


Tame Your Demons: Part One

by anonymouschupacabra (accordingtomyresearch)



Series: Tame Your Demons [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Magic, Vampires, Werewolves, a Jane Austen level Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 111,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomyresearch/pseuds/anonymouschupacabra
Summary: “Werewolves?” Keith said, his voice getting higher and strained. Despite the incredulousness in his voice his face looked like he’d just heard a confirmation of his fears.“Not many people outside of the empire have witnessed what you saw yesterday,” Lotor said. “And lived anyway.”Keith’s eyes were racing, staring at the table top searching it as if he could see his thoughts streaming across on it like a ticker tape. “So… all those people… they’re... they’re werewolves. Does that mean you’re a werewolf?”“It would seem so,” Lotor said crossing his arms over his chest.“And there’s more?” Keith asked, lifting his gaze to Lotor. “Like you? Like the others?”“A lot more.”what? you think he's gonna actually tell his friends he's partnered with the son of a dark emperor werewolf bent on destroying humanity to save humankind, while also finding his werewolf mother? no that's crazy, he's just gonna let them think he has a hot rich older boyfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so excited to finally be posting this!!!!! i've been working on this fic for the [Keitor BB](https://keitorbigbang.tumblr.com/) for so LONG and it's grown into this gigantic 17 chapters fic and i'm just,,, i love it ok and i'm really excited for people to read it!!!
> 
> shout out to my AMAZING artist [@parslynne](https://parslynne.tumblr.com/) who drew some truly awesome art for this fic and is just all around dope as hell 
> 
> also shout out to @little-bi-kingtrashmouth who beta'd this monster fic for me and is also just like the best person ever
> 
> —it doesn’t effect the story in the least and won’t even be talked about in passing until part two but just for flavor just note Keith is a trans man. if this makes you uncomfortable don’t read my fic—

##  **Keith**

The cool September night breeze cut through Keith like a knife as he made his way down the dark street towards his apartment. Ignoring the chill in the air, he tightened his thin leather jacket closer around himself and walked a bit faster, thinking of the hot shower he was going to take as soon as he possibly could. He could still smell the faint scent of meat lingering on his shirt; even after working at the butcher’s market for months he couldn’t get used to it. It was still so gross to him. But the sooner he got home, the sooner he could scrub the smell of raw meat off his skin, the better he’d feel.

By the time he rounded the corner of his block he was practically stripping as he rushed over to his front door. Key already in hand, Keith unlocked the door to the small apartment building, shutting it behind him with a heavy thud. Instantly he knew that was a mistake and it was confirmed by the sounds of the bottom floor apartment door unlocking the half dozen or so chain and deadbolt locks. A second later, a bald headed and angry looking man stuck his head out through a small gap in the doorway.

“Stop slamming the door! Some people are trying to sleep!” he growled out, leveling Keith a dark glare. He held it for a moment as Keith stared at him impassively, before closing the door again with a slam harder than Keith had used for the front door.

Giving the closed apartment door the finger, Keith ran up the two flights of stairs taking the steps two at a time until he came to the paint peeled wooden door of his shared apartment. Just as he went to slide the key into the slot the door swung open. In the doorway was his roommate and best friend Shiro, giving him a knowing half smug/half disappointed smirk.

“You pissed off Iverson again didn’t you?” Shiro said. He moved off to the side so Keith could step inside. “I could hear his yell from up here.”

Keith didn’t bother responding as he pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the half broken chair they used as a makeshift coat rack. This happened almost every day. Their crotchety neighbor had it out for him and it didn’t matter what Keith did, he was going to yell at him. Even if Keith did taunt him a bit. Sometimes.

Shiro closed the door and went back to where he had been sitting on their worn couch in the small living room. “You know you shouldn’t piss off our neighbors,” Shiro said as Keith walked past him towards his bedroom. “Especially the one that is also our landlord.”

“He knows that door doesn’t close unless you force it shut,” Keith said with a frown, stopping in the doorframe of his bedroom. “So if he doesn’t want me to slam it, then he should fix it.”

“I agree with you, I just don’t wanna get evicted,” Shiro said with a shrug and a laugh.

Keith rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but have a half smile at his friend’s hyperbole. “We’re not gonna get evicted,” he said shaking his head as he headed into his room. He paused halfway inside, “well, not yet anyway.”

The click of the door shut out the dim unintelligible din of the noise coming from the TV until it was indistinguishable from the general hum of the city that vibrated all around him, pouring in through the cracks in the windows and the walls. Keith took his first real breath of the day, sighing against his door. Every day he felt more and more like he was just biding his time during the day so that at night…

He glanced at the alarm clock he had on the makeshift night table he had made from a piece of a desk he repurposed. The clock read 10pm but it was an hour fast, he just never got around to fixing it. That meant he had about two more hours until Shiro couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and he’d go to sleep; that’s when he could do everything he needed to do.

Grabbing his towel from where he’d drapped it over the exposed radiator the night before, Keith left his room for the bathroom, beyond ready to take a shower and scrub the dirt of the day free from his skin. He made sure the water was as hot as he could get it before he got in, enjoying the way the steam came off his cool pale skin and fogged the small yellow tiled room. It took him a while of scrubbing with a thick and overly expensive bar of soap before he was satisfied that the smell of the market was finally free from him. Keith stepped out of the shower, a bank of mist following him as he towel dried his hair and then wrapped the towel around himself as he exited the bathroom for his bedroom.

“Hey did you eat?” Shiro asked as Keith passed in the small hallway between the bathroom and his room.

“Uh, not really,” Keith said running a hand through his hair, shaking out some of the water. “Is there any leftovers?”

“Yeah I brought you chicken piccata from the restaurant,” Shiro said turning back to the TV, gesturing behind him towards the refrigerator. “I know if I don’t bring you anything you’ll forget to feed yourself,” he added in a chastising but affectionate tone.

Keith huffed out a small laugh, not bothering to argue. Shiro was right. He’d forget to eat for days if Shiro didn’t remind him from time to time.

He went back into his room and tossed on whatever was cleanest and most comfortable and headed back out into the main room. He dipped his head into the living room area to get a look at what Shiro was watching on the TV before heading into the kitchen to grab the food.

“The news? Really? Are you an old man?” Keith said as he pulled out the styrofoam container labeled “for Keith” in Shiro’s spindly handwriting.

“Are you really bullying me for watching the news?” Shiro said looking over the back of the couch to frown at Keith. “You know the news it is like, important.”

“Yeah but don’t you just get news alerts on your phone or something?” Keith said picking up a chicken cutlet with his fingers and lifting the whole container to his mouth to take a small bite from it. “Isn’t that enough?”

Shiro shook his head at him disapprovingly. “How do you function in the world?”

Keith took another bite of the fridge cold chicken piccata from between his fingers holding the styrofoam container right under his chin. “Just fine I think.”  

“Debatable,” Shiro mumbled, turning back to the TV.

Taking a few more bites, Keith eventually decided it might taste better hot and placed the half eaten cutlet back down and stuck the whole thing into the microwave. As it heated up, he took a few steps over towards the couch to catch a bit of whatever news channel was playing on the TV.

_—it is still unclear as to the cause of these attacks but the NYPD Commissioner stated today in a briefing held this afternoon, that officers are investigating several possibilities. They urged all New Yorkers to stay away from anything that looks suspicious and to remain on high alert until the perpetrators are found._

“What are they talking about?” Keith asked gesturing to the news reporter on TV who had already moved onto a new story.

“The attacks,” Shiro said, still watching the TV with a furrowed brow of concentration. Keith said nothing and that seemed to get his attention. “The attacks? The ones where they keep finding people mauled in the streets?”

Keith shrugged.

“Dude there’s been like seven!”

Microwaved beeped and he walked towards it as he responded. “I think I heard someone at the market talking about it.” He grabbed the steaming container, quickly placing the hot box on the counter. “I didn’t know there were that many.”

“Yeah it’s serious,” Shiro said, lowering the volume of the TV as he spoke. “They’ve found the bodies of people all over the city, in three different boroughs.”

There was a long pause and Keith didn’t have to look up from his food to know Shiro was looking at him with a concerned expression. “I can feel you staring at me,” Keith said, reaching for a fork from dish drying rack.

“I’m just… concerned. For you.”

The palpable worry in his voice was enough to get Keith to look over at him. He moved his food to the side of his mouth. “Why?”

“Cause you’re kinda reckless and do stupid shit and we’re not locals and sometimes you get lost and there’s weirdos going around killing people and it’s New York and you’re my best friend and do I even need to have another reason?”

Keith finished chewing and swallowed before responding, annoyed and touched at the same time. “I’m not gonna get killed, Shiro.” The amount of concern on Shiro’s face became too much for Keith to look at and he turned his head back down to his food. “You worry too much.”

“Listen I’ve watched you walk past a coyote eating a burger, I worry the right amount,” Shiro scoffed turning back to the TV.

Keith smirked, continuing to eat. He was always amused by his friend’s capacity to worry about him. It’d been like that for their entire friendship, as far as Keith could remember. There was something nice about that, knowing someone was worrying over you, even if you didn’t pay them much mind. Keith didn’t really have anyone else to do that for him besides Shiro.

The next few hours passed without comment. Shiro finished whatever homework he’d been working on with the TV as background noise and Keith entertained himself mindlessly, waiting for Shiro to tire himself out and go to bed. By the time that rolled around it was almost midnight and Keith was fighting off sleep himself. But he couldn’t waste anymore time.

He waited until he could no longer hear movement behind Shiro’s bedroom door before he went into his own room. As silently as he could he grabbed his phone and stuffed it into the pocket of his sweatpants and headed for the window. Carefully, he opened the window and stepped out onto the fire escape. Taking care not to make a lot of noise, he climbed up the steps and got up onto the roof.

Climbing over the short ledge, he stepped out onto the smooth cement roof. Keith took a deep heavy breath, taking a second to enjoy the quiet. From the top of the small walk up he lived in, Keith could could see the warm orange-yellow sodium lights filling the winding and meandering streets of Brooklyn all the way up to the water’s edge, cutting a line against the tall and controlled Manhattan skyline that was reflected in a warbled and hazy facsimile of the buildings.

It was a stark change from the red canyons and open sky of his native Arizona. He missed it a times, the warm days, the cool nights, the almost constant sun, and the feeling of being just always right in the midst of nature and the landscape all around him. New York had a completely different feeling. Canyons of rock were traded for canyons of steel and glass, filled with tumbleweeds of newspaper, and the dried cracked salt ground became the fractured sidewalks. It was different, but not negative.

He turned from the view and walked along the roof to the small shed against the water unit housed up there. When he and Shiro first moved in he quickly realized that their landlord had all but forgotten about it on the roof and since no one came up there often he adopted it as his own small work area.

Keith opened up the short wooden door and turned on the small lamp he’d installed in the corner. The light illuminated the walls covered in several maps, each with pins and writing in certain locations and photos and notes surrounding it. Right below it was a small table with a folding chair that he used as a makeshift desk, and it too was covered in scraps of map and photos and handwritten notes.

Closing the door behind him, Keith took a step back to look at the maps. The largest was pinned on the longest wall, depicting the entirety of the city of New York. Clusters of photos and pins and scribblings covered certain sections but the more Keith looked at it, the more he grew frustrated. Keeping this a secret, this investigation, it was starting to take a toll on him. Keith was constantly tired and drained and mentally broken from just being so desperate to find—

He sighed, slumping down into the chair. He leaned forward, placing his head in his hands and looking up at the map. His eyes drifted across the grouping of pins and notes; a cluster over by The Battery, some uptown in Inwood, a few scattered about in Queens, a couple dotted over Brooklyn with one even being incredibly close to where he lived. Small leads that he’d sussed out while searching for his mother, all places he personally checked out. But all turned up nothing.

His eyes drifted down to a small picture he had pinned carefully to the corner of the map. He didn’t have to really look at it to know what it was, he’d practically memorized every pixel. Still he looked at it.

It was small, a frayed 4x6 photo with a bit of water damage on the corner and a crease on the side. The subject was rather simple for something so important: a young woman with long black hair with the ends dyed pink, and soft smile looking down at a small toddler in her lap. She had her head tilted forward, her hair creating a curtain that the child’s small hands grasped at. It was one of the only pictures he had of his mother, and the only one of them together.

He’d only been about a year old in that picture and he had absolutely no memory of taking it, not even the vague fabricated memories he had of his mother in general that came from stories his father had told him when he was young. No, all he had was the picture, and a handful of others each with the same soft, looping handwritten sentence on the back:

__1995 Brooklyn, NY_ _

___ _

* * *

 

##  **Lotor**

Just as the last beams of light streaked through the sky, disappearing behind the brick facades of the low industrial buildings that lined the river, Lotor stepped out of his front door. Quickly descending the steps to the sidewalk, he looked up and down the street watching the street lamps turn on in unison as the night settled into the sky above him. It was cool for September, not that it mattered to him. He was always a perfect homeostasis of temperature; a perk— the one positive thing of his otherwise burdensome genetics.

He began a brisk walk down the street, eyeing the buildings as he moved, noting which lights began to turn on as darkness descended. It seemed like people had begun to settle in for the night, unsurprising for weekday in September, but it was worth noting.

It was finally completely dark by the time he’d reached his destination. Tucked behind the looming structures of two very large and solid industrial buildings was a rather unassuming building. With its small translucent windows that barely gave off a glow of inner lights, and it’s almost abandoned looking exterior, anyone who didn’t know better would have walked right past it without thinking twice.

But Lotor knew better and he knew exactly what he was looking for. The symbol was small, just faint design on the heavy metal door that was spray painted on in a similar color that made it fade into the gunmetal gray. Yet as he approached it the symbol began to glow brighter and brighter until it was luminescent and casting a cool violet glow on Lotor’s face.

He reached for the door handle and the heavy metal opened with ease, sliding into the wall like a pocket door. As he stepped inside, the change of atmosphere was instantly different. While the outside was plain, hidden, unassuming— the inside was a wash of energy.

Serving as a bar in the front, there were hordes of people crowding around a long metallic bar, ordering drinks and chatting over loud thumping music that seemed far too loud to be unheard from the street. The people that populated the bar were much larger and meaner looking than Lotor was with his lithe frame and long silver hair, but none gave him any trouble as he walked straight through the crowded front, catching the eye and nodding to the bartender as his passed, and towards the back of the bar towards a pair of double doors on the far back wall, almost hidden by dim lights.

As soon as he pushed the doors open, the atmosphere changed again, only this time instead of going from a quiet Brooklyn street to a noise bar, he moved down a wide flight of stairs from the noisey bar into a deafening arena-like room full to the brim with people.

There was makeshift stadium seating a few rows deep around the massive underground room, all which were situated around a circular dirt ring where two people were preparing themselves to fight. Cheering and chanting and betting and drinking and screaming all took place in this one room, packed to the brim with people all watching the center waiting for the show to begin. It was lined with benches filled with people closer toward the ring, and flittered out into more and more sparse seating that held small tables where much more contained spectators watched the proceedings. Even higher above them, up a flight of stairs, were private boxes where more discerning and seemingly wealthy patrons could observe the fight without being in the ructus of the crowd.

Moving his way through the crowd he watched as a bell was rung indicating that the fight would begin shortly. The two people in the ring moved in closer from eyeing each other from opposite ends of the space, to standing only a few feet apart. The crowd began to get more and more excited, cheering and screaming and as they did.

There was a change in the appearance of the two fighters. Already tall and strong looking people, they seemed to grow bigger as they stood in front of each other, both trying to intimidate the other. Their bodies seemed to grow more muscle mass and height the more aggressively they moved. Both of their hands transformed into sharp ended claws with tufts of hair growing out of the backs of their hands and fangs grew from their mouths. They became wilder looking, animalistic.

The two people, now massive and monstrous, attacked each other with a terrifying cry that was drowned out by the cheers of the crowd around them. Clawed hands slashed and gripped on flesh that sliced and bleed, dripping deep red onto the dirt. Their faces, that had transformed into much more grotesque non-human appearances, gnarled and bit at each other, with their sharp teeth catching on chunks of skin on their arms and shoulders. And each blow, and swipe, and bite, was cheered on by the roaring crowd. Drinks sloshed in glasses as spectators raised their hands to cheer, screaming for more.

Lotor made his way calmly through the rowdy crowd, confidently avoiding having a drink spilled on him or being accidently smacked in the face by an unruly on-looker. He glanced up at the private boxes, only really seeing vague shadows of figures behind the tinted glass. One in particular caught his eye and he stared at it a bit longer than the rest. Though the protective glass was tinted and dark, he could clearly see two figures resting their arms against the window, each with a drink in hand and talking to each other.

He walked until he came to a small table, well in the back and quite high up in the arena, where a few women sat, one of which watching him approach with a smirk.

“You’re late,” she said, stirring her drink with a thin red straw, clinking the ice against he glass.

“Thank you for noticing, Ezor,” he said dryly. “I had some business to take care of before I could come here.”

“Watching the sunset?” Ezor added with an even bigger smirk, swirling the ponytail of her long multicolored hair around with her finger.

Lotor narrowed his eyes at her briefly, but ignored the comment. Instead he took a seat at the table, opposite her and between the two other women there. He made sure to keep his chair turned in a way where he could keep the box in his line of sight.  

He turned to the woman next to him. She was silent, though watching him with thinly veiled interest. She had her hand on a drink but it had gone mostly untouched, letting the condensation drip down the sides, forming a puddle of water at the base of the cup. When he sat down beside her she perked up, sitting straighter in her seat.

“Acxa is everything ready?” he asked her, half turning his head to indicate he was speaking to her.

She gave him a brief nod. “Yes, just awaiting your go-ahead.”

“Excellent,” Lotor sighed, crossing his legs and leaning back in the chair. He cast a glance around the table. “Where’s Zethrid?”

“She’s down there, beating the shit out of some idiot,” Ezor said, gesturing with the small straw she’d been playing with at the ring below.

Lotor glanced over at the match, noticing that the seemingly victorious person with in fact Zethrid, gesturing proudly to herself, half covered in sweat and bruises and blood. “I suppose we have to wait for her then,” he said folding his hands in his lap. “Not like time is of the essence.”

Ezor gave him a shrug but said nothing. The other woman at the table , who had as of yet said or did nothing, leaned forward sliding Lotor a small envelope.

“Narti is this…?”

She nodded at him, leaning back in her seat, pulling her hoodie lower and obscuring more of her face.

He carefully opened the small envelope, flipping back the fold and pulling out the note inside. The scratchy handwriting was just clear enough that it could be seen in the dark arena they were seated in. After reading it, he slipped the note back in and sealed the envelope. “Thank you Narti,” he said. She merely nodded again.

Cheers erupted from around them as the bell rung signaling the end of the match. They all turned their head towards the ring, watching as a relatively unharmed but still very monstrous looking Zethrid shouted victoriously at the crowd as her opponent laid on the dirt ground unconscious. The audience seemed to be split between cheering for her and booing at her, the majority doing the later. Not that she cared, acting as if the entire room was basking in her splendor.

“Well at least it was a short match,” Lotor said, reaching over for Acxa’s untouched drink. She let him take it and he took a long sip of it.

“She’s far too impatient to drag it out,” Ezor said with a grin. “She’s fast but good.”

Lotor looked at her with a flat glare and barely contained rolling his eyes as he finished he rest of Acxa’s drink. “Let’s go,” he said setting down the now empty glass.

The four of them got up from the table, weaving through the crowd of still cheering and booing spectators, and headed to the doors they entered from. As they approached, a very sweaty but beaming Zethrid jogged over to them, still wiping sweat from her face on a small towel.

“Did you guys see that fight!? I crushed him right with my bear hands!” she said, tossing the towel into the crowd behind her. Her appearance was much less ferial now. She’d lost some of the animalistic aspects and now looked much more like a human woman. A still very fit and muscular human woman with slightly sharper teeth than a normal person, but human nonetheless.

“Yeah you were a real riot,” Ezor grinned. “I particularly liked the way you almost ripped his arm off.”

“That was pretty great,” Zethrid said, almost wistfully. “What about when he tried to bite me and I knocked him on his ass?”

“Legendary,” Ezor said with a huge smile. Zethrid beamed back.

“If you two are quite done,” Acxa said dryly. “We have something more important to take care of.” The other two looked at her sheepishly, though exchanging small grins.

“Thank you Acxa,” Lotor said. He glanced up at the private box, still seeing the figures talking against the glass. “Let’s go have a chat with our dear friend.”

They all followed behind Lotor, their tone instantly changed. The four of them fell in line behind Lotor as they made their way out of the arena and back up the stairs and to the bar. Walking through the crowd, now even more packed after the end of the match, they headed for a separate entrance by the other side of the bar. Hidden away from the general area were a set of double doors, made to look almost like part of the wall. But just like the entrance to the bar, as Lotor approached the symbol on the door began to glow and he opened it easily.

The five of them headed up the stairs and into a clear high ceiling hallway lined with large ornate doors. The hall itself was much more decorative than the bar below, carpeted in a lavishly designed purple and gold with dim ambient lights that cast a gold glow on the metallic walls.

Mentally counting the doors for a moment, Lotor headed straight for the second closest door on his right. Stopping a few steps in front of it, he gestured to Zethrid who took her cue instantly. Preparing herself, she shifted her weight onto her left leg and with her right kicked open the doors sending them shuttering against the walls inside the small room.

The people inside jumped in shock at the sudden intrusion, shouting and spilling drinks. The low music that has been playing was drowned out by the cries of alarm. Lotor’s eyes locked on the figures he’d been focusing on through the other side of the glass. The two men who had been talking closely, leaning against the window drinks in hand, practically froze in place at the sight of the five of them storming in. Zethrid, Ezor, Narti, and Acxa all walked in front of Lotor flanking him as he sauntered in between them.

“Throk,” Lotor said in a loud but smooth voice, his mouth bent into a smirk.

Throk, a man of nearly six feet and a lithe but muscular stature, stood rooted to the spot. His expression was twisted in a mix of fear and defiance. “Lotor,” he said clearing his throat. “I didn’t know you were back in the states.”

“Yes I’m aware,” Lotor said, his grin growing even bigger. “I prefer to keep my comings and goings private. To keep everyone,” he glanced around at the few other people in the room all staring at him with a mix of hesitation and worry on their faces, “on their toes.”

Throk visibly swallowed. Forcing himself to relax, he walked over to the small wet bar at the side of the room, as if pretending Zethrid and Ezor weren’t standing right there glaring at him with intent. “Well,” he began to pour himself another drink, “what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“Some business matters,” Lotor said vaguely. His eyes traveled with Throk as he brought the glass up to his lips with a barely concealed trembling hand. “That involves you of course.”

“Oh?” Throk said with a poorly feigned nonchalance.

“Mhm,” Lotor hummed. “The small business matter of your insurrection.”

Throk nearly choked on his drink, dripping some down his chin. “I assure you I have no idea what you’re impl—”

“Clear the room,” Lotor said, his voice suddenly void of it’s playfulness, now just dark and serious.

Instantly the other’s scrambled to get out, tripping over themselves to be as far away as they could. Throk stood in the center, flanked by the four women all staring at him with confident malice, gripping his hand on his glass and fisting his other beside him. He didn’t move a muscle as Lotor walked slowly towards him as Acxa shut the door quietly behind him.

Throk began to babble, frozen in place. “Lotor please I— you’ve been misinformed, I simply— what I said was not–not what it was coming across to be I was simply trying to—”

“I am fully aware what you were trying to do,” Lotor said calmly, the playful tone in his voice back. It seemed to send a cold streak down Throk’s spine. “And unfortunately, it just wasn’t done quite well enough to be kept out of my knowing. Though, points for trying.”

“Lotor this is a misunderst—”

“I know that you have been talking with all my father’s generals,” he said. He reached down and slipped he glass with the half filled drink from Throk’s hand. Holding it up to the soft, dim light glowing gold from the wall, he swirled the ice in the deep amber liquid. “And I know that you are looking to unseat him. Forming your own little,” he paused to laugh, “ _pack._ ” Lotor’s voice was dripping in condescension.

Throk said nothing. He swallowed thickly, his eyes flickering between the glass in Lotor’s hand and Lotor’s face.

“Now seeing that I’m feeling quite generous today I’ve decided to give you a rather interesting opportunity.” Lotor looked at him and saw that he had the man’s complete attention. “Is that something you’d be interested in?”

With a moment of hesitation Throk nodded enthusiastically.

“Excellent.” Lotor downed what was left of the drink, placing it firmly down on the small side table near the large tinted panel of glass facing down into the arena. “You’re not originally from here are you?” He looked at him expectantly. “New York.”

“N–no,” Throk said, shaking his head. “I’m from Tulsa.”

Lotor’s lips quirked up in a smirk. “And you still have pack connections there?”

Throk hesitated longer. “Yes,” he said as if he wasn’t entirely sure if he should be telling the truth or not.

“Well I need you to go there and find something for me,” Lotor said. He pulled out the envelope that Narti had handed him earlier. Reaching down, Lotor took Throk’s hand and turned it so it was palmside up, and placed the envelope in his hand. “Don’t open it until you get there, somewhere safe and alone. It is of the most grave importance that you follow my instructions to the letter, do you understand?”

Reluctantly he nodded yes. He looked down at his hand as Lotor curled his fingers inward over the letter.

“Excellent,” Lotor grinned. He dropped his hand and he could see Throk visibly deflate. “Well this has been a pleasure. I can’t wait to hear from you from Tulsa,” he said, adding an emphasis on the last word that made Throk grimace. Lotor turned began to walk away. “Have a pleasant trip Throk. Oh and sorry about this, it’s simply a formality.”

“A what— wait—”

As Lotor opened the door he could hear Throk stammering behind him as the four women closed in on him. “My apologies, I know you’re doing me a great favor,” Lotor tossed out as he walked out, “but even so I cannot let insurrection slide. Let’s just call this a formal warning.” The door closed behind Lotor just as he heard Throk’s muffled scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!! i'm so excited for this next chapter!! There's some beautiful art of this chapter done by the amazing @parslynne !!!!!!!!

##  **Keith**

He’d been staring at his wall of pins for over an hour before the thought came to him. Keith sat up straight in his chair as the thought crossed his mind, quite literally calling him to attention. He scrambled for his phone, pulling it out of his sweatpants pocket and unlocking it as fast as he could.

It took him a few moments to find an article that gave him all he wanted. A lengthy post about the different locations of all of the attacks. Quickly his eyes scanned over the descriptions looking for locations and addresses. His eyes flickered up and down between his phone and the map on the wall.

The first attack, over two months ago downtown in Battery Park by the fountain. Keith glanced up from his phone and his found the pin on his map, smack dab in the center of the park, right next to the fountain.

He remembered that pin. Just a theory based on a an old story he remembered his dad telling him when he was small. About a park where he could see the statue of liberty, being there with his mother when they were first together. How she told him it was one of her favorite spots in the city. It wasn’t anything amazing but he felt like he had to go there anyway, it felt important in a way. But of course he found nothing, yet now he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d missed something obvious.

Scrolling down to the next description Keith read up on the second attack.  A little under seven weeks ago, on Astoria Boulevard right outside the cemetery. Keith didn’t even have to look up to his map to know there was pin right there. He’d been there only a few weeks ago, not shortly before the attack.

Keith scrolled down to the next attack. Dyckman Street up in Inwood. Keith glanced upwards; there was a pin. He quickly scrolled to the next attack. Prospect Ave in Greenwood not too far from him; he had a pin there too. He scrolled and read and checked on his map and all seven of the attacks had a point labeled on his map.

Every single location he’d been to. Keith had no idea what to make of it. He looked at his map with a furrowed brow trying to see if all the collection of pins and dots and notes were trying to tell him something more than what he could see.

A fleeting thought wondered if he was being followed, if maybe somehow the attacks were connected to him. But he quickly dismissed that idea, telling himself that he’d been to far more places than there have been attacks and why wouldn’t he be the one getting attacked then. Somehow, though it made him feel a bit better, it made him even more confused.

He looked down at his phone one more time. The most recent incident was still up on the screen. It was close by, at the Brooklyn naval yards. A quick glance at the map indicated that he’d also been there before, checked it out, saw nothing of importance and then marked it on the map. But maybe there was something he missed? There had to be something.  

Taking another glance at his phone he decided that it wasn’t quite late enough to warrant convincing himself not to go back and check it out. Instead he got up, shut the light, headed back to his room down the fire escape and got himself ready to go out.

Now well past two in the morning, the cool september night had turned cold and bitter. Wind whipped off the edges of the water along the naval docks, swirling in chilly cones that passed through Keith like a ghost, chilling him to the bone. He stuff his hands deeper into his jacket pockets and pulling the sides tighter around himself, keeping his head low to avoid a face full of river chilled wind.

The streets were mostly empty, save for the occasional solitary person walking past and the few cars that used the empty streets as a late night short cut. Keith prefered it this way. Though after being in the city for a while now he still couldn’t exactly get used to having thousands of people around him constantly. He missed the wide open spaces of Arizona where he could walk ten feet out into the desert and feel completely alone.

He got a similar feeling here, on the streets along the navy yard. It was dark and quiet enough that he could pretend, just for moment that he was all alone and there was no one around for miles. Until a truck passes by and he’s thrusted back into reality.

Keith palmed his phone in his pocket. He’d just checked the address again. If his theory was correct he should be seeing it soon. He just didn’t know what _it_ was. Something.

Squinting his eyes he scanned the street around him before he crossed, looking for something out of the ordinary to catch his eye. It was frustrating, not knowing exactly what to look for. But Keith couldn’t complain, it was the first real lead he’d had in weeks. Even if it was vague at best.

The entire walk here from his apartment he’d gone through various stages of convincing himself he was completely right and onto something big, to telling himself that he was seeing connections where there weren’t any. Currently he was just coming off a turn of telling himself that he was right and just starting to convince himself again that he’d made a mistake, when he heard a series of voices talking in the distance.

“...and you think he’s actually going to do it?”

“No. But either way he’s out of my hair here and off in the middle of nowhere where he can’t make anymore trouble for me.”

“And what if he actually does find something?”

“Then it’s a win/win! Isn’t that right Lotor?”

“Yes, it is. Plus I don’t expect him to actually be able to do what I’ve asked. I’m fully expecting him to try to cause more trouble seeing that he most likely didn’t learn his lesson tonight.”

“Then we’ll just have to show him some pack hospitality again. I wonder just how much blood he can lose.”

_Are they talking about the attacks?_ Keith thought to himself as he strained to hear them.

There voices grew louder as they a approached, rounding a corner just across the street from Keith. Something told him that he wasn’t supposed to be overhearing their conversation. Quickly he ducked behind a building, hiding around the corner obscured by the shadow from the streetlights. He crouched down, craning his neck to peer around the edge, straining to hear the rest of the conversation.

Squinting down into the dim street it was a few seconds before he could see the figures that belongs to the voices. It was a group of about five people, mostly women of varying heights, lead by a very tall lithe man with long silver hair. Keith’s eyes were instantly drawn to him as if he was a light source, shining like he was the brightest object in the area.

“But why there? What’s in Tulsa?” one of women asked him. She was one of the shorter ones, with tan skin and short cropped hair with a few long strands that hung in front of her eyes. She stood almost next to him, while the other’s hung back slightly, walking just a bit behind them.

“Hopefully, answers,” he said, brushing back a swath of hair behind his shoulder

“Well I know what’s in Tulsa that that idiot Throk is gonna hate,” said the most tall and muscular woman. “A huge ass pack of the most ass kicking ready to fuck you up werew—”

She was cut off by the sound of the loudest growling Keith had ever heard. It sounded extremely inhuman, feral and animalistic. The sound rumbled in his ears and chest like thunder and for the first time and in a long time, Keith was actually afraid. A fear that only worsened as he saw several other people come out of corners and alleyways that he hadn’t even noticed when he had been walking.

Shiro’s voice of concern floated through his mind as he watched at least a dozen darkly dressed men and women crept out onto the street surrounding the five he’d been watching. Though it was dark, in the bit of light the sodium street lights gave, these people looked...not human.

They’re hands appeared to be less like fingers and more like claws. The few faces he could see had teeth bared showing sharp fangs and and gleaming yellow eyes. They all even seemed to look bigger, towering over even the tallest of the five they surrounded. A few even looked wild and animalistic, with stripes of what looked like fur marking their backs and arms— but Keith chalked it up to the bad light.

The five were now huddled back to back in a circle, eyeing those surrounding them with malice. Keith focused his eyes trying to see in them through the group of people standing menacingly around them. Somehow they looked a bit different than they had just a moment ago. The tallest woman had her teeth bared, sharp and large, just like the claws she held at each side. The others looked similar, though none anywhere as feral looking as their antagonizers.

Keith glanced at the man at the center, who he could just see through a gap between two people’s arms. He was almost facing him, his body arched and pulled into a position that made him apparat rest to launch into an attack at any moment. What was once a clear, elegant looking face held determination and just a small flicker of fear. His eyes shone bright yellow in the streetlight, and his deeply tanned skin shone against the wild silver of his hair. As one of the attackers began to speak, Keith couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Well, well, well.  Look at we have here. A halfling _pack_ ,” said the most broad and largest man in the group. The rest of the people let out hardy laughs as if he’d said something funny The five didn’t move.

“I see you’re looking well Sendak,” the man said his voice dripping with sarcasm. He held his intimidating posture, not moving as he spoke. “Like you’ve been mauled by a beast. Lost a limb and everything. I guess you’ve seen the witch.”

Keith’s eyes glanced from his face down to the arm in question on Sendak, who snarled at the man. He held his hand up as if to examine it. Glinting in the street light, the metallic hand glowed a vibrant violet color that seemed to emanate from no discernable lightsource. Keith’s breath caught in his throat.

“I’d say it’s an improvement,”  Sendak said, flexing his metal hand. It was clawed and sharp at the point of each finger, shining bright like a hard metal. The hand was much larger than his other, far bigger than his head. “Wouldn’t you say Lotor?”

“I think you’re compensating for something,” Lotor quipped back.

Sendak growled at him and Keith heard again the deep, animalistic growl that he’d heard earlier that he had felt deep in his chest. Only this time it was much louder and closer, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand on end in fear. He’d never heard something so terrifying come from a human. Or what he thought was human.

“Enough of this,” another person spoke up from the surrounding circle. He was much more thin and small than Sendak to his left, but every bit just as animalistic in appearance with his claws and teeth bared. “We have him cornered, let’s just finish them off.”

Sendak seemed to contemplate the idea, looking like he was more interested in taunting Lotor for longer than he was making quick work of their obvious intentions. “Very well,” he growled. “Kill them, but leave Lotor to me.”

The others sprung into action, all heading for the five they had surrounded. They seemed to group off, two to three each making a beeline for one of the women flanking Lotor. Keith held his breath, too afraid to move as he watched them snarl and growl at each other as they circled one another, waiting for someone to make the first move.

His eyes snapped back to Lotor at the sound of a deep, guttural growl coming from Sendak as he launched himself at Lotor. He seemed unaffected by his attackers actions and simply steadied himself for the incoming onslaught. In midair, Sendak raised his large metal arm ready to take a swipe at him. But just as it wung down to make contact, Lotor moved out the way.

Keith had to blink several times to believe what he saw. His speed was superhuman. It was like he’d transported himself rather than shifting in place. Sendak also seemed to be slightly unnerved by Lotor’s speed and quickly tried to compensate by shifting his weight to his left foot and swinging out a kick with his right. But Lotor seemed to anticipate that as well, Reaching out his own claws and grasping Sendak’s leg and flipping it upwards to throw him off his balance.

With a cry Sendak’s body came crashing down onto the ground, his prosthetic arm hitting the cement with a clang. The glowing violet color dimmed for a the briefest moment as he caught his breath, and came back in full brightness as he threw his legs in the air and jumped back up to continue the fight. Rolling his neck back and forth, Lotor steadied himself again ready to brace for Sendak’s next attack.

Keith couldn’t tell for how long, but it felt like he watched them fight for hours. Sendak would launch into grand flashy forceful attacks and Lotor would out maneuver him, using Sendak’s size and strength against him. His lithe, athletic form moved so quickly sometimes Keith had to search the area for a few seconds before he’d find him again. And then his attacks came quick and sudden, knocking Sendak back before he could fully get his footing again. Soon he had him heaving, his breath coming in heavy pants and clearly weakened.

“Just give up Sendak,” Lotor called out to him, wiping a streak of blood dripping down from his lip with the back of his hand. He was also breathing heavily, but he was much more put together than Sendak who looked like he was on the wrong side of exhaustion. Keith watched the heavy rise and fall of Lotor’s chest as he spoke. “Your minions have all been bested by my halfing pack, as you so lovingly put it.”

He gestured over to where the other fighting was and Keith was surprised to see that the group of what had been about a dozen fighters who had surround them was now just the last two holdouts, on their last legs fight the four women who had beaten the rest handily. Keith hadn’t even realized that they’d fought so much and so well. His entire focus had been on Lotor fight Sendak. He was surprised at just how much he’d been concentrating on them that he missed an entire other fight.

Keith’s gaze found Lotor again. He was standing over Sendak who was laying back on the floor, propped up on his elbows and staring daggers into Lotor, his breathing labored and shallow. The fight had broken some of Lotor’s poise and composure. Before he hadn’t had a hair out of place, his expensive looking clothes fitting him perfectly. Now his hair was disheveled, something he adjusted with a hand that he ran through it. Blood from his cut lip dripped down onto his shirt, shining in a small stain on his chest in the streetlamp. He had pushed up the sleeves of his soft looking sweater, revealing surprisingly muscular forearms that ended in sharp claws that hung by his sides.

There was a thin layer of sweat that had gathered on his tawy skin, making him look almost golden in the orange sodium light of the streetlight. He reached up and gathered his long silver hair with one clawed hand and tossed it over his shoulder, exposing his long neck. Keeping eye contact with Sendak still snarling at him from the ground, he turned his head slightly to the side and quickly spit out some blood through his teeth onto the floor letting Keith catch a glimpse of his fangs.

“You’re plague on the Galra,” Sendak spit out from the ground. “The empire is at risk because of your existence and I will end you before I let our empire fall.”

“That’s nice and all, but I could just kill you right here,” Lotor threatened, taking a menacing step forward.

“Then do it,” Sendak snarled. “Victory or death.”

Keith couldn’t breath at all as he watched them with a hand clamped over his mouth. He hoped that no one could see him there. Swallowing in fear, he watched as Lotor took another step closer, raising a clawed hand up to strike at Sendak when someone called Lotor’s name and stopped him mid attack.

“Lotor wait—” the woman with the close cropped hair said holding a hand up in the air to stop him. “I can hear sirens. The police are coming, we have to go.”

Lotor let out a strained sigh and lowered his arm. He looked like he wanted to give Sendak the final blow but thought better of it. With a frustrated click of his teeth, Lotor began to walk away from him back towards the others waiting for him.

“That’s everyone right?” the taller woman asked, glancing around at all the passed out people in the street.

“I believe so,” Lotor nodded, running another hand through his hair. He glanced around, looking all over the intersection.

It was deathly quiet without all the fighting now. All Keith could hear was the distant sounds of the water lapping at the docks behind him and the sirens growing louder. He clapped another hand over his mouth making sure he kept as silent as possible as Lotor’s eyes scanned the surroundings.

His heart was beating so fast and loud in his ears he could swear it could be heard outside of his body. Too afraid to make more noise to shuffle backwards further into the shadows, Keith prayed he still couldn’t be seen where he stayed crouched around the corner. He watched with bated breath as a curious expression formed on Lotor’s face and he took a few steps forward, closer to where Keith hid. Lotor stopped a few meters shy of him, and Keith could swear he made direct eye contact with him, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side with curiosity.

“Lotor is something there?” one of them called out to him.

Keith’s heart beat so fast he felt like he was going to throw up. Inside he was screaming that he knew that Lotor could see him. They were making clear eye contact and yet— 

“No, there’s nothing here,” Lotor said pulling his gaze away from him after a moment. He fully turned away, walking back over to the others. “Let’s go before the police arrive.”

Keith waited for god only knows how long before he felt they had gone far enough for him to let out a heavy breath. Trembling to his feet, he gathered himself up trying to regulate his breathing to something less like hyperventilation panic attack. But as the sirens grew even closure, he wasted no time fleeing from the area, running back towards his apartment trying to understand exactly what he’d just witnessed.

* * *

##  **Lotor**

Lotor winced as Acxa applied an alcohol soaked cotton ball to the cut on his lip. He flinched back, pulling his head out of her grasp.

“Come on,” she said in a low, soothing voice. “I have to clean it.”

“Honestly I’m fine,” he said trying to keep his face out of reach. “You don’t have to do this.” She gave him a flat, impatient look. He sighed, “fine,” letting her hold his face steady as she began to clean the cut again.

He was sat on the island counter in his kitchen, shirt and jacket discarded on the floor so Acxa could have better access to treating his wounds. At first he’d protested, saying that he’d be fine and he could heal much faster than any of them. But in the calm persistent way Acxa always spoke, she’d convinced him to let her clean him up.

He hadn’t expected the fight tonight. Lotor thought he’d heard intel that Sendak was off somewhere in South America, securing some strong hold for the Galra. He definitely hadn’t expected an ambush, not so soon after the previous attack.

Lotor winced again as Acxa dabbed the cotton ball on a gash on his chest. It stung a lot more than his lip had and he pulled back, trying to keep himself out of reach.

“Lotor,” Acxa admonished, looking at him disapprovingly. “Please.”

“It stings,” he said with a frown.

She looked at him incredulously. “Don’t be so childish,” she sighed, stepping closer. Bracing her hand on his shoulder to hold him steady, she began cleaning the cut on his chest again.

Swallowing any further complaints he had about pain, he watched her as she worked. His eyes following her hand as she lightly cleaned off the dried blood from his wound and the surrounding skin. Her motions were delicate, if just a bit hesitant, like she was hyper aware that she was touching his bare skin and it made her nervous. Normally he could hear her heartbeat like a distant drum far away and dim. But at this close distance it was like a loud thumping in his ears, getting louder with every moment she stood closer. He could smell the heady scent of the blood rushing in her veins, still flooded with adrenaline.

He tilted his head to the side, letting his hair drop from his shoulder and fall into a silver curtain in front of his chest. With his free right hand he gathered any wayward strands and pulled them off to the side with the other hair, dropping his hand back into his lap. He could see Acxa’s eyes glance briefly at the swath of hair next to her before focusing back on the gash on his chest. Her heart beat even faster, sending her blood racing through her. Though normally it smelled mild and even warm like fresh bread, but now it was slightly sour and metallic, tainted by her nerves and lingering adrenaline.

“Thank you,” Lotor said just as she finished leaning up all the dried blood.

Her eyes met his for a moment before she looked down again, concentrating on grabbing a bandage. “Of course.”

Lotor placed his right hand on her forearm. She froze in place, her gaze dragging up to meet his. There was something so vulnerable about her expression that Lotor just didn’t know quite how to handle. “I know you also go hurt, you should let me—”

“I’m perfectly fine,” she said looking back down at the first aid things she’d spread on the counter. “I’d rather be helping you.”

“You don’t have to,” he said softly.

That seemed to cause her to hesitate. Her expression dropped and her eyes searched the counter as if looking for the right words. “I want to,” she settled on after a moment. She lifted her head, looking Lotor in the eye.

“Thank you,” Lotor said again, trying to push more emotion into the words.

It appeared to have the effect that Lotor was looking for because Acxa gave him a small half smile, which was a million times more expressive than she normally was.

They were quiet for a few minutes as she placed a large cloth bandage on his chest, covering his gash that she’d cleaned up. He held back the winces that gathered in his mouth each time she placed just a bit too much pressure on the wound. Though it was clear that she could tell he was still in pain.

“You probably should feed,” she said once she was done, putting away the first aid tools. “You’ll heal faster.”

“Yeah well,” he sighed reaching for his discarded shirt. Carefully he pulled on the thin button down, leaving it unbuttoned and lose around him. “I hadn’t planned on getting injured and I’m fresh out of supplies.”

She looked a him for long moment. “I could—”

“No,” he cut her off, shaking his head. “I couldn’t ask that of you.”

“It’s really no big deal,” she said quickly. “And I’d be helping you. You should— I don’t mind. It’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal,” Lotor said, jumping down from the island counter. He instantly regretted the decision, feeling pain stab at his still very fresh wound on his chest. Placing a hand over it, he took a second to gather his breath before continuing. “What I would need to heal completely… it’s too much. I can wait until tomorrow when I can get what I need.” He, slowly and very carefully, walked over to the fridge, opening it and peering at the mostly empty shelves.

“Animal blood isn’t going to let you heal,” Acxa said from behind him. “And… and I understand I’m not completely human but I’m better than nothing.”

Lotor closed the fridge door with a harder slam than he meant to but Acxa didn’t even flinch. In fact when he turned to look at her, she stared at him, stony faced and unmoving with her arms crossed over her chest. With a heavy sigh he crossed the room in a few long strides, taking one of her arms in his hand and holding it out in front of him.

Acxa gave him a small nod, looking between him and her exposed wrist. Lotor hesitated for a second and then exhaled, his own hunger and want to heal himself outweighing his want to restrain himself. His eyes began to glow a low, faint purple around the now slitted pupil as he parted his lips over his fangs and letting them slide down further in place. With as much restraint as he could given his weakened state, he bit down into her wrist causing Acxa to let out a sudden muffled gasp in pain.

He wanted to apologize but the taste of her blood flooded his mouth and his mind went blank. The animal blood he’d been living on did nothing for him like human blood did. The taste was completely different; sweeter, richer, smoother, and altogether more delicious. Even though her blood was cut with the sharper tasting werewolf blood from her mixed raced status it still was human enough for him.

Lotor brought both hands up and held her wrist up to his mouth, taking long deep drinks of her blood. He could hear her letting out small winces and groans, but they were so distant, as if she was miles away. With each swallow he could feel his body healing, he could feel himself growing stronger. During the last few attacks he hadn’t allowed himself to drink anything but animal blood, not wanting to be dependant on human blood again, but he knew that meant he hadn’t been able to heal himself properly. Yet now he could sense his older, not quite healed wounds fixing themselves. He felt divine.

“Lo–Lotor,” Acxa said, placing her other hand on his shoulder. “Lotor, I think that’s enough, please.”

Forcing himself away, he pulled back with wet gasp, a few wayward drops of blood dripping down his chin. Regaining his breathing after feeding, he closed his hand around her wrist to prevent anymore bleeding for the moment. Licking his lips, Lotor wiped his mouth with the back of his other hand, smearing the deep red blood on his tan skin. Ignoring it for the moment, he lifted her hand back up to his mouth, uncurled his fingers, and gave the bite a swipe across the skin with his tongue to start the self healing process, tasting the last bits of blood that had gathered there. He removed his hand from around her, pausing to the lick the last bits of blood off his fingers.

“Thank you,” Lotor exhaled after a moment. “I feel much better.” He truly did. He could feel himself healing far more rapidly by the second.

“Good,” Acxa said a bit weakly. She went to get up but collapsed, Lotor quickly catching her before she fell to the ground. “I’m fine, I’m fine I just need to… I need to sit down…”

“Here,” Lotor said, pulling out a stool from the island and placing on it. “Stay here while I get you something.” He walked to the fridge again, pushing aside the few things in there as he looked for something sugary and vitamin filled to give to her. Unfortunately the empty fridge from before was still empty and he had nothing but some orange juice to hand her.

“Acxa,” Lotor said softly, pouring a glass and handing it to her. “Here drink this, I’m going to go get you something to eat.”

“You’re still hurt, you don’t have to—”

“Yes I do,” Lotor said pushing the glass into her hand. “Drink this then go lay down.”

She looked like she was about to protest but in her weakened state she decided not to. With a thankful nod she took the glass, bringing it up to her lips.

With a rush of affection the often came when he fed on someone he knew, he bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He could hear her weak heartbeat quicken as his lips touched her skin. “I’ll be right back,” he said softly, grabbing his discarded jacket from the stool next to her. “Go rest.”

He grabbed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket as he left. Though feeling much better than he had before, he was still a bit lightheaded from pain. Lotor barely paid attention to his trip down to the lobby of his building in the elevator and out onto the street.

It was well into the middle of the night, almost dawn by the look of the faded blue light on the edge of the horizon. He only had about thirty minutes before dawn if he rushed. And he was going to rush.

Keeping his head down he quickly walked to the nearest bodega. It was quiet, empty mostly with the sleepy looking clerk behind the counter lazily scrolling through his phone as a grey-white cat slept peacefully in a box on the counter. The sound of a fan blowing on a spill on the tiled linoleum floor just barely drowned out the faint sound of the tv playing in the background.

Lotor walked in, heading to the back for the packaged food. In his arms he piled packages of cookies for her blood sugar and a six pack of Gatorade for electrolytes. As he walked down the aisle he grabbed a bag of trail mix and threw it on top.

Dropping all his things on the counter, he watched as the attendant slowly lifted his head from his phone, his eyes darting from each object and then back up to Lotor. Trying to give him a small polite smile, Lotor silently urged him to hurry up. It wasn’t like he had an infinite amount of time.

Lotor watched the clerk lethargically scan each item, seemingly for no reason as he then typed in each item into the register. Lotor was almost considering flashing the man a bit of his fangs to frighten him into moving along faster when the news on the television caught his attention.

“ _—we are hearing now from a Brooklyn police precinct that there had been another confirmed attack of what police have noted to be a series of violent attacks occurring all over the city. This most recent attack that took place between 1 or 2 in the morning only a few hours ago has left over a dozen wounded and two dead on the desolate streets outside the Brooklyn Naval Yard. Though previously police had suspected this to be the work of one individual, they are now considering this to be the work of multiple suspects. Several of the attacks have occurred in gang afflicted areas and the police are looking into the possibility of this being related to gang activity.”_

Lotor heard his own heartbeat increase. Memories of the fight was still as fresh as the wounds he’d gotten from it. It was frustrating for it to already be in the news but there was nothing that he could do to prevent that. Yet.

He shoved cash into the clerks hand, way more than was probably necessary, and grabbed his goods and left. He just needed to be out of there, away from the news, back at his apartment and asleep in bed. Despite the feeding he was exhausted; a deep down in his soul kind of exhausted. The kind that made him want to sleep for days and forget the world. If only he could do that.

By the time he was walking into his place, he was more than ready to go to sleep, exhaustion pulling a his eyelids like physical weights. He barely paid attention to how he got up the elevator and into his apartment, moving almost entirely on muscle memory. Lotor was only half aware of his legs taking him to the guest room where he found Acxa laying back in the bed, her clothes and shoes still on as she absentmindedly rubbed at her wrist. She instantly stopped and moved slightly to sit up as he walked in, dropping the grocery bag on the bed in front of her.

“Eat,” he said gesturing to the plastic bag at her feet. He dropped onto the bed, toeing off his shoes and taking off his jacket, tossing them both towards the armchair and missing.

“Thank you,” she said softly, quickly opening a bottle of gatorade and bringing it up to her lips, downing several gulps in a few seconds. She let out a satisfied sigh, closing the bottle and setting it aside on the night table as she reached for a package of cookies. “You should really keep food in your house,” Acxa chided him, peeling back the closed tab and pulling out few cookies with her fingers.  

“I know,” Lotor sighed, too tired to defend himself.

“Are you at least feeling better?” she asked, covering her mouth with one hand as she  chewed on a cookie.

Lotor nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah I am,” he said, omitting the headache he felt coming on. That reminded him, “We already made the news.”

Acxa’s eyes went wide but she said nothing. She paused in her chewing for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. “That was fast.”

“I know,” he said with a frown. “I mean, I expected it but it was much faster than I had anticipated. I didn’t even have any time to have my connection in the NYPD make some adjustments.” He looked at her from the corner of his eye, a faint smirk playing on his lips.

She laughed, low and brief and mostly through her nose. “I’ll see what I can do in the morning. But this one might be a bit hard to derail, being that it’s already in the news.”

“I trust you,” Lotor said reaching for a cookie. He could hear her heartbeat pick up in speed. He lifted his gaze to meet hers and he saw just how open and vulnerable her face was. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with it.

“Thank you,” Acxa said, as if unclear as to what exactly she was thanking him for. Lotor nodded graciously anyway. “I should go,” she said after a moment.

“No, you should stay,” Lotor said taking a bite from the cookie. “There’s no use in you leaving now, it’s far too late. And not to mention your current weakened state. You helped me, the least I can do for you is let you spend the night.”

Acxa looked at him, blinking a few times before looking away. “Thank you Lotor,” she said softly. “I appreciate it.”

He popped the rest of the cookie in his mouth. “Not a problem.” Lotor stood up, picking up his shoes and jacket from the floor. “Get some sleep,” he said as he left closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! ok i'm super excited about this one because finally, FINALLY, we get that good good Keith/Lotor interaction

##  **Keith**

“—hello?  _ Hello? _ Earth to Keith? Is anyone in there?” 

Startled and surprised, Keith was pulled head first out of his thoughts and came crashing back into reality. His vision unblurred and a concerned tan face came into view inches from his face. Keith blinked a few times as he processed what he was seeing. 

The hustling and bustling sounds of the crowded Chelsea Market came flooding back into his ears. He’d tuned out the din of hundreds of people passing through the brick walkways, the lunch rush just beginning to die out as people headed black to their jobs for the afternoon. 

He was on his own lunch break, whatever brief time he was allowed. Keith met Lance for lunch completely on autopilot, his head still swimming with the memories of the bizarre sight he’d seen only hours ago. At a small yellow table nestled in the empty space seating space between two stores, they ate their lunches, as they usually did together. 

It had finally not become weird eating lunch with Lance. Keith had spent the first few weeks eating alone, not really paying attention to anyone else. But for some reason Lance had sought him out, noting that they happen to work the same hours at stores right across from each other— Keith at the butchery and Lance at the coffee stall. Keith even considered them friends now, despite only really knowing him for a few months. Which for Keith was a feat in and of itself. He wasn’t used to having friends. 

“S–sorry Lance,” Keith said. “I was in my own head for a second.” He looked back down at his mostly untouched lunch on the small yellow metal table in front of him. Across from him, his friend Lance sat, food almost completely gone, and staring at him with a look of concern and confusion. 

“More like a year, you’ve been like this all day,” Lance said gesturing at him with a chunk of leftover bread from his sandwich. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Keith said too quickly. Lance gave him a skeptical look. “I just haven’t gotten much sleep, I’m just tired.” 

“You should really get some sleep,” Lance said reaching for his bottle of coke. “No offense but you look kinda dead.” 

“Thanks,” Keith said dryly. He sighed.  “I know I do,” he said picking at his sandwich. 

“Did you not sleep at all or something?” Lance asked. 

“I didn’t sleep at all,” Keith said with a frown. 

“Damn that sucks,” Lance said. “I know I was up late last night trying to finish a goddamn essay. Like already, we’re barely three weeks into school and my professors are already giving us freaking essays to write. As if we’ve learned things already.” 

Keith huffed a small laugh as he tried to focus on finishing his food. No matter how distracted he got, he did only have a limited time for his lunch break. There was no point in wasting it. 

“And of course then I was up early because I have to get up for work here and it’s like an hour train ride, and my mom was already up doing her usual cuban mom routine.” 

“Yelling?” Keith prompted through a mouthful of chicken sandwich. 

“ _ Screaming _ ,” Lance corrected, rolling his eyes. “About all the normal stuff: dirty dishes, laundry, my brother being rude— normal stuff.” 

“Mhm.” 

“And then it didn’t help that my dad had on the news radio, because he still lives in 1995 for some reason, and so she was listening to 1010 WINS talk about the latest attack so of course that lead into her lecturing me about being careful about walking around at night and all this other fucking mom bullshit.”

Keith only shrugged. “Can’t relate.” 

Lance’s face dropped slightly. “Sorry,” he said much quieter. 

“It’s cool,” Keith nodded. But his interest was piqued. He tried for nonchalance, “what uh… what did the news say about the attacks?” 

Sitting back in his chair, Lance rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest in a picture of annoyance. “I can’t tell if they are just sensationalizing it, or it if it’s actually as bad as they keep saying it is.” 

Keith paused. “Why, what makes you say that?” 

“Look,” Lance said sitting up again, “there’s like 8 million people in this city— and that’s just the people who live here, not to mention the tourists and business people traveling all the way from Philly to Montauk to go to work. There’s like been like what? Eight attacks? Yeah that fucking sucks, but am I gonna get attacked? Statistically speaking, probably not.” 

Keith tilted his head to the side. “Pidge said this didn’t she?” 

Lance scrunched up his face. “I might be… paraphrasing.” Keith shook his head with a small smirk. “But still! The point still stands. Yeah it’s scary, and New York has crime but like? I don’t know, I’ve lived here all my life I haven’t gotten hurt yet.” 

“I guess,” Keith said picking at the majority of his sandwich still sitting on the table in front of him. 

“What?” Lance said. “You look like you have more to say.” 

“Well it’s just that…” Keith sighed, “ok you said you’ve lived here all your life, right?” 

“Yeah…” 

“And you know that crime exists,” Keith continued. 

“I mean, yeah of course.” 

“Ok but what if,” Keith said, pausing to try to formulate the words. “There was more… like, there was a whole other subset that we didn’t know about?” 

Lance stared at him blankly for a full thirty seconds. “What the actual fuck are you talking about?”

“Ok ok hear me out,” Keith said holding his hands up in front of him. He looked down at his sandwich and got an idea. “So take this sandwich for example,” he said picking up a half. “The top slice of bread represents what we normally see in the world right?” 

Lance stared at him dubiously. “Ok…” 

“And this,” he pointed to the bottom slice, “the represents what we know about all the stuff that happens that we can’t see. Like crime and things, gangs and drug cartels and mafias and political corruption and all that kind of stuff. You know, like hidden New York.”

“Alright.” 

“But this stuff here,” he gestured to the center of the sandwich. “This is all the actual stuff that’s hidden from us that we don’t know about.” 

Lance stared at him with a furrowed brow. “What the hell are you talking about.” 

Keith dropped the sandwich in frustration. “I’m talking about us not knowing about a whole other world that exists beneath our nose. Like this whole other society of people, with different rules and code of ethics and morals and priorities and all that but they also live here; we just don’t know it.” 

“How would we not know that?” Lance asked confused. 

“‘Cause it’s like you said: 8 million people. What’s a better way to hide than in plain sight?” 

Lance rubbed his forehead for a moment, thinking before he spoke. “So let me get this straight, you’re saying that there is a secret society of Other People living in New York and these attacks are…? What? Them coming to the surface?” 

“Yeah kind of,” Keith nodded. “Maybe.” 

Lance sat there silently for a second. “You know that sounds crazy right?” 

Keith heaved out a heavy sigh. “Ugh forget it.” 

“Have you been watching Info Wars or something?” Lance asked. “You sound like one of those people who puts up a map and has like pushpins stuck in it everywhere and has like random locations circled.” 

Keith said nothing. 

“Seriously dude is everything cool with you?” Lance asked, leanings forward and looking at him with concern. “Cause that shit is crazy.”

“Forget it,” Keith said again, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“No no no look I’m sorry, that was way harsh,” Lance backtracked. “Ok I’m listening, what’s this other secretier society that exists.” 

“No forget it, you’ll think I’m crazy,” Keith pouted. 

“I promise I’ll keep an open mind,” Lance said placing a hand over his heart. 

Keith eyed him for a second. “Monsters.”

Lance kept his face impassive. 

“You think I’m crazy.” 

There was a long pause. “Ok but in my defense all you fucking said was monsters I mean! Come on! Throw me a bone here!” Lance cried out.

“See!?” Keith shouted. 

“Ok ok I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Lance said collecting himself. “Please explain what you mean by… monsters, and what that has to do with the attacks unless you think these monsters are attacking people… Keith? Hello?— hey Keith, you ok?” 

Keith didn’t even realized he’d been staring until Lance had stopped speaking. He mentioned the attacks and Keith’s mind immediately went to what he’d seen only a few hours before, watching Lotor and Sendak’s fight. How fast they were, how inhuman. He could still see Lotor’s silvery hair moving swiftly behind him as he countered every movement from Sendak’s brute force. His tan skin, dark and illuminescent in the light of the streetlamps. The determination and fear that was etched onto his angular face. How as he walked past Keith, he moved with such purpose, his steps almost echoing in the crowded space of the market. 

That last thought caught Keith’s attention. It wasn’t a vivid memory, he was actually seeing it right now. Keith leaned to the side just enough to look around Lance’s body and saw Lotor, unharmed and normal, walking down the bricked wall walkway past their table. He instantly stood up, grabbing his phone from the table and stuffing it in his pocket.

“Hey— Keith, wha–what’s going on?” Lance said confused. 

“I gotta go,” Keith said just loud enough for Lance to hear it. He didn’t take his eyes off of Lotor for a second, watching his silvery hair move through the crowd. 

“What about work? The second half of your shift?” Lance said as Keith began to walk away.   
“I don’t know, cover for me,” Keith said as he moved past the table. 

“We—we don’t work together Keith! Keith! Kei—” Lance shouted until he was too far to hear him. 

But Keith was focused. His eyes were glued onto the back of Lotor’s head, weaving in and out of the throngs of people going in and out of stores and restaurants during the busy weekday afternoon. Keith wasn’t going to lose sight of him though, he wouldn’t.  Keith couldn’t understand why however, after never seeing this man a day before in his life, he’d see him twice in a row, within a few hours of each other. He could feel it inside him that this could lead to something important, something bigger than him or what he saw last night. He knew it. It felt momentous, like fate had been lining the pieces together and now was finally letting them fall into place. And Keith wasn’t going to let this slip by; no, he was going to find out the answers to all his questions. 

Questions just kept building up as he watched Lotor exit the market and step out onto the street, walking at quick pace that even Keith had a hard time keeping up with. Keeping a reasonable distance, Keith followed Lotor down the busy city sidewalks, under the cover of the overheard subway railway, keeping a brisk pace trying not to lose him in the confusion of downtown Manhattan. He’d hide behind packs of people crossing streets and exiting buildings, making sure he stayed out of the line of sight of Lotor. 

Keith followed him for several blocks until they came to a subterranean parking garage under a tall glass covered building. He paused for a moment, hiding behind the entrance wall so Lotor couldn’t see him following behind as he entered, walking down the sidewalk along the ramp that led down into the garage. Once he believed Lotor was out of immediate sight, he peaked around the wall to make sure the coast was clear, and he made his way down the ramp and into the parking lot. 

His heart was beating so loud he was almost positive it could heard outside his chest. Keeping to the back side of the attendants booth and out of sight as best he could, he eyed the convex mirrors in the corners and on the pillars. Squinting his eyes he finally caught a glimpse of silvery hair and tan skin walking around the corner of a pillar. Turning around he spotted Lotor getting into a black Mercedes–Benz sedan with heavily tinted windows in secluded parking spot at the back of the lot. 

Worried he was going to lose him, Keith’s mind raced with ideas of how to continue following him. Landing on the best plan, glanced back at the convex mirror looking into the attendant’s booth. Inside he could see the very elaborate wall of television monitors completely ignored in favor of the phone screen in the hand of the attendant. Shuffling around to the front, Keith looked around making sure no one else was in view before sticking his hand through the slightly open window and reaching for the panel of keys on hooks. Watching himself in the reflection, he moved slowly as to not alert the guard and grabbed the first set he got his hands on. 

Extremely slowly, Keith carely wrapped his hand around the keys and unhooked them without making any noise. He could hear the rumbling of Lotor turning on his car echoing in the caverness garage, rattling him inside his chest. Withdrawing his hand with the keys inside, he let out a deep breath stepping quickly away from the booth. He walked backwards, heart thumping and blood racing, until he felt like he was far enough. Looking down at the keys in his hand he pressed the remote button to unlock the doors. Flashing headlights to his right caught his attention and he pressed it again to single out the car. The headlights of a small silver BMW blinked up at him. 

“Nice,” he grinned. 

He rushed over to the driver’s side, throwing open the door and sliding down into the seat. The door closed behind him with a quite thump, enclosing him in an almost entirely silent space. His heart was racing so much he thought he might puke. He felt like he wasn’t even in control of his body anymore and he was moving before he could think about it.

The sound of an engine revving caught his attention. Through the low windshield he could see the sleek black Mercedes–Benz zip out of it’s spot and up the ramp. Not wanting to lose him but also not wanting it get caught, Keith forced himself to calm down and count to three before he followed behind. Once he barely hit three, he turned on the car in one quick movement and pulled out of the spot with a speed even he hadn’t been expecting. 

Without looking back, he drove quickly up and out of the garage, racing up the ramp and turning sharply onto the street. He made it to ground level just as he saw Lotor’s car making a left onto the avenue. Having come this far he had no intent on losing him now and Keith sped up to catch him. 

He wasn’t expecting the car to accelerate so quickly and drive so smoothly and he found himself having a lot more fun than he expected. Keith wove in and out of traffic, following Lotor’s small black sedan through the busy manhattan streets, crossing the borough, over the bridge, and well into Queens. He tried to always keep a few car distances from him, making sure to stay out of his rearview mirror and not in his peripheral vision. 

The further they drove the more questions Keith had. His hands gripped the wheel of his commandeered vehicle, his knuckled turning white as he concentrated so hard on keeping up with Lotor. They drove for so long Keith began to wonder if he was ever going to stop or if he was going to end up on the other side of Long Island. And it wasn’t until the surroundings of metropolitan Queens merged into suburban Queens merged into even more suburban Nassau merged into desolate Nassau that Keith began to wonder if he’d been had. 

But pulling off the main road, Lotor eventually drove off into an empty heavily forested road. Keith made sure to keep his distance as they both made their way through the winding inclines, the road weaving between thick green trees covering their view of any surroundings. By the time the road opened up again, onto a much wider but still empty road, Keith had been driving for over half an hour through the winding road. But he could no longer see Lotor’s car. 

Slowing his car down, he smacked the steering wheel with frustration. Swearing to himself, Keith searched the road looking for any sign of Lotor’s car. In the distance he could see a wide flat entrance to a long driveway just a bit up the road. Keith looked around seeing nothing else but the expanse of the road in either direction. With a sigh, he drove up towards the entrance to the driveway thinking his might be his best shot. 

The entrance was wide but not paved, looking more like packed dirt than asphalt. A canopy of trees kept it entirely submerged in shadow with only peaks of light making it through the dense leaves. On either side of the narrow road were two thick stone pillars with heavy wrought iron gates that were still left open. As Keith drove slowly closer he could made out an intricate symbol carved into the stone on either side. He found himself drawn to it, finding it familiar somehow like he’d seen it somewhere before be he couldn’t quite place where. And just as he came almost up to the open gates the symbols on either side began to glow, deep and purple in color. 

Keith almost jumped, startled by the suddenness of the light. His heart beat even faster as he drove the car through the gates and up the unpaved path. The driveway led him up an incline and opened up into a flat expanse with a circular parking area in front of an enormous house. 

It was sprawling, wide and tall with tall heavily tinted windows and heavy dense stonework creating the outside walls. Keith knew that there were massive houses out this far but being face to face with one was daunting, even if he was currently driving a BMW. As his eyes scanned the front of the house the same symbol from the gate caught his attention, only this time it was carved on an ornate stone plaque that hung above the door. 

He pulled the car to the side of the surround, mostly out of the immediate sight of the door and windows. Shutting it off, he slowly and carefully got out of the car, keeping his eyes glued to the front of the house looking for any movement as he shut the door softly behind him. 

The gentle crunch of the loose rocks and dirt on the driveway lot where the only other noises between the sounds of the wind running through the dense leaves. He squinted his eyes, trying to see if there was something important he was missing in the facade. To him it just looked like a regular house, save for the symbol above the door. He could understand why Lotor would drive over an hour and a half out of his way to here. 

Taking a few hesitant steps forward, Keith walked along the front of the building, moving towards its right side. His eyes scanned the ground and side for something out of the ordinary, or even a no obvious way inside. He caught sight of a window on the second floor that was slightly open and he began to look for something he could use to get up there. 

Doubling back, Keith turned to search for something to stand on when he was stopped by a knife to his throat. 

“You shouldn’t have followed me,” Lotor’s deep voice growled out. He was standing along the front of the house, having sprung out from his hiding spot when Keith moved to turn back. 

Keith’s face went pale. He hadn’t expected Lotor to look over him as much as he was, and certainly not with a sharp cold blade to his throat. He swallowed, feeling the metal pressing further against his skin, threatening to pierce the skin. 

“I’m—I’m,” Keith stuttered out, unsure of what to do. Slowly his hand reached towards his back pocket, moving towards his own switchblade. 

“Who sent you? Was it the witch?” Lotor bit out. “Is that why you were there last night? To watch me. Did she now send you here as some sort of spy?” 

“N–no,” Keith said, not daring to shake his head, worried he was end up all cut up. 

“It was a stupid decision, as none of this is getting back to her,” Lotor threatened, pressing the knife further into Keith’s skin. He felt it pearce just enough for a small drop of warm blood to drip down his neck. Keith could feel Lotor’s eyes trace it across his skin. “If Haggar wants to discover this place she can find out herself. Because you’re not leaving here alive.” 

Fear and adrenaline rushed through Keith’s veins as he pushed backwards, shoving Lotor’s hand away from him and grabbing his own switchblade in one quick movement. Holding his ground a few feet away from him, he could see the steely determination on Lotor’s face. It was the same look he’d given Sendak only hours before and Keith couldn't help but remember how that turned out for him. 

Keith held his blade out, taking a defensive stance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said to Lotor who was glaring at him menacingly. 

“There’s no point in denying it now,” Lotor said twirling the knife in his hand. “I don’t know who exactly sent you, but they aren’t going to hear from you ever again.” With a quick and sudden skilled movement, he grabbed forward to strike at Keith. 

Anticipating this, Keith jumped backwards, using his blade to parry the blow. “No one sent me,” he said strongly. 

“And I’m supposed to believe that?” Lotor scowled. He moved forward, circling him. Keith kept his feet moving, not letting Lotor get an in. “You came through the gates, I know what you are. Haggar can send as many spies as she likes, I’m going to kept killing them until she has none left.” 

Seeing an opportunity, Lotor launched himself forward, slashing his blade upwards and cutting the sleeve of Keith’s shirt. Blocking most of the attack with his left arm, Keith brought his right up and swung with the blade, cutting across Lotor’s stomach and just barely missing him. 

“You’re going to have to try a lot hard than that,” Lotor mocked. He grabbed a hold of the hand Keith was using to block with and spun, taking him in a tight circle and knocked him off his balance. 

Keith stumbled, getting knocked back a few feet towards the side of the house. His head smacked hard into the stone wall behind him, sending a sharp pain cutting through his head and he could instantly taste blood in his mouth. He cried out in a choked gasp in pain as Lotor kicked the blade out of his hand. He was disoriented and helpless when he felt Lotor’s blade reach his throat again. 

“Any final words?” Lotor gritted out, pressing the edge in enough to make him bleed. 

“N–no one sent me,” Keith choked out, his eyes still blank with pain. “I sa–saw you in the market. Thought I should f–follow. Maybe get some answers. About las–last night.” 

That seemed to give Lotor pause. “I will not be fooled by Haggar’s lies,” he said holding tighter to his grip on the blade. 

“I don’t—don’t know who the fuck that is,” Keith coughed. His eyes began to focus as he could see the frustration and anger buried in Lotor’s furrowed brow. 

Lotor paused again, contemplating Keith’s words. He struggled for a moment before finally dropping his knife from Keith’s throat and taking a step back. 

Keith dropped to the ground and let out a heaving breath. He cradled his head, rubbing the back spot where he’d banged it against the stone. Pain shot out of the bruise with even the lightest touch but he couldn’t feel blood so he considered it a win. 

“Who are you?” Lotor demanded. 

Keith stood up slowly, still feeling dizzy. Closing one eye in pain, he spit out some blood that had gathered in his mouth. “Keith,” he said closing his blade. 

“Keith,” Lotor repeated as if he was dubious of his name. “And what exactly are you doing here, Keith?” 

“I thought maybe… maybe you might have some answers,” Keith said, holding the back of his head. 

“To what?” 

“I’m not quite sure yet.” 

Lotor let out a heavy sigh. He eyed him up and down a few times before sighing again, sheathing his blade, and walking away. “Follow me.” 

Keith stood for a second, wondering how good an idea it was follow the man who just gave him a hell of a beating. But deciding it was probably no worse than stealing a car and following him halfway across Long Island, he complied. 

Lotor led him to the front door, holding it open for him to step into the wide entrance. Keith notes the symbol on the plaque above the door began to glow the same purple light as they approached as the ones on the gate did when he first arrived. The heavy dark wood doors opened into a large receiving room that held a double staircase and several arches into other rooms. 

Even in Keith’s inhibited state he could appreciate the grandness of the house. Though the effect was somewhat lost on him by being distracted by Lotor himself. Even as he led him through the main archway under the stairs that led into living area and through to a large country style kitchen, Keith was only half paying attention because his eyes were almost glued to Lotor’s back. 

“Sit,” Lotor said, not bothering to turn around as he gestured to a small breakfast table in a little nook in the kitchen. 

Without saying anything, Keith sat down, pulling out a chair with his free hand while he kept the other on the back of his head. Shutting his eyes for a moment, he could hear Lotor rustling around in the kitchen for a few seconds before he felt him come and stand next to him. When he opened his eyes he saw that Lotor had set down a glass of water and two white pills on a napkin in front of him. 

“It’s for the pain,” Lotor said motioning to the pills. Keith eyed it for a second, trying to decide if taking random pills from a man who he’d just fought and also witnessed beat another man nearly to death yesterday was just another thing on a list of truly stupid decisions he was on a streak of making. Seeming to sense the reason behind his hesitation, Lotor sighed and rolled his eyes, “it’s not poison, it’s pain medication. If I wanted to kill you I wouldn’t poison you, obviously.” 

“That doesn’t exactly make me feel better,” Keith said, picking up one of the pills anyway. He placed it in his mouth and then picked up the glass of water, taking a large gulp to swallow down the pill. 

“It should,” Lotor said dryly, watching him take the second one and then drain the glass completely. He picked up the empty glass, walking over to the sink, refilled it, and placed it back in front of Keith. 

“Thanks,” Keith said quietly, taking a few more sips from it. He watched as Lotor took a seat across from him, folding his hands on the table and looking at him with a furrowed brow. Keith felt his heart start to raced, his veins refilling with adrenaline. 

“So,” Lotor began, “who are you really?”

* * *

 

##  **Lotor**

Keith look different in the daylight, smaller somehow. The dim, distant view he had of him the night before seemed almost like a different person and yet, it was him. He smelled the same. Had the same small frame. Had the same dark, almost iridescent eyes that looked like they pierced right down to his soul. But it felt different. 

It was unnerving in a way, to have him sitting right in front of him. The only witness to Sendak’s most vicious attack on him seated at his breakfast table as if they were long time friends. 

This boy had seen so much but seemed to know so little. And that posed so many questions to Lotor. Which only piled on to the mounting number of questions he already had. Questions like, how had he gotten in past the gates? How had he done that. 

Well, Lotor knew how he’d done that, but it didn’t answer any questions more than it created only a dozen more. He stared at Keith, sitting across from him with his hand on the back of his head rubbing it absentmindedly as his other hand wrapped loosely around the half full glass of water on the wooden table surface. His clothes looked slightly old, like he hadn’t gotten anything new in months, maybe longer. Keith’s hair hung in thick chunks around his face, framing his expression of skepticism and hesitation. 

He couldn’t quite wrap his head around the image in front of him. Something about him, how unassuming he looked, intrigued Lotor beyond his own understanding. In any other scenario he might have just killed him without much further thought. . But with Keith… he wasn’t sure. He piqued his curiosity. 

“So,” Lotor began, “who are you really?” 

Keith eyed him for a long moment before speaking. “Just Keith,” he shrugged and then instantly regretted moving his head so suddenly. 

Lotor frowned. “Just Keith?”

“Yeah,” Keith said with a small nod. 

Lotor paused, running the tip of his forefinger along the edge of his lower lip as he formulated his thoughts. “I don’t think you quite understand what’s happening here, Just Keith.”

“What’s happening here then?” Keith asked flatly. “Because from my perspective nothing makes any sense.” 

“And how could it make more sense to me?” Lotor said. “I see you hiding last night, spare you, and then you followed me halfway across the island and trespass at my house.” 

“Your house?” Keith repeated with surprise. 

“Yes,” Lotor said a bit indignantly. “Where did you think we were?” 

“I don’t know,” Keith shrugged lightly. “I didn’t think about it.” 

“Well I’m not quite sure who you are or why you’re here,” Lotor said furrowing his brow. He stared at Keith for a minute. He needed to know how much he knew; if he really was some spying distraction sent by Haggar, he needed to figure out how exposed he’d been. “What did you mean by ‘I might have answers’?”

Keith sighed heavily, dropping his hand onto the table. “Honestly… I don’t know.” Lotor frowned. Keith paused for a long moment staring at the grain of the wooden table. His finger traced a vein in front of him as he face pulled together deep in thought. “I’ve been going over what I saw and I just… I feel like I’m missing pieces.” He lifted his gaze up, meeting Lotor’s eyes. “Who were those people. And who even are you? Or those people you’re with. And that fight… it wasn’t— I don’t know maybe I wasn’t seeing things right or I’m sleep deprived or something but that just… it was…” 

He trailed off but Lotor knew what he was alluding to. He’d had this conversation before, many times. A human would stumble across them and witness something they shouldn’t have, something that makes them question their own reality, that makes them wonder if the things they fear are in the dark are really there. And Lotor’s dealt with this in the same way every time. A quiet reassurance that they were mistaken and then… gone. Never to be heard from again. 

But this time was different. Keith sat in front of him and he looked human, and acted human, and spoke like a human. Yet, here he was. Past the anti-human wards, sitting here asking him asking him if the things he saw were real or not. Things didn’t add up and Lotor was beyond curious. And Lotor didn’t want to lie to him. It was a weird feeling. 

Lotor eyed him for a moment before speaking. “You don’t know who I am.” It was a question but it came out as a statement. He could see in Keith’s eyes he had no idea who Lotor was; it only intrigued Lotor more. 

Keith shook his head no. “I know your name is Lotor… I think.” 

“You don’t know who any of those people were do you?” he asked, getting more curious by the second. 

He shook his head again. 

Lotor’s brow furrowed even more. “And… you weren’t sent by Haggar, were you?” 

“I told you, I don’t know who that is,” Keith said. 

Letting out a deep breath, Lotor leaned back in his chair. “I have to say, Keith, your presence here perplexes me.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow at him. “Why?” 

“Because humans don’t usually pass through human guarding magic,” Lotor said.

Both of Keith’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “Through what?” 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t already figure out something— how do humans put it?  _ Otherworldly _ was happening?” Lotor chided. “You witnessed a werewolf pack brawl and you actually think it was a trick of the light? Don’t be so naive.” 

“Werewolves?” Keith said, his voice getting higher and strained. Despite the incredulousness in his voice his face looked like he’d just heard a confirmation of his fears.

“Not many people outside of the empire have witnessed what you saw yesterday,” Lotor said. “And lived anyway.” 

Keith’s eyes were racing, staring at the table top searching it as if he could see his thoughts streaming across on it like a ticker tape. “So… all those people… they’re.. They’re werewolves. Does that mean you’re a werewolf?” 

“It would seem so,” Lotor said crossing his arms over his chest. 

“And there’s more?” Keith asked, lifting his gaze to Lotor. “Like you? Like the others?” 

“A lot more.”

“How could this be real?” Keith frowned, shaking his head. “How do people not know about this?” 

“Did you not hear the “not many live to tell the tale” part?” Lotor said dryly. 

“But wouldn’t people notice if there was a bunch of werewolves running around New York?” Keith asked impatiently. 

“It’s not just New York,” Lotor said. “The empire extends outside the boundaries of human countries and understanding.” 

“So… so you’re telling me that there’s werewolves everywhere? All over the world?” 

“To put it simply yeah.” 

Keith sat back in his seat, a look of overwhelmed shock on his face. He idly rubbed the back of his head staring deep into space. Lotor felt oddly bad for him. He never really had to do this before. Usually anyone who found out ended up dead within the hour. Walking someone through the knowledge was far harder than he imagined. 

Just as Lotor opened his mouth to speak again, a high pitched voice cut him off from the entryway. 

“Hey boss did you get a new car? That’s like your fourth one, I swear you have problem or someth— oh… who’s this?” 

Ezor stood in the archway of the kitchen, several heavy plastic bags in her hands hanging at her sides. Her trademark long multicolored hair hung down in a tight curl from her ponytail, resting against her shoulder and not making any attempts to hide the purpling bruise on her cheek. Next to her stood Narti, her usual hoodie pulled down low over her face adding to her appearance of hiding as she stood behind Ezor who eyed Keith with a mixed expression, looking both interested and on guard. Yet, she still retained her usual open happy smirk. 

Lotor sat up in his seat. “This is Keith,” he said gesturing to him. 

“Hi’ya Keith,” she said giving him a quick smile. She turned to Lotor, “so is he like a snack or something? Cause I drove out to the hospital to get that happy meal you requested.” She lifted the bags and shook them. “A hot and ready— well, cold and ready in this case.” 

“No he’s not,” Lotor said disapprovingly. “But thank you for that Ezor, you can put that in the fridge.”

“Okie dokie,” Ezor said, turning around. Narti moved to stand slightly in the doorway of the kitchen, hovering behind Ezor as she accommodated the bags into the large double door freezer. 

Lotor looked back over at Keith who looked confused but nowhere near as frightened as he expected him to be. He was almost impressed by the look of stoic skepticism that had etched itself almost permanently now onto Keith’s face.  He cleared his throat to get his attention. “If I may, I have a few questions for you myself, Keith.” 

Keith looked at him with surprise but said nothing. 

“Last night,” Lotor began, leaning forward slightly, “what were you doing lurking in the shadows?” 

Keith seemed to hesitate, his gaze moving back and forth between Lotor and the two others in the room. “I uh… it’s not really important.” Lotor gave him scowl. “I was looking for something.”

“For what?” 

“Like I said, it’s not really important,” Keith said getting annoyed. “It has nothing to do with you or whatever the hell you guys were doing.” 

“You must understand my position here,” Lotor said calmly leaning forward. He let his hands stretch out in front of him on the table. “I don’t particularly trust you.” He could hear Keith’s heartbeat quickening as he watched Lotor’s hands begin to elongate and change looking more sinister and animalistic. Keith’s eyes met Lotor’s just as they transformed, glowing a harsh yellow, his pupils thinning. Lotor could smell the spike of fear ebb off of Keith. “And I don’t think you truly appreciate how much danger you’re in at this very moment.” 

Keith swallowed though leveled him a dark look. “I get it.” 

“Good,” Lotor said leaning back, his hands losing their clawness and his eyes returning to their normal violet. “Now, what were you doing there?” 

Keith paused for a moment. “I’m looking for… someone.”

“Looking for someone?” Lotor repeated. “As in you were meeting someone or you’re investigating them?” 

“The second one,” Keith said. “I thought maybe I’d find, I don’t know, something there.”

Lotor quirked his eyebrow. “Who are you looking for?” 

Keith let out a breath, hesitating. “My… mom.”

If Lotor was curious before, he was practically enraptured now. “Your mother? Is she missing?” 

He huffed a small dry laugh, “You could say that.” Lotor watched him absentmindedly trace small shapes into the wood. “But like I said, I wasn’t there because of you or whatever you think I was there for so it doesn’t really matter. It was a wrong place wrong time sort of thing. Well, I was wrong anyway.”

But Lotor was now intrigued and he couldn’t let the subject drop. “What did you think you were going to find?” 

“Honestly? I have no fucking clue,” Keith sighed, sitting back hard in his chair. “I’d been already searching and I noticed a pattern with the attacks and places I’d looked into already and I thought maybe they had something to do with her but—”

“What do you mean you noticed a pattern with the attacks?” Lotor interrupted. 

Keith eyed him before responding. “Well I… I’ve been checking out these different spots in the city. Places I know she’s been to before. Hoping maybe I’d find some clue or something. It’s a long shot I know but,” his brow furrowed tightly, “it’s the only one I have.” 

He paused for a brief second before continuing. “And so last night I noticed that the attacks seemed to correspond to places I’d checked out. So I thought maybe it had something to do with it and so I was heading for the location most recent one when…” 

Lotor was deep in thought. His mind was running a mile a minute. Keith might believe in coincidence but Lotor has been around far too long to believe it. No, things didn’t just accidentally line up. He had a theory, but he was gonna need some time to check it out. 

“Ezor, Narti, would both come here a moment?” Lotor called out to them, waving them over. 

“Yeah? What’s up boss?” Ezor asked cheerfully as she bounced over to the small table coming to a stop right next to Lotor. Narti silently stood slightly behind Ezor, her hands deep in her hoodie front pocket. “Need something?”

“Yes I’m going to need you to take care of something for me,” Lotor said, his forefinger tapping at his lower lip as he formulated his plan. “That car, I need it returned to the lot. We don’t wanna cause further suspicion. Also I’m sure it was stolen, so have the security footage wiped. And have Narti wipe any memories if need be.”

“Can do boss,” Ezor said cheerfully. Narti gave a small nod. 

“Also Keith here needs to be taken home,” Lotor said gesturing towards him with his opposite hand. 

“Does he get the ol’ mindwipe too?” Ezor asked, eyeing a very concerned Keith. 

“Wait now hold on a fucking second,” Keith said, fear tainting his normally composed voice as he stood up. “No one’s wiping my mind ok!?” 

“It’s up to your discretion if you think he should be,” Lotor said ignoring Keith’s shouting. “Perhaps as a precaution maybe?” He glanced a Keith for a moment. “But also perhaps not.” 

“I’ll have Narti see how much he really knows,” Ezor said cheerfully, nudging Narti with her elbow. 

Narti gave her a small nod and then moved toward Keith. Her hand extended, her fingers began morphing into sharp claws. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Keith said whipping out his blade again. “I’m not going anywhere until I know what’s fucking going on.” 

“Also Ezor,” Lotor continued ignoring Keith. “Double check the gates, I think perhaps it’s time for that spell to be recharged, it might not be working perfectly.”

“You got it,” Ezor said with a nod. 

“Is anybody hearing me?” Keith cried, pushing Narti’s clawed hand away. “I’m not going anywhere until someone tells me what the fuck is happen—”

“Oh for god's sake,” Lotor said getting up. In one quick motion he reached over the table, extending his hand over Keith’s face. With an open hand, he brought his fingers together in front of Keith’s eyes with a commanding “ _ sleep _ ,” and Keith was out before his body hit the chair beneath him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo like come yell with me about keitor @actuallylotor


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so glad you guys are enjoying this fic so far!!! this chapter has art too!! the banner image made by the wonderful @parslynne!!!!!!!!!

##  **Keith**

Keith awoke with a gasp. 

The image of Lotor’s hand coming towards his face burned into the back of his eyes as his vision swam in front of him. He was heaving, trying to take big gulps of air and trying to process what he’d just seen to what he woke up to. 

It was dark but he knew the outline of his bedroom. The glow of the street lights from the the outside cast a faint amber light in his room through the slatted blinds, illuminating hints and shadows of the furniture. 

Confusion settled on Keith’s face as he tried to remember just exactly how he got to his apartment and in his bed. He had no memory of traveling back to the city, and especially none of coming back to his apartment. 

But he could remember everything else. Talking with Lotor in that kitchen, fighting with him outside, following him, comendearing that car, even watching Lotor’s fight with Sendak. He could remember it all. But coming home? Nothing. 

Keith’s hand rested on his chest. His heartbeat was so fast he wondered if his heart was gonna burst out of his chest. Glancing at the clock next to his bed he read the time: 11pm— but it was an hour fast. Still, it was far later than Keith had thought. 

He dug his hand into his pocket pulling out his phone. Dead. Keith’s brow furrowed; he was positive it was almost full when he left chasing after Lotor. It should have been at least at half battery. Setting it to charge, he quickly he got out of bed, rushing over to the door. He pulled it hard, sending it smacking against the wall with a loud thud as he rushed through the doorway and out into the hallway of his apartment. He made a beeline for the living room where he could hear the faint sounds of the TV. 

“Holy shit you’re awake,” Shiro said turning his head to look at him in awe. 

“Uh… hey Shiro,” Keith said, his voice rougher and more panicked than he’d been expecting. “How long have I been asleep?” 

“You’ve been out for like over a whole day,” Shiro said. 

“A day?” Keith repeated in shock. “Are you serious?” 

“I came home from class yesterday and you were just out on your bed in your clothes and everything. And I’ve been home all day and you haven’t even gotten up once.” He had an assortment of books and papers spread out around his MacBook on the couch and coffee table, lit mostly the blueish light of the TV. 

“Seriously?” Keith said. “Did you try to wake me?” 

“I didn’t really wanna try, you looked so tired,” Shiro said with a half shrug. “But I did think you were dead at one point. I even went into your room a few times to make sure you were still breathing. I guess you must have felt awful.” 

“I uh yeah, I felt sick,” Keith lied. “I left work early and came home and took a nap.” He shifted awkwardly in place; he didn’t like lying to Shiro but after everything he’s seen if he tried to explain it to him, Keith knew that Shiro was just going to think he was out of his mind. He’d just worry Shiro. He hated worrying Shiro. “I guess I just needed more sleep than I imagined.” 

“Are you feeling better?” Shiro said putting aside his computer and getting up to walk over to him. He placed a hand to Keith’s forehead. “You feel kinda warm— I don’t think you want me to cook you anything but I’m sure I can order you some soup, or maybe even give Hunk a call at the restaurant or—”

“No no I’m fine,” Keith said moving his face out of Shiro’s hand. “I just needed sleep. And maybe some more sleep now.” 

Shiro eyed him worriedly but said nothing. “Alright. But if you want me to stay up with you let me know.” He turned to move back to the couch but paused. “And if you need to go to hospital please let me know before you’re, you know, projectile puking.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Keith said with a small huffed smile. “Thanks though.” 

“Ok,” Shiro said like he didn’t quite believe him. 

“I’m just gonna make some tea and go back to bed,” Keith said, shuffling over toward the kitchen. 

“Seriously let me know if you need something,” Shiro said going back to the couch. “Also eat something please. It might make you feel better.” 

“Sure,” Keith nodded absentmindedly. 

His hands started the motions for tea without his brain having to do much work. It was nice, for just a moment, to not think. He felt like thats all he’d been doing for the past two days. Non stop thinking, his mind racing at every moment. Going over what he’d seen. Everything he’d learned. Trying to convince himself it wasn’t real while also telling himself it was.

Part of him couldn’t even remember what led him to Lotor. It all seemed so long ago when in actuality it was under 48 hours. Barely two days he felt like he’d just lived through a year.

Keith took his steaming mug of tea and headed back to his room, giving Shiro a passing comment about going back to sleep so that he’d be left alone— at least for a little while. Once in his room, he navigated the fire escape with his mug, careful not to spill it as he climbed up the rickety metal steps. Reaching the top he placed the mug on the ledge and swung his leg over the side, hoisting himself up and over onto the roof. Once standing, he reached down for his mug and took a careful sip of the hot liquid.

“You know, I’m quite a fan of thermoses for carrying hot liquids.” 

The voice startled Keith, sending a jump through his body almost causing him to bathe himself in hot tea. His head shot up, scanning the dark roof looking for the source of the voice. With a slow, smooth step Lotor stepped from out of the darkness and into the slanted beam of faint amber light beaming down from a neighboring rooftop. 

He’s face was turned up into a smug smirk that only seemed to be reflected in his posturing as he stood arms crossed over his chest, leaning back against the small shed. His hypernatural smooth silver hair and unearthly sharp features outfitted in crisp expensive looking clothing, contrasted greatly against the worn and weathered shed behind him. He looked otherworldly, like a being from another plane dropped down in the middle of the dinge of New York. 

Keith had almost begun to convince himself that perhaps the whole thing had been some wild hallucination borne of sleep deprivation and an ungodly amount of coffee, and all the wild connections he’d made in his search for his mother and the attacks connected to Lotor were just a pathetic attempt to make sense of the random series of coincidences he’d been trying to prove to himself were linked. And the ferial animalistic features of Lotor and the Sendak and the others were more of the same insomnia fueled illusions. 

But as he stood dumbfounded, staring at Lotor mug in hand, he couldn’t convince himself that it was some weird vision. Though he did hope he was going crazy.

“Interesting place to drink tea,” Lotor said after a moment, gesturing vaguely with one hand to the open rooftop. “I prefer a couch usually but to each his own.” 

“Wha–what are you doing here?” Keith said finally finding his voice. 

“Waiting for you, but you took far longer to awake than I expected,” Lotor said, examining his hand as if Keith was boring him. 

“Wh… why?” Keith asked confused. “And how did you even get here?” 

“I walked,” Lotor said like it was obvious. 

“No I mean how did you even get here, to the roof of my building. How did you know I’d come up here? Also why are you here?” Keith questioned. 

“How do you think you got here?” Lotor said back. “You think I just made a really good guess as to where you lived?” Keith stared at him blankly. Lotor considered him a moment, regarding him as if Keith’s non-answer had given him an answer. “You really don’t know who I am do you?” he asked, more of a statement than a question. 

“I know you’re some dude who keeps randomly showing up in my life for some fucking reason,” Keith said annoyedly. “I know that you’re dangerous and I know that something’s fucky with your,” Keith motioned vaguely at him with his free hand, “whatever you are. Some weird yellow eye shit and claws and fangs and crap. I know that bullshit. But beyond that, I don’t know who the fuck you are or why you keep treating me like I’m supposed to know.” 

Lotor smirked briefly before standing up straight, brushing his long button down coat off. “Well that’s quite interesting.” 

Keith barely contained rolling his eyes. “And why is that?” 

“Because you don’t know what you are,” Lotor said, lips pulled up into a half grin. 

His eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about.” 

Lotor ignored his question and turned around to face the small shack. “Are we going to go inside?” he asked pointing at the doorway. 

Keith hesitated for a moment. He had about a thousand questions but he wasn’t even sure where to begin. Shaking his head, he walked over with a sigh and opened the door. He stepped in, turning on the lamp and quickly shoving papers and notes aside to place his mug on the small table. Turning his head he noticed that Lotor was standing just beyond the doorway peering inside but not coming in. “Are you gonna come in or what?” he said somewhat angrily, confused to himself why he was even letting him in. 

That seemed to be invitation enough for Lotor and he stepped inside. It was then that Keith could truly appreciate how large and imposing Lotor actually was. His tall frame just almost grazed the top of the shed and his broad athletic build filled the space quite easily. Keith found himself taking a few steps back to make room for Lotor to stand slightly hunched inside. 

It was odd, he never had another person in here— no one else even knew about it. But somehow Lotor didn’t even look out of place in the small room. Keith chalked it up to him having a very weird few days. 

He watched Lotor’s gaze move from the notes and papers on the table to the map on the wall with all it’s pins and writings. Keith stayed silent as Lotor leaned in close to the map, studying it carefully with a furrowed brow and slight pout. After what felt like several minutes Lotor caught Keith staring at him and his expression cleared, almost as if he’d forgotten he was in Keith’s presence. 

“How long have you been keeping track of all the attacks?” Lotor asked. 

“Well it wasn’t originally for the attacks,” Keith explained. “These are, uh… well they’re points of interest.”

“In the search for your mother?” Lotor said. He turned his gaze to Keith and he almost balked under its intensity. 

“Yeah,” Keith said. “But they turned up nothing. It was all useless. I couldn’t find anything:”

“What exactly are you looking for?” Lotor asked, leaning back against the wall behind him. His hands were deep in the pockets of his jacket with his foot resting flat on the wall, making him look more like a brooding teenager than a dangerous man. 

Keith gave a small shrug. “Honestly I have no idea. I thought maybe I’d know it when I saw it. But so far,” he glanced over at the map with all its pins and notes, “nothing.” 

Lotor nodded understandingly. 

“So…” Keith said after a few moments of silence. “Why are you here?” 

Lotor’s eyes flicked towards him from the map. A small smirk curled at the corner of his lips. “Because I know the connection.” 

Keith sat up straight in an instant. “You what.”  He stood up and moved over to the map, leaning in close. His eyes scoured over the map looking to see what Lotor could that he couldn’t yet.

“All these locations,” Lotor said pointing at the cluster of pins. “They may seem random and haphazard but they aren’t. They correlate to a location that is part of the Galra world.” 

“I’m sorry the what?” Keith asked staring at him confused. 

Lotor let out a small frustrated sigh. “You don’t really believe we go around calling ourselves ‘werewolves’ do you?” Keith just shrugged. “That’s your word, not ours. Plus it’s an inaccurate one.”

“I just found out you exist within the past day— well technically two days because you knocked me out. Thanks for that by the way,” Keith added dryly. Lotor looked marginally apologetic, but said nothing. Part of Keith wanted to press the point, but he was so much more interested in finding out what Lotor knew. “So these Galra locations, what are they?”

Lotor looked back a the map. “Most of these are businesses. Bars, restaurants, stores, apothecaries— all owned and operated by Galra. For example,” he pointed to the pin in Inwood, “this is an apothecary. My,” he seemed to pause looking for the right word, “ _ friends _ and I were just leaving the establishment when we were attacked. And this here in Greenpoint is just a few blocks from a restaurant owned by a Galra. We were headed there when were ambushed.” 

Keith glanced up at him. “So all the attacks, they’ve been against you?” 

Lotor shifted in place. “Yes.” 

“Who’s doing the attacking?” Keith asked. 

He let out a dry, humorless laugh. “Who isn’t.” Lotor ran a hand through his hair, dropping the long silvery locks back into neat place over his shoulder. 

Keith pulled his eyes away and turned back to the map. His brow creased as he stared hard at the group of pins dotting the page. “So… so what does this have to do with my mom?” 

Lotor gave him a knowing look. Keith could hear his words from their fight echoing in his mind.  _ I know what you are. _ He had all the pieces but Keith refused to put them all together. 

After a moment Lotor looked away, turning his attention back to the map. His eyes searched the whole thing again, his time his gaze landed on the few photos Keith had pinned down in the right hand corner. “Is this your mother?” he asked, unpinning the stack and picking them up to get a closer look. 

“Yeah.” 

He looked at the top photo of Keith on his mother’s lap, her long black hair with the pink ends, creating a curtain that the his small hands grasped at from her lap. He held it delicately in his fingers, as if knowing how precious it was to Keith. And Keith could almost swear he saw a hint of a smile on his face. 

Then he flipped through the rest of the pictures, looking at them each with great detail. Keith tried to squash down the feeling of vulnerability that was bubbling up as he watched Lotor examine each photograph. He hadn’t even let Shiro go through them with such scrutiny. Yet for some reason he didn’t even try to stop Lotor from handling them. And he had no idea why. 

Keith was just reaching for his now probably cold mug of tea when he saw Lotor freeze. He held the small stack of photos in hand, his eyes glued to the image at the top. Lotor glanced a few times between the picture and Keith, sending a pang of anxiety up through Keith’s body. 

“What?” Keith asked hesitantly. 

“I have to go,” Lotor said, unceremoniously dropping the photos on the small table. Without another word he exited the shed, his jacket and hair trailing behind him with a flourish.  

Scrambling back to his feet, Keith followed him out the door. “Wait hold on, what the fuck happened what did you see? Lotor I—” but as Keith shouted out after him, he looked around the roof and saw no sign of him. Lotor had disappeared. 

“What the fuck,” Keith whispered. 

He rushed back inside, picking up the photo to see what had sent Lotor rushing out. Keith poured over it, trying to figure out what was wrong. 

It was fairly nondescript as photos go. His mom was standing in a room, the flash of the camera illuminating no one but herself in the center. Her soft smile and bottle of beer reflected back the light making her tawny skin bright and smooth. It was clearly taken at a party or gathering of some sort, with darkened figures standing in the underexposed background. 

It all seemed so normal, so plain. Keith couldn’t understand what Lotor saw that he could not.

* * *

 

##  **Lotor**

It had been a while since Lotor felt well and truly out of place. Living as long as he had, it took a lot for him to feel like he couldn’t blend in. Over the years he learned how to adapt and assimilate into almost any group and society so he could easily move around undisturbed. And it was somewhat hard for him to come to terms with the fact that here, in a small town diner in the middle of nowhere West Virginia that barely sat thirty which was only filled with less than half a dozen other customers, he felt uncomfortably exposed and out of place. 

Lotor sat alone at the counter, his back to the door. He could feel the stares of the handful of other customers boring holes into his back as his eyes skimmed over the faded and water stained lettering of the poorly laminated menu in his hands. A scratchy song floated out from the jukebox in the corner, looking and sounding like it hadn’t changed much from when it was first put there well over half a century ago. The music was only slightly drowned out by the sizzling and steaming cooking sounds coming from the kitchen behind a set of dull gray double doors. 

Though his gaze was on the menu, his focus was on the waiter standing a few feet away from him, his hand wiping away crumbs from the counter with a rag and his eyes watching Lotor with uncomfortably close attention. Lotor glanced over at him, wondering if looking in his direction would get him to avert his gaze, but the large tawny man continued to stare at him, the cleaning clearly a facade for his hyper focused scrutiny. With a small sigh, Lotor looked back at the menu, his eyes barely even reading the words in front of him. 

It took a few minutes before he saw the large and imposing figure fill the space in front of him. Lifting his eyes up, Lotor met the waiter’s gaze with his usual aloof smirk. 

“I think I’m ready to order,” Lotor said placing the menu down open on the counter.  

The waiter placed both palms flat on the surface, leaning menacingly close in. He said nothing, which was more unnerving than anything. He simply stared at Lotor, glaring at him until he felt the need to speak. 

“Cute little place this is,” Lotor said, gesturing vaguely to the space around him. “I heard the biscuits and gravy are worth the trip in to your little isolated eatery,” Lotor said with an air of nonchalance, as if he was asked a question instead of being examined. He looked around; the rest of the few customers were all openly staring at him now. 

The waiter said nothing, only continued to stare at him with a deadpan expression. 

“Hard to find though. Small, tucked away in the forest. And out here in the National Radio Quiet Zone too. It almost seems as if you don’t want visitors.” 

He watched his words make their intended impact on the waiter’s face. His eyes narrowed briefly and his jaw clenched slightly but said nothing. Lotor could hear the click of the door being locked behind him. The steady sound of the calm heartbeat of the waiter was more unnerving than his controlled expression. 

“But luckily I managed to find my way here,” Lotor said with a smug grin, picking the menu back up and scanning it lightly. “So what will I be having?” he said aloud to himself. “Now I’m not seeing it on the menu, but I’m guessing you can accommodate off menu special orders, correct?” 

“You are not welcome here, Lotor,” he said darkly. 

“Oh look it talks,” Lotor sighed, closing the menu and putting it back down on the counter. 

He glanced around at the rest of the diner. The patrons who had been eating were now all glaring darkly at him, poised to attack at any moment. The door behind him was blocked with a broad shouldered man standing guard preventing any egress. He was outnumbered but not un-confident that he could handle his own. 

“I see southern hospitality doesn’t apply here in the Monongahela Forest,” Lotor said lightly, folding his hands on the counter. 

His quip received no response, but more glares from the large waiter behind the counter. Lotor could see out of the corner of his eye the slow change the patrons around him were going through. A few men and women who looked like regular small town folk began to transform into more gnarled, animalistic creatures. Eyes glowed yellow and hands grew to claws and teeth transformed into fangs, bared and sharp. 

“Well since it is quite clear I’m not going to be receiving the welcome wagon any time soon, I think it’s about time to cut the charade, would you agree?” Lotor said, tossing an errant strand of hair over his shoulder. “I’d like to speak with Kolivan.” 

His words were met with a mixed reaction. A few of the others chuckled darkly while some growled menacingly at him. Lotor only continued to stare ahead at the man in front of him. 

“I can wait if you need to get him,” Lotor added with a smirk. It went unappreciated by the waiter. 

“And why would Kolivan speak to you?” he said flatly, his own features quickly taking on their wolf-like characteristics. 

Lotor leaned forward, speaking quietly and darkly. “Because in all the years your little rebellion has been operating, you haven’t struck a serious blow to my father’s control. And without my knowledge of the inner workings of the Galra empire, you never will. Because our goals are aligned and it only makes sense for us to work in tandem instead of staying sequestered in our own shadowy corners. And because I’ve known where your little secret headquarters location has been for years and Zarkon still doesn’t know.” 

The man eyed him up and down. Lotor held his stare hoping his nonchalant intimation would be enough to get what he wanted. 

“Kolivan isn’t here,” he said eventually. “You can’t meet with him today.” 

Lotor sighed. “Very well, it’s not as if I could have called in ahead of time but I suppose that’s the chance you take in visiting clandestine hideout in a radio quiet zone.” He collected himself, stepping down to the ground and getting off the counter stool he’d been sitting on. 

“I’m sure Kolivan knows how to find me when he needs to.” The man nodded. “We’ll be in touch.” 

Without anything further, Lotor turned to exit. He briefly paused in front of the door, waiting for the grizzly and fully transformed snarling Galra man to unlock the door for him. Once outside, Lotor walked briskly to his car, got inside, and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as he could. 

He drove for miles, far enough until he was confident that he was well outside their perimeter— well into another state. He waited until he found a rest area on a very desolate strip of the winding forest highway and pulled over along and into the gas station. With a quick glance around he put the car into park and stepped out of his Benz. 

Servicing his car, he stood holding the fuel injector debating on whether or not he should call Acxa. After a few minutes, he finished filling his tank and got back into the car, taking out his phone as he sat down. He quickly scrolled until he reached Acxa’s contact, hesitating for a moment before he pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear. He watched a large black SUV pulled into the gas station in front of him. 

“Lotor,” Acxa greeted him as she answered the phone, her voice a raised whisper. “I’m at work, I can’t exactly talk long. Is something wrong?” 

“No, no, nothing’s wrong,” Lotor said shaking his head. “I’m letting you know that I made contact, and we now start building trust with him.” He glanced back at his rear view mirror as another SUV entered the parking lot, coming to a stop behind his car. 

“With Kolivan?” she asked, his voice lowering.

“No, Keith,” Lotor said, eyeing the cars. “The only way into the good graces of the Blade of Marmora is with an existing member. And if Keith’s mother is a member than that’s our way in.”

“Don’t you think he’ll figure out you’re using him?” Acxa said quietly. 

“I have the means to get him what he wants,” Lotor said nonchalantly. “It’s more of a mutually beneficial partnership, than simply straightforward manipulation. I get him what he wants, he gets me what I want. It’s a win/win.” 

A third and fourth shiny black SUV pulled into the gas station flanking each of the exits back out of the service area. Lotor watched as a few broad shoulders and muscular men climbed out of the SUV in front of his. They slowly made their way towards his car. 

“What exactly does he want?” Acxa asked. 

“His mother,” Lotor said, thinking back on the photo. “And I think I know where to start.” 

Making an imposing semi circle around the front of his car, the men stood waiting for him, muscles threatening to burst from their suits. Lotor felt bile rise in his throat at the the thought of what was to come. 

“I have to go Acxa,” Lotor said calmly, eyeing them all through his windshield. “I believe my father wants to speak with me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we're gonna get into some deep plot. 
> 
> also idk why but Lotor in sweatpants drinking Gatorade is?? maybe the greatest image ever?

##  **Keith**

Keith was exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes open at work, almost chopping his fingers off a few times while preparing the cuts of meat for the customers. It had been a struggle to stay awake all throughout his shift. But that had just become his new normal. 

He had been like this for days. He spent each day struggling to keep his eyes open and then at night he’d lay awake, unable to let sleep take him. And the few times he would fall asleep he was plagued by nightmares. Horrific, violent, terrible nightmares that jolted him awake at night, jackknifing up in bed with cold sweat pouring down his face and back and a scream gathering in his throat. 

The worst part was he couldn’t remember what the dreams were even about. He could only remember flashes, bits and snippets of light and dark and parts of faces. Images of claws and fangs and blood and moonlight floated in and out of his head as he would sit on his bed, panting and running a hand through his sweat soaked hair trying to understand why and what any of it meant. 

Yet not all of his dreams ended as nightmares. Occasionally the tossing and turning amongst flashes of fangs and claws and yellowed eyes softened into plains of warm tan skin and wispy silver hair. Each time Keith would dream of Lotor he would wake up with a start, though he didn’t feel anxious or afraid. Somehow seeing Lotor pulled him out of the nightmare. 

It’d been almost two weeks like that. Dreaming of animalistic fights with gnashing teeth and sharp claws occasionally peppered with images of white hair and smooth skin. And when he was awake, Keith spent almost all his time thinking about it. 

Though what made Keith’s dreams filled with glimpses of Lotor odd was that his real life was currently devoid of him. After he’d shown up on the rooftop of his building and ran out weirdly and mysteriously, Keith hadn’t seen him once. 

Not that he hadn’t been looking. Keith felt like he was spending more time looking through crowds and glancing over his shoulder than actually paying attention to where he was. He was half expecting to see Lotor anywhere and everywhere and yet he was also starting to convince himself that it had all been some wild and crazy dream. 

And that might have worked but Keith had Lance to remind him about how worried he had made him when he’d run out in the middle of their lunch only to disappear for two days without answering his phone at all. When Keith had finally gotten his phone charged he got an ear full from Lance. Over a dozen texts and twice as many missed phone calls from him asking where he’d been and if he was ok. Keith actually felt pretty bad for making Lance worry— though he wasn’t exactly sure how to give him an explanation without sounding even more crazy. 

He gave Lance a vague half explanation for running out on him and his subsequent radio silence. A few apologies mixed with buzzwords like “urgent” and “personal emergency” and a couple of circuitous lines of logic and he had Lance nodding, dubiously, but still not asking anymore questions. 

What was hardest was pretending like his mind wasn’t completely preoccupied. It had been hard enough dodging Shiro’s concerned questioning gaze back at their apartment, he didn’t need to get it from Lance at work. Keith tried to act normal, eating lunch with Lance and focusing on getting through his shifts. But he couldn’t help but scan, through tired eyes, the crowds of people passing through the marketplace for glimpses of silver hair and tan skin. 

“Hey man, you seem like way more tired than usual,” Lance said as the two of them exited the double doors of the market and stepped out onto the busy street of lower Manhattan. 

“Do I?” Keith said, knowing perfectly well that he was more tired than normal. He spent the previous night the same way he had been recently been spending all his sleepless nights: wandering the dark winding streets of Brooklyn, wondering if he was going to run into Lotor and his companions again like he had that one night. It was, as usual, uneventful. 

“Yeah dude you look like death,” Lance said, pulling his green army jacket closer around himself in the chilly late September night breeze. He was half jogging next to Keith to keep up with his quick pace. “You look like you need to get some sleep.” 

Keith laughed dryly. “Well, I’d love to,” he said sarcastically, “but honestly sleep is sorta not possible for me at the moment.” 

“Why is there like construction by your building or something?” Lance asked. “If so you can totally crash at my place for a bit. I mean the guest room is sorta a storage mess right now but we got an air mattress and there’s room on my bedroom floor for you to like knockout if you needed to.” 

“That’s really nice thanks but there’s no construction,” Keith said as they came to a pause at a corner waiting for the light to change. “I’m just… not sleeping well.”

“Is it stress or like, does it have to do with your emergency thing from like two weeks ago?” Lance asked. 

“Sort of yeah,” Keith said staring ahead at the sidewalk sign, willing it to change. 

Lance hesitated for a moment. “Do you wanna talk about it or?” 

The light changed and Keith started walking without waiting for Lance. “Not particularly no.”

“Ok well,” Lance said jogging to catch up, “if you wanna talk you know I’m, uh, you know like, I’m here for you. If you want to.” 

“Thanks,” Keith said, with every intention never to talking to him about it. The gesture was nice though. 

“Um so yeah, to change the subject completely,” Lance said after a few moments of them walking in silence together. “My friends—you know, Hunk and Pidge— and I are gonna do go to this movie thing for Halloween— well it’s a bit before Halloween but you get it. It’s like this all night marathon of a ton of theses super spooky scary horror movies in Flushing Meadow Park and they have like cool drinks and food and like yeah, it’s cool. It’s a pay–to–get–out so like if you stay the whole night it’s free.” 

“Oh that sounds fun,” Keith said vaguely. 

“Yeah it’s dope, we’ve been going for the past few years and we’ve never paid,” Lance continued excitedly. 

“Cool,” Keith said with a nod. 

“Well I was wondering,” Lance said with a bit of a cautious tone, “if maybe you wanted to come along this year with me—us? It’s not for a few weeks but still, I thought I’d ask.”

Keith was a bit surprised by the offer. He considered him and Lance friends and all, but he’d only known him for a few months, of which they really only become “friends” in the past handful of weeks. It was surprising that Lance would invite him to something him and his long time friends did. Still, it was kind of nice to be invited somewhere. 

“Uh yeah sure,” Keith agreed before he could really think about it. 

“Really? Oh sweet that’s awesome,” Lance said happily. “You’ll love it, it’s all these like old horror movies that were made way before they regulated and rated films so they are like  _ super _ gory and horrific.” 

“Sounds fun,” Keith said feeling Lance’s excitement as they went down the stairs to the subway. 

Keith was only about half listening to Lance as he continued to talk about the movie event as they swiped their cards and walked out onto the platform. It was hard to keep himself focused on anything when he was always constantly thinking about something else. As soon as they found their spot on the platform Keith almost instinctively started looking around for any sight of Lotor. 

He wasn’t even sure why he was doing it. The thought of running into him again filled him with a confusing mixture of dread and excitement he couldn’t describe or rationalize even if he wanted to. Part of him had so many questions that he wanted answers to, and yet another part of him new he was probably more trouble that he was worth. But yet he still kept looking.

“Hey Keith you sure you’re ok?” Lance asked after a few minutes of what Keith was sure was him blatantly not paying attention to anything Lance had been saying. “You look more out of it than usual.” 

“Huh— oh yeah I’m fine,” Keith said just barely registering what Lance had said to him. “Just tired you know?” He tried to give Lance a small smile but with his heavy under eye bags and pallid complexion he could only imagine how badly he looked. 

“You keep like, looking around and stuff are you waiting for someone?” Lance said, glancing around the platform, trying to see what Keith was looking for. 

“Uh no, no I’m not,” Keith said quickly, pulling his gaze from the group of people descending down the stairs back to Lance in front of him giving him a quizzical look. 

“You sure?” Lance asked eyeing Keith dubiously. 

“Uh yeah I’m…” 

Keith couldn’t help but glance over Lance’s shoulder one last time. It was as if he looked up at exactly the right moment. Across the platform, he could see three figures: a tall, broad, athletic looking woman with short dark hair and rigid expression, a lithe slightly shorter woman with her dyed multicolored hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the top of her head, and an even shorter woman with very short cropped hair slicked back and her arms crossed over her chest. He recognized them instantly. 

“I uh…” he started again, his eyes flicking between Lance and them quickly. Just as a train approached he caught Ezor’s eye and he watched as she waved at him and then beconned him over with a crooked finger. “Actually,” Keith swallowed, pulling his eyes from them as Lance whipped his head around to look as the the train blocked his view. “I just remembered I’m going uh, downtown so I’m on the wrong platform.” 

“Oh,” Lance blinked, a bit confused. “Ok I guess. I’ll uh, see you later?” 

“Yeah yeah definitely,” Keith said already walking away towards the stairs. 

Taking them two at a time, Keith rushed up the stairs to cross over to the opposite platform. His mind was racing and blank at the exact same time. Everything he’d been thinking about for the past two weeks flitted past his mind and disappeared in an instant. He was so focused on trying to think that he didn’t even notice when he walked headfirst into someone. 

“Oh sorry I–oh it’s you,” Keith said, lifting his head and seeing the tallest one looming over him with a quizzical brow. 

“It’s Keith right?” Ezor said, her hands on her hips and her head tilted in questioning. 

“Yeah,” Keith said looking between each of them. 

“The boss wants to see you,” she said with a smirk that made Keith nervous. 

He glanced at the tallest one, seeing no expression change in her face. His gaze moved to the other one, and he could swear he almost saw sympathy in her expression. “The boss?” Keith repeated looking back at Ezor. 

“Lotor,” she clarified, clearly thinking him an idiot for needing clarification. “So are you coming or what?” 

Keith bit the inside of his cheek for a moment. “Do I really have a choice?” 

The taller two smirked, while the other just sighed. 

“Not exactly,” Ezor shrugged, her grin a bit sharper. 

He waited a moment, eyeing them over before speaking. “Fine.” 

“Atta boy,” Ezor nodded with a wide smile. “Follow.” 

Keith wasn’t too happy to be spoken to like he was some moronic dog, but he thought twice before arguing with them. He could remember what a beating they gave all those people a few weeks ago and he had no intention of being their next victim. 

He followed them out in silence, leaving the subway and going above ground onto the street. They led him back through the streets towards the marketplace he’d just left and then past it, moving along the criss crossing streets of Chelsea. It took a minute before he realized they were walking the same path Lotor had taken when he followed him, a thought that was proven even more correct when they brought him to the same building that held the garage he followed him into. 

However this time they went in through the main doors, bypassing the garage completely. They walked into the main lobby, a grand double height atrium made of glass and shiny metals with a seating area of stark white plush sofas and overstuffed armchairs placed in front of a lit fireplace. Seated behind a large marble desk sat a concierge who merely nodded at them as they walked in and headed straight for the bank of elevators.

Keith couldn’t help but feel out of place in the lobby. It was the first moment where he noticed how truly well dressed the three women were. He wasn’t one to normally notice or care about clothes, but even he could see their clothes were of a much higher quality than his worn through black jeans and ratty tshirt and motorbike jacket. Even his old converse felt too cheap for the almost mirrored white tile floor beneath them. 

He gripped his phone tight in his pocket as he stood behind them all in front of a particularly tall and wide elevator. It had a special key pad in place of a button and Ezor typed in the punchcode with ease. Almost immediately the light dinged and the doors opened. He was ushered in by the tallest one who was still giving him a stern look with her furrowed brow. Keith tried to ignore it, even if it did make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. 

Instead of looking around he spent the elevator ride staring at the floor counter above the doors. He watched the numbers climb higher and higher and impossibly higher until he couldn’t believe there were more floors. At what he had to assume was the top floor, the elevator finally stopped, opening up to a light filled entry way that faced a wall of floor to ceiling windows. 

Keith practically stopped dead in his tracks at the view. The sun was just almost set on the horizon and he could see the entirety of the city as the light was swallowed by the Hudson River. He almost forgot where he was for a moment. The height and expansive view was the closest he’d felt like being back home in Arizona on the canyon’s edge in a long while. 

“Keep it moving short–stuff,” Ezor said patting his back and pushing him slightly forward into the space. 

They led him through the entryway, turning right into an expansive open living area nicer than any apartment Keith had ever been in. Unlike the house he followed Lotor to, the kitchen was open to the living room and dining room, with a massive slab of white marble for an island. The far walls were a vision of glass from floor to ceiling opening out onto a wide balcony that overhung the city below. 

Keith walked in stiff and awkward, afraid to touch anything. Everything looked and even smelled more expensive than anything he’d ever seen. All the furniture were white and gray and black made from materials he knew he’d never be able to afford. He thought of his and Shiro’s beat up second hand brown couch and how it would look like garbage next to these. 

Clearly not feeling the same amount of uncomfortableness as he was, the other three made themselves quite at home in the space, dropping themselves on the couches and pulling food out of the fridge. Keith watched awkwardly from the archway, unsure as to where he should go. 

“Hey Acxa, when’s the next Fresh Direct coming in?” Ezor asked pulling out a few  containers from the fridge. She opened up on of the packages, smelled it, recoiled, and immediately tossed it. 

“Tomorrow,” Acxa said, opening a cabinet and pulling out a tall glass. 

“Good because he’s really got nothing here,” Ezor frowned, leaning her hip against the open fridge door. 

“Then by all means go buy food yourself.” 

Lotor’s deep voice from behind him startled Keith. He jumped slightly at the sound, whipping his head around to see Lotor standing behind him, drying the ends of his freshly washed hair with a small white towel. Keith’s eyes instantly zeroed in on the welting bruise over his right eye that marred his otherwise flawless skin. 

“Oh Lotor, you know I’m not gonna do that,” Ezor smirked. 

“Yes, I’m quite aware,” Lotor said stepping around Keith as if him being there was a normal everyday occurance. The scent of expensive body wash floated past as Lotor walked around him wearing what Keith assumed were the most expensive athleisure clothes he’d ever seen. “If you’re going to eat my food, the least you can do is clear out my fridge,” he said, dropping the towel on the island and pulling his wet hair into a ponytail with a black hair tie from his wrist, a long strand of silver hair falling naturally in front of his face. He moved around Ezor, collecting some of the containers from the counter and emptied their contents in the garbage. 

“I suppose,” Ezor sighed, like Lotor had asked her to complete some horribly taxing task. She took the tupperware from him and began placing them in the sink. “Zethrid babe, come help me.” 

From the couch Zethrid looked like she was going to protest but instead got up and shuffled over. With her massive arms, she grabbed a whole shelf of food containers from the fridge and placed them all on the island.

“Thank you,” Lotor said, selecting out an opaque container from the fridge door and handed it to Acxa who had been standing off to the side with her glass of water. “Would you prepare this for me?” he asked. She nodded, setting her glass down on the island and taking the container from him. 

Keith watched the entire interaction with confusion. It was so… normal. He almost exclusively imagined them all fighting and defending their lives from attackers, claws and fangs bared in the moonlight. Watching them clean out expired food from a fridge in a luxury apartment was just so outside the realm of what he’d thought he would witness when he was brought here. 

Lotor turned to him, finally acknowledging his presence. The weight of his gaze and the informality of his clothes made the experience that much more confusing and unreal. Keith’s gaze traced the bruise over Lotor’s eye. He couldn’t even imagine what had to be strong enough to give him a black eye. 

“Can I get you something?” Lotor offered, gesturing vaguely to the fridge. 

Keith almost laughed. It was absurd, everything about this was absurd. He could barely wrap his head around what was happening. Keith shifted in place, gripping his phone tight in his pocket. “No, uh, I’m ok.” 

Lotor gave him a small shrug, turned and grabbed a bottle of what looked like Gatorade from the open fridge. “Follow me,” Lotor said unscrewing the lid and walking back past him and out of the kitchen. 

Keith blinked for a moment, unsure of what exactly was happening, but followed him anyway. Lotor led him back through the glass entry way, past the elevator doors and down a hallway that  opened up to a central general space that held multiple doors. Taking a long drink of the bottle, Lotor grabbed the handle of nearest double doors and walked in. Assuming he was supposed to follow in behind, Keith took a few slow tentative steps inside. 

He was surprised to find a rather large and beautiful library. It was like something out of a movie or a victorian novel with shelves of dark wood highly decorated with intricate carvings and reliefs. All the books on the shelves even looked the part, with textured and old covers and spines that held text embossed and gilded. In the center was a particularly comfortable looking warm brown leather couch and chair set that looked as inviting as it looked old. Something told Keith that this library was the real deal, not just like the kind of faked aesthetic he’d seen rich people’s homes have on TV; this looked the part because it was. 

There was something so odd by the way Lotor dropped so informally onto the couch, putting his slipper covered feet up on one end of the arm rest and placing his head on the other. The strings from his jogging pants rested on the bit of skin Keith could see where his long sleeved shirt rode up a bit. He looked oddly small and soft for someone Keith had once seen fight a man twice his size and win. 

It was confusing to say the least. Keith had spent the better part of two weeks thinking about Lotor as this dangerous, mysterious, possibly evil creature person— and yet here he was, using a half filled gatorade bottle as an ice pack for his black eye, with his freshly washed hair in ponytail dripping onto the polished hardwood floor as he laid across his couch in what were essentially sweatpants. Weird didn’t begin to cover it. 

“Well sit down,” Lotor said waving his hand limply at the leather armchair across from him. 

Deciding not to protest, Keith took a seat, sinking into the soft warm leather. Even he could admit to himself it was the most comfortable chair he’d probably ever been in. Keith waited a few silent moments before speaking. “You look like shit.” 

Lotor let out a huffed laugh. “You sound like my father,” he said, removing the bottle from his eye to take a sip from it, before closing it and placing it back over his eye. “Trust me I feel just about ten times worse than I look.” He closed his eyes, tossing his free arm over behind his head on the arm rest. 

“What happened to you?” Keith asked, eyeing him up and down. 

He sighed heavily, opening his eyes and blinking a few times as he stared up at the ceiling. “I was… detained for a while.”  

“Detained?” Keith repeated. “By who?”

“My father coincidentally,” Lotor sighed. 

Keith’s eyes found the bruise on Lotor’s face. “Did he do that?” he asked, motioning to Lotor’s face. The thought made something turn in his gut. 

Lotor glanced over at him and saw that he was pointing to his black eye. “Oh no, he would have to have some sort of meaningful interaction with me to do this. No, this was courtesy of one of his more powerful goons.” 

“Why does your dad have goons?” Keith asked. “Actually, as a matter of fact why do you? Like who even are you?”

Lotor laughed again, dry and humorless. “I’ll answer all the questions you want, just I beg of you to lower your voice. It feels as if my head is in a vice.” 

“Sorry,” Keith said lowering his voice a notch. “But seriously, who are you man? And also I see you like three days in a row, sort of, you show up at my apartment being super weird and run out with no explanation, and then two weeks of radio silence, and then I get ‘summoned’ here like Ezor put it. Like what the hell is all that about?” 

“As I said, I was detained,” Lotor said taking another sip from the gatorade. “I didn’t mean to be gone as long as I was, but it was out of my control.” He placed the quarter filled bottle back over his eye. “And I asked you here because I wanted to talk to you about something I thought you might find interesting.”  

“Which is?” Keith asked. 

“Well, your mother,” Lotor said twisting his head slightly to look at Keith. 

Keith felt his heart jump into his throat. “What.” 

“I believe I can help you find her,” Lotor continued. 

“Really?” Keith said, his voice even lower. 

Lotor hummed positively. “It won’t be the easiest task but I think I know where to start.” 

Keith had a million questions, and they all seemed to be trying to come out all at the same time, but his mouth couldn’t move fast enough to ask them. His mouth opened and closed a few times without speaking. His mind felt blank and filled all at once. “Why?” he managed to get out after a moment. 

He removed the bottle from his eye and lightly touched the bruise with the pad of his fingers. “Would you believe it was out of good will?” Lotor said, wincing with the contact.

“Not really,” Keith said flatly. 

Lotor seemed to expect that answer, a slight frown pulling at his lips. “When I saw the photos you had of your mother, I noticed someone in the background of one of the photos. A man, to be exact.”   
“Yeah, what about him?” Keith said, furrowing his brow. 

“Well, that man happens to be the leader of a group of Galra that are looking to, well to put it lightly, unseat my father from power,” Lotor explained. 

Keith sat up straighter in the chair, holding his hands up for Lotor to stop speaking. “Hold on, hold on— unseat your father? Power? What are you talking about?” 

Lotor let out an annoyed groan. “I keep forgetting you have no idea who I am.” 

“Then why don’t you explain it to me, because honestly I have no Idea what you’re talking about right now,” Keith said folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in the chair. 

With another groan, this time of discomfort, Lotor lifted himself and sat up on the couch, putting his feet on the ground and placing the now mostly empty bottle on the side table next to him. He leaned forward, pressing the tips of his fingers to his temples and resting his elbows on his knees. 

“So,” he began taking a deep breath, “and I will go into greater detail but the main idea is— and please do not shout because again, I do have a massive migraine— but werewolves, the Galra, exist—you already know this—and my father Zarkon is the leader of what I suppose would be considered the empire of our race. So, the emperor. Which makes me, for all intents and purposes, his only heir and prince in line to rule and lead our kind.” 

Keith sat there silent for a full minute. “Ok, yeah,” Keith said getting up from the chair. “I’ve had just about enough of your crazy, and I’m leaving now. Don’t send your weird girl gang henchmen or henchladies to come and “summon” me again. You’re clearly psychotic.” 

Lotor sighed, rolling his eyes and clearly regretting the action instantly. “Will you sit down and actually listen. Why would I make this up?” 

“I don’t know, because you’re some weird rich trust fund kid who messes with poor people for fun and attention,” Keith said annoyedly. “Who knows why, you’re just fucking crazy— and to think I almost believed you.” 

“Keith you know you very well saw us, transformed and all,” Lotor frowned, looking up at him. “I told you before about the Galra— werewolves as you humans call it. What did you think you saw?” 

“As you humans?— wow you are really buying into your own shit aren’t you?” Keith huffed. “Like dude I get it you like Halloween but that’s not for another month so maybe cool it with the hocus pocus bullshit.” 

Lotor eyed him for a moment, scrutinizing his face and looking him up and down. “How old are you?” 

Keith was caught off guard by the question. “Twenty-three,” Keith answered before he could think about it. “My birthday’s next month.” 

The answer seemed to be the one Lotor was hoping for. His face lit up. “So it’ll happen for you soon enough and then you’ll believe me.” 

His eyes narrowed. “What do you mean “it’ll happen soon enough” what will happen?” 

“I’m sure you’ve already started having the dreams,” Lotor said nonchalantly. “With the fangs and the claws and yellowed eyes and moonlight.” 

“You— how did you know that?” Keith asked. “No, you looked in my head. Or–or that other girl did, like how she did when I was at your house on Long Island.” 

“Did you see Narti here?” Lotor asked, gesturing in the direction of the kitchen. “No, I just happen to know what happens to a half werewolf before they begin their first transformation.” 

“What.” 

“Surely you know you’re half werewolf?” Lotor said incredulously. Keith shook his head. “The warding on the gate and above the door of that house you so wonderfully followed me into allows in half werewolves only. Meaning, you couldn’t have gotten through unless…” he trailed off, waiting for Keith to fill in the rest. 

“Unless I’m… I’m half werewolf,” Keith finished quietly, almost to himself. He dropped back into the chair. If his mind was spinning before, it was nothing compared to now. He furrowed his brow, “but that would mean you’re also…?” 

“Half werewolf? Yes,” Lotor nodded, rubbing his fingers against his temples. “And Zethrid, Acxa, Ezor, Narti— all half as well.” 

“Right,” Keith nodded, trying to process this. “So… ok. I’m… does that mean my mother is werewolf, or Galra as you said?” 

“It would appear so, yes,” Lotor nodded. “The evidence supports it.” 

“Ok,” Keith said, staring off into space as his mind tried to process what he was being told. “So… werewolves are actually real and I’m… I’m a werewolf.” 

“Do you need to repeat it a third time?” Lotor remarked. 

“Shut up I’m trying to understand this ok?” Keith frowned. He paused a moment and sighed. “So all this shit is actually real huh?” 

Lotor nodded. “I’m afraid so.” 

“Fantastic,” Keith said dryly, dropping back into the armchair. “I can’t believe I was actually right. This is so fucked. I sort of wish I was just crazy instead.”

Lotor said nothing, but gave a half sympathetic shrug.

“Ok wait so, this guy who you said is trying to unseat your father, he’s werewolf too right?” Keith asked. Lotor nodded. “Why is he trying to do that?” 

“The short answer? Because my father is an evil tyrant bent on destroying humanity and everything and anything else he can until there is nothing left but the Galra,” Lotor explained flatly. 

“Right,” Keith said with a shallow nod. “And this guy—” 

“Kolivan,” Lotor provided. 

“— this Kolivan guy, he’ll know where my mom is?” Keith asked. 

Lotor moved his head in an unsure way. “Ideally.” 

“But he knows my mom?”

He waffled again. “Theoretically.” 

Keith frowned even more. “Can we go talk to him right now?” 

“Unfortunately not,” Lotor sighed. 

“Well then what the fuck?” Keith said angrily. “You summon me here, dangle the carrot in front of my face and then you don’t even know the specifics? Do you even have a plan for how to find her?” 

“Like I said, I have an idea of where to start,” Lotor said, taking the bottle from the side table and finishing the rest of the drink off in one long chug. “While I was detained by my father, I overheard some interesting things and I think, with some investigating, they can lead us to your mother.”

“Great,” Keith said. “When do we start?”

* * *

 

##  **Lotor**

####  **_10 Days Ago_ **

Lotor was forced to walk forward into the gargantuan reception hall. Each step echoed enormously against all the hard shiny tiled floors and walls. A hard shove on his back pushed him forward, causing him to almost trip over his own feet. 

He cast a dark glare behind him at the massively built Galra shoving him along with a thickly clawed hand. He man growled at him, barring a row of sharp yellowed teeth. Lotor bit his tongue, saving his strength and scathing remarks for his father. He could only imagine what that interaction was going to be like. 

In the past when he’d been summoned like this it had been when he’d gotten too “out of line” as his father put it. It reality it was really whenever Lotor expressed some sort of independent thought that clashed with his father’s vision— which was all the time. He learned early on he and his father were never going to see eye to eye, and his father was never going to forgive him for that. 

Not that Lotor cared. Parental affection was something he’d given up on centuries ago. He couldn’t even remember the last time he genuinely searched for his father’s approval, if he ever had. It wasn’t exactly like he would have gotten it anyway. Zarkon was a father in name only, if that. 

To Lotor he was a nuisance, a thing to fight against. Part of him was actually grateful for his father’s blatant hatred of him. It gave him something to fight for, a purpose in life. If he hadn’t had this perhaps the seemingly endless string of centuries ahead of him would look dull and pointless. His horrible and pathetic excuse for a family life gave him a reason to make something different in the world. And he felt oddly indebted to his father for that. 

Though that gratefulness was quickly faded as he was shoved, hard and fast, through a wide set of ornate double doors that spilled into a grand study. It was fashioned in his father’s trademark style, dark and grim with deep colored woods and intricately designed ornamentation, with deep rich purple drapes and furniture that sat heavy and imposing in the room. Lotor hated it, perhaps because it was his father’s favorite design. It’d been so long since he’d been to one of his father’s properties it almost made him laugh at how different his own sleek, smooth, and modern designs were so polar to his father’s archaic tastes. 

Lotor paused at the center of the room, several meters from his father’s massive wooden desk that almost encompassed the entirity of the wall at the far end of the room. It’s sprawling surface space was uncomfortably clear of things, as if he never had reason to use it. He could see his father standing just a foot or so behind the desk, leaning his side against the wall as he looked out through the massive arched window, holding the rich velvety fabric curtain aside with one hand. 

He stood there silently, hearing the two henchmen that had brought him turn back and head out through the double doors they entered from. The scent of old wood and cigars and expensive drinks floated in the room, competing with the manifestation of his own anxiety building in his chest. He could hear his father’s heart beat, faint and weak like the pitter patter of a light drizzle of rain that began to fall against the windows. 

“If you wanted to talk to me you know I have a phone,” Lotor said, breaking the long stretch of silence. “Even an email could have worked. WhatsApp perhaps.” Zarkon turned his head and leveled him a flat unamused look. “Direct messaged me on Twitter…” 

“Eight separate attacks.” Zarkon said, still glaring at him, completely ignored Lotor’s quips. “You and your…  _ halfling pack _ , have been attacking my high ranking officers,” he added, his voice dripping with malice. 

“ _ I’ve  _ been attacking?” Lotor said incredulously. 

“Sendak reported to me how destructive your warpath has been,” Zarkon said flatly.

“Oh did he coming running back to you? Like a child,” Lotor added sarcastically. “Not very “Victory or Death” of him I’d say.”

“He was summoned here to speak on your intolerable insurrection,” Zarkon said, taking a step forward. “And I have been made aware of the damage you are doing to the Galra.” 

Lotor scoffed. “My insurrection? That’s absolutely ridiculous and completely unfounded. I would never. I only have ever had the empire and race’s best interest in mind. I protect this race from real insurrection rising through the ranks. And I have only ever—”

“Do not lie to me,” Zarkon boomed, cutting Lotor off. 

Lotor’s jaw clacked shut at the command, his body involuntarily trembling. At his side his hands clenched into fists as he tried to force himself to stop shaking. 

“You are the only one stirring deceit and deception within the empire, churning the waters of loyalty and tainting them with your grotesque flaunting of anything truly Galra,” Zarkon growled. “You are my greatest mistake.”

He metallic taste of frustration gathered in Lotor’s mouth, lodging a lump in his throat and he went to speak. “Father please, listen to reason, I would never put our people in danger. I am only—”

“Silence,” Zarkon boomed again, holding a hand up stop him from talking. “You are not Galra, you are a plague, and one that needs to be eradicated. You are interfering with plans well above your knowledge and understanding, and I can no longer have you in the way.” Out of sight from the surface Lotor could see Zarkon pressing a clandestine button on the lip of the desk. Almost instantly the doors swung open again, this time over half a dozen large guards came into the room. Zarkon looked past Lotor to speak to the guards, “take him down to the holding chambers. Let him rot.”

Lotor struggled against the guards as they grabbed his arms, yanking and twisting so they couldn’t get a hold on him. But he was too outnumbered and distracted by his need to plead his case. He couldn’t be locked up. Not again. They got a few good punches in, hitting him in the sides and chest, getting a solid punch on his eye before he freed himself enough to shout.

His voice gathered in his throat, emotion tainting his cries. “Father please, you don’t have to do this—We can work together! Please! Listen to me— I only want what’s best for the Galra—”

But was too late. Lotor had been pulled out of the room, and the doors were shut tight in front of him. Still struggling against the grip of the guards, he twisted in place as they forcibly led him through the winding narrow halls until they reached the lowest level, a dark multi chambered hall that held little light or space. 

Bile crept up Lotor’s throat as flashbacks to all the times he’d spent locked up in cramped cells like this came flooding back. Taking short shallow breaths, Lotor found himself shoved into a cell, the gate slamming closed behind him with a ringing smash. 

The experience of being locked up like this was unfortunately not new to Lotor. It was painfully familiar. He had hundreds of memories of spending time locked away, punished for whatever reason his father could dream up. 

Time always seemed to work differently down in chambers like these. The normal passage of the hours were warped, seeming to slow and quicken with no regard to the natural progression of time at all. He could stare at a blank spot on the wall for what felt like hours only to realize it’d been only a few minutes, while other times he could blink and half a day was gone. 

Lotor quickly lost track of time. It wasn’t hard, they taken away anything that could have connected him to the outside world: his watch, his phone, even his car keys. He was left with nothing but his clothes and the knowledge that the cell that he was put in but probably built for him especially so he couldn’t escape on his own. His father was meticulous in that way. 

Not that Lotor didn’t try. He spent the first day or so (of what he assumed was the first day or so) looking for a way out. But all the walls were filled tight with no gaps in the stonework and no loose bricks. The gate was coated in silver, burning his hands at the touch each time he reached for it. And there were no windows, preventing him from even getting glimpse of the outside. It was all so maddening. 

Occasionally a guard would come down, and with a gloved hand, opens small lip on the gate and slide a tray of food out into the cell, that Lotor would promptly kick aside. He wanted nothing from them. 

It was serval long naps later, while he was resting on the hard cot that passed for a bed, when he overheard something that piqued his interest. He could recognize her voice anywhere, so sharp and toxic. It always spoke in the back of his mind when he most needed quiet. 

Feigning sleep, Lotor kept his eyes shut as he listened to the heavy footsteps of several guards bring in another prisoner down the hall. He could hear them shove the person into a cell at the far end, well far away from his own cell. And over the groans and clanging of metal, he heard Haggar’s voice. 

“Did you truly not believe we’d figure it out, Thace?” she said, her voice dripping with malice. There was no response to her barbs. 

Lotor thought a moment, his brain running slower from exhaustion and hunger. Thace. He knew the name Thace. He furrowed his brow trying to place a face to the name. It took him a moment but then it came to him. A tall white man, light beard, graying hair. He remembered him as one of his father’s commanders, once in charge of several european territories back in the 20th century.  He heard he’d been promoted, moved back to America to work directly under Zarkon. Lotor wondered what he’d done to wind up here. 

“Keep him tied up,” Haggar said. “The Blade of Marmora are a resourceful lot. Don’t underestimate him.” 

Now she had Lotor’s attention. He was no longer pretending to be asleep and was straining to hear everything Haggar had to say. 

“Now, Thace, who are the other members of the Blade of Marmora that have infiltrated our ranks?” Haggar demanded. Her question was met with silence. “We have you cornered, you will die in here unless you talk.” 

She was met with silence again. Lotor could feel her impatience ebbing through the walls. 

“There’s been talk of another member of your organization that has infiltrated our ranks up in the north east,” she said, almost conversationally to him. Lotor leaned forward to hear better. “Do you have any knowledge of that?” 

There was no response. 

“We could torture you,” she said, vaguely indifferent. “But I suppose it would be far greater torture for your compatriot when we find them and tell them that you are the one who gave them up.” 

“I would never,” Thace finally spoke, his voice thick and strained. 

“They don’t know that,” Haggar said cruelly. “I can’t wait to see look of betrayal in their eyes when I tell them you are the one who gave us all the details of your group and their whereabouts.” 

“No one will ever believe that,” Thace said flatly. 

“They don’t have to,” Haggar said darkly. 

Lotor her heard her footsteps begin walking back down the hall to where she entered from. Quickly laying back down and shutting his eyes, Lotor feigned sleep again, cracking his eye open just enough to see not only Haggar walk by, but several of her personal druids following behind her along with Zarkon’s guards. 

The steps retreated up and out of the hall, fading until he could no longer hear them. With a groan, Lotor sat up on the cot, running a hand through his uncomfortably messy hair. He tried to process what he’d just over heard but he was too tired, too hungry, and too weak to really think about what it all meant. 

After what felt like hours of silence, Thace’s voice broke the quiet. “May I inquire as to why Prince Lotor is locked up like a criminal in his father’s cells?” 

“I may also inquire as to why one of his highest ranking commanders finds himself in the same predicament,” Lotor responded dryly. 

“Fair enough,” Thace said. “Perhaps we’re here for similar reasons.” 

“Well in my case, I believe this is what my father calls ‘tough love’,” Lotor sighed. “But I can never be sure. I think nowadays this is considered wrongful imprisonment.” 

“I can’t possibly imagine what it must be like to have him as a father,” Thace said with a heavy sigh. 

“Yes well,” Lotor said, rubbing his hands over his thighs, “it hasn’t been a walk in the park, that much I believe is obvious.” 

They lapsed into silence again. Lotor listened to the steady sound of their breathing and the distant light thumping of Thace’s heartbeat. He moved from the cot down to the floor, leaning against the wall with his side to the the gate, just far that he wasn’t touching the silver but close enough so he could hear Thace better. 

“I never struck you for a member of the Blade of Marmora,” Lotor said, adjusting himself on the floor, bending his legs and leaning his forearms on his knees. “But I supposed that’s the point, to look and be someone you’d never expect. When I was at your headquarters recently, it was almost hard to believe that from inside this small town diner was the HQ of the only rebellion organization that has ever given my father any real trouble.” There was a long stretch of silence. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell him where it is. What good would that do me?”

“Why exactly are you down here Lotor?” Thace asked again, this time sounding a bit more curious. 

Lotor sighed, inspecting his dirt lined nails. “If you want me to be honest, I’m not really quite sure. I presume it has to do with me drawing attention to myself in the media, but once in the late 1890’s I was arrested for drunkenly urinating off the top of the Eiffel Tower which made headline news across Europe and America and my father didn’t even care to pay for my bail.” Lotor, ran a hand through his hair, pulling the ends of the strands in front of him to exam them. “So I’m at quite a loss here. Although this isn’t really out of character for him, he tends to dole out random punishments like this on occasion. It’s usually best to ride them out until my companions break me out.”

“And how long does that usually take?” Thace asked. 

“Anywhere between two to five days,” Lotor shrugged. “It’s been probably about two or three already so I’m hoping it’ll be soon.” 

There was another beat of silence. As tired as he was, Lotor let his mind wander. The mention of his friends did make him wonder where they were. 

Probably back in New York, debating if they should come looking for him yet. Ezor, trying to wait for the most opportune moment and fending off Zethrid’s suggestions of going in claws barred and guns blazing. Acxa was most likely the calmest and the most worried about him. 

The thought made him smile a bit. Acxa was his most loyal companion. Her patient  human eyes made him trust her more than any other. In his mind pictured her face, round and soft. But almost as if out of his control her features became sharper, her hair longer, though the eyes stayed wide and soft. It took him a moment to realize he was thinking of Keith. 

He laughed the thought off as a mere coincidence of his mind connecting the two half human werewolves. But he couldn’t deny there was something about Keith that intrigued him. Admittedly he felt a certain kinship with the other motherless half werewolf, but there was something more about Keith he was just drawn to. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

A crash pulled him out of his thoughts. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been stuck in his head but before he knew it there was the sound of a struggle coming from just outside the door. Lifting his head, he leaned as close as he dared to the gate to try to see what was happening. Just as he did, the doors to the chamber wen flying open, and a large fully transformed Galra guard was thrown backwards onto his back down the short set of stairs and slid across the floor until he was knocked unconscious several feet away. 

Whipping his head around, Lotor watched as Zethrid, Ezor, Acxa, and Narti all descended the few steps. He couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief as he saw them all rush over to the cell he was locked in. 

“Wait wait, it’s coated in silver,” Lotor said, jumping to his feet and calling out to Zethrid as he hands reached for the bars on the gate. “Use something to cover your hands unless you want a horrific burn.” 

She nodded, pulling off her heavy leather jacket and shoving her hands in the arm holes and using them as gloves to grip the bars. Everyone took a few steps back as she steadied her feet and yanked the bars out of their places on the gate. She did it a few more times until there was a gap large enough for Lotor to slip through without touching the sides. 

“Lookin’ good boss,” Ezor said, wiping some dust off his dirtied clothes. “This sorta homeless chiche look works for you. Honestly I think you could pull off anything.” Lotor gave her a flat look. “Oh and here, pulled these off a guard.” she handed him his dead phone, wallet, watch, and car keys.

“Thanks,” Lotor said dryly, stuffing them into his pockets. 

He let out a sigh of relief, feeling Acxa’s gaze burn into his face. “We came as soon as we realized something was wrong,” she said quietly and apologetically. “I should have realized something was horribly wrong sooner. I’m sorry, I should have known that Zarkon was going to do something like this and then maybe we could have—” 

“Acxa,” Lotor said cutting her off. “It’s fine.” He paused, taking another deep breath. Now that he was up and moving, he felt all the pain and the days of hunger and dehydration hit him all at once. “How long has it been?” 

Acxa looked away guiltily, and Ezor for once didn’t want to speak. “A little over a week,” Zethrid said uncharacteristically quietly.  

He looked around at them all. They all looked back at him both expectantly and apologetically. “Let’s get out of here.” 

“Head out ladies, and Lotor,” Ezor said pointing towards the door. “Those guards are only going to be unconscious for so long.” 

They all headed up those few stairs before Lotor stopped them. “Wait, hold on.” he turned back around, looking down the long hall lined with cells. In the almost last one at the very end, he could see a shadow filling the corner. “Zethrid, that cell over there, open it.” 

She looked at him quizzically. “Ok…” she said, heading over to it anyway. Taking off her jacket again, she put it over her hands a quickly pulled off bar after bar until there was another person sized hole in the gate. 

“That’s a favor,” Lotor called out to Thace, who carefully stuck his head out into the faint light pouring in from the open entry door. “And I aim to collect one in return.” 

“I would expect nothing else,” Thace said with a grateful nod. 

Lotor nodded in return and followed the rest of them out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this and the next chapter were some of my favorites to write, it's just so fun and plot driven and it's basically a lot fo Keith/Lotor interacting and i love love love writing them (obviously lol)

##  **Keith**

“I feel like we haven’t gotten to hang out in like forever,” Shiro said, breaking the silence in their apartment. 

Keith was sat at their little tiny dinette table, stirring his spoon in his soup without really eating it. He’d been lost in his own thoughts and the sound of Shiro’s voice startled him enough to almost flick a spoonful of tomato soup onto himself. He glanced over at Shiro who was in his usual place on their couch, a modest amount of books and notes placed in a semicircle around him. 

“We… we live together,” Keith said mildly incredulous. 

“Yeah I know,” Shiro said closing his notebook on his lap. “But when was the last time we just, you know, hung out. Just the two of us. Me, not studying and you, not… doing whatever it is you do exactly.” 

Keith let out a small half amused laugh through his nose. “You’re right,” he nodded, pushing the untouched bowl away from him. “We should chill. You and me.” 

“We should. Right now,” Shiro said with a serious nod. “I don’t think I can focus my brain on my homework any longer, and I don’t have work today so let’s just hang out.” 

“Sure,” Keith said getting up to toss his bowl in the sink. “What do you wanna do?” 

“We could watch something on Netflix?” Shiro suggested as he piled up all his school work things to get them off the couch. “Watch a movie, order chinese food, perhaps drink an alcoholic beverage of some sort.” 

“Perhaps, yeah,” Keith smirked, as he washed his dishes. 

“And you’re not gonna bail out on me right?” Shiro said.

Keith turned off the sink. “Bail? What are you talking about?” 

Shiro gave him a skeptical look. “You know what I mean.” 

“I don’t,” Keith shrugged. 

“We used to hang out way more but recently you’ve been sort of… well… I don’t know… busy I guess,” Shiro trailed off with a shrug. 

“I’m…” Keith shook his head trying to find the right words to express what he wanted to say. 

He couldn’t very well tell Shiro the truth. That he was spending a lot of his free time with a pack of half werewolves who are aiding him in the search of his werewolf mother. Shiro would think his crazy. Not that Keith hadn’t thought about telling Shiro. He wanted to more than anything. Shiro was his best friend and had been his only friend for a while, and it felt weird and wrong hiding something from him. But he wouldn’t understand. And he couldn’t take the risk that Shiro would think he was crazy. 

Shiro looked at him understandingly. “What’s his name?” 

Keith scoffed uncomfortably. “What?” 

“The guy you’re always blowing me off for,” Shiro said knowingly. “What’s his name?” 

“There—there’s no guy,” Keith said unconvincingly. 

“Ok,” Shiro said, clearly not believing him. “There’s no guy.” He eyed him up and down for a moment. “You know if it’s Lance you can just tell me. Hunk and I have a bet going.”

“What!? No,” Keith said defensively. “It’s not Lance— and you have a bet going? What? Why?” 

“So if it’s not Lance then who?” Shiro asked. 

“I said there’s no guy—it’s not that—I’m not—” 

Keith was cut off by the sound of his phone receiving a text. Wiping his hands on the back of his jeans, he walked over to the table and picked up his phone. On the lockscreen was a single text: 

**Lotor: outside**

Looking up, Keith quickly crossed the apartment and peered out the window through the blinds. And leaning back with his arms were crossed over his chest, his back resting against his obnoxiously expensive Mercedes–Benz, was Lotor. He looked wildly out of place outside of Keith’s building, his black peacoat open showing his soft looking cashmere sweater and fitted jeans was a stark contrast to the thrift store finds the people passing him on the street were wearing. 

“Actually can we postpone this hangout session for later?” Keith asked, tearing his gaze away from Lotor down below. “I forgot I have some stuff to take care of today.” 

Shiro furrowed his brow at him briefly, before quickly crossing over to him and looking out the window himself. “Oh wow,” he said flatly. “At least he’s good looking. And rich.” 

“It’s not— you’re super wrong,” Keith said shaking his head and walking away towards his bedroom. He yanked off his t-shirt and tossed it in the pile on the floor. Slightly frantically, he rummaged through the semi clean clothes on his bed and floor looking for the cleanest one. Finding a relatively clean black t-shirt, he pulled it on but not before spraying it with febreze. 

“Am I though?” Shiro called out to him. “You can tell me you know.” 

“There’s nothing to tell,” Keith called back. He looked down at his jeans. A charcoal grey with some rips and tears over the knees and shins. They didn’t look too dirty so they would have to do for now. 

“Is this because of my freak out with Adam?” Shiro asked, walking over to stand in the doorway of Keith’s bedroom. “Because if so, you don’t have to protect me. I’m honestly fine now.” 

“Ok, two things,” Keith said leaning forward and running his hands through his hair a few times before quickly flipping his head back. “One, you had a horrible break up with Adam and you’re allowed to be messed up about it. And two, this— the guy— is nothing and not a Thing, and definitely nothing I’m protecting you from.” He gave Shiro his best and most believable earnest look, even if the last part was a lie. 

“If you say so,” Shiro said, still clearly not convinced. 

“I promise,” Keith said stepping around Shiro and heading to the front door. “I’m not sure how late I’ll be, but you don’t have to wait up for me.” He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys as he took his red jacket from the coat hook as he left. 

Almost running down the steps, Keith pulled on his jacket, stuffing his things into the pockets. He made sure to close the door lightly behind him so as to not disturb his landlord, but as soon as he was outside he was practically jumping down the last few steps over to Lotor who was scrolling casually through his phone. 

In the dim light of twilight just before the streetlights flickered to life, Keith took in Lotor’s whole image. He could totally see how Shiro thought  _ that _ about them. Lotor was cool and rich and good looking, even he could admit that. Actually Keith could admit he was really good looking. As in stop in your tracks, hard to breathe, do a double take kind of good looking.  _ Supernaturally hot, _ he thought to himself with slight amusement.

But that didn’t matter because Keith had zero interest in anything to do with Lotor that wasn’t looking for his mother. He had a goal and he had to stay focused. Not matter how visually distracting Lotor was. 

“Took you long enough,” Lotor said locking his phone and slipping it into his jacket pocket. He glanced up at Keith and the weight his violet eyes looking into his felt heavy and physical. 

“I have a roommate, he started asking questions, and it’s not exactly like I enjoy lying to him,” Keith said crossing his arms over his chest. “Also he’s probably watching us right now from the window so if we could go that would be amazing.” 

Lotor gave him a small shrug and a nod as he stood up and walked around his car, and slipped into the driver’s seat. Keith opened the passenger side door and sat down inside, closing the door quickly behind him, practically feeling Shiro’s eyes boring into his back. With both the doors shut, the sounds of the city were gone leaving them in a warm comfortable quiet. 

“Where are we going?” Keith asked, buckling his seat belt. 

“New Jersey,” Lotor said taking the car out of park and driving off. 

Keith scrunched his face in disgust. “Why?” 

“Oddly enough it’s a sort of safe space for the Galra,” Lotor said as he drove. “Well not all of it. Mostly it’s South Jersey.” 

“Like the Jersey Shore?” Keith asked incredulously. “You’re joking.” 

“I wish I was,” Lotor said giving him a side glance. Keith grimaced at him. “Look, unfortunately it makes sense. All over the country, and world, there are places where it’s acceptable for people to be a bit… weird. People look different, act different, are different, and no one really questions it. You have have places like New York and Los Angeles, but those have high density populations of humans too. There needed to places where all sorts could gather. Werewolves, changelings, orcs, magical folk—”

“Hold on, stop stop stop,” Keith pumping his hands out in front of him. “You’re telling me there’s not just werewolves, that there’s other magical monster creature people also?”

Lotor gave him a quick incredulous glance. “You don’t really think it’s only werewolves and that’s it?” Keith blinked at him not knowing what to say. Lotor scoffed, “you have a lot to learn about the world. There’s a lot more out there than you know.” 

Keith frowned. He the more he found out the more it felt like there was more he didn’t know. “So… the Jersey Shore. In early October.”

“We’re not going to the beach,” Lotor said rolling his eyes. “There’s a place, a sort of,” he sort of waffled looking for the right word, “well let’s call it a bar, where people of all kinds gather. If there’s going to be anywhere where we are going to find information on that member of the Blade of Marmora here on the northern east coast, it’s there. Someone will know something.” 

“Is this one actually gonna pan out?” Keith said skeptically. “Cause so far we’ve found bupkus. Your… girl gang or whatever has been tearing up every location on my map and they’ve found nothing.” 

Lotor frowned. “Yes well, I haven’t yet exhausted all my wells of informational sources. This is just one of my more… eclectic ones.” 

“Eclectic,” Keith repeated, nodding his head slowly. “You’re whole,” he gestured with his hand vaguely at Lotor, “ _ thing _ is eclectic. You practically invented eclectic.” 

He turned to look out through the windshield. They were driving through the highway, zipping past cars and weaving in and out of traffic. Lotor drove confidently, if just a bit recklessly. But surprisingly, though Keith was not usually a good passenger, preferring to drive himself, he felt comfortable with Lotor at the wheel. 

“Girl gang,” Lotor repeated under his breath with a faint smirk shaking his head. 

Keith turned to him with a small amused smirk of his own. “What?” 

“Nothing, I found it funny that’s all,” Lotor sighed softly. Keith felt his heart jump slightly at the sight. Lotor gave him a side glance. Keith’s heart started beating faster. 

“What else would you call them?” Keith said, ignoring his palpitations. 

“I never really thought about it like that,” Lotor said. “I suppose you could see them as that. It never really occurred to me.” 

“Well you’re their leader right?” Keith said. 

Lotor gave him another waffling shake of his head. “Yes.” 

“I mean Ezor calls you ‘Boss’ all the time,” Keith pointed out. “And they follow your directions and orders and stuff. Although I still can’t tell if they live with you or not.”

Lotor let out a small huffed laugh. “No, they don’t.”  

“So you just have a huge ass apartment and a big ass mansion all for yourself?” Keith said, leaning back in the seat and crossing his leg. “I don’t know if that’s better.” 

He got another side glanced smirk from Lotor. “You’re not even a little bit afraid of me anymore are you?” 

Keith scrunched his face, twisting his hand from side to side in a “so–so” motion. “Eh. I saw you in sweatpants. That sorta takes all the magic away.” 

Lotor let out an honest to god laugh, actually smiling with his whole face. It was infectious. Keith smiled back. “That’s quite fair. I suppose that wasn’t my most menacing look. But in my defense I felt bloody awful.”

Keith smile faded slightly. He hadn’t been quite sure how to bring it up again. He had wondered how to ask about what happened but it felt too awkward and impertinent to pester him with question about what he’d gone through. But he was extremely curious. “I can only imagine,” Keith said lightly. “What… I mean, what happened?” He could see Lotor clamming up by the second. 

His eyes fell to patch of skin where his black eye was, now completely healed. In the past week it had faded slowly, the only lingering mark of his disappearance. He watched Lotor gather the words in his mouth for a minute before he spoke. “Nothing I hadn’t gone through before,” he said quietly. That seemed to be the only thing he said on the matter. 

Keith let the topic drop, letting them fall into a long stretch of silence that lasted them through their trip from Brooklyn into New Jersey. The hot prickling sensation of the awkward end of their conversation prodded at Keith the whole time. He searched for something to say, to clear the physical presence of his verbal overstep, but he could think of nothing. 

Instead he settled in for watching the road. The setting sun had quickly dipped below the horizon and the streaks of orange light in the sky gave way to pockets of amber light from the passing streetlights. The dark masses of the trees blurred together in one great black shape lit only by the headlights of the cars on the opposite side of the turnpike. 

Occasionally he’d look over at Lotor, watching him drive. The constant repeated pattern of the beams of amber light passing over his face cast a moving shadow across his face almost mimicking the now healed black eye. His face no longer harsh and furrowed, Lotor looked… soft. Vulnerable. Almost normal. 

But still even Keith couldn’t unsee the weight of the world that rested quite visibly on his shoulders. He seemed to constantly carry the heaviness of it’s pressure around with him wherever he went. Even through his snark and posturing Lotor looked like he was always moments from breaking, like piece of glass vibrating and threatening to shatter at any moment. Yet he always seemed to hold it together. Keith got the feeling he had barely scratched the surface with Lotor; and he might never really dig down deep enough. 

“We’re almost here,” Lotor said, turning off the turnpike. 

“Ok,” Keith said focusing his attention back out the windshield. 

For a week night in early October there were still a surprising amount of cars headed for the beach area. Lotor’s quite showy car didn’t seem to be out of place in the lines of luxury sports cars zipping up and down the roads, all headed in the same direction. Now in the hard night of the later hours of the evening, Keith watched the mostly closed up shops and restaurants pass them by without even so much as a streetlight on to illuminate them. Yet there seemed to be enough cars on the road to warrant a steady pace of traffic. 

Keith could tell where they were headed only by the line of valets waiting on a surprisingly long line of cars in front of a relatively unassuming building. It resembled more of a community center in a small beach town than it did a bar for monsters, but Keith decided to reserve judgement for later.  He’d been surprised by appearances before. 

“Now when we go inside let me do the talking,” Lotor said, driving a bit away from the line of cars waiting for valet service. He pulled into a hidden corner spot in an empty parking lot, a bit further away from the bar. “They aren’t going to know who you are, but if you’re walking in with me they won’t question it,” he said throwing the car in park. 

“Alright,” Keith nodded. He paused for a moment as he unbuckled himself. “Should I be worried?” 

Lotor shook his head, “no, you’ll be perfectly fine.” They got out of the car, closing the doors shut with a muffled thump. “Just don’t… do anything stupid,” Lotor said looking at him over the top of the car. 

Keith scoffed as Lotor walked away. “I’m not gonna do anything stupid,” he said mostly to himself as he followed behind Lotor. 

Rushing a bit to catch up with Lotor’s quick pace, Keith fell into step alongside him. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself. Being so close to the water’s edge made the crisp October air even colder and more biting. Feeling cold, he glanced over at Lotor who looked completely indifferent to the weather. 

“How are you not freezing,” Keith said stuffing his hands under his crossed arms. 

“A perk of my biology,” Lotor said, placing his hands into the pockets of his peacoat. He looked over at Keith who was frowning at him with a creased brow. “What?” 

“I just understood why people are attacking you,” Keith said, trying to keep his teeth from chattering. “You’re obnoxious.”

Lotor let out a small laugh, rolling his eyes. “That’s the least of my problems.” 

They approached the street with the bar. It was a relatively large building, looking nothing much different than the other low, flat white sided buildings on the wide streets lining the main road along the boardwalk. Though unlike the other closed and desolate businesses, this had a steady stream of people walking in and out of the front door. 

Now much closer, Keith could get a better look at the people entering. Had he not known the kind of people this establishment served he might had thought it just any other bar with a rough looking crowd. But now he knew what to look for, catching glimpses of sharp teeth and yellowed eyes. Others looked marginally different. Some were massive, hulking people with broad bodies that was filled out almost entirely with muscles, and others were lithe, spindly people with thin features. Though as they all each walked through the large front doors, a  symbol with jagged edges and sharp corners shaped almost like an abstract claw mark was luminescent and casting a cool violet glow on each passerby. 

“Remember to relax and act natural,” Lotor said as they approached the front entrance. “You’ll fine as long as you—” 

“Don’t do anything stupid, got it,” Keith nodded. 

Lotor shot him a sidelong skeptical look. “Need I remind you that the first time I met you, you stole a car and drove it nearly 30 miles and trespassed onto my private property to follow me.” 

Keith opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Reckless and stupid aren’t the same thing.” 

“Debatable,” Lotor huffed as they walked through the front doors.

* * *

 

##  **Lotor**

Lotor wasn’t sure why he decided to bring Keith along. Normally he’d take Acxa or Narti on a reconnaissance mission like this. They were good for laying low, staying quiet, gathering information. He could trust them. 

Yet he when he made his plan to come here, there was no doubt in his mind: he was bringing Keith. 

It was possible that Lotor was just curious about him. Keith was this ever evolving enigma that only generated more questions each time one was answered, like some sort of mystery hydra. In the couple of weeks that he’d known him, Lotor had quickly become invested in solving the mystery of who and what Keith was. 

There was an ephemeral quality to Keith. Something about him felt hard to pin down, hard to define. He was impulsive, but cautious. Forthright, but concealed. Unafraid, but anxious. Every time Lotor thought he got a read on Keith, he surprised him. Like now. 

They were sat together, sequestered in the corner of a rather large seating area of a very busy bar. Lotor was scanning the room, his right hand grasping the sides of his old fashioned while his other was placed under his chin as he leaned thoughtfully on his elbow. Keith was next to him, fingering the neck of the bottle of beer that sat in a pool of condensation on the table. 

Lotor was surprised at how calm Keith was. He had half expected him to run in, yelling and picking fights with anyone and everyone who looked like they might have any information. He had prepared to need to pull Keith aside, put a bit of fear back into him. If their conversation in the car solidified anything, it proved that Keith was far too comfortable with him. 

Casually, Lotor glanced at him. Keith’s face was impassive and blank. The fingers on his free hand rapped a steady rhythm on the tabletop as his eyes moved from person to person in the room. He looked natural, cool and collected. His expression gave away nothing more than a passing interest in his surroundings. Lotor found himself slightly impressed. 

Keith must have felt his eyes on him, glancing up and meeting his gaze. “What?” he asked quietly, his expression far more open that Lotor had been expecting. 

Lotor shook his head, turning his attention back to the room. The music was just loud enough that if they really wanted to talk, they had to lean into each other. Over the steady thump of the bass dozens of conversations were being held over an endless supply of drinks. The room was dim, but that was no problem for him, seeing just as well as he would in the daylight. It made things easier for reading lips. 

Keith leaned in towards him, motioning that wanted to speak to him. Lotor leaned down slightly to hear him better. “Who or what are we looking for exactly?”

“I’ll know them when I see them,” Lotor said, turning to speak closer to Keith’s ear. 

Clearly not the answer he had been looking for, Keith gave him a flat look, but leaned back in his seat anyway. He went back to looking over the crowd, though unsure what he was looking for, settling in uncomfortably. 

A small half smirk pulled at Lotor’s lips. Under the veneer Keith’s inscrutable expression, Lotor could see the cracks of impatience and frustration bleeding through. He could feel Keith’s leg bouncing restlessly next to his. He was clearly itching to  _ do something _ . But Lotor knew it was better to wait and get exactly what he wanted, than to jump in head first and risk jeopardizing everything. Even if he did want to. 

They sat there for a bit longer, watching the people move in and out of the space. With each passing moment Lotor could tell Keith was growing more and more restless but surprisingly he stayed put. Occasionally a fight or argument would break out, grabbing Keith’s attention and holding it until it died down. The quick and aggressive transformation of a Galra ready to brawl held Keith’s attention in a way that Lotor found most unexpected. It was as if he couldn’t tear his eyes away, watching something horrible and fascinating like a car crash. 

“Don’t stare,” Lotor said, leaning in to speak in Keith’s ear. 

His gaze had been almost glued to a fight happening on the other side of the room. A few people had gotten into a disagreement, that held led into a fight complete with fully transformed Galra, slashing and biting at each other as they grappled, knocking tables and chairs down to the ground. Several bouncers were already rushing over, their own claws extended with yellowed eyes trained on the troublemakers ready to toss them out. 

“No else is reacting,” Keith said, leaning his head back to speak towards Lotor, though still not looking away from the fight. 

“Because this isn’t abnormal,” Lotor said, leaning in a bit more. “Remember, act like you’ve been here before.”   
Keith glanced over at him, giving him a small sigh and a brief nod. He settled back in, pointedly looking away as the bouncers dragged the still fighting Galra out through the front doors. He took a long swig of his beer, scrunching his face in disgust as he put the bottle back down. Lotor raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s warm now.” 

Looking back towards the bar a figure caught Lotor’s attention. A tall, athletic looking man walked in, his arched quizzical brown casting a curious expression on everything he gazed upon as he meandered through the crowd of people and made room for himself at the bar. Instantly a spike of recognition shot through Lotor as he got up from the table before he could think to do so. 

“Where are you going?” Keith asked, shooting out his hand to get Lotor’s attention. 

“Stay here,” Lotor said, holding his hand up. “I’ll,” he eyed the man waiting to see what he was going to do, “I’ll get you another beer.” He turned to look at Keith one last time. “Stay here,” he emphasized again.

Keith gave him a frown but said nothing, snatching his beer from the table and leaning back in his chair. He glared at him until Lotor turned around, heading for the bar. 

Slowly and deliberately, Lotor made his way through the crowd, passing through people as quietly and unobtrusively as possible. He didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention to himself. Not yet anyway. 

He stood at the bar, leaning his forearms on the counter, the sleeves of his sweater pushed up to his elbows. His hair fell in a curtain of silver over his left shoulder as he rocked forward getting the attention of the bartender with a small change of expression; he still was Prince Lotor, that meant something around here. 

He’d just placed his order when he heard a voice speak at him. “Are you out on probation or have you run off again?” 

Lotor glanced over to his right side, looking at the quizzical expression up close. “Haxus,” Lotor said conversationally. “I almost didn’t recognize you out from between Sendak’s legs.” 

Haxus’ expression soured, his lip quivering, threatening to curl up into a snarl. 

“Please, untwist yourself,” Lotor said dismissively, taking the fresh beer bottle from the bartender. “I mean no harm. I’m here on official duty.” 

His face perked up. He looked Lotor up and down briefly. “I didn’t hear of anything from Zarkon.” 

“I didn’t know you were so important that my father kept you abreast to all his plans,” Lotor said casually. He watched annoyance fill Haxus’ face. 

He floundered slightly, searching for his composure. “Well, being assigned to the area I like to be kept aware of all comings and goings of any…” his eyes raked over Lotor again, “integral personnel.”

Lotor gave him a humorless half smile. “Consider yourself informed.” 

Haxus’ eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. 

“Speaking of which,” Lotor said, leaning back against the bar. “Who are the other  _ integral personnel _ assigned to the area?” 

He gave him a skeptical glare. “What exactly is the nature of your official business here?”

Lotor leveled him an equally unmoving stare. “Are you really going to have me report back to my father that you were being uncooperative?” He tisked at him, shaking his head. “If you must know, there are rumors of insurgence in this area.”

He watched Haxus’ face fall. “Surely you must be mistaken.” 

“Are you saying that Emperor Zarkon made a mistake?” Lotor provoked. 

Instantly Haxus’ expression changed. “No—no of course not.”

Lotor almost grinned. “Based on information gathered by my father, there is a member of the Blade of Marmora operating here under your nose.” 

He looked horrified. 

“You don’t have any information about that do you?” Lotor asked accusingly. 

“You—you cannot possibly think I would know and not report something of that nature,” Haxus sputtered out. “I would never conceal information from the empire. Victory or Death.” 

“Yes indeed,” Lotor nodded apathetically. “Nevertheless, there is still the matter at hand of this blade member.” 

“I will deal with this swiftly,” Haxus said nodding. “All those under my command will be questioned and questioned again until this person is discovered and I can turn them over to Zarkon.” 

“Well,” Lotor began, tilting his head to the side in thought. “Since being sent here to deal with this personally, I do believe it would be better if I would to conduct the investigation, as it were.” He watched his words register on Haxus’ face. 

“I am nothing but loyal to the empire,” Haxus said defensively. “I am competent enough to search out disloyalty within my own ranks. I have Zarkon’s confidence.” 

Lotor made a dubious face. “If that were the case, would I be here?” Lotor asked. 

Haxus’ mouth opened and closed as if he couldn’t quite think of words fast enough. 

“There is no need to worry,” Lotor said in the friendliest manner he could conjure. “I have no interest in taking the glory from you, and you are welcome to it. When the person is found you may very well take the credit for their capture.” 

He mulled this over, eyeing Lotor quietly. “What would you need from me?” 

Lotor smirked. “Just for you to not interfere.” 

Haxus’ eyes narrowed faintly. He reached over to the bar, taking his own glass in his hand, taking a long drink from it. “Very well,” he said eventually. “I would assume you will keep in contact?” 

“You need not worry, I will make sure you kept up to date on all aspects of the investigation,” Lotor said, trying not to let his sarcasm filter into his words. “Farwell.” 

Haxus only gave him a half hearted glare as Lotor walked away. 

As he approached the table Keith lifted his head, meeting his gaze and looking at him expectantly. Lotor slid back into his seat, pulling closer to Keith so he wouldn’t need to talk excessively loudly. 

“I’ve taken care of clearing the way for us,” Lotor said handing Keith the beer. 

Keith raised an eyebrow at him as he took a pull of his beer. “What?” he asked, wiping his mouth the back of his hand. 

“If we had just shown up poking around asking about Blade members, that would have raised too many questions, brought too much attention,” Lotor explained quietly. He leaned moe into Keith, turning his head so that his face couldn’t be seen by Haxus at the bar who had been glaring at him. “You see that man I was just speaking too?” 

“Mhm,” Keith hummed, nodding as he took another sip from his bottle. 

“Well he’s under Sendak’s command,” Lotor said. “Had we come in here guns blazing, it would have gotten back to him.” 

“And then back to your father,” Keith said understandingly. 

“Precisely,” Lotor nodded. He glanced down at Keith’s half finished drink. “Finish that and then let’s go.” 

“Back to Brooklyn?” Keith asked. 

“Not yet,” Lotor said shaking his head, leaning back slightly. “This isn’t the informational well I promised you.” 

Keith baulked slightly. “It gets more eclectic than this?” he said swirling his finger in the air gesturing to the room around them. 

“You have no idea.” 

Keith raised his eyebrows briefly. He chugged a bit more of the beer and then set the mostly empty bottle back down on the table. “Alright then, let’s go.”  


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok so i'm really really excited about this chapter because we get even more Lotor backstory and that good good keitor slow burn content

##  **Keith**

They had left quickly, heading to Lotor’s car far and out of sight, seen by no one as they slipped into the dark of the empty streets. Keith was feeling nervous as he sat in silence in the passenger seat, the absence of the thumping loud music ringing in the silence. He chanced a few glances at Lotor as he drove through the dark and empty streets, his expression focused and serious. 

He had tried to read their lips as Lotor and that man spoke, but he couldn’t get a good enough view from where he was sitting. And the last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself by getting up and going to a better vantage point; god forbid that be qualified as “doing something stupid” by Lotor. Keith had only gotten snippets of their conversation. Bits like “Zarkon” and “Blade” and “Victory or Death”. That had been the second time he’d heard that phrase in connection to the Galra. Keith had no idea what it meant, or it’s importance, but by the tone of Lotor’s expression when he’d heard it both times, he wasn’t a fan. 

By the time Lotor was parking, Keith had completely zoned out. He squinted his eyes out the windows, trying to see exactly where they were, but nothing looked recognizable. Keith followed Lotor out of the car, looking around at their surrounding as he shut the door behind him. It was a street even more desolate than the one that held the bar. It looked as if it had been filled with vacationers only just over a month ago, but now the chichy South Jersey Shore stores and restaurants and bars were all closed up, boarded and gated with signs that read their summer return schedules. 

They were closer to the beach now, Keith could hear the choppy autumn night waves crashing against the coast as he followed Lotor down to the boardwalk. This time he couldn’t stop his teeth from chattering, pulling his jacket tight around himself even though it felt like it was doing nothing to keep him warm. 

Keith was too cold to ask questions as Lotor lead him to a unsuspecting unmarked door between a closed cafe and a closed souvenir shop. Clearly unphased by the cold, Lotor nonchalantly walked over to the door, giving the surface a quick rap with the back of his knuckles. After a moment a concealed window slid back and Keith could see a pair of yellow eyes glowing back at them. 

“Lotor,” said a muffled gruff voice. 

“And guest,” Lotor said, uncharacteristically sweetly, startling Keith by wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him close to his side. 

Keith, too cold and shocked to respond, simply watched as the yellow eyes seem to nod briefly before slamming the window shut. There was a brief moment where he thought the door wouldn’t open but as soon as the thought entered his mind, the same symbol he saw on the front door to the bar glowed on this door and it swung open. It wasn’t until Lotor released his arm from around Keith’s waist that he realized that he had been a source of heat against his side.

Not wanting to be in the cold any longer, Keith quickly followed Lotor inside and immediately down a flight of dark, barely lit stairs. His hands found the narrow walls, pressing his hands against them as he walked behind Lotor. The further down they walked the more he could hear the growing music thumping, the walls under his hands trembling a steady beat. At the bottom of the short stair case was a set of doors, with blacked out windows and covered in a plush looking fabric. 

Lotor paused just before opening the doors. He turned around to face Keith, looking like he was preparing himself for what he was going to say. “Now, I need you to trust me ok?” 

Instantly Keith was on edge. “...Why?” 

He frowned at him. “Because I know what I’m doing and I’m not going to let harm come to you, but that can only work if you trust me and—” 

“Don’t do anything stupid, got it,” Keith finished. 

“I need to hear you say it,” Lotor said seriously. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “I trust you.” He said it, but he wasn’t quite sure he meant it. He did trust Lotor to know what he’s doing—whatever that means— but he didn’t trust that he wouldn’t let harm come to him. How could he? 

“Good,” Lotor nodded. “One more thing. You need to play along. And don’t talk unless I tell you too. The situation is already quite tenuous and I don’t need them casting any suspicion on us, especially me.”

Keith was skeptical but didn’t voice it. “Ok, I’ll play along. Speak when spoken to. All that nonsense.” He didn’t like being told what to do and controlled like that. But he didn't have any other choice than to trust Lotor. 

“Right,” Lotor said, steadying himself. 

He took a deep breath and let out a long exhale and even in the dim light of the stairway Keith could see a sudden difference in his demeanor. Lotor stood a bit taller, his chest out and head held higher. Adjusting his jacket, he tilted his head back to Keith, “follow my lead,” he whispered, pushing open the plush doors. 

If Keith had thought the previous place had been out of the ordinary, this new place was beyond anything Keith could have imagined. 

Keith had been half expecting another dark, dingy bar, filled with even rougher and tougher looking Galra, all daring someone to pick a fight with them. But the sight in front of him was another type of extreme, one Keith hadn’t been prepared for. 

It was hard to tell the size and shape of the room because of all the draped fabric hanging from the ceiling, creating a web of rich colors of purples and pinks and reds that spilled out from the drapery to the heavy, rich furniture. People were situated in every bit of space in every direction, drinking elaborate drinks from sparkling glasses that shone in all the bright and deep color tones reflected all around. The floor beneath them was a patchwork of a soft and warm rugs, connecting the areas of seating with the bar with even more seating. The air seemed to glitter and sparkle hues of purple and pink giving the whole place a hazy dreamlike feel. 

It was overwhelming. Every time Keith thought he understood what he was seeing, it would change and confuse him all over again. There were nude women suspended in long sheets of silk dancing from the ceiling, hovering over the tops of all the patrons heads as they moved effortlessly above them all. There were what appeared to be living statues of men, each providing a service of either holding trays of drinks or horderves for other guests to take. And everywhere there were people lounging, sprawled out on lavish sofas and oversized chairs, drinking and talking.Though it took Keith a few double takes and lingering looks to realize that while some people may be lounging and drinking and talking, a lot where doing far more than that. 

“Lotor… Lotor!” Keith whisper shouted, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket to get his attention. “What the hell is this place?”   
Lotor glanced around with an incredulous expression. “Is that not obvious?” 

“Why are we in some… weird ass… werewolf... fucking… sex dungeon?” Keith asked, looking around. His eyes landed on a group of people a little bit away in front of them. Two half nude women were draped over the shoulders of a much older looking fanged grinning man, whose claws were currently slowly ripping the last remaining stitches of shirt fabric on a very giggly woman on his lap. 

“I did say it was eclectic,” Lotor said, leaning down to speak into Keith’s ear to be heard over the music. 

“Ok but I thought you meant like we were going to a barcade or something, not Eyes Wide Shut,” Keith half yelled into Lotor’s ear. 

Lotor gave him a shrug. He mouthed “Follow me. Act natural.” 

Keith frowned but nodded in return. 

He tried to mimic Lotor’s aloof walk, passing by the scenes of decadence and debauchery as if he’d seen it all before. Which was easier said than done. He settled instead for keeping his eyes off his surroundings and staring at Lotor’s back as they weaved in and around the half dressed and intoxicated people. 

Lotor led them to a back room entering through a barrel vaulted archway lined with an excessive amount of draped fabric blocking the rest of the main room from sight. Just before peeling back the final few curtains, he turned to Keith, his eyes searching Keith’s face. 

“What?” Keith said, though it was likely Lotor couldn’t really hear him. 

They were standing so close between the panels of rich fabric that Keith could just barely hear him. His eyes read the words on Lotor’s lips. “Do you trust me?” he asked.

Keith paused a moment, his gaze flicking between Lotor’s eyes and lips. It was the second time he was asked that in so many minutes and part of him was beginning to doubt if he should. “Yes.” 

Lotor said nothing, only giving him a quick nod. He turned back in the direction he had been walking in and peeled back the last few draped curtains, blocking their way. Feeling weirdly extremely hot and cold all over, Keith followed closely behind. 

“Ah! Prince Lotor!” a high but manly voiced called out. “I wasn’t expecting you to join us.” 

Keith stepped out from behind Lotor to see a room, no bigger than his own living room, filled to the brim with thick lavish deep purple furniture and surrounded by heavy pink velvet curtains. Sitting on the biggest sofa was a rather small portly man, with a thin out–reaching mustache and a very styled frock of hair on top of his slightly small head. He had a plethora of men and women, all in stages of undress, sitting around him bathing him in attention, holding glasses and trays with food and drink for him to choose from. A couple had their hands on his open button down shirt, plays with the wispy strands of hair coming from his pale chest. 

“Morvok,” Lotor said with a smile in his voice. “I thought I’d find you here.” 

“When am I not here?” Morvok laughed. The people around him laughed but even to Keith he could tell it was forced. 

“Hopefully when you’re working for my father,” Lotor chided jokingly. Keith couldn’t even recognize Lotor anymore. 

“Of course, Victory or Death as it were,” Morvok said with a wave of his hand. 

“Yes quite,” Lotor agreed vaguely. 

“Sit, sit— make yourself comfortable. I have this room saved for my particular use only,” Morvok said gesturing to the empty plush violet sofa across from him. “You and your—” he eyed Keith briefly, sending an uncomfortable spike of anxiety shooting up Keith’s back, “—guest.” 

“Yes of course,” Lotor said pulling Keith down to sit next to him. 

He kept his arm tight around Keith’s shoulders, holding him close to his side.  Keith got the impression that it was supposed to feel comforting while also making something clear to Morvok; Keith just wasn’t sure what it was, and he wasn’t feeling particularly comforted either. He sat stiffly next to Lotor, both his hands on his thighs, itching to run out, information be damned. 

“So what brings you all the way to my neck of the woods?” Morvok asked, taking a quite full glass of some pinkish liquid off a tray held by a woman wearing nothing but gauzy dress. “Come to join in the hedonistic fun?” 

“Not today no,” Lotor said, crossing his legs. “Unfortunately I’m here on official business.”

Morvok groaned as he took a drink from his glass. “Must you sully my good time with work? Here have a drink,” he snapped at the woman holding the tray, motioning for her to go over to Lotor. 

She walked over, bending down down to hold the tray at their eye level. Keith pointedly looked at a blank spot off in the distance. 

“No thank you, perhaps another time,” Lotor said holding up his free hand to refuse the drink. 

“Oh I see, you want a drink of another kind,” Morvok nodding knowingly. His eyes turned to Keith. “Not your usual type but I suppose we could all use a little variety.”

Keith felt Morvok’s gaze burn into him moving down from his face to his neck. He shrank back into the seat feeling Lotor’s arm hold him steady. There was something more in the way that Morvok looked at him that sent a chill down Keith’s spine. 

“As much as I appreciate you remembering my preferences,” Lotor began, his tone iced at the edges. “There still is the matter of that official business I am here on.” 

“Yes yes, of course,” Morvok said waving his drink. “How could I forget—What could I do for you?” He settled back more on the sofa, taking a sip of his drink and picking up a small horderve with the other hand. 

“You and I both know that you are, well let’s say, a gatherer of information,” Lotor said. 

“I do pride myself on that fact yes,” Morvok said through a mouthful of food. 

“I need to know what you know of the Blade of Marmora.”

Morvok stopped chewing. He paused for a moment, squinting his eyes at Lotor before sitting up properly, pushing aside all the people that had been hanging off him. “Why?” 

Lotor said nothing, only stared him down with a faint smirk. Keith could feel the tension gather in the air. Morvok’s eye twitched. 

Keith held his breath as Lotor licked his lips before speaking. “I know you’ve been in contact before.” He watched Morvok fight the urge to squirm. “And I need to know everything. Meeting places. Secret hideouts. Any possible undercover members. Everything.” 

Morvok bit the inside of his cheek, his foot tapping on the ground as he considered Lotor’s words. “Out, everyone out,” he instructed suddenly, his voice losing that sleazy tone, sounding much more hollow now. 

The room emptied in seconds, all the people taking their trays of drinks and food with them as they went through the fabric archway and back down the hall out of sight. Keith got the feeling that Morvok had wanted him to leave but he didn’t move.

“How… How did you know?” Morvok asked slowly, worry coloring his voice. 

“You’re not the only one who is a gatherer of information. And don’t worry, my father doesn’t know,” Lotor said taking his arm back from around Keith and leaning forward. “But I do. Which means he could know at any point should I decide to tell him— which I’m hoping, I won’t need to.” 

“I’m listening,” Morvok said. 

“I’m looking for someone,” Lotor said. “A member of the Blade. Would have been stationed in New York a little over 20 years ago. Right around the time that you were making your… well let’s call it as it is, deal for freedom.” 

Morvok looked guiltily up at Lotor who was staring down at him with a flat expression. “You don’t understand what it was like here—I needed protection. To–to insure that things were safe for the Galra under my charge. I needed to—” 

“You were protecting yourself and your own interests and you wanted an escape plan,” Lotor said cutting Morvok off. “Where did you meet them?”

He looked reluctantly at Lotor for a moment before speaking. “Roosevelt Island. We couldn’t meet anywhere obvious, where we’d be seen. There’s a small park there, at the northern tip of the island. We’d meet there, never at the same time, always at night.” 

“How did you get in contact?” Lotor asked. 

“There’s a P.O. box at the main post office in Chelsea, number… 343892 if I remember correctly. We communicated through notes in there. She’d leave me dates and times and coordinantes in there and we’d meet—”

“She?” Keith said sitting up suddenly, unable to hold himself back. His heart was beating faster than he could imagine. “What was her name?” he questioned impatiently. Lotor gave him a quick disapproving glance but said nothing. 

Morvok didn’t seem to notice. “I don’t know. We never exchanged names.”

Keith sunk back into the sofa, disappointed. He could still feel his heart racing in his throat. This felt like the closest he’d ever gotten to finding his mom and it slipped away as fast it came. Gripping into the rips on his jeans he could feel his hands trembling against his thighs. 

“And this person, have you been in contact since?” Lotor asked, urgently but far more calmly than Keith. 

“No,” Morvok said shaking his head. “We were supposed to meet one day and they never came.” His eyes drifted, as if looking at his memory. “I tried leaving notes, getting back in contact but they just… I heard nothing. Then after a while I stopped. Zarkon was cracking down on us a bit more, didn’t wanna get caught contacting the Blade. Thought it might be better to just make the most of it.”

An icy weight dropped in a pit in Keith’s stomach. He could only imagine the worst. That she’d been killed. That he’d never see her again. That all of this was a waste. That it was over before it could really begin. 

Lotor nodded slowly, as if processing he information. Keith was too upset to care, getting lost in his own head. His thoughts were racing and sluggish all at the same time, a confusing mix of trembling frustration and painful defeat. 

“I’m going to need that key to the box if you still have it,” Lotor said to Morvok after a few silent moments. 

Morvok nodded, then added in a hesitant voice, “your father… he’s… he might not understand… I wasn’t trying to—” 

“He need not know,” Lotor said. He stood up, patting Keith on the shoulder to get him to follow suit. Getting to his feet, Keith’s expression was contorted in frustration. “Thank you for your time,” Lotor said cordially. He wrapped his fingered around Keith’s wrist and led him out of the room. 

Keith was barely paying attention to his surroundings as they made their way out through the elaborate club area and up the dim stairways and back out onto the frigid autumn beach lined streets. The biting cold wind whipping off the shore didn’t even seem to bother him as they walked in silence to Lotor’s car. 

“Keith?” Lotor voice said, almost too quiet to hear. 

He stood in front of the passenger side door, staring past his own reflection in the darkly tinted glass of the window. It took him a few seconds before he could speak. “She’s gone.” He looked up at Lotor and met his gaze, seeing reserved sympathy in his eyes. “You heard what he said, she stopped showing up, she disappeared. She’s gone.”

“You don’t know for sure that’s her,” Lotor said. “Who’s to say she was the only woman member of the Blade of Marmora here in the city.” He took a step around the car, coming to stand in front of Keith. “And stopped responding doesn’t mean died. It could mean any number of things.”

Keith shook his head. It made sense but he was too upset to care. He could feel angry tears burning behind his eyes. “It’s been over twenty years, she’s probably long gone by now, if she’s still even alive.”

“And we’ll find her, wherever she is,” Lotor said. He was giving Keith such an earnest face Keith had to look away. “I promise.”

Swallowing and wiping away any evidence of almost tears, Keith nodded. “Ok.”

There was a long beat of silence. 

“Look, let’s… let’s get out of here,” Lotor said walking back around to the driver’s side door of his car. 

Keith sniffed, opening his door. “Please.”  

Lotor slid into the driver’s seat, shutting the door behind him with a muffled thud. He turned on the car, pausing to watch Keith as he sat down and buckled himself in. “You know,” he said carefully, “I know it might not seem like it, but we did receive a good lead. A workable lead.” 

“Yeah,” Keith said thickly. 

Staring into the dark distance through the windshield, Keith could feel Lotor’s eyes on him. They sat there for a long moment before Lotor reached for the controls and put the car in drive, pulling out and driving into the cold empty street.

* * *

 

##  **Lotor**

Of all the possible outcomes to this night, it didn’t even cross Lotor’s mind that it might end with him and Keith, sitting in a mostly vacant rest stop along the New Jersey turnpike, with over $40 worth of burgers, fries, and sodas, spread out on a table in front of them. It never occurred to him that after a half hour of driving and feeling Keith’s sour mood ebbing off him, he’d feel bad and offer to buy him a very late dinner. And he didn’t think he’d find himself ordering at a Wendy’s well past midnight, making sure Keith ate whatever he wanted. 

It wasn’t until they started eating that they realized how hungry they both were, making two extra returns to the counter to order more food. Lotor didn’t normally go for this kind of food, but at the moment he didn’t even care. He wasn’t sure if it was the stress of being held captive by his father, or all the manipulating and conniving the Galra commanders, or the confusing mix of frustration and empathy that made the food extra delicious. Perhaps he was just hungry. 

“I didn’t know werewolves ate hamburgers,” Keith said around the straw of his coke eyeing the half eaten burger in Lotor’s hand. 

Lotor covered his mouth with his free hand as he chewed, a smirk pulling at his lips. “This one does.” He swallowed, putting down his hand to reach for his own soda. “And so do you.” 

Keith sighed lightly and leaned back in his chair, taking his drink with him. “That’s right, I keep forgetting.” Lotor watched him taking another sip from his drink, his eyes going slightly unfocused with thought as he stared down into space. “I guess I should be thinking about that more often now.” His eyes refocused, flicking up to meet Lotor’s gaze. “Expecting shit to change and stuff right?” 

“Shit is definitely going to change,” Lotor nodded. “But who knows to what extent.” 

Keith’s brows pulled together briefly. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Lotor began, wiping his mouth with a napkin, and setting his food down in it’s wrappings on the table. “You’re half werewolf. You have mixed genetics. Meaning you don’t get the full transformation of a full werewolf.” 

“Really?” 

“Think about it like human genes,” Lotor said sitting up straighter. “If two people of different races have a biological child, that child isn’t going to get all the features of either one of the parents, but a combination of them with some being more prominent than others.” 

“Ok,” Keith nodded understandingly. “So you’re saying that since I’m half werewolf, I’m only gonna have some features? And I don’t know which until I have them.” 

“Precisely.” 

“You’re half, right?” Keith said gesturing to him. “What features do you have— or don’t have?” 

“Well,” Lotor said, rubbing his chin with his fingers contemplatively. “Strength and agility I have, along with most of the physical features— eyes, fangs, claws, things like that. Though I don’t grow in height when I transform, or become too animalistic looking.” 

“I mean do you need to grow in height anymore, you’re like a hundred feet tall,” Keith said dryly, wrapping his lips around the straw. 

Lotor let out a surprised laugh. “Actually, I believe I’ve shrunk,” he said, leaning back. “It happens with age.” 

Keith look at him skeptically. “Age? What are you like 28?” 

“Ah, no,” Lotor said shaking his head. 

“...30?” Keith said hesitantly.

“No.” 

“Like 35?” Keith said leaning forward. 

“Not exactly.” 

Keith stared at him completely dumbfounded. “No way you’re over 40.” 

“By quite a bit actually,” Lotor nodded. 

Keith’s expression twisted in more into utter confusion. “How are you over 40?” He covered his mouth, his brows knitted together as he stared at Lotor. “42?” 

“Try closer to a thousand.” 

“A THOUS—” 

Lotor reached over quickly and slapped a hand over Keith’s mouth to keep him from yelling. “Remember when I said don’t do anything stupid. This qualifies as stupid.” 

“M’ur a ‘ousund?” Keith mumbled, muffled by Lotor’s hand. Slowly, removing his palm from over Keith’s mouth, Lotor looked at him pleadingly, hoping to convey “please don’t yell again” with his eyes. “You’re a thousand?” Keith repeated, his voice at a raised whisper. “As in years?” 

“Earth years, yes,” Lotor said with a slow nod. 

Keith stared at him dumbfounded, mouth agape. His eyes searchd Lotor’s face for a few moments as he tried to think of words to say. “...How?” he finally settled on. 

Lotor hesitates a moment. “It’s just… who I am. Genetically.” 

“I didn’t know werewolves live that long,” Keith said in awe. 

“They don’t— I mean, some do. Again it’s up to genetics,” Lotor said quickly. Keith looked at him expectantly. Lotor sighed, settling in to give a long explanation. “Certain Galra— Ultra Alphas more commonly known as Emperor Alphas— are of what would be considered “superior blood”. They can live for hundreds of years.”

“Like you and your father,” Keith said nodding understandingly. 

“Yes, sorta of— well my father— for me I’m not— his situation—” Lotor cut himself off before he started really rambling. “It’s… it’s a bit more complex than that. And quite long.”

Keith leaned in more, showing he was listening. “I’ve got nothing but time.”

Lotor eyed him for a moment. He wasn’t sure how much to tell him. After all, Keith didn’t even know about the existence of the Galra until less than a month ago and now he wants Lotor to explain every thorny detail. 

Also there was the matter of trust; Lotor wasn’t sure if he could trust Keith. He might be ignorant of the realities of the world beyond the small bit he knew, but he’s not stupid. But then again if he wanted Keith’s trust he should be willing to trust a bit himself. 

“Lotor,” Keith said after a beat of silence. “Look you keep asking me if I trust you, and…” he hesitated, “and I do. But, you gotta give me something here. I’m in the dark about pretty much everything.” 

He decided to confide in Keith. The feeling felt foreign. 

He glanced around the rest stop cafeteria they were sitting in to make sure no one was paying attention. When he was confident that no one was listening to him, he spoke. “Most Galra, even Emperor Galra, only live about 500 years, 700 at most,” Lotor began, lowering his voice. “But my father… he’s… he’s well over 1,500 years old.”

Keith stared at him stunned. “But how?” 

“Magic,” Lotor said as sincerely as possible. For the first time Keith didn’t look skeptical. “There’s this magical energy, a sort of force in everything. It’s called Quintessence.”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up his face, but he continued to listen quietly. 

“Humans have a bit of it, animals too. So do all Galra, more than humans. That’s what gives them their abilities, the transformation and the strength. But hundreds of years ago there was another race of people,” Lotor said, leaning in and lowering his voice even more. “Ones more powerful than the Galra who could harness the power of quintessence better and greater than any other. They were faster, stronger, and lived longer. They needed less to survive and thrive far better than anyone using twice as much.” 

“Who were they?” Keith asked, his voice low and his expression mesmerized. 

“Alteans,” Lotor said just above a whisper. “Humans know them as vampires.” 

Keith's eyes widened in shock. “Vampires are also real?” 

Lotor paused a moment. “ _ Were _ real.” He dipped his gaze down to the table, unable to look at Keith in the face. “They’re gone now.” 

“Why? What happened to them?” Keith asked. 

“My father,” Lotor said thickly. 

“What did he do?” 

Lotor shook his head as he thought of his father. “He hated them. Hated the power they could harness that he couldn’t. He met my mother when he was learning more about quintessence and the knowledge consumed him.” His hand tightened into a fist as anger gathered in his veins. “He destroyed every last Altean… including my mother.” 

The implication weighed heavily in the air and Keith seemed to understand immediately. “Your… your mother was a vampire. So you’re also—”

“Makes sense why my father hates me now, doesn’t it?” Lotor said dryly, with a humorless half smile. “I’m living evidence of his greatest failure—a vampire, still alive.” 

He grit his teeth. It wasn’t often he let himself feel the anger and pain of the absence of his mother, but when he did it hit him like a flood, rushing over him in a wall of emotions, leaving him breathless and alone. He felt so alone. 

“Lotor,” Keith’s voice said quietly breaking through the din of his own thoughts. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Lotor lied, forcing himself to be calm. “It’s been almost a thousand years, you’d think I’d be over it by now.” He tried to brush it off with a wry comment but it fell flat. 

Keith looked at him with such a sympathetic expression it almost hurt. “That’s not something you could just get over,” he said shaking his head. “He destroyed a whole group of people because of his hate and jealousy. Your mother…” he paused, looking down at the food wrappings and used napkins on the table between them. “I would never forgive him.”

“I haven’t,” Lotor said, his voice low and dark. 

Keith stared at him for a long moment, his brows knitted together fiercely. “I wanna help,” he said, determination forcing his voice low and serious. “You’re working to stop Zarkon. I wanna help. You promised to help me, now I’m promising to help you.” 

Surprised by the sentiment , Lotor’s eyes searched Keith’s face and found him sincere. A churning in Lotor’s stomach began, gnawing at the base of his heart. It was an odd feeling, not one he was used to. But… it was nice. 

“Thank you,” Lotor said with a small nod. 

There was a long beat. Lotor sat in his own mind, trying to make sense of the web of emotions he was currently working through. He hated talking to people about his mother; he didn’t even discuss her with Acxa. 

It was swirling black pit of unresolved issues that he preferred to keep untouched and ignored. Yet he found himself wanting to tell Keith more, wanting to tell Keith everything. And that scared him. 

“So that’s what he meant,” Keith said after a minute. Lotor looked up at him. “He said you wanted a drink of another kind. And then he looked at me. He meant blood, right?” 

Lotor waited a beat. “Yes.” 

“He said I wasn’t your usual type,” Keith said cautiously. “Does that mean you drink people’s blood?” 

“Like he said, it’s not my usual type,” Lotor said crossing his arms over his chest. Keith looked at him questioningly. “Animal blood. I don’t drink human blood… that much… anymore.” 

“Anymore?” 

“Yes believe it or not there was a time where I wasn’t as human friendly as I am today,” Lotor said sarcastically. “One might even say, evil.”

Keith looked at him, his head tilted slightly. “I don’t think you’re evil.” 

Lotor gave him a dubious look. “No offense, but you don’t really know me.” 

“I just don’t think you’re evil,” Keith shrugged, picking up a fry and popping it into his mouth. 

“May I remind you the first time we spoke I held a knife to your throat and made your head bleed,” Lotor said leaning forward menacingly. 

It seemed to have no effect. “And then you gave me pain medication and took me home… sort of.” He sat there chewing and staring unblinkingly at Lotor. “I’m just saying you’re sending mixed signals. Plus why would you want me to think you’re evil? I mean you just promised me you were going to help me find my mom and you bought me dinner, that’s not exactly textbook villain things.”

He narrowed his eyes at him; he couldn’t argue with that. Lotor wasn’t even sure why he was getting defensive. It wasn’t like he wanted Keith to think of him as a bad person— quite the opposite. If anything he needed Keith to trust him for his plan to work. 

But there was something about Keith’s immediate trust for him that unnerved him. He was already feeling vulnerable and upset from thinking about his parents, and now adding this unearned trust… it was almost overwhelming. 

“It’s quite late,” he said, ignoring Keith’s gaze and instead looked down at the table as he gathered his garbage. “I should take you back home. Wouldn’t want your roommate asking any more questions.” 

“Yeah right,” Keith sighed, seemingly placated by the sudden change of topic. He started cleaning up his own empty wrappings and assorted food mess. “He already thinks what he thinks, and I don’t really think anything I do or say is gonna change his mind.”

“What does he think?” Lotor asked, piling the trash on a tray. 

“That you’re my rich boyfriend,” Keith said with a half shrug. Lotor raised his eyebrows. “He saw you, in the window, leaning against your car.”

“Oh,” Lotor said, pausing a moment. “Let him think that.” Keith gave him a bewildered look. “You obviously don’t want to tell him the truth about what you’re doing or where you’re going. Isn’t it better off he think something simplistic like that anyway?” 

Keith pondered that for a moment. “Yeah I guess you’re right,” he said with a one shouldered shrug. “Still, I don’t like lying to him. But it’s better than the alternative.” He picked up their trays and walked them over to the garbage.  “Ok, let’s go,” he said walking back.

They walked out together in relative silence, the only sounds being the passing cars driving on the turnpike. Lotor held his keys in his pocket as he walked alongside Keith, hearing his distant steady heart beat. He was still all in his head, thinking about everything from his parents to the Blade of Marmora to Keith himself, when he heard Keith’s voice somewhere muffled next to him. 

“Sorry did you say something?” Lotor said blinking out of his thoughts and looking over at Keith. 

They were stopped in the mostly empty rest station lot, standing only a few feet from the car. Keith in front of him, his hands stuffed deep in his jacket pockets pulling the sides tight around himself to keep him warm in the late night chill. His eyes were turned down to the ground, his brows furrowed, as if he was looking for his words there by his feet. 

“Yeah I just,” Keith said, his voice earnest and soft. “I’m glad I met you.” 

Lotor’s eyebrows lifted, surprised by Keith’s words. 

“I know my life has sort of gone sideways and everything I ever knew about myself has been trashed and nothing will ever be the same but… if I hadn’t met you, I might have never known. Or I would have found out about all this in some horrible traumatic way and believe me I don’t need anymore trauma.”

Lotor didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t used to this much upfront earnesty. 

“Look, I’m not great with… words… but I’m just trying to say here,” he took a deep breath, meeting Lotor’s gaze, “I don’t care if you’re a werewolf, or vampire, or mermaid, or pixie, or whatever— as far a I’m concerned you’re just… just a good person. And without you I would probably be going through all these werewolf things and have no idea what’s happening to me. So… yeah… I just wanted to say that.”

If Lotor was being honest with himself, his gut reaction was to run. He hadn’t been expecting this level of vulnerability directed at him coming from Keith— though it didn’t surprise him with the sort of night they’d had, but still. Lotor was shocked and confused. He didn’t do very well with other people’s emotions, not even those of his closest friends. Not even Acxa. 

Yet, there was a warmth that washed over him that he hadn’t felt in a long time— possibly ever. The feeling that came from this genuine honesty made Lotor’s breath catch in his throat for a moment. He felt bizarre and light headed and confused and good. And that was the weirdest of them all; he felt good. Which was terrifying. 

“Anyway,” Keith said, cutting through the awkwardness of Lotor’s silence. “Let’s get in the car.” He walked away, leaving Lotor standing there for a full second before he shook himself free of his thoughts and followed behind Keith. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this is a long one folks and it's got it all! also all of your comments fill my heart will joy and i would die for every single one of you

##  **Keith**

Keith wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. It had become an incessant thing every single day. It was torture. It happened to him at home, at work, and now when he was supposed to be relaxing and hanging out with his friends for the first time in weeks. 

“So we don’t even get to see like a picture or something?” Pidge asked, throwing her hands in the air. “That’s unfair.” 

Keith barely contained the eyeroll and lowered his head towards his drink on the bar counter. Next to him Pidge was gesturing wildly in an upset manner and on his other side were Lance and Hunk, both leaning against the bar.

He had almost decided not to go out with them all, for fear of exactly this: being mercily teased for having some secret relationship he was hiding from all of them. It had only taken one comment to Hunk at the restaurant, which got back to Lance and Pidge within the day. Lance asked him about it constantly, probing him for details about what he was calling (based on a generic description from Shiro) his “hot older Sugar Daddy”. Even Shiro would occasionally ask a passive vague question or make some statement that alluded to Keith’s supposed boyfriend—though he was much kinder about it. 

It was incessant. He knew it was just friendly ribbing but Keith did consider coming clean a few times just to end the constant questioning. But his wanting to keep the whole world of werewolves a secret won out every time leaving him dodging questions about his so called “boyfriend.” Actually having a boyfriend might of actually been easier. 

“I’ve seen him,” Shiro said, walking over with Lance and Hunk’s drinks from his side of the bar. He placed them in front of each of them gently and then leaned on the counter with his palms. “He’s good looking.” 

“Pfft, I’m sure he’s not  _ that _ good looking,” Lance huffed picking up his drink. They all gave him a look. “I mean like, he’s dating Keith right?” he saved, poorly. Keith gave him a disappointed frown, annoyed at the dig at his imaginary partner. 

“No he really is,” Shiro nodded. In Keith’s periphery he could see Lance’s face falter slightly. “And he’s got money. He drives a BMW.” 

“And you’re hiding a BMW from us?” Pidge said shoving Keith’s shoulder lightly. “That’s just mean.” 

“Guys, leave him alone,” Hunk interrupted, putting a hand on Keith’s back. “He can tell us about him when he’s ready to. But leave him be for now.” 

They all exchanged guilty looks. “Fine,” they all said. 

“Can we at least get a name?” Pidge asked. 

“So we can look him up on Facebook,” Lance added. 

“I don’t think he uses facebook,” Keith said, lifting his head. He tried to imagine almost a thousand year old Lotor filling out a facebook profile page. It seemed ridiculous. 

“Fine, fine just a first name then,” Pidge said. “We promise that’s the last question.” 

Keith sighed. He looked between them, contemplating on whether he could remember a fake made up name or if it would be better to just give them Lotor’s name and then deal with it. “Lotor,” he said after a moment. 

“Lotor?” Lance repeated. “What kind of name is Lotor?” 

“I don’t know,” Keith said exasperated. “It’s an old name. Practically ancient,” he added, amusing himself. 

“Is he nice?” Hunk asked, putting his head in Lance’s way. 

“Hey, no more questions,” Shiro said. 

“Yeah, he’s nice,” Keith answered anyway. He watched them each all give him a soft smile. Keith felt a weird burst of emotion he wasn’t quite sure he understood. “He’s… he’s really nice and stuff. He uh,” he cleared his throat, trying to unclog the weird feeling he was having from his throat, “he’s good for me… I think.” 

“Aw he’s blushing,” Pidge teased, ruffling up his hair. 

“Shut up,” Keith said, totally feeling the blush on his face now. “No I’m not.” 

“Alright, alright, let’s leave him alone,” Shiro said shooing them with his hands. “He answered your questions, now let’s drop it.” 

“But I still have a few more questions,” Lance said as Hunk corralled him over to a table a little bit away. 

Keith waited at the bar until Hunk, Lance, and Pidge all walked away. Once they were out of earshot he sighed, resting his forehead on the lip of the glass. Lying felt sour and rotten in his mouth, but telling them all the truth was out of the picture. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to put up with it for much longer. 

“You know,” Shiro said, coming over to stand in front of him on his side of the bar. “If our questions are really bothering you that much, I can tell them to leave you alone for real.” 

Keith lifted his eyes to meet Shiro’s concerned gaze. It felt like Shiro had been looking at him with concern more and more recently. He hated it. “It’s fine,” Keith said with a small shrug. “I know they’re just curious.” 

“I mean, we’re all curious,” Shiro said leaning his palms on the bar counter. “We care about you.” 

If Keith was feeling bad about lying to Shiro before, he felt worse now. “I know, I’m sorry.” 

“If you’re not comfortable telling us, or you know… telling me right now, I totally understand,” Shiro said. “But just, you know, when you feel like you wanna share I’ll be here for you. Besides,” he stood up gesturing to another customer who was waving for his attention down the bar, “as your best friend I reserve the right to vet any boyfriend you get.” 

A smile pulled at Keith’s lips. “Of course.” 

Shiro gave him a small smile and walked away to attend to someone further down the bar waiting to order. Keith sat there for a short minute, trying to push away the guilty feelings of lying to his friends. He knew it was the best option for now, keeping them in the dark about all the crazy things he’d learned recently, but that didn’t make it any easier. 

“Keith!” Lance called over from the table where the rest of them were sitting at. “Come join us!” 

He picked up his drink and walked over, taking a seat next to Lance. Across from him Hunk and Pidge were talking together, their conversation hushed and rapid. Keith turned to Lance instead. 

“You know we’re only messing with you right?” Lance said, looking at him apologetically. “Sorry if we made you mad or upset.” 

“I’m not mad,” Keith said quickly, feeling bad. 

Lance’s face brightened slightly. “Good, I didn’t want you to like, hate me or whatever.” 

“I don’t hate you,” Keith said with a small shake of his head. “We’re friends.”

“Yeah no that’s good,” Lance said nodding his head so much his torso shook, his cheeks turning a bit pink. “That’s good. We’re friends.” 

Keith slightly furrowed his eyebrows at him, confused at Lance’s reaction. But before he could say anything Hunk spoke. 

“Guys can you settle an argument?”

“Is this the same dumb monsters thing you guys have been talking about all day?” Lance frowned. 

“Ok dumb is relative, and yes it is,” Pidge said. “Please tell Hunk that in a fight, a werewolf would absolutely crush a vampire.” 

“That’s bullshit, a vampire will always win,” Hunk said crossing his arms. “They have super human strength and speed and can charm people and get you to do anything they want. They can just use their vampire powers to tell the werewolf to jump off a cliff and then boom, vampire wins.” 

“By the time a werewolf would even got that close, the vampire wouldn’t have time to charm them before the werewolf is ripping them limb from limb and bathing in their blood,” Pidge said excitedly. Keith noticed a few other diners giving them disgusted looks, but Pidge didn’t seem to care. “Werewolves would win every time.” 

“Vampires can use their powers from a distance,” Hunk said. “Werewolves are too messy, Vampires are way more elegant.” 

“Yeah I’ll take a big hairy monster covered in blood, guts, and gore over a pasty anemic dandy looking Edward Cullen ass idiot anyday,” Pidge said with a tone of finality. “Come on Lance, you’re a furry you gotta agree with me that werewolves are way better.” 

Lance’s slight blush bloomed into a fully red face. “Ac–actually I agree with Hunk on this one, vampires would win.” Hunk gave him a high five. “Also I’mnotafurry…” he added as a mumbled afterthought. 

“Fine, but Keith’s gotta agree with me,” Pidge said reaching over and gesturing over at Keith. “Werewolves, am I right?” 

“Yeah,” he said, not enjoying the irony of this conversation.  “Yeah werewolves would probably win.” He ran his fingertip over the rim of his glass, trying to ignore the uncomfortable truth of what he was saying. Lifting the glass to his mouth, he drank the rest in one long gulp, feeling the burn down his throat. 

“See?” Pidge said haughtily, adjusting her round glasses on her face. 

“All that means is we’re tied again,” Hunk frowned. 

“Fine, let’s go ask Shiro,” Pidge challenged. 

“Fine we will,” Hunk said getting up from his chair. 

“You’re gonna be so mad when Shiro agrees with me,” Pidge said as the two of them walked away. 

There was a long beat of silence as Keith and Lance were left at the table. 

“So…” Lance started, playing with a bubble in the table cloth. “This Lotor guy…” 

Keith sighed. 

“Where’d you meet him?” 

“Uh,” Keith said, not having been prepared to come up with a whole fabricated backstory for his lie. He decided to keep it as much to the truth as possible. “Um, in Brooklyn. By the naval yards.” 

“The naval yards?” Lance said raising one eyebrow. “What were you doing there?” 

“I don’t really remember,” Keith lied. 

“Oh ok,” Lance said quietly, looking wounded by Keith’s flat response. “Ok I get it. You don’t wanna talk about it.” 

Keith kinda felt like an asshole. “No it’s fine, I uh… I’m just not good at this whole thing. I’m… I’m new to this,” he said awkwardly. 

Lance gave him a small smile that didn’t quite reach up to his eyes. “It’s ok, I’ll drop it.”

He gave him an appreciative nod, thankful that he didn’t have to exacerbate the lie with details. It was bad enough he was lying and hiding things. The last thing he needed to add were fabricated details for him to remember. 

Keith went to speak again but he felt his phone in his pocket vibrating. Fishing it out he held the phone out in front of him to see  **Lotor** written across the screen as it rang. 

“You should probably get that,” Lance said pointing to it. 

“Yeah,” Keith said. He quickly thumbed the answer slider and brought the phone up to his ear. “Hello?” 

“Where are you?” Lotor said on the other end. His voice was unusually sharp. 

Keith looked around, catching Lance’s eyes before looking ahead into space. “Uh, I’m out with my friends.” 

“Ok, where?” Lotor asked impatiently. 

“My friend’s parents have a restaurant in Long Island City,” Keith said, ignoring the weight of a Lance’s gaze on the side of his face. 

“Good, I’m near there. Send me the address so I can come get you,” Lotor said. 

“What—no,” Keith said quickly reflexively . In the corner of his eye he could see Lance’s confused expression looking at him. He lowered his voice, making it calmer, “why?”

He heard Lotor exhale sharply through his nose. “Today Acxa and Narti checked out that P.O. box Morvok gave us. Turns out it was still being paid for but the note inside was dated 1994. That note had an address. We’re going there tonight.” 

Keith grimaced. There was no way he wasn’t going with them but he felt bad for ditching his friends. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. “Fine I’ll text it to you,” he said after a moment. 

“Great,” Lotor said, hanging up the phone. 

He quickly typed out the address to Lotor and then stuffed his phone back into his jacket pocket when he caught Lance’s expression. “I uh, I gotta go.”

“Ok,” Lance said, his voice smaller than normal. “You know he can just come here too. You don’t have to leave.”

Guilt panged in his gut. “It’s not that, I um… I forgot we made plans.”

Lance gave him what he guessed was supposed to be an understanding nod, but it just looked upset. 

“I’m sorry,” Keith said. “I know I keep ignoring you guys for him lately.”

“No, no it’s fine,” Lance said quickly. “He–he’s your boyfriend and that’s totally fine.”

“Yeah,” Keith said weakly. “Still. I feel bad.”

“You can make it up to us later,” Lance said giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Understanding that we’re definitely gonna continuing teasing you about him.”

Keith let out a small laugh through his nose. “I had a feeling you guys might.” He heard a honk coming from outside. Turning towards the front window, he looked for the vague shape of Lotor’s BMW but he couldn’t see anything through the dark glass. “That’s probably him.” As soon as he said that he felt a text in his pocket. He pulled it out halfway to see  **Lotor: here.** Keith stood up giving Lance an apologetic look. “Tell everyone else I’m sorry I forgot about my, uh, plans.”

“Of course,” Lance nodded. “Have fun on your date,” he added, his words tinted with something Keith couldn’t quite understand. 

“Thanks,” Keith said dryly as he got up and left. 

Outside the chilly early October wind hit Keith instantly. He gave a quick glance around it he couldn’t see Lotor’s usual BMW anywhere. 

“Over here,” Acxa’s voice called out to him. 

Keith spun in place, looking further up the block where he could see her face in the lowered back window of a sleek black Range Rover. 

“Does Lotor own any normal cars?” Keith said mostly to himself as he walked over. 

He opened the back side door, climbing in and sliding onto the seat next to Acxa. The inside was warm and dark. He could see Lotor and Narti in the front seats, illuminated by the dim glow of the dashboard. 

“Where are we going?” Keith asked, Lotor wasting no time in waiting for him to buckled himself in before driving off. He looked at Lotor’s profile in the driver’s seat waiting for him to answer but it was Acxa who spoke. 

“The Bronx,” Acxa said. “There was a paper in the box, it had an address in the South Bronx.” 

“Did you look it up?” Keith asked, glancing over at Lotor. He didn’t move, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove. 

“We looked it up but it’s nowhere. It’s like it doesn’t exist. It’s not photographed on google maps,” Acxa answered for him again.

“That’s weird…” Keith said. 

“That’s what we thought,” she continued. “We think it’s a Blade outpost.” 

Keith nodded. And then a thought occurred to him. “Do you have the paper? The one with the address?”

“Uh yeah, why?” Acxa said, reaching forward and grabbing it from the cup holder in the front seat. “Here.”

He could feel his nerves making his hands tremble slightly as he took the brittle paper in hand. Fishing out his phone from his pocket, he raised the brightness on the screen and turned it to the paper. There, in faded pen ink, were the same familiar soft looping letters he’d ingrained so clearly in his mind. 

This was the first tangible evidence of his mom he’d had in years. It was the same handwriting, if looking just a bit more rushed than normal, but the same gentle curving letters he’d memorized so long ago. He didn’t even need to compare it to the photographs, he just knew.

Keith could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Trying to maintain control of his breathing and not be obvious, he carefully lowered the brightness on his screen and handed the paper back to Acxa. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lotor’s gaze in the rear view mirror but when he glanced up to him Lotor’s eyes were back on the road. 

His thoughts were consumed with thoughts of his mother as they drove in relative silence. He leaned his forehead against the glass of the window barely paying attention to the city passing them by. All he could think about was his mother, scribbling out an address hoping it would get back to Morvok. 

“I think this is it,” Lotor said, bringing the car to a stop. 

Keith raised his head, leaning his head around the back of the passenger seat to look out the windshield. Illuminated by the headlights and a distant glow of an amber colored streetlight, was a dilapidated looking brownstone building. From what Keith could see it looked abandoned, doors and windows boarded up looking like it’d been like that for a long time. 

“Let’s check it out,” Acxa said, opening her door. 

Quietly, they all stepped out of the car, taking a look around the area. It was dark, darker than the streets they’d driven through to get here. The surrounding streetlights were either broken or just not on, and without the benefit of the headlights, the building almost faded into the shadows. 

Keith glanced around. They were standing at the tip of a dead end, enclosed on all sides except the front in a chain link fence that had gaps and holes ripped out of it. A short expanse of barren dirt lawn separated the broken brick steps from the opening in the fence. The sides of building looked weathered and stripped of paint, as if there were other buildings on either side at one point. But now it stood alone on the block, sheltered by towering building behind it hiding it from view. 

“How do we get in?” Acxa asked, moving to stand next to Lotor. 

“Not sure,” Lotor said surveying the front of the building. 

“Do you think there are traps?” Acxa said, eyeing the gate. “It looks abandoned.” 

“Doesn’t mean the things rigged to go off are inactive,” Lotor said, crossing his arms in thought. 

Keith watched them both. Impatience grew in his veins. “Fine, I’ll go,” he said taking a few quick strides over to the opening in the fence. 

But just before his foot crossed the threshold, an arm shot across his chest blocking his path. Turning to his right, Keith saw Narti, her hooded face cast in a deep shadow, shaking her head slowly at him. Slowly she bent down and grabbed a broken brick from the ground. With a light toss, she heft it through the opening only to watch it thud against an invisible force field, sending spidering spikes of purple electricity shooting out from it. 

“Don’t. Do anything. Stupid,” Lotor said in a flat, biting voice stalking over to him. Keith gritted down on his teeth to stop himself from responding. “Narti, can you disarm this spell?” 

She gave him a quick nod and then set to work, extending her hands out to hover just inches away from where the now humming forcefield was. Keith watched as the same purple electricity gathered in front of her hands, vibrating and growing in intensity the longer she held her hands there. The crackles and sparks grew up into they were spiking outside the field, shooting out and hitting the ground and the surrounding fence. After a few seconds the sparks suddenly stopped and the humming ceased. Narti turned back to them and gave Lotor a short nod. 

“Thank you,” he said moving forward. With a confident step he walked across the opening unimpeded without even a residual spark of electricity bounding around him. 

After a moment they all followed behind him, walking carefully through the fence. There was rubble on the ground, pieces of broken brick and fences strewn all around the dirt path. There were a few spindly spirals of vines snaking their way up the sides of the building, curling in and around the windows and cracks in the walls. It looked like it should have been condemned. 

“That won’t be the last of the traps,” Lotor said as he made his way slowly towards the entrance. “Step lightly.”

The four of them moved carefully, each of them scanning the area for any more hidden traps or alarms. It felt empty, and it was more than the lack of life or it’s abandoned exterior. There was a lifelessness to the void in the black that surrounded the building. 

A swirling cold feeling spun in the pit in Keith’s stomach. He looked to the other’s to see if they were feeling the same apprehension. Narti’s hood covered her face from view but her posture was straight and tall, not a bit of hesitation in the way she moved. Acxa walked next to Keith, moving surely but her furrowed brow betraying the worry she was feeling beneath. Beside her Lotor looked almost pointedly in every direction that wasn’t where Keith was. 

“Should we split up?” Acxa suggested after a few minutes. “We can cover more ground that way.” 

“Yes perhaps,” Lotor nodded. “Acxa, you come with me, we’ll check along the back. Narti and Keith should stay here and find a way in through the front.” 

“Maybe Keith and I should take the back,” Acxa suggested. “We’re the smallest of the four of us, we can crawl through tighter spaces if need be.” 

“Fine,” Lotor said turning away and walking towards the front steps, not even waiting for Nari to follow him. Keith felt like Lotor was purposely ignoring him now, and it frustrated him. 

“Come on,” Acxa said waving her hand at Keith, motioning for him to follow her. 

Biting down on the inside of his cheek, Keith said nothing as he walked with Acxa around the dark and rubble covered dirt path to the back of the building. The further they moved away from the street the darker it got, plunging them into almost complete darkness at the very back. They both took out their phones, turning on the flashlight and shining it on the ground in front of them. 

If the front had been garbage filled with broken bits of building and fence strewn everywhere, the back was ten times worse. It looked like things had been thrown out here in a hurry, piled and forgotten, left in the elements for who knows how long. While the entrance was flat dirt, the surrounding space had patches of tall unruly grass, punctuated by unrecognizable shapes of objects and materials.  

The building at the back was a flat brick surface, marred only by a few small windows on three levels and boarded up door at the very back that had no steps or other means to access it. They shone their flashlights on the walls, trying to peer inside, but all the windows had thick overlapped boards covering the glass. 

“How do you wanna get in?” Keith asked, moving his light over the ground below where the door was suspended in the wall. 

He took a step forward, and his foot immediately felt some resistance on the ground. There was a sharp clicking sound from his left and his mind went blank. Keith barely felt the hand at his back yank him backwards as he watched as a sudden bright explosion of flame and purple energy shrapnel explode in front of him, passing through the exact area where he was just standing in. 

“Holy shit,” he exhaled, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. “Thank you,” he said turning his head to Acxa. 

“No problem,” she said with a short nod. Taking a sure step forward, she let go of the back of Keith’s jacket and walked towards the building. “We could try hoisting each other up,” she suggested. “But who’s to say that door can even be opened. Plus it could very well be boobytrapped also.” 

Keith frowned in thought. Bending down, he grabbed a fist sized rock from the ground and, feeling the heft in his hand for a second, chucked it at the door. It hit the door, crashing through the rotten wood and making a fist sized hole. Instantly a stream of bright light poured out through the hole. 

“What the hell,” Keith said under his breath. They both took a few steps forward, their eyes glued on the beam of light coming through the hole. 

“Gimme a rock,” Acxa said, holding out her hand, not taking her eyes off the hole. 

Quickly Keith bent down and grabbed another, placing it into her hand. She reared back, throwing it hard and fast at the door, making another large hole in the wood. Another beam of light shot out from the second hole, illuminating the dancing dust and debris in sharp yellow light. 

“More, we need more,” she said turning her flashlight to the ground, searching around for more rocks. 

Between the two of them, they grabbed rocks and brick, tossing them at the wood, making more and more holes in the wood until they carved out one giant hole in the center. Light poured out from inside, making the tops of the tall grass glow in soft yellow light. They briefly exchanged looks before heading for the door. 

Keith turned off his flashlight, stuffing his phone back into his pocket before bending down with his hands clasped together. “Climb up, I’ll hoist you over,” he said tilting his head up towards the hole in the door. 

Steadying herself with a hand on Keith’s shoulder, she placed one foot on his clasped hands and lifted herself up to reach the lip of the hole in the door. She punched through some of the fracture wood at the bottom, pushing it aside before hoisting herself up completely. Keith watched her go up and crawl into the light filled hole and disappear. 

He held his breath for a few long seconds, waiting for Acxa to say something. But the longer he stood there the more worried he became. “Acxa… Acxa!” he called out, cupping his hands over his mouth. “Ac—”

“Keith,” she said, her head suddenly appearing out of the hole. She leaned over the top of the wall, her short hair falling around her face, the rocks they’d thrown through the hole spilling down onto the ground. “You gotta get up here, it… well you just have to see it.”

* * *

 

##  **Lotor**

It was Keith shouting Acxa’s name that finally caught his attention. Not that he couldn’t already hear the crashing sounds and a brief explosion before, but he had been forcing himself to concentrate on what he was doing. Acxa and Keith were adults, they could handle themselves. Or so he thought. 

Narti was in the middle of trying to detect anymore spells or traps on the front entrance when he heard the shouts. He turned his head, honing in on the sound of worry in Keith’s voice. With a quick word to Narti to follow him, he ran over towards the sound of his voice. 

It was clear that something was wrong as soon as he rounded the corner of the back of the brownstone. In the solid pitch black a massive square of light shone out like a beacon from a the bottom half of a broken door. Taking a few careful steps, eyeing a singed and crackling bit of burnt grass, Lotor moved closer, trying to get a glimpse back the stream of light into the room beyond. 

“Acxa!... Keith!” he called out, waiting for a few seconds for a response. The silence was far more worrisome than screams. “Stay here,” he said turning to Narti briefly. She gave him a silent nod, lifting her phone to illuminate the ground behind her. 

Taking a few steps back, Lotor took a quick running jump at the raised door, grabbing the edge of the wall in the bottom half open space of the doorway. Pushing up with his feet against the wall, he easily lifted himself up on his arms crawling up onto the floor. Squinting at the blinding light, he stood up, covering his eyes as he adjusted to the brightness. 

It was like stepping into a vacuum. The distant noise of the city at night that had been playing in the background as a constant hum of crickets and traffic all mixing into a ever present din that lived in the back of his mind was suddenly gone. It was deadly silent. He blinked his eyes open expecting to have to adjust to some extreme light but as he opened them he could only see a few dim soft watted overhead lights illuminating a long narrow drab hallway. 

The place was unrecognizable. The walls and floor were a rough concrete, gray and faded, that looked made for function over form. It felt bunker like, as if they were dozens of feet underground even though he knew he was in a brownstone in The Bronx. 

At that thought he turned around looking back at the broken door he crawled through to get inside. But instead of seeing the rotted wood all chipped and ripped up with a large gaping hole at the very bottom, he saw nothing. It was a void, black and empty. With a slow hesitant hand, he dipped his fingers into the inky blackness only to feel them move through nothing but cold air. 

Acting on a hunch, Lotor got down on the floor, moving forward to stick his head through where he guessed the bottom of the broken door would be. Carefully, he stuck his head through the black mass only to find it outside, hanging off the edge of the wall in the raised doorway of the building. The sounds of the city came flooding back and he could see Narti standing a few feet in front of him, moving the flashlight on her phone in slow sweeping motions across the ground. 

“Interesting,” Lotor hummed to himself, pulling his head back through the light portal and into the dim hallway. He got up to his feet, brushing the front of his jacket and pants off when he heard his name being called. 

“Lotor?” Acxa said in the distance. He looked up, seeing her standing in the doorway at the far end of the hallway. Behind her Keith stood, looking at him over her shoulder. “Come here. You should see this.” 

Straightening his jacket collar, Lotor walked briskly down the hallway, heading for the room at the end. He kept his eyes forward, not even dipping for a moment to meet Keith’s burning gaze he could feel piercing against his face. There were greater things to concentrate at the moment. 

“This is the only thing in here,” Acxa said as Lotor reached the doorway. “We don’t know what it’s for.” 

Before he could ask what she meant he saw what she was talking about. 

At the center of the room was a small waist height cylindrical podium. At the top was a slanted smooth surface. It looked to made from the same concrete on the walls and floor, only it was polished to a high shine on the very top. And in in the very center of the top surface was a small dent, no bigger than a quarter, smooth and perfectly round and glowing a soft violet color. 

Lotor’s brows knitted together as he examined the pillar. It was the only thing in the room, leaving Lotor even more confused and curious than he was before he’d seen it. He glanced around the room. He could see no other entrances, no doors, no windows, no indication they were anywhere in particular. Just an empty concrete room. 

“What is it?” Acxa asked after a few moments. 

“I have no idea,” Lotor said as he circled it, looking for something to give him some clue as to what he was looking at. “I’ve never seen anything like this.” 

“What do we do now?” Keith said. 

Lotor lifted his eyes to him for a brief second before quickly looking away. “I don’t know.” 

“Well what the hell,” Keith huffed. “I thought you said this was a good lead. A workable lead.” 

“We’re working the lead aren’t we,” Lotor said dryly, examining the glowing divet at the center of the pilar. He could practically feel Keith’s frown from here. 

“I’ll take some pictures of it,” Acxa said taking out her phone. 

“Good idea,” Lotor said looking up at her. 

Getting out of her way, Lotor and Keith stepped out into the hallway. He made to keep his focus away from Keith next to him even though he could feel him practically vibrating to get his attention. After a few moments the heavy weight of Keith’s eyes on the side of his face became too much to ignore. 

“Yes?” Lotor said flatly, barely turning his head to look at Keith. 

“I’ve been thinking about what Morvok said the other day,” Keith said in a raised whisper. 

Lotor raised an eyebrow at him. “And?” 

“And, he said when he went to check the box it was empty, and the Blade member had disappeared. Just stopped communicating,” Keith said quietly. “But then you find this note.”

“Right,” Lotor said turning his head a bit more towards Keith. 

“Which means she came back,” Keith said with thinly veiled urgency. “The handwriting. It’s my mom’s handwriting. I mean it’s a bit more rushed and not as neat but that’s her handwriting. I know it is.”

“So you’re saying, she came back, after some unknown period of time to communicate with Morvok, but she did come back,” Lotor said, finally meeting Keith’s gaze. 

“Yeah,” Keith breathed. “I mean, this is like over twenty years ago but, yeah. She was still here after Morvok saw her, still alive. That’s gotta be something right?”

Lotor nodded, internalizing the information to think on it later. He looked away from Keith, turning his back to him and looking back over at Acxa who nodded at her indicating she was done. “Great, let’s go,” he said turning around and heading down the hallway. 

“Lotor—wait,” Keith called out as he quickened his pace to keep up. “I wasn’t done.”

Ignoring him for the moment, Lotor got to the end of the hallway to the empty black void encompassing the whole space that would be the doorway. On a hunch, he stepped through, dropping down to the ground a few feet below him on the other side. He took a few steps forward and looked back as Acxa and then Keith dropped down, stumbling a bit but getting to their feet quickly. 

“It’s a portal,” Acxa said, turning back to look at the doorway. It the time they’d been gone the hole in the door had magical resealed itself, closing over as if it’d never been broken. The beam of light that had been pouring out onto the ground was gone. “Clever.”

“Where’d it take us?” Keith asked, staring up at the boarded up door. 

“No idea,” Lotor said. “Let’s head back.”

He started to walk away, hearing the crunch of their feet on the dry brittle ground below as they all made their way around the long narrow building. He kept his pace quick, quickening even more as he heard a Keith approaching him. 

“Lotor— Lotor wait up,” he said, breathing heavily as he raced to catch up to him. 

“What,” Lotor snapped, stopping dead in his tracks and turning around. His eyes flashed yellow at Keith, stopping him instantly in his paces. He could see Acxa and Narti quickly walk past, not waiting for either of them. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Keith asked angrily. 

“Pardon me?” Lotor huffed incredulously. 

“You’ve been acting like a real dick to me this whole time,” Keith said. 

“Oh I have, have I?” Lotor said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. “And how is that exactly?”

“Well for one you’ve been really curt with me, and then if you’re not talking to me you’re just blatantly ignoring me,” Keith listed annoyedly. “And I have no idea why.” 

Here was a pang of guilt that rose up Lotor’s throat that he immediately quashed. “What exactly do you want from me Keith? We’re not friends,” he bit back. He watched the impact of his words on Keith’s face, his features deflating an almost infinitesimal amount. Another pang of guilt rose in Lotor tha he quickly ignored. “We’re barely even acquaintances. We have a mutual interest and goal, that’s it. We don’t need to get along. We don’t need to be friendly. We don’t need to talk. We just need to focus on the task at hand. That’s it.” 

Keith looked up at him for a full couple of seconds before he spoke. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Lotor looked away, gritting his teeth to keep himself from bursting. “No seriously, like a few days ago we were just fine, doing way weirder shit than this, and you had no problem with me and now, when I’m literally trying to talk to you about the evidence and the investigation, you started treating me with hostility. What the fuck is your problem?” 

Lotor looked back down at Keith. He could see every bit of hurt that filled his expression was gone, replaced with anger and determination. If Lotor wanted to be honest with himself he would admit the taste of guilt and lies weighed heavy on his tongue. But he wasn’t being honest with himself. He was being protective. 

“I don’t need this,” Lotor said with apathetic shrug. He pivoted in place, taking a few quick strides away from Keith. He needed to get away from him. He could hear the rapid beating of Keith’s heart drumming away angrily in his ears and each thump felt like it echoed in his mind. 

“Lotor!... Lotor—” 

The sound of Keith’s voice was cut off by a sudden sharp clicking sound coming from his right. Within milliseconds he could fell Keith’s hands shoving hard on his back, pushing him out of the way as a small explosion went off to this right, sending a bright shock of flame up in the air for a brief moment along with sparks of purple energy shrapnel. 

In the collision Lotor fell forward, a ringing in his ears and groaning in pain from hitting the ground fast and hard. Taking a second to catch his breath after getting the wind knocked out if him, Lotor rolled onto his back, flexing his hands that had taken the brunt of the force of catching himself on the ground. He could smell the warm metallic fresh scent of blood hit his nose before he heard the  wet choking sound. 

“Keith?” he said, rushing to his feet, his eyes scanning the ground. Laying in a patch of overgrown grass was Keith, fresh blood covering a large scratch across his face with dozens of tears and rips in his shirt, each dripping blood onto the cold ground. “Keith,” Lotor breathed out, rushing over to his side. His hands hovered over his body, unsure where to touch. 

“L–Lotor,” Keith whispered, his eyes unfocused and cloudy. 

“Don’t move,” Lotor said, forcing calm into his voice. He could feel his body responding to the sight and scent of blood, his fangs extending and eyes turning violet instinctively. He ignored it. “I’m going to get you out of here.” He heard no response but the same wet choking sound. “Acxa!” Lotor called out, not moving from Keith’s side. “Acxa I need you here right now!”

He heard rapid footsteps approaching as Acxa rounded the corner. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the scene, Keith laid out and bloodied and Lotor kneeling over him. “Wh...what happened?” she said coming to a slow step a few feet from them. “I heard yelling…” 

“It’s not— there was a trap,” Lotor explained quickly, realizing how this must look. “I stepped through it, triggering it and Keith—Keith pushed me out of the way, but he took the effect of it. I didn’t—” 

“What do you need me to do?” Acxa said, hearing enough to cast away all doubt. She rushed over to Keith’s other side, looking over his wounds in the dim light of the night. 

Lotor struggled to fish out his car keys from his pocket, finally pulling them out and tossing them to her. “I need you to drive us back to the apartment as fast as you possibly can.” 

“Got it,” she said rushing back over towards the car. 

Lotor looked down at Keith. The cut on his face was bleeding heavily but all the other cuts seemed to look superficial. “I’m going to move you ok?” 

“Ok,” Keith choked out. 

“It might hurt,” he warned before he scooped Keith up in his arms in one sweeping motion. Keith let out a pained gasp, his fists clenching in Lotor’s shirt as Lotor held him up, one arm around his back the other under his knees. “I got you, I just need you to relax.” 

“Yeah ok,” Keith said through shallow breaths. His grip on Lotor’s shirt tightened. 

Taking slow carefully steps as to not jostle Keith or step through anymore traps, Lotor walked them as quickly as he could back to the car. From this distance the smell of Keith’s blood was heady and unbearable, but he kept his focus on looking ahead. He called out to Narti to open the back doors so he could get in the back with Keith. 

“Should we take him to the hospital?” Acxa asked from behind the wheel.

Lotor closed the door behind him, adjusting Keith so he was laying down on the backseat, propped up against Lotor with his head pillowed in his lap. He kept his left hand cradling the uncut left side of Keith’s face and his right hand was palming Keith’s cut up chest, holding him securely in place. 

“No,” Lotor said with a shake of his head. “No they’ll ask too many question and I don’t think I can charm them all, we just need to take him back to the apartment. I can bandage him up. Just drive.” 

“Ok,” Acxa said nodding quickly as she threw the car into drive and sped down the road. 

Lotor barely watched the traffic go by as they drove through the city heading fo the downtown building. The moment played over and over in his mind. Keith’s shouts. Hearing the sharp clicking sound from his right. Feeling Keith’s hands on his back pushing him out of the way. Seeing Keith’s bloodied body.  

He turned his head down to look at Keith. His eyes were closed but Lotor could feel the subtle rise and fall of his chest on his hand. He seemed so small like this, laid out on the backseat, so vulnerable. Lotor’s hand encompassed the whole side of his face, holding his head steady as Acxa drove. He could feel blood dripping from Keith’s cheek, soaking into the thigh of his pants but he didn’t care. 

The sense of responsibility was overwhelming. He did this to Keith, even if he hadn’t done so directly. This was his fault. He tripped the trap wire. He was the reason they pulled aside to argue. He was the reason Keith was angry at him. All of it. His fault. 

“Lotor,” Acxa said pulling Lotor from his thoughts. “We’re here,” she said turning off the car. He hadn’t even noticed that she’d pulled into the underground garage of his building. He hadn’t realized they’d been driving for that long.

“Ok,” he nodded. He looked down at Keith who’s eyes were fluttering open, but just barely. “Keith, can you move?” 

“I think so,” Keith said, his voice rough and raspy. He moved to get up, using his hands to prop himself up, only to let out a sharp gasp when he rested his weight on his right wrist. “I think I hurt my wrist real bad.” 

“Ok, be careful,” Lotor said, helping Keith sit up. Slowly he helped Keith out of the SUV and down to the ground of the parking lot. Closing the door quickly, he carefully peeled off Keith’s red leather jacket from around him, making him wince with pain. Blood had gathered on the collar and sleeves, darkening the already deep red color. “Take this,” he said handing it to Narti. “Here,” Lotor said quickly pulling off his jacket and placing it over Keith’s shoulders. 

Keith held his hurt wrist up against his chest, holding his other hand protectively over the bruised skin. In the weak light of the garage Lotor could see just how bad and bloody the cut on Keith’s face was. The stream of blood had dripped and pooled around his neck that was now mostly covered by Lotor’s peacoat. 

Placing an arm around Keith’s shoulders Lotor ushered him over to the elevator bank. He’s fingers typed out his apartment code before his mind could think of the numbers. The four of them got on, making the brief quiet trip up to Lotor’s apartment. He held Keith close, feeling his body trembling the longer they stood. By the time they entered into apartment Keith was shaking so badly Lotor almost had to carry him again out of the elevator. 

“Clean that,” Lotor said to Narti motioning to Keith’s jacket in his hands as he led Keith over to the living area. “Acxa bring me the first aid kit.” 

“Got it,” she said, moving quickly to retrieve it from the utility room. 

“How are you feeling?” Lotor asked quietly, mauvering him to sit down on a kitchen stool around the island.

“I’m c–cold,” Keith said, his teeth chattering as Lotor carefully peeled off his jacket from around Keith’s shoulders. “And I’m dizzy.”

“That’s because you’re going into shock,” Lotor said calmly. 

“Here,” Acxa said, jogging over with the first aid kit, setting it down on the kitchen island. “Do you need me to do anything else?”

“Can you prepare the first guest room at the end of the hall, please?” Lotor said already going to work opening the kit and pulling out all the supplies he’d need to dress Keith’s wounds. 

“Yes, ok,” she said, pivoting in place. 

He listened to her footsteps retreat down the hall leaving them totally alone sitting in the kitchen. The steady sound of Keith’s heartbeat was the only thing he tried to focus on to clear his mind. He needed to concentrate. 

Lotor started by cleaning all the blood that had dripped down from the cut on his cheek. Keith looked just off to the side wincing with pain as Lotor went through cotton ball after cotton ball. 

“I’m gonna use this for the cut on your face,” Lotor said, finally getting it cleaned. He took a small glass jar from the kit. Inside was a silky white pearlescent cream. “It has some magical properties and should heal your wound quickly but it still might leave a scar.” 

“That’s fine,” Keith said vaguely. His hands had stopped trembling but his skin still felt cold and clammy to the touch. 

He stared blankly into space as Lotor carefully placed the cream on his skin. Lotor’s eye’s traveled from Keith’s face down his neck to his chest. His skin was still littered with dozens of tiny cuts all bleeding through his shirt. Lotor could only imagine how much pain Keith was in. 

“Why did you do that?” Lotor asked quietly after a few minutes. He prepared a bandage to cover the cut on Keith’s cheek, not looking up at him as he waited for a response. He didn’t think he could handle whatever emotion was going to be in Keith’s eyes. 

“Do what?” 

Lotor closed his eyes a moment collecting himself. He looked up at Keith, meeting his gaze and found it as heavy as he had expected. “You pushed me out of the way.” 

“You were gonna get hurt,” Keith said with a vague one shouldered shrug. 

“But  _ you _ got hurt instead,” Lotor said, avoiding Keith’s eyes as he placed the bandage over his cheek. “This is exactly what I meant about not doing something stupid. I would have healed quickly. I’m not human.” He could feel Keith watching him, his heartbeat steady and strong in his chest. “Humans are so… delicate.” 

“I’m not just human,” Keith said. “Did you forget?” 

Lotor sighed, putting the last finishing touch on the bandage. “I have not.” He and Keith shared a long moment of eye contact, seemingly daring each other to speak first. Lotor broke first. “You have cuts here on your chest I need to clean. I can cut the shirt off if you don’t want to try to get it over your head or around your wrist.” 

Keith contemplated that for a second, looking down at the already ruined shirt. “Yeah just cut it,” he said. 

Taking the small scissor out of the kit, Lotor carefully cut through the torn fabric. As gently as possible, Lotor cut through the sleeves, slipping the cloth off Keith’s arms and carefully around his hurt wrist. Now shirtless, Lotor could get a better gauge on how hurt Keith had gotten. 

His skin was covered in a litany of small angry red cuts. Whatever had shot out from the exploding trap had sent cuts up and down his whole torso, but he didn’t see any shrapnel embedded in the skin. Though he did noticed a few old faded scars. With a delicate hand, Lotor reach out and touched his skin, feeling it cold and sweat slicked under his fingers. 

“It doesn’t hurt too bad now,” Keith said. “My wrist does though.” 

“I’ll wrap that up for you,” Lotor said focusing on getting all the supplies to clean his cuts with. “Let me treat these before you get an infection.” 

Keith nodded, watching him as he got to work cleaning and treating each of the cuts. He could hear Keith wince at the cold alcohol stinging his wounds. Lotor kept a gentle hand on Keith’s waist as he worked, holding him steady in place on the kitchen stool. 

“Do you do this for all your not–friends?” Keith asked quietly. 

Lotor met Keith’s gaze briefly, before looking back at what he was doing. “Just the ones I like the best.” 

Keith let out a short scoff. “Is that so? Kinda hard to tell that’s where we stand on a account of the you treating me like shit earlier.” 

Lotor sighed. “I’m… I’m sorry about that,” he said just above a whisper. He kept his eyes focused on where he was cleaning. “I shouldn’t have acted like that, I apologize.” 

“It’s fine,” Keith said. 

“No, it’s not,” Lotor said shaking his head. “You were right to get angry, I was being unfair. And now you’ve gotten hurt, which is all my fault.”   
“You acting like a dick, that’s your fault. But me getting hurt? That’s not your fault.”

“It is, I can take responsibility for it,” Lotor said finally looking up at Keith. “I didn’t mean for this to happen— I didn’t want this to happen to you.” 

Keith eyed him for a moment. “You know,” he began with a small shake of his head, “You’re really hard to understand.” 

Lotor felt a small smile pull at his lips. “I know.” 

“I’m never sure if you hate me or not,” Keith said quietly. 

The taste of guilt flooded Lotor’s mouth again. “I don’t hate you.” 

“So why were you so angry earlier?” Keith asked. “Like I get it, we’re not friends. But you didn’t have to treat me like that.” 

“Honestly?” Lotor started, “you… frighten me.” 

Keith gave him a bewildered look, his brows furrowing together in confusion. “What?” 

“Not in a “scared for my life” way, but the way where I don’t feel completely in control when I’m around you,” Lotor admitted softly. 

“Like in a vampire sort of way?” Keith asked cautiously. 

“No,” Lotor said amused. “In a “I would have told you anything and everything if you had asked” sort of way. When we were together the other day I told you things it took months for me to tell anyone else.” He watched Keith’s eyes widen even further. “And I have no idea why.” 

“Maybe because we’re friends, and not not–friends,” Keith offered, leaning in forward.

“Perhaps,” Lotor nodded. His hand was still tenderly holding onto Keith’s waist. “I thought if I could create some distance between us that I wouldn’t feel that way anymore, that maybe I could gain some control again.” He ran his fingers over Keith’s hand on his thigh. “It obviously didn’t work. You were so quick to help me. You don’t even know me.” 

“You keep saying that,” Keith said, his voice almost a whisper.

“Because it’s true,” Lotor whispered back. He could hear Keith’s heart rate quicken. “I’m not a good person Keith.” He moved closer, their faces only a few inches apart. 

“I don’t think that’s true,” he breathed. His eyes searched his face, leaving Lotor feeling far more exposed than he wanted. 

“You don’t know who I am, all the things I’ve done.” Lotor gripped tighter on Keith’s waist. “A thousand years is a long time. And I haven’t been good for all of it.” 

“You were always good,” Keith said softly. “Sometimes good people do bad things.” 

Lotor searched Keith’s face. “You’re so sure.” 

“I am. I know your instinct is to do good,” Keith said. He paused.“I trust you.” 

Lotor felt lightheaded and fuzzy, like he wasn’t in his body but actually watching them from the sidelines lean in closer. He could feel Keith’s breath on his lips. They were only an inch away. 

“I still need to wrap your wrist,” Lotor said pulling away. 

There was a palpable loss of heat as he moved back, the tension still strong in the air. He could hear Keith’s rapid heartbeat vibrating in his ears. His own heart beat fast and hard in his chest, threatening to burst through. 

Lotor’s hands moved without him really thinking about it, wrapping a bandage around Keith’s wrist. Keith’s hand lingered in his gentle grasp, his fingers tracing the overlapping fabric around Keith’s thumb. He could hear Keith’s soft breath catching as he slowly spread his hand interlocking their fingers. Lotor stared mesmerized at the sight of his tan skin intertwined with Keith’s pale skin. 

“Lotor I—”

“The guest room is all prepared,” Acxa said, walking in through the doorway and interrupting Keith. Immediately the both of them took back their hands, moving away from each other. 

Lotor cleared his face of emotion and glanced over at Acxa. “Thank you Acxa,” he said a bit louder than necessary. “I’m all done here anyway so Keith should probably go get some rest.”

“Oh I thought I’d just go home,” Keith said looking between them. 

“I’d rather you stayed here for the night,” Lotor said turning back to him. “Just so I can make sure you’re healing properly in the morning.” 

There was an emotion on Keith’s face he couldn’t quite read. “Ok,” he agreed after a moment.

“The room is ready for you down the hall,” Acxa said pointing with her thumb behind her. 

“Thank you,” Keith said standing up from the stool. He winced as he stood up, cradling his bandaged wrist to his chest as he walked down the hall, chancing one glance back at Lotor before he moved out of view. 

Lotor turned to clean up the supplies he had strewn all over the counter. He could feel Acxa’s gaze burning into the back of his head as he put things away, choosing to ignore her for the time being. His head was feeling far too thick and heavy to think about anything more tonight. He hoped Acxa could tell he wasn’t capable of conversation tonight.

“So that’s how you’re gaining his trust,” Acxa said breaking her silence, her voice flat and accusatory.

Perhaps not. 

Lotor twisted his head in her direction, just enough to see her out of his periphery. “It’s working isn’t it?” His words tasted wrong and cold. 

“It’s mean,” she bit out, as close to yelling at him as she’d ever gotten. “And cruel.” 

“What do you care?” Lotor said turning to her, his voice just as low and accusatory. 

“He’s a person. With feelings,” she said, her voice trembling slightly. “And whether he knows it yet or not, he cares about you.”  

The now familiar metallic taste of guilt filled Lotor’s mouth leaving his tongue bitter. “That’s his mistake to make.” 

He could see the corners of her eyes welling with tears. “How can you be so heartless?” It came out less like a question to him and more to herself. “Don’t you care for the people who care for you?” 

Lotor looked away, finding her gaze too hard to hold. He wasn’t stupid; he could read between the lines. “There isn’t  _ people _ , Acxa. There’s  _ person _ .” He lifted his eyes meeting hers and finding a tear had escaped down her cheek. “And I do. Very much. Whether they believe it or not.” 

Her jaw clenched. “It is  _ people _ , Lotor. But if you treat them like this… there’ll be no one.” Without waiting for a response from him, she spun in place, heading out through the entrance, bypassing waiting for the elevator and took the emergency stairs, slamming the door behind her with a heavy thud. 

Lotor barely flinched at the sound, letting it ring in his ears as she got further and further away. After a moment of silence he threw down the bottle of antiseptic in frustration, sending it crashing to the ground with a satisfying thunk watching it slide across the polished floor. He kept himself from letting out an angry yell, settling instead for gritting his teeth and balling his hands in fists on the island counter. 

He couldn’t understand why it was so hard for him to be honest with himself. He could have told Acxa that he’d been feeling like a tumultuous mess ever since meeting Keith. That he had no idea if it was because of finally having a tangible connection to the Blade, or if it was because he was projecting his own parental issues on helping Keith find his mother, or if was because Keith’s unfettered trust and loyalty inspires a sense of vulnerability in him that he just couldn’t understand. 

Yet he didn’t tell her any of that. He let her think he was still the same manipulative monster he’d been trying to convince everyone around him he was for years. A reputation built out of necessity and survival threatened by the ferocious earnesty of one boy. One boy with honest eyes and a pathological want to trust and help others. One boy who looked at Lotor unafraid when so many had balked in fear. One boy who learned of his ugly truths and still saw good in him. 

A painful heavy lump gathered in Lotor’s throat. He felt sick; a dizzy nauseous kind of sick. The more he thought about it the worse he felt. His hand still burned with the faint feeling of Keith’s skin on his. 

“Shit,” he swore, staring at the hand that held Keith’s only a few minutes ago. “I’m so fucked.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lotor are both disasters and can't function and i want them to be in love and happy together so badly

##  **Keith**

Keith awoke with a muffled cry on his lips. He jackknifed up in place, taking in huge lungfuls of air. Images of yellowed eyes and fangs and claws all being consumed by a sudden exploding light faded as he blinked his eyes awake, adjusting to the dim room his was in. 

It took him a minute to understand and remember where he was. It was clear he wasn’t in his bedroom; the bed he was laying in was a generous king, a far difference from his twin a home. There were heavy drawn curtains covering the wall of window opposite the bed, making it almost impossible to tell whether or not it was day or not. The only bit of light coming into the room was from the crack at bottom of the door, letting in a stripe of light from the hallway. Even in the dark he could tell it was a least twice the size of his own bedroom, if not bigger. 

Climbing down from the side of the bed, Keith was instantly reminded of the pain in his wrist as he accidentally put pressure on it. Wincing in pain, he held his wrist tight to his chest as he shuffled into the bathroom connected to the room. He was still feeling out of breath from his nightmare, his heart still racing in his chest as he flicked on the vanity light above the sink. In the mirror he caught his reflection, but he wasn’t sure what to look at first. 

He hadn’t gotten a look at the bandage before, seeing it now and how it took up a good portion of his right cheek all the way down to his jaw. His neck and chest were covered in tiny nicks and cuts that littered his skin. But the thing that caught Keith’s attention the most, was his eyes. 

They looked different, inhuman. Normally they were an uninteresting almost a dark grey blue color, now they were narrowed glowing violet surrounded by yellow where the whites of his eyes should be. He leaned in close to the mirror trying to see if it was a trick of the light but he couldn’t blink it away. 

He lifted hands to touch his face but his eyes changed, transforming back to their normal human state. Keith stared at himself a little longer before shaking his head and looking away from the mirror. Seeing his werewolf attributes was the least of his problems at the moment. 

Once he was done in the bathroom he walked back into the bedroom. Walking over to the curtains, he pulled one panel back with his good hand, letting in a stream of daylight, so bright he had to squint to adjust his eyes to the sudden brightness as he looked outside. From up here he could truly appreciate just how high up Lotor’s apartment was, giving him sweeping views of the city. It was clearly well into the afternoon, the sun already beginning it’s descent into sunset.  

“Shit,” Keith mumbled to himself, remembering he had missed his shift at the butchery. He was sure Lance had noticed his absence and probably text him during his lunch to ask where he was. 

Keith rushed over to the armchair where he placed his jeans last night, only to find them folded and clean on the edge of the bed along with his red leather jacket and a new long sleeved black shirt to replace the one that had been torn, with his phone placed neatly on top. Padding over Keith collected his dying phone, noting the several texts from Lance and Shiro asking him where he was and if he was ok. He sighed; this seemed like it was going to be how these little missions played out, with him disappearing for hours and worried his friends without being able to actually tell them what’s going on. 

Careful not to hurt his wrist or disrupt the bandage on his face, Keith pulled on the clean clothes. Once dressed he headed out into the hallway, looking up and down from one to the other that lead to the living area. He didn’t see anyone, heard no movement anywhere else in apartment. 

“Lotor?” he called out, as he walked down the hallway that led into the kitchen. But the entire living area was empty, all the curtains drawn just as they had been in the bedroom he had woken up in, keeping the whole open area in a dim filtered light. 

His eyes dropped down to the kitchen stools, still arranged as they had been when he and Lotor had sat there last night as he patched him up. Keith could see it in his mind, as if they were both still sitting there in front of him. The way Lotor spoke to him, soft and calm as his gentle hands cleaned up his wounds and bandaged him up. The tender, vulnerable look in his eyes as he hesitantly met Keith’s gaze. The slow way their hands interlocked as Keith held his breath thinking maybe, just maybe Lotor was going to k—

He shook his head free of that line of thought. That was most definitely the head injury talking. He was misremembering what happened. He had to have been. 

It wasn’t like that was what he wanted anyway. He didn’t. Keith’s focus was finding his mom first, everything else second—including whatever was going on with Lotor. Even then, it was a real stretch for him to even begin to imagine that Lotor would ever think about Keith as anything more that speck in the passage of time. He was older than Keith could ever really conceive; what could he possibly see in Keith anyway that he hadn’t seen a thousand times in people far more interesting. 

Keith tore his eyes away from the stools, forcing himself out of that train of thought. He walked through the glass entry way, past the elevator doors and down a hallway that opened up to a central general space peering into open doorways looking for Lotor. The nearest double doors he remembered leading to the library were slightly ajar, casting a faint sliver of light out onto the floor. 

With the palm of his hand Keith pushed aside one of the doors, stepping into the warm library. “Lotor?” he called out, scanning the room. 

Like the rest of the apartment, thick heavy curtains were pulled over the large floor to ceiling windows, concealing the room from the outside. The only light in the room came from a single lamp on a desk at the far end of the library, past the circle of leather couches and arm chairs. As Keith moved closer he could see several notebooks and papers on the workspace, organized in neat piles and placed with great care. 

Walking over to the desk, Keith noticed two open notebooks: the first was brittle and old looking, with yellowed paper and faint, neat small scripted handwriting in a language he couldn’t immediately recognize, while the other was far newer with neat, clear printed handwriting in english. Curiosity getting the better of him, Keith leaned over and glanced at the page, reading from the first paragraph his eyes fell on. 

_ Werewolves (Galra) age at a slower rate than humans, and live about twice as long. Alphas, or pack leaders tend to live even longer. Ultra Alphas or “Emperor Alphas”, can live for hundreds of years, exceeding upwards of 400 years. Only the truly savage and evil Galra choose to maul people and attack them; these Galra are those who have chosen to live outside the realm of human constraints, neglecting the common act of assimilation into human life, and acting on their most base instincts. The rest get by normally with restraint and control, choosing instead to indulge in a diet high in animal meat. _

_ Half werewolves display a mix of features, most not receiving the full spectrum of all of traits. Some might not transform and yet have all the other characteristics, while some do not crave meat, some only get the physical changes with nothing else. The characteristics appearing most often are slight physical changes when transforming yet are not limited to: yellowed eyes, growth of fang, claw-like hands, elongation of body, growth of hair on body. Other traits include heightened senses, gained speed and agility, and increased strength.   _

_ When mixed with humans the change has a somewhat watered down effect. The change comes but it’s a far more mild version, slower and drawn out. It is often seen as a second puberty somewhere in the person’s early to mid 20’s. There is a physical transformation aspect but it is minor, often manifesting in the eyes and teeth. When the claws and fangs do surface the effect is not as dramatic, although can occasionally be permanent. The usual traits displayed are heightened senses, gained speed and agility, and increased strength, all which can develop over a very short period of time, most usually a few months to a few weeks. These traits are— _

“You’re awake,” Lotor said behind him, startling Keith. 

He jumped in place, spinning around as if he’d been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. “Yeah,” he said, clearing his throat. “Sorry I was just,” he gestured to the notebooks open behind him, “they were just out.”

“Yes I’ve been up translating and transcribing them,” Lotor said with a nod. “I often do that when I need to… clear my head…” 

Keith swallowed awkwardly. “Are they yours?” 

“My mother’s,” Lotor said, his face almost sad. “She did quite a lot of research, before…” he trailed off, implications hanging heavily in the air. “It’s what brought my parents together.”

Though in the dim light of the lamp, Keith could see the soft, open expression on Lotor’s face. In stark contrast to the fitted pants and tailored shirts and jackets he always wore when they went anywhere, here in his home he was considerably dressed down. Not exactly in the sweats and a tshirt Keith had seen him in weeks ago, but the ensemble of comfortable looking jeans and a soft henley looked even more vulnerable than the sweats had. The addition of his long silver hair pulled up into a slightly messy bun made Keith feel like he was seeing something far more relaxed than he’d been expecting. 

“How are you feeling?” Lotor asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

“Uh, better. Much better,” Keith said not sure where to look. He had no idea why he was feeling so out of place but he couldn’t stop. 

Lotor watched him with a complicated expression Keith couldn’t quite understand. “Did you need something? Food or—” 

“No, no I’m fine,” Keith said quickly. “You’ve already done so much for me, I can’t really ask for more.” 

“It’s no problem at all,” Lotor said shaking his head. He seemed to be feeling the awkwardness as well. Keith wasn’t sure how to fix it. “How’s your wound?” 

Keith’s hand lifted to the bandage still covering his cheek. “Oh, I haven’t looked.” 

Lotor took a small step closer. “May I?” 

“Yeah,” Keith swallowed. 

He turned his head so Lotor could reach his bandage. With slow, careful hands, Lotor peeled back the bandage on Keith’s cheek. The rush of cool air stung a bit, making Keith wince. 

“Does it hurt?” Lotor asked. 

“Just stings,” Keith said. “How does it look?”

“It’s mostly healed,” Lotor said pulling off the bandage completely. “The cream aid seemed to have worked, though unfortunately it’s going to leave a scar.”

“That’s fine,” Keith said meeting Lotor’s eyes. “I never really cared about what I look like anyway.”

“Still,” Lotor said placing the bandage down on the desk. “A scar is a scar.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not my first,” Keith said his voice trailing off. 

Lotor looked off, his face filling with a distant expression. “I want to apologize again. For my rudeness yesterday.”

“Lotor, it’s really fine I don’t—”

“It’s not,” Lotor said quickly, his hand touching Keith’s arm, anchoring him in place. “I… I felt uncomfortable and vulnerable and I reacted poorly by trying to push you away and that was wrong of me.”

Keith held his breath. He couldn’t look away from Lotor, watching the soft genuine expression on his face. 

Lotor’s hand slipped down Keith’s arm and loosely held his bandaged wrist. His hand felt warm and soft. “I don’t want to push you away,” he said, turning down his eyes to the look at where he was holding onto Keith. 

“Then don’t,” Keith breathed. His heart was racing. He wanted to do something but he was frozen in place. Keith stood there watching his face as Lotor softly thumbed at his hurt wrist. 

“It’s late,” Lotor said after a moment, taking his hand back and letting go of Keith’s wrist. He instantly missed the warmth. “You should probably held back, before your roommate thinks you’ve gone missing.”

“Yeah probably,” Keith sighed, thinking back to all the texts and missed phone calls he had from Shiro. He was definitely worried sick. 

Keith felt bad. But at the same time, he didn’t want to leave. 

“I’ll take you home,” Lotor said. “Go collect your jacket, I’ll drive you.”

There was part of Keith that wanted to protest, to ask to stay longer. The swarm of dizzying and confusing emotions that raged inside him both told him to stay and to leave. That Lotor wanted him there but also that he was trying to get rid of him, even though Lotor’s words “ _ I don’t want to push you away” _ still rang fresh in his ears. 

But Keith gathered himself, collecting his jacket from the bedroom he awoke in and followed Lotor out and into the elevator. There was a weird tension in the air, one Keith wasn’t quite sure how to respond to. It followed them down into Lotor’s Sedan, becoming almost suffocating once the doors closed.  

It was weird driving around with Lotor during the day. Although looking through the heavily tinted car windows, a thought did finally occur to him. 

“Do you burn in the sun?” Keith asked, apropos of nothing. “Since you’re vampire and stuff.”

The question seemed to startle Lotor with its suddenness but he responded smoothly. “Not in the way you’re thinking, but yes.”

“More like Twilight or Dracula?” Keith asked, turning a bit more towards Lotor. 

“Those are two extreme ends of the spectrum of ridiculous vampire lore that has been circulated by the media,” Lotor frowned.

“Did… did I hit a nerve?” Keith said, almost amused. 

Lotor recovered quickly. “No— I don’t care.” Keith didn’t quite believe him. “If anything it’s better that people don’t know the absolute truth. It makes it easier for me to hide in plain sight. And also all Galra.”

“So is werewolf lore is wrong too?” Keith asked, now very curious. He thought back to what he’d read in the notebook on Lotor’s desk and how the description of traits didn’t perfectly match up with the Hollywood image of a werewolf. And for that matter neither did any of the ones he’d met. 

“Some parts of it, and it depends on the source,” Lotor said with a vague motioning of his hand. “There are things that are correct such as physical transformations, aversion to silver, pack social structures. But there are things that are very wrong. For example the whole needing the full moon for transformation is utter nonsense. Why would we only have access to the whole point of our power a few times of the year? It’s ridiculous. And the fact that it is so ubiquitous in anything to do with werewolves is an insult.” 

Keith raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t realize you felt so strongly about it.” 

Lotor sent him a quick sidelong glance. “I don’t.” 

“Sure,” Keith nodded. “And vampires?” 

He scoffed. “What _ isn’t _ wrong with human made vampire lore?” 

Keith had to bite back a small half grin. “Like what?” 

“ _ Garlic _ ,” Lotor bit out angrily. 

“Yeah that’s what I thought you’d be mad at,” Keith nodded. 

“It’s so—so idiotic,” Lotor said annoyedly. “And the whole crucifixes burning the skin concept is so appalling and frankly insulting. Alteans existed long before the imagery and existence of Judeo-Christian religions, well before the even word vampire entered into the zeitgeist of the human population. Why on Earth would that be the thing we would fear above all else? It does as much damage as a photo of a duck.” 

Keith was biting back laughter by now. “Are you sure you’re not taking this a little personally?” 

Lotor chewed the inside of his cheek. “Perhaps.”

“So do you consider Bram Stoker and Anne Rice as people spreading slander?” Keith asked. 

He rolled his eyes. “Like I said, it’s better that people don’t really know the truth. It keeps me safer on the off chance someone figures out that I’m not human. For example once I was shot in the leg with a blessed bullet, sometime in Romania in the mid 1700’s.” 

“Seriously?” Keith said stunned. “What happened?” 

“Well it hurt,” Lotor said with a grimace. “Though it did nothing more than a normal bullet would have done.” Keith watched him absentmindedly rub at his left thigh. “But to answer your question, no it’s not slander as it is more fairytales than anything else.” 

Keith was highly amused. “Mhm.” 

“I will say though,” he added with a slight annoyed, haughty expression, “while I prefer not being cited in multiple historical contexts especially on the internet, Sir Henry Irving was most definitely  _ not _ Bram’s inspiration.” 

“Are you saying you were?” Keith asked. 

Lotor gave him in a quick incredulous glance. “Have you read the book?” 

“I tried not to in high school,” Keith said. “I saw the movie.” 

Lotor let out what could only be described as a hacking noise. “Gary Oldman? Please. Now  _ that _ was slander.” 

Keith couldn’t help but laugh. Lotor dropped his grimace slowly, giving him a small smile. 

“It’s not all bad though,” Lotor continued. “I did enjoy Buffy. They got almost everything wrong but still, enjoyable.” 

“So a stake through the heart won’t kill you?” Keith asked. 

“You know, I’m not entirely sure,” Lotor said. “It’s possible that it will kill me the same way that it would kill anyone else. I’m not eager to find out though.” 

“And the being invited in places?” Keith said. “Is any of that true?” 

“Actually, yes,” Lotor nodded. 

“What about like Holy Water? Does that do nothing too?” Keith asked. Lotor just sent him a flat look. “What about the whole mirror thing? Can you not see your reflection?” 

“Oh yeah, I can’t look at myself in mirrors, I don’t show up in photographs, and I turn into a bat at will,” Lotor listed sarcastically. “Honestly, those are most nonsensical list of traits ever gathered.”

Keith couldn’t stifle his laughter. “So what  _ do _ you do?” 

Lotor paused for a moment, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove. “I share a few Altean—vampire traits that are reflected in the general understanding of what a vampire is. The sanguineous diet. Charming magic. Speed and agility.” He gestured through the heavily tinted windshield at the sky above, “solar affected biology.” 

He let the words sink in a bit. “If you’re vampire… does that make you like… undead?” 

Lotor let out an unexpected laugh. “No. Another misconception. I am quite alive.” 

Keith nodded. His brain felt like he’d just been to a class lecture and he should have taken notes. There was a fuzzy feeling on the outskirts of his mind, but that could also be a lingering result of his injury. “This is a lot to remember. ”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to quiz you later,” Lotor said with a half smirk. 

“Thanks,” Keith said dryly. He looked out the window, noting they were almost at his building. He absentmindedly rubbed at his bandaged wrist, trying to remember if Shiro was going to be at their apartment. 

“Here,” Lotor said as he pulled up in an empty spot just slightly down the block from the building’s entrance. 

“Thanks again,” Keith said unbuckling himself. 

Lotor seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking. “Feel better,” he said, looking softly at Keith. 

He gave Lotor a half shrug. “I’ll try.” 

With that he got out of the car, stepping out onto the busy sidewalk. Digging into his jean pockets he found his keys, taking them out and with some difficulty unlocking the front door. Not wanting to deal with his landlord, he carefully and quietly closed the door behind him and took the steps up to his apartment one slow step at a time. 

He barely had his apartment key out when the door swung open in front of him. 

“Keith—what the hell happened to you?” Shiro stood in the doorway, dressed as if he was about to leave. His eyes instantly honed in on the large cut on Keith’s face. “What the fuck— are you alright? What happened?” 

“I’m fine,” Keith lied, pushing past him into the apartment. 

“What happened to your face? And your wrist?” Shiro asked worriedly. “Did that Lotor guy do this to you!?” 

“What—no, no,” Keith said quickly. He turned around to face Shiro, wishing he came up with a good explanation before he got home. “No we, uh… we were mugged.” 

“You were mugged?” Shiro repeated, sounding horrified. “Where? How? See I told you to be careful, I knew something was going to happen I—” 

“Shiro—shiro calm down, I’m fine,” Keith said sticking out his good hand and placing it on Shiro’s shoulders. “You need to calm down.” 

Shiro gave him a long pensive stare. “Keith I’m really worried about you.” He words came out all in a rush, as if they were traveling faster than he could say them. 

Keith almost shrank under his painfully concerned gaze. He hated lying to Shiro. It felt wrong and made him queasy. He’d shared everything with Shiro except his search for his mother, and now that has ballooned into a life encompassing mission that constantly interferes with his normal life. 

“I–I’m fine,” Keith stuttered, wishing he sounded more convincing. 

“You’re not,” Shiro shook his head. “And I… I feel like you’re lying to me. You can talk to me, tell me what's wrong.” 

Keith bit the inside of his cheek, racking his brain on the best way out of this conversation. He drew a blank. “There’s nothing,” he said lamely. 

Shiro didn’t believe him, leveling him a scrutinizing glare. “You’re always out now. You come back at all hours. You’re missing work, ditching your friends, ignoring texts and phone calls. All for some… some guy?” 

He had almost forgotten the cover story he’d given Shiro about where he was. Even he could admit all this secret and conspicuous behavior seemed insane for a hiding a boyfriend. Keith searched his mind for a better excuse but came up short. “It’s… it’s not that.” 

“Then what is it!?” Shiro cried out frustratedly. “We’re best friends, you can tell me anything, but if you push me away and lock me out I can’t help you.” 

“You  _ can’t  _ help me,” Keith said growing frustrated. “There's nothing that you can do or say to help me.” 

“How do you know, you haven’t asked,” Shiro frowned crossing his arms. “I don’t know what’s going on with you…” 

Growing frustrated, Keith let out heavy breath through his nose. “Forget it ok? Just—you don’t have to worry about me, I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong.” 

Immediately dropping his posture from frustrated to worried, Shiro took a step closer. “Keith I’m sorry, I really am just concerned that’s all. But I’m not gonna force you to talk to me. If you say you’re ok… then I guess you’re ok.” He paused looking Keith up and down. “Even if you’re clearly not.” 

Affection for his best friend pulled at Keith’s heart. It took everything in him not to break down and confess everything. He resolved that he would soon. He just needed to find the right way to do it.

* * *

 

##  **Lotor**

“Is anyone else like, super mega bored or is that just me?” Ezor’s voice said cutting through the almost five glorious minutes of silence Lotor had been enjoying. 

Zethrid’s hand shot into the air from where she was laying face down on the floor of Lotor’s library, her head pillowed on a stack of thick old books that had been discarded on the ground. 

Lotor didn’t bother to restrain his eye roll as he closed one book and swapped it for another, equally as voluminous. “Boredom means you’re not paying attention.”

She scoffed. “You mean to tell me that,” holding her thumb in the spine to keep her place in a particularly thick book, she flipped the cover over to look at the title, “ _ The Complete Compendium of Magik, Runes, and Sinister Art’s of the Mages of Northern Medieval Europe _ is supposed to hold my attention?” 

Lotor sent her a flat glare over the bridge of his nose. “Yes.”

“Well it’s not,” Ezor huffed, flipping the book back open. She dropped her chin back on her fist, leaning her elbow heavily on the table. “Why am I even reading about runes and hieroglyphics and shit? The picture of that… that… lipstick tube looking thingy didn’t have any runes on it or whatever.”

“Because we need to check everything,” Acxa said not looking up from the book she was reading. She was laying across the couch, leaning back against the rolled armrest with her feet stretched out and crossed in front of her. A thick scarlet spined book sat heavily in her lap as she thumbed the corner of the page while she read. 

Ezor huffed, clearly not liking the answer. Lotor went back to tuning her out, finding his place in the paragraph on the details of pre-columbian blood rituals that he’d been trying to read for the past twenty minutes. Descriptions of sacrificial offerings and displays of extreme devotion and pools of blood and all it’s magical properties all began to meld together into a sea of text and red in his mind. Normally this sort of thing would hold his interest indefinitely. Not so much today. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but Ezor was right; he was bored. His eyes kept scanning over the same ten words over and over and over again and he felt like he was stuck. 

What was worse was he loved research. Sitting surrounded by books, deep in an ancient tome depicting magic and rituals that predated even him was his idea of a relaxing afternoon. But Lotor could admit his heart just wasn’t in it at the moment. Well, less his heart, more his mind. 

It had been continuously driftly off, generating images of soft pale skin and grey–blue eyes obscured by swaths of dark hair. Lotor had done his best to push those thoughts from his head but it seemed like the harder he tried the stronger they got. It created in him a melancholy combination of annoyance and longing that set his teeth on edge. 

And to make matters even worse, Lotor felt ridiculous. Properly ridiculous. Like an idiot. Or a child. Or an idiot child. 

There were far greater things to occupy Lotor’s focus and time and energy. Yet instead he found himself itching to contact Keith. He wasn’t even sure what for. To ask him if he was ok after his injury. To keep him updated on their research into what they found through that portal. To just have another one of their casual conversations again that seemed to come so naturally between them. It was ridiculous. 

“Can we take a break or something?” Ezor asked a few very long minutes later. “Like, my head is hurting and if I have to read the word magic with a ‘k’ one more time I’m gonna lose it.”

“I second that,” Zethrid said raising her hand again. 

Lotor let out a weary sigh but silently he knew he could use a break too. “Perhaps,” he said, closing his book and setting it aside. There had been nothing useful in there anyway. He ran his fingers over the red and gold cover, feeling the embossed letters under his fingertips wishing he could make the information just come to him. 

“Great!” Ezor said, slamming her book shut. “I’m starving. Zethrid!”

She lifted up her head from the book pillow, her short hair falling messily in her face. “Yeah babe?” 

“Let’s get some food,” Ezor said, getting up from her seat and stepping over her to cross the room. 

“Comin’,” she said, getting up off the floor and following Ezor out of the room. 

Their departure left the library in a sort of tense stillness. Lotor and Acxa hadn’t really spoken much since she stormed out on him a few days ago. He had given her space that first day, letting her calm down, or so he thought. It wasn’t until she showed up today that he realized she’d only been stewing in her anger. 

He eyed her discreetly. Acxa was still focused on reading through the book on her lap, her fingers playing with the top right corner of the pages as her eyes scanned the tiny print. To the untrained eye she could appear to just be concentrating. But Lotor knew her better that. 

It was painfully clear that she was avoiding him. Avoiding looking at him, avoiding talking to him, avoiding interacting with him directly in anyway. It stung a bit. 

“You know you can take a break,” Lotor said quietly after a couple minutes of them sitting in stiff silence. 

She didn’t even look up from her book to speak. “I’m fine.” 

A frown pulled at his lips. He let out a heavy sight through his nose. “Look, can we talk?” 

That was enough to get her to look at him. “About?” 

“You’re angry,” he said flatly. 

“I’m not angry Lotor,” she sighed, sounding almost exhausted as she turned back to her book. 

“You are,” he pressed. “I can tell. I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re angry and you’re angry.” 

“I’m not,” she shook her head. “I don’t care anymore. I don’t have an opinion.” 

Lotor furrowed his brow. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

She glanced over at him. “Your methods. Your plans. I don’t care. There’s no point in me voicing any opinion. And since disagreeing with you is pointless I rather just,” she sighed, looking back at the yellowed pages of the book, “not have any.” 

“That’s very unfair,” he said, feeling wounded. “I have always held your opinion in the highest regard. You know that.” 

Acxa made a skeptical face but said nothing. She flipped the page, collecting the corner of the next between her fingers. 

“What do you want from me Acxa?” he said impatiently. “Why are you taking this so personally? What do you care about him?”

She sent him a flat look. “It’s not about him.” 

“Then what is it about?” he asked, knowing full well what she was implying. It was hard not to; it was their constant elephant in the room. 

“You’re an ass,” she said, shutting the book with a definitive clap and tossing it on the floor. Swinging her legs over, she stepped down onto the floor and stood up, crossing the room in a few quick strides. Her hand just barely reached the door when Lotor spoke. 

“I would never, and have never, done that to you,” he said, turning his head towards her. Her back faced him and her posure was rigid and frozen. He knew his words were making an impact. “You… you mean a lot to me, Acxa. And I care about you, and I hope you know that.” 

She sniffed but said nothing. 

“And as for Keith,” he continued, swallowing uncomfortably. “I’m not manipulating him.” 

Acxa turned her head to look at him. Her gaze weighty and piercing. He met her eyes head on, though finding himself shrink slightly under its power. “Then why didn’t you—”

“I don’t know,” Lotor said quietly. “But it’s the truth. I’m not.” 

He watched her jaw tighten briefly as she considered her words. “I saw you. He was hurt. He was vulnerable. And you used that to get him to trust you. Which is exactly what you said you were going to do.”

Lotor’s throat felt like it was going to close on him. “I swear Acxa, those were not my intentions.” 

She seemed to be having a hard time keeping herself under control. “Then how  _ exactly _ did you plan to gain his trust?” She stared hard at him. “Weeks ago you told me you were going to ‘start building trust with him’. That he was ‘the only way into the good graces of the Blade of Marmora.’ If not this way, this getting into his mind and using it to your advantage, how else were you gonna build trust with him?”

He licked his lips briefly. “As I said, it’s a mutually beneficial partnership,” he explained. “I get him what he wants and he gets me what I want. Everyone’s happy.” 

“Until he winds up discarded, feeling manipulated and alone, because he’s found out you’ve used him to get what you want, like you always do, and you no longer need him and it’s far too late because he’ll already be so far gone in love with you that he’s convinced himself he deserves it.” She looked on the verge of tears. “Don’t do that to him.” 

“Acxa I never—” 

“Just forget it,” she said, yanking open the door and storming through, slamming it shut behind her. 

The force caused a few books to fall off the shelves, shaking the lamps and rattling the wall. He knew she was angry. He knew he should probably set things straight. He knew this was only going to get worse. And yet Lotor sat there, unmoved. 

_ He’ll already be so far gone in love with you that he’s convinced himself he deserves it. _

Those words reverberated in his brain. The tint of personal experience was saturated throughout Acxa’s little speech, and nowhere more so than those words. 

He wasn’t ignorant to Acxa’s feelings. And it wasn’t that he didn’t share them. Or hadn’t shared them. At some point.

But for him it was far more platonic than she ever felt for him. And the both of them knew that; it was unspoken between them but always understood. Occasionally he had wished he felt something more for her than pure companionship, if only because he knew how broken-hearted hearted she could be at times. Yet for Lotor it was never more than the strongest he could feel love for her, without it tipping past platonic into romantic. 

It was hard for him to acknowledge Acxa’s internal struggle. Mostly because he knew he was the cause of it. And to hear her voice it aloud, to say she felt discarded and alone and that she convinced herself she deserved it, was like driving a spike through his heart. 

He wasn’t as cold and unfeeling as he may like to portray himself as. In the few quiet contemplative moments of honesty he let himself indulge in, Lotor knew he was as emotional and sensitive as anyone—perhaps more. He just hated it. It made him feel weak. And he knew, from experience, how dangerous it was to have weaknesses. 

His hand grabbed his phone from his pocket before he could even really think about it. It wasn’t really until the phone was pressed to his ear and he was hearing the intermittent ringing sound that he had realized what he’d done. But even then he didn’t stop himself. 

“Hello?” Keith’s voice said, answering after a few rings. 

“Keith,” Lotor exhaled, trying to sound functionally normal. Hearing Keith's voice sent a wave of warmth in his gut that he pointedly ignored. “I was just calling to check in, make sure you’re healing fine.”

“Yeah, I’m uh, I’m fine,” Keith said. “Thanks,” he added after a moment. “My wrist still hurts and the cut on my face is kinda pink and scarred but I’m fine.”

“Good, good,” Lotor nodded. “I’m glad.”

There was a bit of an awkward pause. “Did… was that it?” Keith asked after a couple seconds. 

“Yes I just wanted to check in on you,” Lotor said quickly. “Make sure you were alright.” He swallowed, briefly thinking he was glad he was alone in the room so no one could see how absurd he felt right now. “I’ll make sure to update you if we discover anything in researching what we saw in that portal.”

“Yeah of course, thanks,” Keith said. “And if you need my help just let me know.”

“Yes of course,” Lotor said, again nodding even though Keith couldn’t see him. 

There was another awkward pause. 

“Thanks,” Keith said again. 

Lotor wasn’t sure what for but he didn’t press the subject. “I’ll talk to you later then,” he said wanting nothing more than to be off the phone. 

“Ok,” Keith said, his voice sounding soft and understanding, as if he could feel Lotor’s discomfort moving through the phone. “Bye.”

“Goodbye Keith,” Lotor said, low and almost to himself. 

Without waiting to hear anything else he dropped his phone on his lap and leaned forward, placing his face in his hands. He let out a low groan as he scrubbed his fingers down his face, annoyed with himself. 

If he felt weak before it was nothing to how he was feeling now. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention that they were disaster messes because they both are BIG TIME. they are GAY and in LOVE but they just dont know it yet

##  **Keith**

It was sometime around the mid afternoon when Keith finally emerged from his bedroom, rubbing sleep from his eyes and running a bandaged hand through his sleep mussed hair. His bare feet padded softly across the hardwood floors onto the cold tile of the kitchen. Despite the slightly open kitchen window bringing a soft chill breeze into the apartment, Keith still felt overheated from sleep, even in his boxers and t-shirt.

The last vestiges of his dream were still floating around at the corners of his mind, lingering images of sharp fangs and bright yellow eyes staring down at him. It had been this recurring dream he’d been dealing with for almost two weeks now. Flashes and scenes of heaving chests letting out animalistic growls from fanged mouths dappled in moonlight. These dreams usually woke him in a cold sweat, gasping and panting, trying to catch his breath. 

He’d rush to the bathroom to splash water on his face only to see his own eyes changed and yellowed staring back at him. Occasionally he would wake up tasting blood, his canine teeth having grown in his sleep and cut the inside of his cheek. And even the day before, as he gripped the edges of the sink waiting for his breathing to regulate, he caught a glimpse of his hands; his fingers had elongated into sharp ended claws. When he looked up into the mirror, seeing his yellow eyes glowing as he panted, his sharpened canines spiking up from his open mouth, he looked an image of a feral monstrosity. 

With each dream and subsequent transformation, Keith wondered if he should tell Lotor. His finger always hovered over Lotor’s contact for a few moments before he would eventually decide against it. This was all supposed to be normal for someone like him anyway. There’s no reason to tell him anytime something happened. 

However when he woke up this afternoon things were a little bit different. He hadn’t woken up with a gasp, bathed in cold sweat, claws gripping onto the sheets below him, with fading images of blood and moonlight exploding around him. No, his usual fitful restless dreams were replaced slow, soft expansives of tan skin and silver hair and gentle touches and almost brushes of lips, that left him hot and breathing heavy as he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, ignoring the pooling heat in his gut. 

Keith bore a hole into the flat white plain above him, trying to convince himself that he shouldn’t act on the compulsion to touch himself especially when the source of his current state was Lotor.  Not that he didn’t find him attractive; he did. Of course he did. Lotor looked like a gold and silver deity with his perfect skin and piercing eyes and sharp, handsome features, framed by silky strands of long white hair. Keith had to be an idiot not to find Lotor attractive. 

It was more that he wasn’t sure he could look him in the eye ever again if he did that. 

Instead Keith shuffled out of his room, ignoring the way his skin felt too hot and tight for his body, and how the fleeting dream Lotor looked at him with such unabashed wanton need. He decided to just chalk it up as a result of their time together, just a natural reaction to being around someone that attractive for a prolonged period of time. It had only been a matter of time before he had those kinds of thoughts about Lotor. He was only human. 

Well. Mostly human. 

“Did you just get up?” Shiro asked, walking in from the front door, dropping his backpack on the ground and taking in Keith’s limited attire. 

Keith, already in the middle of chugging orange juice straight from the carton, just nodded. “Mhm,” he hummed around the opening, a bit of juice dripping down his chin and landing on his t-shirt.

Shiro glanced at the microwave clock. “It’s 4pm.” Keith shrugged. He furrowed his eyebrows staring at Keith with confusion. “Didn’t you have work?” 

“Actually,” Keith said, pulling back the now much lighter carton and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “I was fired.” 

“You were what?” Shiro said in shock. 

“Yeah I know right,” Keith sort of half laughed as he closed the juice and put it back in the fridge.  

“What—why?” Shiro asked walking over. 

“Apparently if you miss lots of days of work without telling your boss, they can fire you,” Keith said. “Who knew.” 

Shiro stared at him blankly. “Everyone. Everyone knows that.” 

Keith shrugged again, throwing his hands up and giving him an “I don’t know” sound. 

“So… so what are you gonna do?” Shiro asked, his eyes following Keith as he searched through the cabinets. 

“Well, right now I’m gonna make a dangerous amount of mac and cheese,” Keith said taking out a half open box of elbow pasta. “And then, I guess, tomorrow I find a new job.” 

“Right…” Shiro said, trailing off. 

Keith turned his head around. “What?” 

“Dude I’m worried about you,” Shiro like it was obvious. 

He let out a heavy sigh. “I’m  _ fine _ ,” he insisted, going back to finding a pot in the bottom cabinet. He could practically feel Shiro’s worried eyes on his back. 

“Does your  _ boyfriend _ know you got fired,” he said putting a sticky emphasis on the word.

He couldn’t even keep from rolling his eyes as he grabbed a pot and brought it to the sink. “No,” Keith said, filling it with water.

Shiro’s silence spoke volumes.

“Dude, I said I’m fine.” 

“But are you though?” Shiro asked, taking a few steps closer. “I mean you’ve been acting super weird.” 

Keith let out a groan that came out as more of strangled sound of annoyance.

“First you get some new, secret, mysterious boyfriend no one’s allowed to meet. Then you’re gone at all hours of the night. You showed up with that huge cut on your face and a hurt wrist that I’m pretty fucking sure wasn’t the result of some mugging. And now you got fired,” he listed. “I’m kind of way past worried and I’m leaning into intervention territory.” 

Hearing it all laid out like that Keith could see why Shiro’s new normal was to stare at him like he was either going to fall apart or lose his mind at any given second. And his own apathetic and secretive behavior that he thought was making him seem aloof and under control was only making things worse. If Keith felt bad before, he now felt horrible. 

He set down the pot on the stove with a heavy sigh and turned around to look at Shiro, giving him his most sobered and responsible adult expression. It was probably best to try to placate him, and to try to convince him that he was, for the most part, ok. “You’re right,” he began, low and measured. “I’ve been acting sort of… weird.” 

“I know,” Shiro nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“But I promise I’m not having some weird, mid mid-life identity crisis.” Lie. “I’m totally fine.” Another lie. “I’m not putting myself in danger.” Huge lie. “And I don’t have a secret mysterious boyfriend no one’s allowed to meet.” An actual truth. 

“Is that so?” Shiro frowned. “Look Keith, I’ve known you a long, long time. And I’ve seen you do some weird shit and be in unnecessarily dangerous situations and get into a lot of trouble. But this,” he gestured with his prosthetic hand at Keith, “whatever you’re doing now. This is peak weird.”

“Peak weird,” Keith repeated dryly. 

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded. “I don’t know if it has to do with your fancy car driving rich boyfriend who has you missing so much work you get fired, but like, he’s setting off my fight or flight instincts.” 

Keith couldn’t help but smile at his best friend. He was so protective, even still. “He’s not making me miss work.” Not exactly a lie; truth enough for Keith. 

Shiro narrowed his eyes a him disbelievingly. “Ok this is ridiculous. I need to talk to this guy. He’s clearly a bad influence.” 

“A bad influence?” Keith laughed. “What am I? Twelve?” 

“Keith,” Shiro started flatly. “You’re in  _ my _ boxers and your old high school gym tshirt drinking OJ out of the carton and making what you call a ‘dangerous amount of mac and cheese’ at 4pm on a Tuesday. This is as bad as it gets.” 

He stood there silently for a moment. “Yeah I can’t argue with that.” 

Shiro sent him a pointed “I told you so” glare and threw his hands up as he walked away. 

Keith sighed, staring at the barely bubbling pot of water on the stove in front of him. A part of him, a big part of him, felt like a huge asshole. The words “wait Shiro, here’s the truth” stuck to his tongue but worry glued his mouth together. Also he didn’t think that explanations of werewolves and vampires and magic portals would really help is case of rational sanity at the moment. 

The feeling lingered for hours afterwards, well into the night. Still coating his throat even after his third oversized helping of mac and cheese. The look of blatant concern on Shiro’s face was burnt into Keith’s retinas staining like a watermark. 

He was still thinking about it four hours into a Catfish binge watch when he felt his phone vibrating somewhere on the couch. Scrambling to put his overfilled bowl of pasta down on the coffee table, Keith dug his good hand into the couch cushions feeling around for his phone. Once he grabbed it, he swiped to answer and brought it up to his ear without looking at the contact first. 

“Hello?” he said, hoping he didn’t sound as out of breath from rummaging through the couch as he felt. 

“Keith,” Lotor’s voice said on the other line, sounding breathy and almost at a whisper. “I was just calling to check in, make sure you’re healing fine.”

“Yeah, I’m uh, I’m fine,” Keith said. “Thanks,” he added after a moment. His eyes caught sight of his bandaged hand on his thigh. “My wrist still hurts and the cut on my face is kinda pink and scarred but I’m fine.” 

“Good, good,” Lotor said. “I’m glad.”

There was a bit of an awkward pause. The combination of the conflicting emotional states he’d gone through over the past few hours made a very uncomfortable state of mind for Keith at the moment. He was struggling through feeling like an asshole for not being honest with Shiro, but also hearing Lotor’s voice suddenly reminded Keith of his dream and waking up frustratingly horny. 

Though the last thing he wanted was to sound like something was up. He tried he best to sound inconspicuous. “Did… was that it?” Keith asked after a couple seconds, completely botching it. 

“Yes I just wanted to check in on you,” Lotor said quickly. Keith frowned; Lotor must have heard something weird in his voice. “Make sure you were alright. I’ll make sure to update you if we discover anything in researching what we saw in that portal.”

Mention of their investigation sobered Keith up a little. There were way more important things to focus on than lost jobs and ill-timed sex dreams. “Yeah of course, thanks,” Keith said clearing his throat and his mind. “And if you need my help just let me know.”

“Yes of course.”

There was another awkward pause. 

“Thanks,” Keith said again, wincing a his awkwardness. He had no idea why he was acting like this, like an imbecile. He wasn’t even sure what he was thanking him for this time.

“I’ll talk to you later then,” Lotor said, mercifully ignoring Keith’s ineptness at conversation. 

“Ok,” Keith said quietly, feeling like an idiot. “Bye,” he added lamely. 

“Goodbye Keith,” Lotor said, his voice low and distant as if he was already removing the phone from his ear to hang up.

Pressing his thumb rapidly on the end call button on the screen, Keith tossed his phone on the cushion next to him. “Bye?” he repeated to himself, horrified at his word chose. It was like he had one dirty thought about Lotor and he forgot how to speak like a person.  

Feeling like a bit of an idiot, Keith reached for his bowl of mac and cheese, but he suddenly wasn’t feeling very hungry anymore. He grabbed the remote, starting the show again but he just wasn’t interested anymore. With a sigh he turned the tv off, taking his bowl to the kitchen and spooning the untouched food into a container. 

He wasn’t a fan of wallowing and feeling sorry for himself. Keith was about action. He ran on impulse most of the time, and basking in his own misery left him feeling itchy to just  _ do something _ . 

Letting his impulse lead him, Keith rushed back over to the couch and picked up his phone again. He quickly unlocked it and pressed the most recent contact, listening to the phone ring a few times before Lotor’s hesitant “hello?” sounded from the other end. 

“Hey, sorry I know we just talked and stuff and you probably don’t need help researching and shit but I’ve had a kinda shitty day and I’m a little desperate to get out of my apartment, can I come over?” he asked all in a rush. “I’ll stay out of the way, or I’ll read whatever ancient texts you want I just,” he looked around at his place living area, “I gotta get out for a bit.” 

“Sure,” Lotor began, sounding a bit surprised. “I believe I’ve exhausted my companions ability to focus and I could always use an extra pair of eyes.” 

“Great,” Keith said, already heading towards his room to change. “I’ll be right there.”   

* * *

 

##  **Lotor**

His concentration was worse, somehow. It seemed like every time he’d focus his eyes on the page in front of him, they would slowly drift up and across the room at Keith. He thought he might work better this way, with the object of his distraction in front of him, keeping him from having his mind wander off. But Keith just became a distraction of a different kind. 

Lotor’s gaze traced the line of his mouth, that turned down into a slight pout as he read. He watched Keith’s hand delicately cradle the book in his lap, his hands leafing through each yellowed old page with such care. And he practically stared each time Keith took a deep breath and readjusted his position, settling back into something more comfortable. Occasionally Keith would catch his eye and Lotor would quickly look away or say something to give a reason as to why he was watching him. 

Even if in actuality, he wasn’t even sure why he was so distracted by him. 

Sure, he could admit to himself that he was particularly fascinated by Keith. He was in fact another half–Galra like himself, and he also grew up lonely and motherless, but so did most of his other companions. Yet Keith was different from them, from anyone. He was sincere in a way Lotor honestly didn’t know how to handle. There’s a loyalty about him that pulled at something deep in Lotor that wants people to want to be with him. And there’s a fire, an ever blazing fire that burns and sparks out in his impulsive personality that simultaneously frustrates and intrigues Lotor. 

Perhaps he knew why. Even if he wasn’t ready to admit it yet, he liked Keith. He liked him a lot. More than he thought he ever would. 

“Are you having any luck with your book?” Keith asked after a while of silent reading. 

It was just the two of them in the library, after Acxa leaving in a huff and Zethrid and Ezor abandoning research for binging both food and TV. They’d been sitting in relative quiet, occasionally interrupted by the sound of a book being dropped into a stack or the sound of light rain drizzling against the windows. It would have been actually quite nice, had Lotor not been in internal turmoil. 

“Not really,” Lotor sighed, setting his book aside. Truthfully he wasn’t even sure if it had been helpful or not; he hadn’t really been reading it. 

“Me neither,” Keith frowned. He closed the book and held the cover up to his face. “I don’t even think this is in english.” 

“Let me see,” Lotor said leaning forward in his armchair. Keith turned the book around and held the cover close up to his face. “No that’s German.” 

“Well that explains why I couldn’t read it,” Keith huffed, placing the book unceremoniously on the top of a stack of books by his feet. “You read German?” 

“Yes,” Lotor nodded, leaning back again. 

“Really?” Keith said looking impressed. 

“I can read in 17 discrete languages,” Lotor said. “More if I run the basic words through something I know like Latin, or Russian for example.” 

“I guess you gotta do something for a thousand years,” Keith said with an impressed nod. 

“You have no idea,” Lotor said, smirking softly. “Boredom is something of an old friend of mine. It’s why I like to keep busy.”

“Do you work?” Keith asked curiously. “Cause I’ve only ever seen you at weird random hours.” He looked around the library as if it had just caught his attention. “And like how do you afford this place?”

“I’ve been around for hundreds of years, do you really believe I’m going to get some nine to five like everyone else?” Lotor said with a grimace. “No, I made sure to make strategic business decisions all long so I was never want for money.”

“I wish I had thought of that,” Keith said, almost under his breath. 

“I’m sorry?” Lotor said leaning his head forward slightly. 

“Sorry,” Keith sighed. “I was just thinking about how I got fired today and how tomorrow I’m gonna have to find a new, probably even shittier job so I can make rent.”

The look of resigned frustration on Keith’s face burnt the edges of his heart. He had an almost instinctive pang to want to help. “Well if you need something as simple as money I can help.”

Keith flashed him a look that was somewhere between skeptical and horrified. “Yeah, no thanks.”

“Sorry?” Lotor repeated, unsure where he went wrong. 

“I’m not just gonna take your money, I don’t need any handouts,” Keith said with a serious expression. 

“It’s not a handout,” Lotor said, recovering quickly. “You’re helping me, I’m helping in return.”

Keith’s eyebrows went up in his forehead and he looked at Lotor with his lips in a flat line. “You’re already helping me.” 

“So?,” Lotor said, not wanting to sound pushy. “It’s really not a big deal.”

“To you,” Keith frowned. 

“Look, how about a compromise?” Lotor suggested. “Your focus on the investigation is paramount. If you can dedicate your time to this, then possibly it may move faster.”

“What about them, your friends?” Keith said motioning with his head towards the rest of the apartment. “Narti and Acxa and Ezor, Zethrid, they get “help” too?” 

“Acxa refuses help,” Lotor said sitting back, crossing his legs. “Narti comes from old money. And as for Ezor and Zethrid, I’m not quite sure but I think they live with me. Or at least in my properties.” 

Keith’s face was skewed up as if he’d smelled something sour. He stared at Lotor for what felt like a long time, sitting in ruminating silence. “Only until we find my mom,” he said after a while. “And only because I don’t want to leave Shiro on the hook for my half.” 

“It’s really not a problem for me to offer the full amount,” Lotor said generously. But was silenced by a flat, dark glare from Keith. “Ok, nevermind,” he said putting his hands up in surrender. 

Keith let out a sigh. The tension in his shoulders was still there but he looked a bit relieved, even if he didn’t want to admit it. He got up from the couch and wandered over to desk, stretching his arms up above him as he walked. 

Lotor got the urge to follow him, but he stayed put in his armchair, watching Keith peruse through the shelves of the stacks, his head tilted as he skimmed over the various titles on the book spines. From his profile Lotor could really see the faded pink skin scar across Keith’s cheek. Part of him twisted inside at the sight of it, knowing that it was his fault Keith was so badly hurt. But he pushed that bit down as he gave in and got up, walking over to Keith at the shelves.

“Looking for something in particular?” Lotor asked, holding his hands behind his back, standing a few feet to the side of Keith. 

He shook his head. “Not really. I can’t even read most of these titles. I think some of this is Latin, or maybe Greek?” His finger traced the spine of a cobalt colored leather bound book, feeling the embossed gilded lettering of the title. 

“That’s Latin,” Lotor said taking a step forward. “Most of the books in this section are—although I have occasionally taken the liberty of translating the books into English to make them more accessible.” 

“I guess Axca and Ezor don’t read Latin either?” Keith asked with a slight teasing tone. 

“Not exactly,” Lotor said, gesturing vaguely. “I’ve tried to teach them, but…”

“Yeah I get it,” Keith said with an understanding shrug. “I’m not exactly a language person either. Most of my spanish that I learned in school has basically evaporated. I know hello, goodbye, where’s the bathroom, and a couple of mexican slang swears but that’s about it.” 

“I can’t see that being much help I’m afraid,” Lotor said with a slight smirk. 

Keith sucked his teeth. “I didn’t think so.” He turned back to the books to take in the whole section of the library he was standing in. “You have a lot of books.”   
“I know,” Lotor nodded. 

“Do you…” he trailed off for a moment, sighing before speaking again, “do you think what we need to know will be in here somewhere?” He turned his grey-blue eyes to Lotor’s and the weight of his stare was tangible. “Figuring out what the hell was in that portal. Whatever that pedestal thingy was. Do you think it’s just gonna be described in some book and we just have to find it?” 

The question felt far weighter than the words themselves implied. “I think there’s something in here that we just haven’t seen yet,” Lotor said carefully. “But we will find it.” 

There wasn’t much of a visible change on Keith’s face, but the answer seemed to be enough for him for now. He nodded, walking back over to the couch again. Picking up another book from the stack on the floor, he settled back into his seat and opened it up, looking instantly engrossed in the contents. 

Lotor went back to his chair to throw himself back into reading as well. Having talked to Keith for a bit he found he was able to concentrate a bit more, feeling the words actually making sense and sinking in as he read them instead of sloughing off into a heaping mess in the corner of his mind.   
Although it wasn’t a complete success. To be fair, he had been at this for hours and he was getting exhausted, and hungry. Two things that made it near impossible for him to focus while feeling. 

“Are you hungry?” Lotor asked after another hour or so of silent reading. 

Keith had gotten himself nice and comfortable on the couch, having spread out between the three cushions, laying back with his feet propped and crossed over the armrest and the book he was currently reading standing up on his chest. He glanced over at Lotor over his arm that was stretched out to hold the book in place. “Sorta yeah. I mean, I could eat.” 

“Good cause I’m starving,” Lotor said closing his book shut and dropping it on the side table. “Let’s go somewhere and get food. I think even I could use a break.” 

“Sure,” Keith said shutting his book and dropping it on the floor next to him. 

Quietly, the two of them walked through the apartment to the elevator entrance, careful not to wake a sleeping Ezor and Zethrid curled up on the sofa. Once outside, the brisk mid October air shot through Keith who dug his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and pulled it tighter around him. Lotor made sure to keep his eyes ahead of them instead of catching glimpses of Keith’s face, which was what he was inclined to keep doing. 

Though quite late in the day, in the very small hours of the morning, there were still plenty of people walking the streets of the city. Cars zipped past them, shining warped images of the amber streetlights and the red, yellow, green of stop lights onto the wet and reflective street below. A light drizzle coated everything in a thin, cold layer of rain, making the asphalt darker and the lights brighter. 

Lotor had been to hundreds of cities and towns and villages in his lifetime, in all kinds of climates and weather and time periods. But there was nothing quite like New York in the fall in the rain. He first thought he came here in the 1900’s  for the anonymity, and to be as physically far from his father as he could. However even when his father left his stronghold in the eastern hemisphere to make his new headquarters in the U.S., Lotor didn’t leave. He had become too attached. 

He glanced over at Keith. Keith looked both perfectly suited for his environment and also completely out of place. The hard edged look of his leather jacket and “don’t talk to me” face combined with way he huddled himself in the brisk mid October breeze; there was something about this duality that amused him.

“So where are we going?” Keith asked a after a few minutes of walking. “I’m sorta starving actually.”

“There’s a small hole in the wall place I like to go to this late in the night,” Lotor said, leading them down less transited street. “It’s quite good and it’s not too far from here.” 

“Just as long as it doesn’t have cheese on it I’m good,” Keith said. He noticed Lotor’s curious expression. “I ate way too much Mac and Cheese earlier and I don’t think I can even look at cheese for another week.” 

“Understandable,” Lotor smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “This place is a small halal shop I found a few years ago. Actually Acxa and I found it together.” 

Mention of her made his smile fade slightly. Their argument from earlier still very much fresh in his mind. Even though time with Keith had pushed it slightly from the focus, it all came back with annoying clarity. 

“Is something wrong?” Keith asked, clearly noticing something changed in Lotor’s demeanor. 

Snapping himself out of it, Lotor shook his head and flash Keith a small half smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “No everything’s fine. We’re here.” 

They approached a thin, single glass door that led into a tight restaurant space between two much larger closed stores. Lotor opened the door for the both of them, letting out a cloud of delicious food smells, squeezing in past the several other people waiting around for their order at the tall counter that took up the majority of the space inside. He maneuvered them both to the far end of the counter at the back of the line, past a few giggling semi drunk club goers and one very tired looking businessman. In the tight space Keith was almost pressed up against his front, though looking very unphased by the situation in favor of eyeing the food behind the counter with interest. 

“Want anything in particular?” Lotor asked, bending his head a little bit to talk to Keith directly. 

“Whatever you’re getting is fine,” Keith said with a shrug, not taking his eyes off the rotating shawarma at the opposite end of the counter. “I eat anything.” 

Slipping easily into Arabic, Lotor ordered for them both, paying before Keith could even offer to pay for his own. He received a resigned frown from Keith, which he dismissed with a quick wave of his hand. They stood waiting for their food, watching the spiral of meat spin until the red light indicator at the top lit up and the shawarma stopped spinning. With quick, practiced motions the cook cut long strips of meat off the packed cone and dropped them neatly into a pita that was cupped in their hand. 

Lotor thanked them in Arabic, taking his and Keith’s food and gesturing for Keith to open the door. Once outside, he handed Keith his steaming food, motioning for them to walk as they ate now that it had stopped raining. 

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, moving much slower as they enjoyed their food. There was something calming about the whole outing, and Lotor couldn’t place his finger on why. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Keith happily eating away at his food, and an involuntary pang of happiness struck at his gut. 

“What meat is this?” Keith asked, covering his mouth with his bandaged hand as he chewed. 

“Lamb,” Lotor answered, around his own bite of food. 

“It’s awesome,” Keith said going for another bite. He paused a moment, chewing thoughtfully. “That book— the notebook that I read a bit of the other day— it said that some werewolves have a high protein diet as a way of controlling themselves from attacking animals and humans and stuff… do I need to start worrying about that?” 

He looked up at Lotor with a suppressed concern in his eyes and voice. “Keeping to a high protein diet wouldn’t hurt but I don’t think you’re going to go into a deep bloodlust and wreak havoc in the Bronx Zoo.” 

The answer seemed to have amused Keith, a small smile pulling at his lips as he went for another bite. “Good to know.” 

Lotor eyed him a moment. They continued to walk in silence for a while as they finished their food. But after a few quiet minutes Lotor could still feel the tense energy streaming off Keith. 

“If the whole transformation thing concerns you, I can answer any questions you might have.” 

He watched Keith chew the inside of his lip for a moment, trying to formulate the words of what he wanted to say. “What’s going to happen to me?” Keith asked after a couple seconds. “There’s changes, I know that. But… how do I even prepare for them? And what is even gonna happen? I just feel so… so…”

“Afraid?” Lotor supplied. 

“Yeah,” Keith breathed.

“It starts with dreams,” Lotor began. “Which I know you’re already having.” Keith swallowed. “And then physical traits start to manifest. Yellowing of the eyes, growing fangs, elongating hands in claws.” 

“Are those permanent?”

“Yes but not constant,” Lotor said. “After a while you can control it.” 

“How long is “a while”?” Keith asked nervously. 

Lotor eyed him a moment. “Depends. Have you already had changes?” 

Keith looked away briefly, picking at a piece of lamb before nodding. “I keep waking up with yellow eyes and fangs, and with claws once.”

This was significant and Lotor was surprised this was the first time he was hearing about it. For someone who was going through this tumultuous change, Keith seemed to be holding it together pretty well. As far as he could tell. 

“How long has this been happening?” 

He thought for a moment. “A couple weeks. Except this morning because I—” he stopped, staring at Lotor as his mouth clacked shut. 

There was a pause as Lotor waited for Keith to finish. “You?”

“I… didn’t. I didn’t wake up with anything,” he said quickly, avoiding eye contact. 

Lotor raised his eyebrow at him, confused by his sudden behavior. He could hear his heart beating faster in his chest and it only perplexed him more. “Well if this happens again you should try to take some control of it. It’s going to be difficult at first but soon you’ll be able to change at will.”

“So the whole “under the glow of the full moon” thing is bullshit?” Keith asked lightheartedly. 

“Yes unfortunately while the energy of the glow of the moonlight does enhance our power it’s not the catalyst for...change…” he trailed off halfway through as a thought occurred to him. 

The imagery of the glow of moonlight combined with the bright red indicator light lighting up when the shawarma stopped spinning. It seemed so obvious. How had he not thought of it before? 

“Lotor?” Keith said, looking at him confused. 

“When you went through the portal and you walked into the the room,” Lotor began staring questioningly at Keith. “Was the divot at the center of the pedestal already glowing?” 

“Wha—I don’t know? Maybe?” Keith stumbled. “Why?” 

“We were looking for a rune or a sigil,” Lotor said shaking his head, gesturing excitedly. “But we were thinking about it all wrong. That  _ is  _ the sigil.”

“...ok I’m not following,” Keith said slowly. 

“The marking on the doors of Galra locations, the sigil on the stone gate at my house and above the door. They all glow when in the presence of Galra or half galra, depending on the spell. Which means,” Lotor tapped his fingertips to his lower lip as he thought, “which means it’s a spell.” 

“What kind of spell?” Keith asked curiously. 

“I’m guessing it’s a passage spell,” Lotor said, rubbing hard on his chin. “Which means it’s a door. But it must react with something.” He lifted his eyes and met Keith’s eyes, reading the intense interest and confusion in his expression. 

“A door?” Keith repeated, half sounding like a question. “A door to what?” 

Lotor shrugged. “No idea. But this is a lead. A good lead.” He was excited. But Keith didn’t seem to share in his enthusiasm. 

“Ok, ok,” Keith said blinking his eyes a few times, staring down into space to focus his mind. “How is it a door? And how do we get it to open?” 

“I honestly have no idea,” Lotor said already turning to head back towards the apartment. “But I’m going to find out.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is a game of "How Many Tropes Can I Stuff Into This" and im winning 
> 
> also i think y'all are gonna like this chapter. theres some Stuff that happens
> 
> also also im sure you noticed that i've created a series for this fic because there's gonna be a part two!! i have so much story planned and i just couldn't fit it all in one fic!

##  **Keith**

If Keith’s life had taken a weird turn before, it had spun and done a 180º now. He was spending almost all his time with Lotor in his library, reading and pouring through material on all spells, enchantments, sigils, runes, markings, and various magics that they could get their hands on to try to figure out what they saw in the room through the portal over a week ago. 

It felt kind of like being back in school for Keith, with all the reading, and taking notes, and asking questions about what he was reading, and not understanding what he was reading, and occasionally staring off into space and pretending to read. Although this time around he had Lotor to come over and enthusiastically share whatever interesting bit that he found in whatever ancient book in a language Keith couldn’t recognize. And it wasn’t hard to feed off Lotor’s impassioned energy when he would pour through information, making frenzied notes and reading faster than Keith could comprehend. 

Keith got the feeling he was there more for moral support and less for actual investigating—though Lotor constantly assured him that he was integral in learning about the magic of this portal and what lie inside it. 

He did feel like he’d made a few solid contributions though. With help from an oddly quiet and aloof Acxa, they set up a standing whiteboard in front of one of the few floor to ceiling windows that was usually covered by a heavy opaque curtain. There the two of them began their list of everything they knew and all the things they still wanted to know about: the portal, the pedestal, the indented sigil, where the portal could lead, where the door portal held could lead, what was it for, the magic it employed. Lotor seemed to be impressed with the organizational concept of writing out the facts on the whiteboard and he instantly adopted it into his researching practices, occasionally running up to it and scribbling something down to either the Know or Want To Know side chart Keith had created for him. 

Additionally Keith started helping organize Lotor’s notes and research. He was surprised to see that, while presenting a rather crisp and sleek image of himself, Lotor was sort of a mess when it came to the way he worked. He would write on just about whatever he got his hands on first, whether that was paper, or a napkin, or another book. Keith made sure to keep his desk neat, always having some paper at he ready for Lotor to jot down whatever thought or note that popped into his head. 

It wasn’t all easy. The worst part about this new situation was dodging questions from Shiro on the brief instances when he went back to his own apartment to change his clothes or sleep. He would vaguely respond to questions about where he’d been or what he was doing, only adding to the mounting level of guilt and fear of having his house of lies come crashing down on him. 

The constant disappointed look on Shiro’s face and the anguish he felt in not confiding in him was out weighed by the worry he felt in telling him the truth. He couldn’t decide what seemed worse: telling Shiro the truth and putting him in danger somehow or Shiro not believing him and thinking he had gone crazy. Either way not telling him hurt like hell. 

On the one instance he couldn’t sneakily avoid Shiro, Keith was approached by him in their shared kitchen one afternoon while Keith was pouring himself some coffee after just having woken up. Shiro walked over to him, his hands behind his back, looking  confrontational and apologetic all at the same time. 

“Look,” he began with a deep breath. “I know you and I haven’t really… been… well, things have been strained. And I feel like part of that is my fault.” 

Keith opened his mouth to protest but Shiro brought one hand up to stop him. 

“No, no it’s true,” he said. “But I just want you to know, that regardless you’re my best friend and I care about you a lot.” 

“Thanks Shiro,” Keith said, feeling his chest tighten, a combination of affection and guilt pulling at his heart. “You’re my best friend too.” 

“I know,” Shiro said with a small smile. “Which is why I got you this,” he said pulling his other hand from behind his back and handing Keith a small box wrapped in shimmery red wrapping paper. Keith just stared at it blankly. “What, did you really think I would forget?” 

“Forget— oh my birthday,” Keith realized. “Today’s my birthday.” 

“Did you forget?” Shiro asked with a short laugh. 

“Kinda yeah,” Keith said, taking the box gently. “Thanks though.” 

“Happy Birthday,” Shiro smiled. Keith could feel his eyes on him as he examined the box in his hands. “Aren’t you gonna open it?” 

“Yes, right,” Keith nodded. 

Carefully he tore the edges of the wrapping paper, sliding out a small box. Lifting the top piece, Keith pushed aside the thin tissue paper to reveal set of two matching black and grey keys hooked together in a ring. It took Keith a second to realize what it was. 

“Are these for my—”

“I knew you missed having your bike when we left it Arizona and it took me a bit to organize but I was able to get it brought here,” Shiro said. “I know parking can be tough in the city but a motorcycle shouldn’t be too bad to—”

He was cut off by Keith throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. His gift was more than thoughtful and personal and amazing, and it was so Shiro. Words escaped Keith for the time being so he just held onto Shiro. 

“So I guess you liked it?” Shiro chuckled, hugging him back. 

“Yeah,” Keith said pulling back from the hug, emotion caught in his throat. 

“I know it was a lot for you to come with me to New York, and that you totally didn’t have to and you’re the most ride or die friend I’ve ever had and will ever have,” Shiro said with a smile. “And I just wanted you to know that I really, really appreciate you being here. Even if you’re acting super weird right now.” They both laughed. “Happy Birthday bro.” 

“Thanks,” Keith said, his words choked and watery. 

If guilt of lying to Shiro had felt heavy and draining before, it was unbearable now. The weight of the truth pressed on his chest, crushing his lungs. He wanted to feel happy about Shiro’s gift but he couldn’t; not while he was keeping things from him. 

“Shiro,” Keith began, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “This… this is amazing. But… but I need to tell you something.” 

He looked at Keith with a mixed expression. Almost as if he was surprised but also like he had been expecting this. “Yeah?” Shiro said softly, like he didn’t want to scare Keith out of talking openly with him. 

“I… I didn’t come to New York with you just because you needed a roommate,” Keith said carefully, fingering the edge of the key box. “Or just because we’re friends or anything like that. I mean, yes of course because of that,” he added quickly seeing Shiro’s questioning face, “but also,” he took a deep breath, casting his eyes downward to his hands, “I came here looking for my mom.” 

The silence from Shiro was thick and heavy in the air between. Keith couldn’t bring himself to look up at him. 

“Keith…” Shiro began, his voice so gentle it hurt. “Keith I had no idea you wanted to look for her? Why… why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I didn’t—I wasn’t sure how to—I— I don’t know,” he settled on after a second. “I don’t know Shiro.” His hands gripped the box tightly feeling the cardboard bend under the pressure. “I didn’t know how to tell you.” 

“But I would want to support you,” Shiro said, sounding hurt. “I _ do _ support you.”

“I know you do,” Keith said quickly, meeting Shiro’s gaze and regretting it. He was looking up at him with such empathy that it burned Keith’s throat as apologetic words formed there. “I just… I couldn’t tell you because if… if I failed and I couldn’t find her… I—I couldn’t face you trying to make me feel better knowing I failed, I just, I couldn’t do it Shiro.” 

Shiro’s expression softened as he gave him an understanding nod. “I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me before but I’m glad you told me now.” He put a gentle hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I want you to know that no matter what I’m here for you.”

“Thanks,” Keith said again, feeling like he was on the edge of tears. He felt marginally better now having cleared the air a bit with Shiro. 

“So…” Shiro started, trailing off as he searched for words. “Have you found anything?”

Keith swallowed. “Maybe. I think I’m close.”

His face brightened. “That’s wonderful,” he beamed. “How have you been looking for her? Is it through records or old city databases?” 

“Actually,” Keith began, looking away again. “Lotor’s been helping me recently.” His thumb picked at the lip of the box, trying to distract himself from looking up at Shiro. 

There was a pause before Shiro spoke. “You told him?” The was no accusation in his voice, only the slightest hint of hurt. It killed Keith. 

“It’s kinda how we met,” Keith said quietly. It wasn’t a lie but it felt like a half truth. 

“Oh,” Shiro said understandingly. “I’m glad he’s helping you. That’s really nice of him.”

Keith forced himself to look at Shiro. There was an expression of happiness on his face that was tinged with a bit of hurt at the edges. “Mhm,” Keith hummed, unable to form words at the moment.

“I feel like I really should meet him now,” Shiro said with a small laugh. “He seems like he’s become really important to you.”

“Yeah,” Keith breathed, feeling those words sink into his gut. “He… he is.”

Shiro gave him a gentle smile. “I’m glad you found someone who cares so much about you and that you feel comfortable talking to about this stuff. If anyone deserves that, it’s you.”

A spike of anxiety went down into Keith’s stomach. Any relief he felt from coming clean to Shiro was being negated by the perpetual lies he still was maintaining. But he didn’t want to overwhelm him. He’d save the rest for another day. 

“Thanks,” Keith said, not feeling like he was deserving of the kind of care Shiro was telling him he was. 

“So,” Shiro said clearly wanting to change the subject for Keith’s sake, “what are your birthday plans? Are you and Lotor doing something?”

“Uh, no. I completely forgot about my birthday. And I don’t even think he knows it’s my birthday anyway,” Keith said with a shrug.

“What? You should tell him,” Shiro said nudging his shoulder. “He might want to do something with you.”

“It’s ok,” Keith shrugged again, knowing full well Lotor didn’t care one way or the other of it was his birthday or not; he had bigger things to worry about. 

Shiro eyed him for a moment, looking as if he was gonna press the issue but decided to drop it. “Well if you’re free then, maybe you wanna do something to celebrate? I don’t have work tonight and we can invite Lance and Hunk and Pidge over and do something really low key like watch movies and eat pizza since I know you hate big deals.”

“That… that actually sounds really great,” Keith said nodding his head. 

And it did. He’d been doing so much researching and trying to read books in languages he barely recognized that a night doing mindless hanging out with his friends sounded amazing. Despite weirdly enjoying his time with Lotor, he missed his friends. 

He got dressed as Shiro called up the rest of them, putting on something more hang out appropriate. By the time Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had arrived a hour later he and Shiro had cleared out all of Shiro’s grad school things from the living room, dumping it all into his bedroom, and ordered several large pies of pizza and liters of soda. 

Keith was expecting some frowns and friendly disappointment about him not telling them in advance about his birthday, but he hadn’t expected Hunk to instantly sweep him up into a crushing hug as soon as he opened the door. 

“Keith! You absolute monster! How could you keep from us that it’s your birthday,” Hunk half yelled half mumbled as he swung Keith’s dangling body in a hug. “I didn’t even bake you anything! I had no time!”

“Hunk it’s ok,” Keith choked out, gripping onto Hunk’s shoulders. “But you’re choking me.”

“Sorry,” Hunk said dropping him back onto the floor. 

“Here, happy birthday,” Pidge said offering him a large brown paper bag that she’s been holding in her arms. “We brought this in lieu of a gift.”

Taking the bag, which was far heavier than he expected, he heard the contents clinking around and when he looked inside he confirmed his suspicions of the obscene amount of alcohol was inside. “This is a lot,” he said flatly looking at the over five full sized bottles of various liquors. 

“This is normal amount,” Lance said walking in with his own shopping bag that Keith gladly noted only had mixers. “We gotta get birthday trashed.”

Keith threw Shiro a helpless look and he seemed to get the point. 

“We’re gonna just be low key,” Shiro reiterated to Lance taking the bag of alcohol from Keith’s arms and walking it over to the kitchen. “Nothing too crazy.” 

Out of the corner of his eye Keith watched Pidge and Lance exchange looks.  

“Ok.”

* * *

 

##  **Lotor**

After a rather uncomfortable nap taken on the couch in his library, Lotor awoke sometime in the evening with a stiff neck and a headache. He pulled himself up to sit on the couch, running a hand through his hair and getting stopped by the massive knot that had formed at the back of his head. With a groan he sleepily picked out the hairs, wincing each time he pulled too hard.

Though having slept, he still felt exhausted. The space behind his eyes hurt from over focusing and he knew his head was throbbing because he was hungry and dehydrated. Normally when Keith was there he acted like a token that reminded him that he couldn’t just work himself into a malnourished mess, and that he had to make sure Keith ate and drank water which got him to eat and drink water. But Keith had left early the night before, leaving to go back to his own apartment and take a break from research, leaving Lotor alone in his library with nothing to remind him of his own, if not as impending, mortality. 

“Fall asleep in the office again?” Zethrid asked, poking her head in through the library doors. 

“Yeah,” Lotor sighed, getting up from the couch and walking around the mess of books and papers that were scattered everywhere on the floor and chairs. 

He moved passed Zethrid, pulling off his t-shirt as he walked into his bedroom, tossing the item towards his bed with little care to get it on the surface. Walking straight into his ensuite bathroom in a half asleep daze, he undid the clasp on his jeans stepping out of them as he started the shower. Not bothering to close the door behind him, he undressed completely and stepped into the scalding water, hissing softly as it hit his skin. 

“Zethrid,” he called out as the water ran down his spine, baking his cool skin. 

“Yeah boss?” she said taking a step into the bathroom. 

“Can you please ready the blood that’s in the refrigerator for me,” Lotor said tilting his head back into the water. “I have the worst headache and I need a quick fix.” 

“Uh, we’re all out,” Zethrid said apologetically. “But I can run out and get some more if you want? The butchery should still be open.” 

“Please,” Lotor sighed.

After he had washed himself and his hair thoroughly, he stood in the shower for a bit longer than necessary, enjoying the feeling of the hot water against his skin. The heat made himself normal again, clearing his head a bit from the still pounding headache he had. 

As he got out and dressed himself he let his mind drift, letting himself think about anything but research for just a little while. It didn’t take long before the image of Keith’s face popped into his mind and settled there like a leaf slowly drifting down and falling onto the still surface of a lake. 

Keith had unsurprisingly become Lotor’s newest immediate thought on the rare occasions he allowed himself to relax. They had been spending an inordinate amount of time together and Lotor found himself quickly growing fond of the half human. He had noticed how, though quite inept at reading and interpreting multiple languages, he had thrown himself into assisting Lotor in any way he could. And Keith had become such a calming focusing force for Lotor, that there was a palpable difference when he wasn’t there. 

As Lotor pulled on a pair of clean jeans he caught sight of his hand, instantly reminding him of Keith’s injured hand. He hadn’t forgotten the night he bandaged him in the his kitchen, the soft delicate way Keith watched him and professed to see good in Lotor, and how even surprising himself, Lotor slowly interlocked their fingers and held his hand. How for the briefest moment their hearts beat in time together, fast and afraid of the unexplored territory they were hurdling into. 

It was getting increasingly harder to ignore the pang in his chest every time he and Keith shared a small moment. Their conversations were so easy and unhurried, with a mutual genuine interest that put Lotor at ease. Small and simple things like driving or eating or reading together felt impossibly normal, as if they’d been doing it together for years. And Keith’s trust and open vulnerability stirred up emotions in Lotor that he thought he’d suppressed long ago. 

Keith had become this fixture in his life, and whether that was positive or not Lotor still wasn’t sure. He told himself this was part of his plan, that helping Keith find his mom and getting him to trust him was exactly what he wanted. But he couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted to help Keith find his mom just to help him. Maybe it started off self serving but if he found out right now that Keith’s mother had no connection to the Blade, he couldn’t imagine that it would stop him. 

Lotor walked back into the library, looking around at the mess of books and papers. Silently he wished Keith were there to help him organize himself like he had been. He shook his head free of thoughts of Keith, wishing for one minute free of him. Lotor could barely think of anything else anymore. 

Almost an hour passed when it occurred to him that Zethrid should have been back by now. The butchery in Chelsea Market was only a few blocks away, and they usually kept some blood on hand for him if he so chose to want some. The whole trip should have taken twenty minutes tops, but Lotor had definitely been picking up the library for an hour causing him to worry about her. 

Grabbing his phone from the couch, he quickly called her, listening to the phone ring several times before she finally answered. 

“Boss we got a problem,” Zethrid said in a rushed whisper. He could hear her heavy breathes as she walked.

“Oh god what now,” Lotor said, already on edge. 

“Sendak,” she said, “it’s a couple of guys from his pack—looks to be about 3 or 4— they’ve been following me for a few blocks now.”

“Shit,” Lotor swore, closing his eyes in frustration. “If his underlings are following you that means that Sendak is coming for me.”  

He had known it was only going to be a matter of time before Zarkon had sent Sendak out to go and deal with him after his escape. But he had thought perhaps he might have some more time. Clearly not. 

“Do you want me to handle them?” Zethrid asked, the dark, serious tone in her voice giving away exactly what she had in mind. 

“Don’t make a huge scene,” Lotor said, his mind already racing to come up with a plan. “We can’t handle that kind of attention, especially when you’re outnumbered like that. Get away if you can. I don’t like the idea of running away, but escaping might be our only option here seeing that Ezor, Narti, and Acxa aren’t here currently— although I’m sure that if they’re following you they are going for them too.” 

“Understood,” Zethrid said, quite obviously not pleased with the decision. “What do I do right now?” 

Lotor looked around the library; he knew they had to leave but days worth of research couldn’t just be left here.“Get them off you. Do whatever you need to do but be quiet about it, I don’t want you attracting too much attention to yourself. Once you’re free of them contact Acxa and explain to her the situation,” Lotor instructed as he started gathering books and notes together into piles. “Then all of you meet me at the house, that should be safer. Hopefully even with all her spies, Haggar is still quite unaware of that location, so that should buy us some time.” 

“What about Sendak?” Zethrid asked. “Why is he going after you or any of us?”

“Most likely doing my father’s bidding,” Lotor huffed, pinning he phone between his ear and his shoulder as he gathered things onto his desk. “I didn’t think my little escape would go unnoticed. I’m sure he’s here to retreive me and my rescuers. I’m not going to let that happen.”

Retrieve was a generous word. Sendak had a history of acting on his father’s behalf especially when it came to dealing with Lotor. This wasn’t the first time he’d had to slip out before Sendak could corner him, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. 

Lotor hung up the phone, shoving it into the back pocket of his jeans as he quickly stepped out of the library to grab a bin from the storage room. With rushed care, Lotor placed he books into the bin, swiping his arms across the top of his desk to collect all his notes and papers. Before rushing out of the room, he took a few pictures of the whiteboard before wiping it clean with the edge of his sleeve. He took the bin, snapping the lid on the top and left the room. 

After grabbing a few more things, he bypassed the elevator completely, moving unnaturally fast down the stairs with the bin in his hands. He was sure he only had a few minutes to evade Sendak and he couldn’t waste a second of it. By the time he’d gotten to his SUV, he was remotely starting the car and tossing the bin into the trunk. 

As much as he was itching to put Sendak in his place again, he knew it was better to slip away before he could even get there. The thought of Sendak capturing him and bringing him back, bound and gagged, to be questioned and detained by his father and his witch Haggar was enough to keep him from doing anything rash. He had not only to think of himself, but what they would do to his companions. 

“Shit,” Lotor swore, banging his hand on the wheel as he whipped his car out of the subterranean garage and out onto the dark, busy streets of Chelsea. “Keith.” 

There was no doubt in Lotor’s mind that Sendak’s men had been watching the building, seeing their comings and goings and learning their schedule, waiting for the best time to strike. It wasn’t a coincidence that this happened the exact moment everyone was separated. And if they had been watching them, that meant that they had seen Keith going in and out of the building, occasionally with him or Acxa. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Lotor said under his breath, smacking the heel of his hand on the steering wheel. Keith was in danger and he had no idea. 

With a bit of panic, Lotor fished out his phone from his pocket. Looking between the traffic and the screen Lotor quickally pulled up Keith’s contact and called him. The phone rang and rang and rang and nothing, reaching Keith’s voicemail. Letting out a frustrated groan, Lotor tried again, listening to it ring and ring before getting his voicemail again. He called over a dozen times, each time only getting the voicemail. 

And with each subsequent missed phone call, his imagination grew worse, picturing all the possibilities of horrible outcomes that could have befallen Keith. Sendak’s goons could have already found Keith, capturing him amidst a brutal fight, taking him bloodied and unconscious from his home to be held in the same kind of horrific cell Lotor had been placed in. Each time Lotor got his voicemail, a new, more horrible image would pop into his mind about how much danger Keith was in. 

His blood was racing by the time he was nearing Keith’s building. He scanned each surrounding street, looking for signs of Sendak’s men somewhere in the dark sodium lights lined sidewalks. There was nothing he could see for certain, even with his superhuman eyesight, but that didn’t mean there was nothing to worry about. 

Lotor had given up calling Keith once he was pulling his car up in front of the walk up. He didn’t care to find a proper spot and pulled in a hydrant space, throwing the car in park and yanking the keys out. His feet barely touched the ground as he rushed over to the front door and let out a frustrated groan at finding it locked. 

He wasn’t sure how much time he had until Sendak’s men showed up. He took a few steps back, looking at the building as a whole. Lotor moved around to the side alleyway, noticing the firescape he’d previously used to climb onto the roof had no open windows alongside it. Growing impatient, Lotor stepped further into the alley and peered into the first window he could reach, seeing that looked like it led into a utility room. First glancing around to make sure no one was watching, he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around his fist and then punched in the window on lower floor. 

Using his jacket to cover the broken glass, Lotor easily hoisted himself up and through the window, dropping down onto the floor. Brushing himself down, Lotor stood up and quickly headed out of the room and into a narrow hallway that led to a thin set of stairs. Surefooted and fast, Lotor bounded up the stairs to the top floor, stopping at the closed front door of Keith’s apartment. He lifted his hand and rapped on the door with his knuckle, listening to the muffled sounds of shouting coming from inside. Fearing the worst, he went to reach for the doorknob to dislodge it when the door swung open. 

“Lotor,” Keith said in a half whispered rush of air. He was staring up at him through glassy eyes, his cheeks red and flushed. “Wha–what’re you doin’ here?”

“Thank god you’re ok,” Lotor breathed, moving to take a step forward but stopped by an invisible force. He sucked his teeth in annoyance that he’d forgotten he hadn’t been invited in yet. 

“I’m uh… yeah,” Keith slurred, blinking up a him. 

“Keith we don’t have a lot of time, we—” he was cut off by several loud voices yelling out from within the apartment. 

“Yo is tha’ the pizza guy again? Tell ‘em I’ll give ‘em an extra $20 to go pick us up some mcdonald’s fries too,” said a deep and very slurred voice from behind Keith. 

“No wha— wait shit I think, I think tha’s the boyf–boyfriend,” said another slurred voice. 

“Oh fu–shit fuck tha’s him. The boy!” a much higher pitched voice called out 

“He’s way hotter than I ima–imaginationed him to be,” a different mumbling voice said, hiccuping halfway through their words. 

“Yo hot boyfriend! Come on in and have a drink hot boyfriend!” 

“Yeah! Come in hot boyfriend!” 

The invisible force instantly dissipated, letting Lotor take a quick few steps inside, startling a stumbling Keith backwards a few steps as several voices chanted “hot boyfriend” at him.

There were four other humans lounging on the oversized couch in the center of the room that was dotted with half drunk bottles of alcohol and red solo cups on every surface. Open boxes of pizza and liters of soda were left on the small kitchen table around a small supermarket cake. The TV in front of them playing some high impact action movie had gone ignored in favor of a card game spread out on the floor. 

“Lotor,” Keith said, pushing aside some of his hair with the flat of his hand. “Wha–what are you doin’ ‘ere?”

Clearly Keith had not been expecting to be ambushed. “Are you drunk?” Lotor asked, feeling particularly hopeless at the moment. 

“Uhhhhhhh,” Keith began, looking around as if the answer was somewhere in the room around him. “Yeah.”

The smallest human pushed up their glasses and waved a tiny hand at him. “Hey hot boyfriend—”

The much larger darker human gave them a shove. “He’s got a name, Pidge.”

“Uh what was it Lotosomething. Lotus… Lobotomy, Logarithm,” the human—Pidge— mumbled. 

“Keith,” Lotor said again ignoring them for the moment and gripped onto Keith’s shoulder to get his attention. He turned his intoxicated gaze up towards Lotor. “We need to go, you’re not safe here.” 

“What d’you mean?” Keith asked, clearly trying to focus. 

“I can explain later but right now we have to go,” Lotor insisted. 

“Oh he’s got a British accent,” said one of the humans, a thin male with tan skin and an extremely flushed face. “ _ Oh hello _ ,” he began in an overly ridiculous fake accent as the rest of the humans giggled. “ _ Look yonder hither, ‘‘tis me thine Hot Boyfriend.” _

“We don’t have time for this,” Lotor sighed growing frustrated. “Keith we need to  _ go _ .”

“Lotor I’m—”

This time Keith wasn’t cut off by one of his friends but instead by a crashing sound coming from below. The sound caught everyone’s attention, rendering the room silent. Between shouts from the TV they could hear bangs and crashes from below growing louder and louder. Time had run out and Lotor needed to act fast. 

“What the fuck was tha’?” 

“Keith,” Lotor said again, emphasizing the urgency in his voice. “We need to go  _ now _ .”

“O–ok,” Keith nodded. 

“Keith what the heck is hap—”

His friend was cut off by the crash of the front door smashing open, slamming against the wall behind it. A collective gasp echoed in Lotor’s ears as two hulking, fully transformed Galra skulked in through the doorway. Menacing claws gripped the edge of the door frame, dragging deep nail marks and gauging the wood. Dark, wolfish faces stared darkly at them through piercing yellowed eyes, mouths agape showing sharp fangs ready to bite. 

Almost on instinct he moved Keith behind him, extending his arm as if to cover and protect him. “Everyone get behind me,” he called out, twisting his head towards his friends but not taking his eyes of the two werewolves in front of him. Scrambling up to their feet, the four of them stumbled over towards him and Keith, huddling behind him. 

“We thought we were sent just for him,” one of them growled out, a sickly malicious smirk pulling at his animalistic face as he pointed at Keith. “But Zarkon will be greatly pleased when we bring him his son as well.”

“Not bloody likely,” Lotor bit out, feeling himself transform to match. 

“It’s best not to fight,” the other said. “Sendak will be most aggrieved to have missed a chance to beat you.” 

“Well clearly you’re misinformed of the score,” Lotor said now through sharpened teeth, staring at them with yellowed eyes. “Sendak doesn’t win our little spats. And neither will you.”

Not waiting for a moment, Lotor lunged at them, extending a clawed hand out to slash at the one in the center, cutting a three lined slash across his chest. Dodging a hit from the other, he closed his fist and leveled a hard punch to the face of the one on his left, sending him tumbling backwards and down into the hallway. In the same moment he felt an arm wrap around his throat, yanking him back and thumping hard against a bleeding chest. 

Scratching at the arm and trying to free himself as the grip around his neck tightened, he managed to thrust his elbow back into the stomach of the Galra behind him. The sudden impact gave him a split second to release himself from the choke hold. Lotor spun around and uppercut the Galra, sending him stumbling back. Lotor quickly shifted his weight and kicked out his right leg, connecting his foot with their solar plexus. With a hard smack against the brick wall behind him, he hit his head and slumped against the floor unconscious. 

The Galra he had punched stood back up, stalking over to him. Lotor steadied himself as the other Galra took a running lunge at him, aiming to grab him by the waist and knock him down. Only instead Lotor caught him, holding his footing and digging his claws into the sides and back of him, looking to free himself. 

“Run!” Lotor shouted towards Keith and his friends who were standing in the apartment looking shocked and frozen. “My car, it’s outside. Go!” 

They clearly didn’t need to be told twice. While Lotor held the galra in place, grappling with him and exchanging blows, they all ran past him and headed down the stairs. Keith paused at the top of the steps, holding Lotor’s gaze for a brief panicked moment before following his his friends down. 

Feeling better knowing Keith was out of the way, Lotor gripped the sides of the galra, burying his claws into him and forcing him to the ground. Maneuvering around to get a knee pressed to his back, Lotor held him down to the floor, applying pressure to keep him from moving. 

“Yield or I snap your neck,” Lotor growled out, wrapping a clawed hand around the back of his neck. 

“Victory or Death,” the galra bit out, sealing his own fate. 

Lotor made quick work of him, leaving him unconscious and bloodied on the floor. Still feeling the rush of adrenaline, Lotor made his way quickly down the stairs, hoping those two were the only ones. Pushing past the now open front door, Lotor stepped out onto the street, his breathing ragged and heavy as he stumbled over to the driver’s side of his SUV still luckily there. 

“Lotor,” Keith said, clearly far more sober than before. “What the fuck is happening?” He was sitting in the passenger seat, buckled and ready, looking at him with fear and worry in his eyes.

He swallowed, trying to focus his racing mind and heart so he could drive. He felt a distant pain on his arms and chest, but he knew he had to just ignore it for the moment. “Sendak,” Lotor managed to get out as he struggled to get the seat belt over him in a rush. His hand went for the rearview mirror and he saw all Keith’s friends squished together in the back looking up at him with petrified expressions. 

“Are you ok?” Keith asked, stopping his hand from extending and touching Lotor’ wrist.

“I’m fine,” Lotor lied, pulling out of the parking stop and hitting the gas. 

The drive out onto the island was a blur, and Lotor didn’t even think he was aware for most of it. It was like his body was moving on autopilot, just taking him exactly where he needed to go. 

Though he was hyper aware of Keith next to him, sitting there and watching him with pure concern on his face. He wished he’d gotten there sooner, prevented all of that from happening. But at least Keith was safe, that made him feel better. 

It was deathly quiet in the car. Keith’s friends that had been joking and laughing only a little while ago when he’d first arrived at the apartment, now had pale stoic faces, sitting crammed in the backseat in silence. Lotor almost felt bad, but it was better knowing they were frightened but not dead than if he hadn’t gotten there in time to save them all. 

Well over an hour later, even driving at dangerously illegal speeds, Lotor pulled up to the stone gate of his house. As the car approached the intricate symbols carved into the two thick stone pillars with heavy wrought iron gates began to glow, deep and purple in color and then quickly shut, glowing an angry low red. With a deep breath, Lotor put the brake on and stepped out of the car. Moving far slower and with a lot more trouble than he expected, he shuffled over to the gates, picking up the hidden piece of chalk in a false stone in the pilar and making two extra markings below each sigil, allowing for humans to pass through. It took a second before the symbols changed back to their normal violet as Lotor pocketed the chalk and slowly went back to the car, and drove on through. 

He pulled down the long winding drive into the flat open area at the very front of the house. A weight lifted off his shoulders when he saw Zethrid’s and Acxa’s cars already parked in front and lights on in the house. He let out a small breath as he parked, feeling the tension and adrenaline finally start to ebb. 

They all sat in silence for a minute, only the sounds of their breathing and the crickets outside filling the air. Lotor turned his head to look at Keith and was met with an expression of hesitant concern that twisted something in his chest. Without thinking he reached out his hand and placed it over Keith’s on his lap. There was a brief moment of pause before Keith turned over his palm and interlocked their hands. 

“I’m still really drunk, can someone please tell me what’s happening,” a small voice said from the back. 

Lotor twisted his head towards the back, seeing all of Keith’s friends staring at him terrified. “You’re safe now,” he said, surprised at how raw and hoarse he sounded. “For now at least.” 

“Thats cool, thanks and all, but from what?” the skinny male human asked. “Like what the hell were those dude back there? And why did they look like that? And why did you look like that? And— and—” 

“Lance,” Keith said softly, cutting him off. “I’ll explain everything just calm down.” 

Lotor watched Keith give each of his friends a comforting nod, not letting go of Lotor’s hand. He almost felt bad when he twisted painfully in his seat, pulling his hand from Keith’s gentle hold to extend it to reach out towards the confused humans in the backseat. “They’re going to be alright,” he said glancing at Keith who was looking at him bewildered. 

“What—”

Summoning all the energy he had left in him, Lotor closed his eyes for a moment before opening them now yellow and glowing before uttering a low and commanding “ _ sleep _ ,” over them all. Instantly the four humans’ faces dropped and they slumped in place, all falling unconscious against one another. 

“Lotor what the—”

“They’re fine,” Lotor exhaled, turning back around in the driver’s seat. “I just put them to sleep. It wasn’t extremely powerful seeing that I’m quite low on energy at the moment, but they’ll be out for a few hours.” 

“Why?” Keith asked. 

He sighed, tossing his head back against the headrest. “Could you honestly handle explaining all this right now?” He tilted his head to the side to glance at Keith. “I personally can’t.” 

Keith looked as if he was going to protest but thought better of it. “Yeah, you’re right,” he sighed, dropping his shoulders. “Honestly I’m still kind of drunk.” 

“What a night for it,” Lotor mumbled sarcastically, throwing open the car door and carefully slinking out of his seat. 

With no small amount of trouble, Lotor climbed out of the Range Rover, feeling the pull and soreness of every injury on his body. The adrenaline had officially worn off, leaving him feeling exhausted and in pain. He favored his right side, though trying to keep his shuffling to a minimum as Keith followed him to the front door. Taking a second to draw the same additional symbol on the face of the door in chalk, he turned the handle, glad to find it already open. 

“We’re just gonna leave them?” Keith asked motioning back to the car. 

“I’m gonna have Zethrid go and collect them,” Lotor said with a groan, quickly realizing how bad his injuries were. “Not to worry, I wouldn’t leave them out there.

“Lotor!” Ezor said, running towards him. Behind her she was followed by Acxa, Zethrid, and Narti, each of them with a relieved and concerned expression on their faces.

“Lotor you’re hurt,” Acxa said coming over to his side, stopping her hands just inches above his bloodied arms. 

“Yes,” Lotor said, trying to remain calm and in control, pushing aside the pain. “There are four unconscious humans in the back of my car.” 

“Why?” Ezor said, her face twisted in worry. “For like a meal?” 

“No they’re my friends,” Keith cut in. “They were with me when we were attacked.” 

Lotor nodded. “Zethrid if you could please retrieve them, and gently accommodate them in one of the spare guest rooms. They are going to have a lot of questions when they awake, but I just can’t deal with that right now.” 

“You got it boss,” Zethrid said with a curt nod, already heading out the door. 

“I’ll help,” Ezor said following after her. 

“Lotor you’re really injured,” Acxa said giving in and coming to his side between him and Keith. “Did you drive here?” 

“Unfortunately Keith was incapacitated on the account of his inebriation,” Lotor said with a wince as he began to walk towards the kitchen. Now that he was moving he could really feel the pain throughout his whole body. “I had to drive.” 

Keith followed behind. “Lotor I’m so sorry, I had no idea that—” 

“Keith, it’s not your fault,” Lotor said twisting his head to look at him as he moved slowly. “You didn’t know.” 

His mouth opened and closed as if he was trying to say something but no words came out. He just stared at Lotor with a hopeless look in his eyes. 

“Here Lotor sit down,” Acxa said, moving him to the small breakfast table at the side of the kitchen. Carefully not to aggravate any more of his wounds, Lotor sat down slow, feeling the pull of his whole body as he moved. “I’m gonna go get some things to clean you up with. Keith could you help him remove the shirt, it’s in tatters.” 

“Of course,” Keith said jumping into action. His hands trembled as he pulled at the ripped fabric of Lotor’s black shirt, peeling back each blood soaked swatch to clear it from the deep gashes in his arms and chest. 

Lotor could hear his heart beating thunderously in his chest, Keith’s brow shiny with sweat. His eyes swept over Keith’s face, tracing the line of the pink scar that slashed across his cheek. The wave of adrenaline had passed leaving him feeling exhausted and vulnerable, and the sight of the scar on Keith’s face, this evidence of Keith risking his life for him, only drove home much he would lose if something happened to him. 

He hadn’t even thought about it in those terms when he made the snap decision to go to Keith. Lotor had only thought about it as far as-he couldn’t let anything happen to him. Beyond that Lotor was working purely on instinct. It didn’t even occur to him how far he was willing to go until just now, sitting bruised and bloodied at his kitchen table looking at Keith with the only thought in his mind being that he would do anything to protect him. 

And it frightened him. He was terrified. 

“Are you alright?” Lotor asked after a little while, his voice rough and strained in his throat. 

Keith looked at him bewildered. “Are you asking me if  _ I’m _ alright?” 

“I just wanted to make sure you didn’t get hurt,” Lotor said quietly, his eyes drifting down to the scar on Keith’s face again. 

“Lotor I’m fine,” he insisted. “I’m totally not sober enough to process everything right now but I’m fine.” 

“Good,” Lotor nodded, lifting his gaze to meet Keith’s eyes. It was so heavy and intense he almost had to look away. 

Moving without thinking too much about it, Lotor lifted his non-bloodied hand and cupped Keith’s scarred cheek gently. Keith almost instinctively leaned into the touch, closing his eyes a moment as Lotor thumbed the edge of his scar. Lotor could hear their hearts beating, steady and loud in their chests, an almost comforting sound in the wake of the chaos.

“Lotor I couldn’t find much but this should be enough to clean you up until we can get some more provisions in the morning,” Acxa said coming into the room, her head turned down looking into a medical bag, clearly not seeing the moment between them. 

He pulled back his hand, dropping it onto his lap. “Thank you,” he said taking a deep breath. 

Keith hung back a bit as Acxa came in and expertly cleaned and bandaged his wounds. It was nowhere near the first time this had happened and she’d gotten fairly good at it. Lotor tried not to stare at Keith but even so they kept making eye contact over Acxa’s shoulder. He couldn’t quite understand the expression on Keith’s face, unsure if it was frustration or anger or what. 

By the time Acxa had finished cleaning all the blood from his arms and chest, and wrapping a secure if slightly rudimentary bandage around the long gashes, Lotor was beyond exhausted. The headache he had woken up with had blossomed into a fully formed migraine and he could feel it throbbing in his ears and behind his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to lay down and go to sleep; but at the same time he didn’t want to leave Keith. The internal pull to make sure he was ok was too strong. 

“This should last until the morning,” Acxa said as she ran her fingers over he bandages, checking over her work. “Then I’ll go out and get some more stuff, something better for this.” She paused, meeting his eyeline. Her face looked pained, remorseful, and guilty all at once. “You need blood to heal,” she said in a much lower, softer voice. 

Lotor eyed her for a moment. “I’ll be alright until morning,”  Lotor said quietly. 

“You don’t have to wait that long, I can—” 

“Acxa,” Lotor said stopping her mid sentence. His eyes flicked to Keith for a second, who was looking between them pensively. “I can’t take from you again. I don’t want to keep taking from you. Plus,” he sighed, looking down and flexing his wrist in the tight wrappings, “I don’t want to be dependent on human blood to heal.” 

“But Lotor—”

“I’ll be fine,” Lotor said with a tone of finality. 

Acxa pursed her lips, looking as if she was going to argue but then said nothing. Giving him a small nod, she collected the leftovers of the wrappings and first aid cleaning supplies and carried them out of the kitchen to go return them. Once alone again, Lotor took a long moment’s wait before lifting his gaze back up at Keith. Finally meeting his eyeline he saw that mix of confusion and worry still painted on his face. 

“You should get some rest,” Lotor said, standing up from the chair. He picked up the pieces of his shirt that was in bloody tatters from the table surface and walked it, slowly and with some difficulty, to the garbage. “I’m sure your friends are going to want a thorough explanation tomorrow.”

He heard Keith exhale heavily behind him. “Yeah I know.” There was a pause and Lotor turned back around to Keith staring at the floor, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “This is my fault.”

“It most certainly is not,” Lotor huffed, taking a step closer. “Sendak was sent after me by my father, because of my little escape a month ago.” He moved closer, placing a delicate hand on Keith’s upper arm. “You getting hurt is my fault.”

“But my friends,” Keith said, raising his head to look up at him. “If I had told them the truth, if they knew what could happen, maybe… maybe…” 

“This isn’t your fault or your responsibility,” Lotor said, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. “I put you in danger and therefore it’s my burden. Sendak sent his underlings after you to get to me. I should have known something like this was going to happen and I should have protected you better. I’m so sorry Keith.” 

“You’ve done so much,” Keith shook his head. 

“I could have done more,” Lotor said, clenching his jaw in frustration with himself. “I should have done more.” He dropped his hand, taking a deep breath. Feeling as dark and emotional as he was at the moment, it would be easy to fall down the self deprecating rabbit hole and bury himself in all the things he could have and should have done. But meeting Keith’s concerned gaze he thought better of it. “Come on,” he said softly, “let’s get some rest.” 

Keith nodded, quietly following behind him as Lotor led him through the kitchen, past Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti sitting and talking quietly in the living room, and back up to the entryway and up the stairs to the second floor. He felt himself moving much slower than normal, each step a real effort. The pain in his body was still fresh, spiking through his nerves with every foot forward. 

Keith walked close behind him, following him step for step as he headed for the door at the far end of the wide, open landing hallway. Turning the doorknob, he led Keith in front of him into a bedroom. Nowhere as highly sleek and modern as his bedroom in his apartment, this was one just as large but far more relaxed, with polished wooden posts on the frame of the high, soft bed that was blanketed in thick grey pillows and covers that matched the comfortable looking chairs surrounding a small fireplace. Each of the large windows had thick, heavy curtains pulled closed blocking any outside light from the room, only illuminated by the hallway light pouring in from the door. 

“With your friends in the last spare guest room you can take my room,” Lotor said gesturing for Keith to walk in. 

“Wait, where are you gonna sleep then?” Keith asked, furrowing his brow. 

“There’s a couch in my study that is comfortable enough for the night,” Lotor said. 

“No, I’ll take that,” Keith said, taking a step backwards. “You’re injured. You can’t give up your room for me.” 

Lotor sighed. He was in no mood for this. His head was pounding and he was exhausted and if he was being truthful he really didn’t want to be alone. “How about you just stay?” he said, looking at Keith with a soft, pleading expression. “It’s large enough to share and if I’m being honest, the couch isn’t that comfortable anyway.” 

Keith looked up at him for a second, his expression unreadable. “Ok.” 

Stepping to the side, Lotor let Keith walk in, closing the door with a click behind him. Plunging them into darkness for a few moments, Lotor walked over and turned on the left bedside lamp, lighting the room in a dim yellow glow. “The bathroom’s through there,” he said gesturing to the door on the other side of the bed.

The two of them moved in silence, walking around each other like planets orbiting the same space, passing each other with plenty of room between them. Lotor carefully changed out of his clothes, pulling out soft and warm sweatpants and a t-shirt from his wardrobe. He picked out an extra tshirt, leaving it on the bed for Keith before walking past him and into the bathroom. 

It wasn’t until he looked in the mirror that he realized just how injured he was. The bandages on his arms did nothing to cover the multitude of scratches on his neck and face. He knew they could easily be healed if he drank blood but his stomach was in knots, and the thought of eating anything at the moment felt worse than the pain. 

Shutting off the light to the bathroom, he walked back into the bedroom seeing Keith had already changed into the t-shirt he’d laid out for him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into space just passed his jeans folded and placed neatly on the armrest of one of the chairs. He looked so lost in thought Lotor made sure to make extra noise as not to startle him. 

“Are you alright?” Lotor asked, just above a whisper. 

Blinking up at him as if coming back to reality, Keith gave him a vague nod, only meeting his gaze for a moment. There was a long beat of silence before he spoke again. “It’s my birthday.” 

“Oh.” The word fell out of his mouth like lead. Wishing him a Happy Birthday felt so inappropriate, but he needed to acknowledge it somehow. “I… I had no idea.” That felt wrong too.

“That’s why they were there,” Keith swallowed. He bit down on his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth. “They would have been hurt because of me.” 

“Don’t,” Lotor whispered. “None of this is your fault. I already told you that.”

Acting on impulse, Lotor lifted his hand and gently brushed the back of his fingers against Keith’s cheek. He looked up at Lotor, watching him with another unreadable look. Slowly, his hand reached up and covered Lotor’s over his cheek as he leaned in to the touch. 

A tug at Lotor’s heart broke the hold on his control and Lotor leaned down and pressed a small, brief kiss to Keith’s forehead. His lips lingered there for a moment as he listened to the rapid thumping of Keith’s heart beating in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to take Keith’s face in his hands and kiss him, showing him the full depth of exactly how he was feeling. 

They shared a long, poignant look as Lotor pulled back, his hand slipping from Keith’s and losing the heat they shared. There was a feeling of understanding in the air that right here, right now wasn’t the time to delve deeper into whatever this was between them. But the fact that there could be  _ something _ was enough for Lotor.

In a sort of almost tranquil silence, the both of them moved the excess pillows to the floor, and climbed under the covers. There was no discussion or hesitation as they both met in the middle of the bed, hands finding each other and interlocking between them. They laid on their sides, facing each other, sharing a quiet understanding that in this very moment they needed one another. 

Lotor leaned back briefly and shut the bedside lamp off, taking the room back into complete darkness. He moved back, finding Keith closer than before. Holding Keith’s hand with his left, Lotor placed his right hand on Keith’s waist, pulling him even closer. 

He could see Keith’s expression in the dark, how nervous and hesitant he was. But he didn’t want to speak, fearful that he might break the spell between them. The only other sounds were the hum of the crickets outside, the rustling of the wind in the trees and their hearts beating. 

Lifting his right hand from his waist, Lotor brushed aside a lock of hair from Keith’s face, letting his fingers gently trace the line of his scar. Emotion pulled at his gut thinking about how badly hurt Keith could have gotten if he hadn’t been there to save him. How he would have never forgiven himself if he’d let Keith get captured or worse at the hands of Sendak and his father. And how he knew he’d do anything to protect him. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys i really think you're gonna like this one.

##  **Keith**

It took Keith a minute to realize he had no idea where he was. His eyes fluttered open, expecting to see the small, messy bedroom of his apartment, only to find that wasn’t the case. 

The room he was in was dark, making him think it was perhaps still night, but he could see the faint glow of sunlight behind thick navy curtains. He couldn’t recognize any of the furniture, nor the sheets he was laying in. And the bed underneath him was far more comfortable than anything he’d ever slept in before. But most concerning, was the arm draped around his waist. 

 Keith stared at it for a full minute before remembering the day before. Lotor showing up at his apartment and fighting off two massive werewolves. All of them clamoring into his car and driving out to his safe house in Long Island. Coming here and falling asleep next to him, wishing he could say something to make sense of the thousands of thoughts rushing through his head. 

He twisted slowly in place, being very careful as to not move Lotor who was spooned up behind him. Even in the very weak light Keith could see Lotor’s face, smooth and soft in sleep. Keith hadn’t even really seen Lotor’s face this close up before. He knew he was beautiful from a distance but up close it was a whole other thing. Lotor didn’t just look beautiful, he looked  _ perfect _ . Apart from the few cuts and scratches on his face from his fight, his skin was a smooth unblemished tan expanse that contrasted brightly against the silkiness of his silver hair. Each of his features were strong and handsome while having an ethereal delicacy that almost gave away his superhuman genetics. 

Insecurity pulled at Keith’s chest, making him wonder what the hell he was doing there next to him. He wasn’t even good looking by human standards let alone superhuman. His mind thought back to the night before, remembering the look of affection Lotor had given him and his gut twisted painfully. He didn’t feel like he deserved that, like he’d tricked Lotor into feeling something he never would have before. 

Lotor adjusted himself against him in his sleep, and Keith held his breath as Lotor wrapped his arm closer around him. He felt tense, despite how comfortable he’d just been a minute ago. Waking up next to Lotor was both exhilarating and terrifying. He had no idea what his meant for them or to Lotor, but for him it was a touch too close to admitting feelings he’d been trying so hard to ignore. 

Keith let himself lay there for a little bit longer, soaking up the feeling of being pressed up against Lotor, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. It was like a dream, so surreal. He tried his best to memorize this moment, capturing the closeness and feeling of laying there next to him. 

Indulging himself enough, Keith very gingerly slipped from Lotor’s grasp and climbed out of the bed. He watched Lotor’s hand reach out for a weight that was no longer there and then curl in on himself. Part of Keith wanted to crawl back in and pretend the world outside didn't exist. That this, whatever this was here in this room between them, was ok. 

Keith grabbed his jeans from the armchair and pulled them on as quietly as possible. He tiptoed over to door and slipped out into the hallway, slowly closing the door behind him as to not wake Lotor. There was a part of him that wondered what Lotor would do if he’d woken up with him there, but he wasn’t gonna stick around to find out. 

Keith padded down the stairs, surprised to be smelling coffee and bacon cooking. He hadn’t expected anyone to be awake, although he wasn’t even sure what time it was. In the rush to get out of his apartment, he didn’t think he even grabbed his phone. 

Images from the night before flashed through Keith’s head. He’d never been so scared before seeing those werewolves, transformed and terrifying in the doorway. And what was worse, was knowing he could do nothing to protect his friend but stand behind Lotor and hope for the best. 

“Oh good morning, you’re on the news,” Ezor said handing him a mug of coffee as soon as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Thank—wait what?” he said freezing in place. 

“Well not  _ you _ exactly but your apartment,” Ezor said pointing towards the living room. “Lotor made a bit of a mess huh?” She leaned back against the counter, taking a sip of her own mug of coffee. 

Setting down the mug on the counter, he rushed into the living room where he could hear the muffled talking of the news. Sitting around a large flat screen were Acxa and Zethrid, both watching with skewed looks on their faces. Keith came up behind them, catching the report right in the middle. 

_ …police are now saying they believe this vicious attack that occurred last night in a small walk up brownstone apartment in Bushwick, could be connected to the other attacks that have occurred across the city. This would be the first one to be fatal however.  _

_ The two victims were found unconscious in the hallway in front of the second floor apartment, though the landlord, a M. Iverson who also lives in the building and is the one who found the victims and called the police, confirms the two victims are not the occupants of that apartment. They have yet to be contacted and it is still unclear as to how their involvement in the attack. One of the victims was fatally injured and passed away after being rushed to Mount Sinai Hospital with several wounds.  _

_ Police believe that the attack occurred somewhere between 10pm and 11pm last night and are still looking for any witnesses.  _

“Fuck,” Keith breathed, not believing what he was hearing. 

Last night he hadn’t even thought about the possibility about Iverson finding out and the police and the news or anything like that. He’d been so focused on Lotor and making sure his friends were safe that it never occurred to him. 

“Keith,” Acxa said turning around in place, as if just noticing him standing there. 

“That’s my apartment,” he said lamely, pointing at the screen. “I… they’re gonna think I did this. I’m gonna get arrested. I’m—”

“Lotor would never let that happen,” Acxa said standing up and walking around the sofa, coming to his side. She placed a hand on his arm. “I wouldn’t let that happen. Everything’s gonna be ok.”

“How can you say that when you can clearly see it's not!?” Keith almost shouted. He shook off her hand, gesturing wildly to the TV, “that could have been me, dead on the ground there, that could have been my friends!” 

“Keith calm down,” she said holding her hands up defensively. 

“This is so fucked,” Keith said feeling like his throat was closing in on him. 

Everything suddenly get very real. Before it was all distant. He’d watched it all from afar. They’d make trips to visit places and step into the world of the Galra, but they’d always step back out. They’d read about things in the books in the library, keeping everything at arm's length.

But now, this felt far more close than Keith had been expecting. He’d been too drunk to appreciate the gravity of the situation yesterday, but today, in the cold sober light of day, things were far worse than he imagined. 

“How can I go back to my apartment now?” he asked rhetorically. “And the police, they’re probably looking for me. What am I supposed to do?” 

“Keith you didn’t do anything wrong,” Acxa pressed. 

“She’s right.” 

Keith spun around, seeing Lotor standing stoically behind him. His eyes were on the TV, watching them replay clips taken from last night at the crime scene. 

“Lotor…” Keith began, unsure what he was even going to say. 

His eyes met Keith’s looking at him with a mix of sorrow and regret. “Keith, I can fix this. I promise you I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” 

Keith swallowed, feeling his mouth go dry. He nodded, unable to find the words. Despite being afraid, he believed him. 

“What do we do Lotor?” Zethrid said, speaking up from the love seat. 

He looked between them, absentmindedly rubbing at the bandages on his arms. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll come up with a plan.” He turned and walked into the kitchen, Keith following him close behind. 

Ezor saw them come in and quickly slipped out, leaving them alone in the kitchen. 

“What about my friends?” he asked, standing in the archway as Lotor headed for the fridge. “What do we tell them?” 

“The truth I suppose,” Lotor said not looking up as he peered at the mostly empty shelves. He opened up a carton of milk, sniffed it and then quickly closed it back up, tossing it into the garbage. “I could charm them to forget it all but I don’t think I have the power reserves for that much energy.”

“Would I be putting them in more danger?” Keith asked, taking a few steps over to him. 

“I can’t really see them being in any more danger than they already were in,” Lotor said pulling out a few containers from the fridge and tossing them unopened into the sink. 

“What about Shiro?” Keith continued, stepping over to the island, putting his hands flat on the surface. “He can’t exactly go back there. Not now that Sendak knows where I live and he’s after me too.”

Lotor sighed, pausing his motions and pulling his head out of the fridge. He leveled Keith a look that was flat and pleading at the same time. “Keith,” he began with a sigh, “if I could just have a few minutes to come up with a plan I will then gladly share it with you. But that requires me to have time to think.” 

Knowing that was probably the nicest way he was going to be told to shut up, Keith frowned but said nothing. 

“Thank you,” Lotor said, turning back to the now almost completely empty fridge. 

Keith stood there for a couple of minutes, watching Lotor first clear out the fridge of its contents and then clean the old containers out, all in silence. But impatience grew in him and he became restless waiting for Lotor to bless him with his grand plan. He contemplated talking to Lotor, but decided against it not wanting to press his luck; the next time he was told to shut up might not be so friendly. 

He dropped into a chair at the small kitchen table, not without grabbing his mug of coffee first. His mind was racing, everything from what he was going to tell his friends to what he was going to do raced through his head. Tapping a small rhythm on the table, he watched Lotor proceed to clean counters and wash dishes in silence. It never occurred to him that beneath all his powers and superhuman genetics, he had quirks like anyone else. Such as stress cleaning. It made him human, in a way.

Lotor suddenly stopped halfway through soaping up a bowl, dropping it back into the sink and hastily turning the water off. Keith sat up at attention, ready to hear whatever he was going to say. 

“Acxa!” he called out, wiping his hands on a dish towel as he rushed out of the kitchen. 

Keith left his mug on the table, following quickly behind into the living room. 

“Yeah?” she said, looking up from the TV where the news had gone on to lighter things. 

“I need you to go into your precinct and insert yourself in this case,” Lotor instructed. “Don’t try to bury it, let them investigate—but give them as much information as possible as long as it is all wrong. It’s likely that Sendak will use the investigation to give him a lead as to where I went. Make sure he’s lead in the wrong direction. That’s going to buy us time and get him off our trail.”

“Yes, ok,” she said getting up from the sofa. 

“Oh and make sure it leads away from Keith,” he added in a lower voice, not quite meeting her stare. 

She paused, her eyes looking him over before she responded. “Of course.” 

Keith looked between them, not quite sure what to make of the interaction. He watched Acxa leave pulling on her boots as she grabbed her keys and left. 

“Zethrid and Ezor, when Keith’s friends finally awaken I need you to take them home,” Lotor said. “Make sure they get there safe.” 

“Shiro can’t go back to his apartment,” Keith said. “He lives with me. Plus the place was left totally trashed. And my landlord is gonna start looking for me, and the police, and—”

“Keith,” Lotor said, turning towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder, as if telling him to relax. “Shiro can stay here too. And Zethrid and Ezor can stop in make sure things are not a complete disaster. In a few days when things have calmed down then you can go back and tell him you were on vacation or something.” 

Keith wasn’t entirely happy with the plan, but he couldn’t think of anything better. “Ok.” 

“You got it boss,” Ezor nodded, giving Lotor a thumbs up. 

“And—” he looked around, whipping his head from side to side. “Where’s Narti?” 

“I think she’s out recharging the wards and adding some new cloaking spells,” Ezor said. “Some heavy duty ones too.” 

“Well, good,” Lotor said with a curt nod. He took a deep breath, as if it was the first one he’d taken all morning. “That’s that sorted.” 

They spent the next few morning hours sitting in the living room, occasionally glancing up at the news that they’d turned down to a near mute. At one point, after a rather tense and quiet breakfast, Zethrid had gone out and collected the bin of books from Lotor’s trunk and they all resumed their reading— although with much less enthusiasm than before. It seemed like they had all had the energy taken out of them from last night and no one was back to even 70% of what they were feeling. 

Keith couldn’t even pretend to concentrate on reading. In his mind he was just going over and over what he would say to his friends when they all finally awoke, and occasionally that line of thinking would get interrupted by thoughts of Lotor that were far too big to ignore. It made his head spin to even think that he’d woken up next to him only a few hours ago, with Lotor’s long arm draped securely over his waist and the soft brush of his breath against his cheek. 

It seemed doubly ridiculous that he was even spending any time thinking about it when there were so many other things to worry about. Though each time he managed to muscle past thoughts of Lotor, he’d find himself staring at him making brief, incomprehensible eye contact with him, only to quickly look away pretending he’d been reading the whole time. In the glimpses of Lotor’s face he’d catch he looked focused in concentration, his brow furrowed as he read, only to smooth out slightly when he’d catch Keith’s eye for the briefest moment. 

Keith was deep in the undulating waves of his thoughts when he faintly heard his name being said behind him. Blinking back to reality, he turned around on the sofa to see Shiro standing there in the archway of the living room, with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge standing just behind him. 

“You’re awake,” Keith said, getting up quickly and setting his book aside. He went over to him, placing a gentle touch to Shiro’s upper arm, looking at each of his friends in relief. 

“What the hell happened?” Shiro asked, looking from him to Lotor behind him. 

“Keith what the hell is going on?” Lance said, stepping around Shiro. “We were in a car and then we passed out and we all woke up in a bed in some random ass house. Like where even are we?” 

“Keith who were those people yesterday?” Hunk asked, fear so evident in his voice. 

“And why the hell did they look like that?” Pidge added. 

They were all staring at him, their faces demanding answers. Keith froze for a second, unable to form any words. He felt a light hand on his back. 

“I can explain everything,” Lotor said from right behind him. 

Getting his voice back he swallowed hesitantly. “It’s kind of a long story… maybe you guys should sit down.” 

They all exchanged looks before moving to share the large sofa Keith had been sprawled out on. Not wanting to stand for any of this explanation, Keith sat in the loveseat that Zethrid and Ezor quickly vacated, obviously not wanting to be in the way. Part of Keith wished Lotor came to sit next to him as he watched him settled back into the armchair he’d been reading in. He could really use a steady hand beside him at the moment. But he quickly ignored that thought.

“Ok,” Keith started, taking a deep breath. “I’m just gonna jump right in and I’m not gonna sugar coat anything alright?” He received understanding nods from them all. “I’m part werewolf.” He watched four sets of eyebrows shoot into their hairlines. 

He glanced over at Lotor who was watching him with a soft, supportive expression. Swallowing again, he continued. 

“I came to New York to look for my mom. And in doing so I met Lotor and I learned about who I am,” Keith said, forcing strength into his voice. “My mom is a werewolf, or uh, Galra. They call themselves Galra. Lotor has been helping me look for her.” He looked over at Lotor again, seeing the small smile on his face. “And we’re getting close to finding her. The thing is, she’s involved in an organization that’s trying to unseat Lotor’s father from power and control of the Galra.” 

They all looked over at Lotor for the briefest second. Keith continued before they could say anything. 

“His father is evil and in control of the Galra world,” Keith said quickly. “Like really, really bad. And those people, those Galra that showed up at my apartment last night were sent by him.” 

“Why?” Lance asked, really addressing Lotor more than him. 

“Because he was trying to get to me,” Lotor said calmly. “He must have discovered that I’ve been working closely with Keith and he was going to use that against me, as leverage to get what he wants.” He paused, his face dropping into the usual flat mask he often wore when he spoke about his father. “It’s not the first time— though it is the first time he’d been so quick about it. Usually he plans his ambushes for longer.” 

“So,” Pidge said after a second, looking at Lotor. “You’re also a werewolf? Or Galra or whatever.” 

“Yes,” Lotor said with a nod. “I’m also half Altean, on my mother’s side. Which is why my father despises me so much.” 

“Altean?” Hunk repeated. 

“Vampire,” Keith clarified. 

“Wait so there’s vampires too?” Lance asked holding his hands up in front of him. 

“There were,” Lotor answered. “They are all gone now. I’m only half.” 

“So that’s why all the curtains are drawn,” Pidge said pointing to the windows covered in long, thick curtains. “And you put us to sleep yesterday. Like, in a magical way. A vampire power.” 

“Yes,” Lotor said. 

“Keith,” Shiro said low, leaning forward as if just to talk to him. “Are you sure you can trust him? I mean… this is crazy.” 

He could feel Lotor’s gaze on the side of his face. All Keith could think about in that moment was the gentle way Lotor kept asking if he was alright even when he was the one injured and bleeding after rushing over to save him. “Yes, I trust him.” 

“So,” Lance said breaking the silence after a couple seconds. “Your werepire boyfriend is helping you find your werewolf mom who works for a secret organization that is trying to take down his dad from werewolf power. Did I get that right?” 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Keith said, sitting back in the love seat. 

“Oh,” Hunk said, his brows knitted together in confusion. They all shared a surprised look. “So was that like a cover up?” 

He let out a vague, unsure sound. “I needed a plausible reason as to why I was busy all the time and why I was spending so much time with him,” Keith said with a shrug. “It’s not like I could have told you guys about the werewolf stuff before. You would have thought I was crazy.” 

“Yeah I still think you’re crazy,” Pidge said with a frown. “I mean I believe you but like, this shit’s crazy.” 

“I wish I could have told you guys sooner about all this,” Keith said sadly. “Prepared you all for what could have happened… for what did happen.”

“Keith, buddy,” Lance said, looking at him sympathetically. “We probably wouldn’t have believed you anyway unless we saw it.”

“That’s probably true,” Hunk agreed. 

“Yeah,” Pidge nodded. 

“Well I’m glad you told us now,” Shiro said. “Even if it took us all almost getting killed for you to do it.” They shared a small, resigned smile. 

“Oh fuck my mom is probably losing her mind wondering where I am right now,” Lance said looking at his phone. “Did you know it’s fucking 3pm!?” 

“Shit seriously?” Hunk said leaning over to look at Lance’s screen. “Oh boy my parents are definitely wondering where the hell I am.”

“I’m always sort of disappearing so my parents are used to it,” Pidge said with an indifferent shrug. Hunk and Lance sent her flat glares. “Oh I mean— oh no! My mom! It’s 3pm!” 

“Zethrid and Ezor are going to take you back to your homes,” Lotor said gesturing through the archway into the entryway where the two women were talking quietly. 

“But what the hell am I gonna tell my mom,” Lance sighed, throwing his hands up . “ _ Oh sorry I couldn’t call, my friend’s werepire not–boyfriend put me into a magical sleep after we were attacked by werewolves. No big deal mother. _ ”

“Just… tell her we went out drinking for my birthday and we crashed at hotel on the island instead of driving home drunk,” Shiro suggested. “It’s not too far from the truth, should be easy to remember. 

“Plus it explains why we weren’t at the apartment in case she watched the news,” Keith offered.

“Excuse me?” Lance said flatly. 

“The news?” Hunk said. 

“Oh shit,” Keith said realizing they hadn't seen it this morning. “Uh, yeah the attack was on the news.”

“Oh Jesus,” Pidge heaved. 

“Don’t worry, none of you were involved or named in the reporting,” Lotor said. They didn’t look comforted. “I don’t think I need to overstate how important it is for you to keep this information to yourself.”

“I kinda assumed as much,” Pidge said dryly. “Didn’t think you wanted me tweeting about werepires or whatever.”

“Quite,” Lotor said, leaning back in his chair. 

They all sat in relative silence for a moment, letting the information hang in the air between them. Keith couldn’t deny he felt much better now having told them all, but at the same time it was still a heavy weight on his shoulders. As if them knowing was now his responsibility and he had to make sure to keep them safe, whatever the cost. 

“Yo so like not to rush you or whatever but I do need to get home,” Lance said breaking the silence as he looked back and forth at Keith and Lotor. 

“Yes of course,” Lotor said standing up. Everyone followed suit. “Zethrid, Ezor,” he called out to them, waiting for the two women to come back into the room. 

“Yeah boss?” Zethrid asked, taking a step inside. 

“Would you please escort them home,” Lotor said, gesturing to them. “Oh, and Shiro was it? I can understand if you don’t want to return to your and Keith’s apartment just yet. The both of you are welcome to stay here with me as long as you need.”

“Thank you,” Shiro said with a tone of surprise. “That’s very generous of you.” Lotor simply gave him a nod and exited the room, heading for the kitchen. Shiro waited for him to be gone before he took a few steps over to Keith to whisper. “And you’re sure you trust him?” 

“Yeah,” Keith said with no hesitation.

* * *

 

##  **Lotor**

It took him exactly half an hour to go stir crazy. He had the whole house to himself, which felt more like a punishment than a freedom. After the sort of day he had, being alone was the last thing he wanted. 

There was a certain irony to spending the day the way he started it: alone. He wasn’t sure what he expected to find when he woke up, but it wasn’t the empty expanse of bed next to him. His hand reached out, unconsciously seeking out the warmth of Keith’s hand that comforted him to sleep only to find the unoccupied sheets beside him. It didn’t even connect with him until a few minutes later, as his tired eyes stared blankly at the bathroom door, half expecting it to open and for Keith to come out and climb back into bed. 

It was a harsh reminder as to reality of the situation. He felt sort of ridiculous having let himself forget, even for a moment, that their relationship was anything more than a temporary pact of mutually beneficial acquaintanceship. And anything more that Lotor was deriving from it was felt by him and him alone. 

He had thought that perhaps there was something… more.  _ Something  _ between them, unspoken yet ever present that lingered each time they approached the boundary of the distance between where they were and where they could be. That pull in his chest that came about whenever he thought about Keith. 

He had assumed it was shared, this feeling of rushing towards an inevitable conclusion. Shared like the mutual expression of care and devotion he looked at Keith with and saw in Keith’s eyes the night before. But then he saw that same look reflected in Keith’s face as he looked at each one of his friends, the same intensity and depth of meaning.

It seemed sort of silly to think he was special. And it felt even more ridiculous to feel upset at that. He was a Galra and an Altean. He’d lived for almost a thousand years, had seen the rise and fall of empires, watched the human race develop and flourish, lived through the unfolding of history. And yet in that whole time he’d never really found someone he felt as comfortable and normal with as Keith. And he was actually sad that Keith didn’t share his feelings. 

Of course he didn’t, and Lotor knew that. Why and how would Keith understand the complexities of Lotor’s emotions? He’d never lived his life or even knew a fraction of it. Keith had no idea about the trauma and turmoil he’d been through, all the abuse and horrifically life changing events. He wouldn’t know how hard it was for Lotor to trust anyone beyond the carefully curated small company he kept. How little he sought out touch and yet how he longed for it. That he had an constant internal struggle between desperately wanting affection and knowing he didn’t deserve it. 

There was a certain amount of fondness Lotor felt realizing Keith would be the way he was for anyone. And a modicum of jealousy. In part a selfish feeling of wanting to horde Keith to himself, but mostly because Lotor wished he was that way. All the good he’d ever tried to do Lotor knew deep down was selfishly motivated, that he wasn’t just trying to stop his father to save everyone but because it would save himself. He wished he could do good the way Keith did: because it was the right thing. 

But somewhere past the fourth or so hour alone, he worked to push aside those thoughts, knowing that there were far more important things to think about. Like the gashes on his arms that hurt terribly. 

Lotor sat on the edge of the bathtub, carefully peeling back the sticky wrappings around his wounded arms. The further he unwrapped, the more soaked in blood they became until he was pulling back the final layer, revealing the barely healed slashes on his skin. This certainly wasn’t the first time he’d gotten into a fight with another Galra that had shredded through him, yet it had been a while for him. Until now anyway. 

He tossed the spoiled wrappings aside, dropping them in the tub to be washed. Attempting to clean up the wounds himself, he tried to running them under the cold water in the sink only to quickly flinch away from the stinging pain. Wincing, he pulled his arms back, turning the water off. 

“You should have waited for me, I brought you those extra supplies I promised,” Acxa’s voice said from the doorway. 

Lotor turned his head and saw her standing there holding a plastic bag in her hands. Despite her teasing tone, her face held a small hesitant smile, one that looked as if it was unsure if it was allowed. “I guess you came at the right time then,” Lotor said, holding out his arms. 

She walked over, carefully upending the bag onto the counter and letting all the supplies pour out. Some were new bandages wrapped in the packages, while others were clearly Lotor’s private supply of quintessence ladened medical creams and balms that he knew she’d gotten from the apartment. He lifted his gaze to look at her face, silently wondering to himself why Acxa would risk returning to the apartment just to get things for him. 

To be honest he knew why. He was just wondering if he deserved it. 

“Here let me clean this,” Acxa said, taking his arm gently in her hands. 

He stood there silently, watching her gently clean the dried blood arm from his wounds. There was something soothing in her easy practiced motions. He couldn’t even remember all the times Acxa had to bandage him up; it felt like forever. 

Lotor’s eyes swept over her face. The calm steady beating of her heart was comforting as she applied the balm to his skin. Carefully she wrapped clean bandages around his arms, taking care to clasp it neatly. 

“The investigation into the attack is sufficiently derailed, by the way,” she said after a while of quiet. 

“Oh?” Lotor hummed, picking his eyes up from his arm to look up at her. 

“Yes, not only were certain pieces of evidence misfiled, but it’s looking very likely that the two victims actually were the result of a murder/suicide.”

“How did you manage that?” Lotor said amused and somewhat impressed. He’d been there. There was no way that scene looked anything like that.

“Bath Salts are very popular in that neighborhood,” Acxa said matter of factly. 

“Are they?” 

“No,” she shook her head with an indifferent smirk. “But to a detective a big drug bust sounds so much better than arresting one random crazed attacker.” 

He couldn’t argue with that. Especially if it benefited everyone. 

“There that should do it,” Acxa said softly, looking over Lotor’s arms to make sure she didn’t miss anything. 

“Thank you,” Lotor said, pulling down the sleeves of his shirt to cover the new bandages. “That feels much better.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Acxa said giving him a brief smile as she put away the supplies into the medicine cabinet. 

He eyed her for a moment. “I’m glad we’re on speaking terms again.” 

She closed the cabinet, looking at him through the mirror. “We were never not on speaking terms.”

“Acxa,” Lotor said flatly. 

She bit her lower lip and looked away. “Yes we’re on speaking terms again.”

Lotor waited a second, seeing the change in her body language. “You were angry with me. What changed your mind?”

She lifted her gaze, catching his eye in the mirror again. “You did.” He raised his eyebrows but said nothing. “I realized you were telling the truth about Keith.”

“Oh?” he said, feeling his heartbeat keep up. 

“Yeah,” she nodded, looking away. She quickly busied herself with cleaning up and putting things away, anything to not meet Lotor’s gaze. 

“I am,” Lotor began, swallowing thickly. “I am telling the truth about my intentions towards him. I’m not manipulating him. I… I genuinely care about him.” The admittance was heavy and sharp on his tongue. But the words rang true in his ears. He didn’t know which made him more uncomfortable. 

Acxa met his eyes in the mirror again. “I know you do,” she said, almost sadly but empathetically. “I can see it you know. In the way you talk to him. The way you interact… the way you look at him…” 

The idea of his emotions being visible and understandable put him on the verge of defensively vulnerable, but he squashed it down. This was Acxa. She deserved more. She deserved the truth. “I didn’t realize I was that obvious.”

She half laughed, turning around to face him. “You’re not and that’s what makes it obvious,” she said. “You try so hard to treat him normally that when anything breaks through that facade, it pours out of you and it’s even more clear.” Acxa sighed, a half resigned smile on her face. “I confused your genuine concern and feelings for him with a facsimile of empathy I thought you were displaying. I was wrong and I’m sorry.”

Lotor didn’t know what to say. On the one hand he was glad to know that Acxa, the person he considered his closest friend in the world, could see his intentions good and true. But on the other, it terrified him that he couldn’t control and hide his feelings around Keith. 

“I—” he began nervously, “It’s not mutual.”

Her brows knitted together. “What do you mean?” 

“With Keith,” he continued. “I thought it might be, but I don’t believe he feels the same.”

“I don’t understand,” she frowned. 

“It seems that in my blindness to the reality of the situation, I projected my own emotions and inner turmoils onto Keith which caused me to see feelings in him that weren’t shared,” he explained calmly, though his chest felt constricted. “Keith is a person who is genuine in his loyalty but,” he paused, using checking his bandage as an excuse to look away, “I clearly misunderstood his actions and I’ve probably overstepped.”

“I—I don’t think you did,” Acxa said stunned. 

“Honestly it’s fine,” he said glancing at her again. “I can’t say I’m not a bit disappointed but it doesn’t change anything.” He let out a slow steady breath through his nose. “It's absurd that I’m focusing on this anyway when there are far more important things to concern myself with.”

She gave him a long doubtful look. “Your emotional state is important too you know.”

“Exactly, which is why I’m going to set all that side and focus on the task at hand.”

Acxa’s frown deepened. “That’s not exactly what I meant.” 

He swallowed. “Either way,” Lotor continued, “I’m sure that this is a mere passing fancy and things will return to normal within the month. And in the meantime we are under serious threat from Sendak and my father. Which is why I think you should all stay here with the protection of the wards.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Acxa said with a nod. “That includes Keith and Shiro right?” 

“Of course.”

They shared a small look that Lotor was grateful Acxa didn’t further through conversation. He wasn’t sure if he could continue discussing the whirlwind of confusion that were his emotions. Instead she gave him a half smile and patted his cheek, looking at him softly. 

“You should feed,” she said. “It’ll help you heal faster.”

“Zethrid was supposed to have been getting me blood from the butchery but I don’t think she ever got there before things escalated,” he said running a hand through his hair. 

“Not animal blood,” she said. “Human.”

“I can’t keep taking from you,” Lotor frowned. “It’s going to make you sick. And I can’t have you weak right now. You could get seriously hurt.”

“If you don’t then you’ll get worse,” she pressed. She stared at him for a long second. “Please.”

“Tomorrow,” he said with a shallow nod. 

It didn’t look like that was the answer she wanted but Acxa said nothing. Instead she exhaled, looking away and cleaning up the rest of the supplies. 

They made themselves busy for the next hour or so, cleaning up the rooms and clearing dust that had settled on the furniture from no use. Together they went through all the bedrooms, clearing out old sheets and putting on new ones, replacing towels, and fixing toiletries. By the time night had fallen, the two of them had gone through the entire house and only just barely heard the noises of engines approaching outside. 

Pulling back the living room curtain, Lotor watched two cars pull into the clearing along side a motorcycle lit by the reflections of the headlights. He watched as the rider kicked down the kickstand and turned off the engine, unzipping the red leather jacket he could recognize almost anywhere. With a single fluid motion, Keith pulled off his helmet and swung his leg off the bike. 

“Are they back?” Acxa asked from behind him. 

“Yeah,” Lotor answered, his eyes following Keith as he left his motorcycle to walk over to Zethrid’s car. From the SUV stepped out the rest of his three companions and Shiro, each carrying their own duffle bags. From the trunk Keith retrieved his own bag before heading up to the front door with the others. There was a twisting in Lotor’s gut that he ignored as he heard the door unlock and open.

Pulling back the curtain into place, Lotor went towards the door, seeing them all drop bags on the ground creating a small pile by the bottom of the stairs. Zethrid and Narti began bringing shopping bags of groceries into the kitchen as Ezor began to hand some to Acxa. As he stepped closer he overheard a whispered conversation between Keith and Shiro that they weren’t trying very hard to hide. 

“—and do we have any idea for long?” Shiro whispered. His brows were furrowed and his posture was tense. 

“I don’t have all the answers,” Keith responded, looking equal parts frustrated and regretful. “Until it’s safe I guess.” 

“Keith,” Shiro said, his voice so low and gentle. He raised his hand and placed it softly on Keith’s upper arm, his grip light and non demanding. “How can we know if it’ll ever be safe? If  _ you’ll _ ever be safe?” 

Keith paused, raising his gaze up to Shiro’s, his eyes searching his face. There was an intimacy there that Lotor felt like he should look away for. “I’ll be safe here,” he said, his voice sure and strong in his whispered response. 

Lotor cleared his throat just enough to let them know he was there. The both of them didn’t scramble away from each other but stood here looking at each other for a moment longer before exhaling and turning towards Lotor. 

“Thank you for letting me stay here,” Shiro said to Lotor, breaking the momentary silence. “I spoke with our landlord,” he said gesturing briefly to Keith, “and things won’t be cleaned up properly until the end of the week. As it is, I don’t know how comfortable I would be going back there anyway.” 

“We’ll find a new place,” Keith said to him quietly. He looked tired and stressed. Like he’d gone through a week over the course of the day. 

“Until then, you’re welcome to stay here,” Lotor said, pulling his eyes from Keith. 

Acxa and Zethrid came in again, collecting more food shopping bags off the floor, walking between them to bring them into the kitchen. There was a weird tension they kept walking through that Lotor couldn’t quite yet understand. All he knew was it made him uncomfortable. 

“We’ve got a finite amount of rooms but there’s room for all of us,” he continued. He knew offering to share again with Keith was out of the question, even though it weighed so heavily on his chest. The memory of waking up to an empty bed  with his fingers searching for Keith’s hand still played at the back of his mind. He flexed his hand at his side unconsciously. 

“We can share,” Shiro said, picking up the duffle bag at his feet and gesturing to Keith. 

“Yeah,” Keith added, his arms crossed over his chest, almost protectively. 

The inside of Lotor’s mouth was dry and thick. “Great.”  

Keith held his gaze for a long second, as if trying to tell him something that he just couldn’t read. It felt like he was having a conversation in a language he couldn’t understand. He was lost and disoriented and he wished he could just take Keith by the shoulders and get him to just say something that would make all this confusion and anxiety go away. It was a terrifying feeling, having his emotions be at the mercy of someone else. 

The rest of the night moved both quickly and slowly at the same time. Lotor felt like he was going through the motions of getting everyone settled into the safe house, organizing sleeping arrangements, delegating household responsibilities, reestablishing his study as research headquarters. But it felt more like his body was moving while his mind was somewhere else. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about what would have happened if he hadn’t thought to go check on Keith. What might of happened to him and his friends, the carnage that would be on Lotor’s hands. How he would have felt knowing that it was his fault Keith, who was effectively innocent, would have gotten hurt or even killed because of him. Caught in the crossfire of a battle that was bigger than him or anyone. 

Lotor knew he was being distant. The pain in his arms hadn’t ceased and it only magnified the migraine that he’d been nursing since before all this. He was trapped in his own head, stuck in a cyclone of thoughts and fears that only served to drive him further within himself. 

His mind barely concentrated on any of the reading he tried to do, sequestered in his study at the back end of the house. The words on the page seem to just jumble together and became muddled and muddy until his eyes began to unfocus and drift close. 

He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep at his desk until he awoke, startled and confused by a loud, distant crash some unknown amount of time later. Rubbing sleep from his face he stumbled out of his study and into the hall heading for the source of the noise. He feared the worst, imagining hordes of Sendak's underlings surrounding the house and trying to break in by force. Only when he arrived in the kitchen, he found the source of the noise wasn’t dozens of bloodthirsty Galra, but just a sleep deprived Keith, cleaning up the mess he made of a broken mug on the ground. 

“I uh… sorry,” he said as Lotor came to sudden stop in the doorway. He looked up at him guiltily as he went back to cleaning up the broken pieces of mug. “It just sorta slipped outta my hand and— I’ll get you a new one.” 

“It’s fine, are you ok?” Lotor said, coming over and dropping to the floor to help pick up the pieces. 

Keith’s hands momentarily froze as Lotor’s joined in. “Yeah I’m fine,” he said, gathering the shards into a pile in his hands. “I had a ni—I couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d come down and make tea. Turns out I don’t think you have any so I broke this mug for no reason.” He added a small humorless laugh that seemed to slip into a frown without intention. 

“We can get you some if you’d like,” Lotor offered. He meet Keith’s gaze. There was a hesitation there that made him shrink back. 

“Thanks,” Keith swallowed. “You don’t have to.” 

“I just want you to be comfortable here,” Lotor said, his voice low. “Since it’s my fault you’re here in the first place the least I can do is make sure you have anything you need.” 

“Lotor it’s not— fuck,” Keith swore, dropping the shards back onto the ground. He held his palm up, thumbing at the tip of his finger. Lotor watched a drop of blood bead up from a light scratch cutting across the very top. 

It was powerful the wave the scent of blood that instantly filled his nose. The sudden force of his instincts almost knocked him over as he moved to stand, taking a moment to breathe. Keith watched him cautiously, clearly suddenly aware he was bleeding in the presence of a vampire. A vampire who hasn't fed in a long while. 

“I’m fine,” Lotor said preemptively, though it felt like a lie. He’d had a long time to refine his skill of suppressing his kill instincts, yet even then it was dizzying to say the least. The urge to want to heal himself was amplified by the scent of Keith’s blood, sweet and rich in the air. 

“Lotor,” Keith began worriedly. “Your face…” 

He pressed his tongue along his fangs that had almost instantly slid down into place. They were different than his normal Galra canines that were ever present which grew sharper as he transformed. Keith stared at his eyes which he knew were glowing a violet around the now slitted pupils of his eyes. He’d never seen him like this and the shock showed on his face. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Lotor said, trying to convince himself more than Keith. 

“I know,” Keith breathed. 

“You don’t,” Lotor said with a shallow shake of his head. Keith lowered his hand from his chest and took a slow, careful step forward. “Keith,” Lotor whispered, taking a slight step back. But Keith took another step forward anyway until they were only inches apart. His eyes avoided Keith’s gaze, trailing along the scar on his cheek instead. 

The clashing of whether to run or to stay raged inside Lotor, rooting him to the spot. The heady scent of Keith’s blood was overpowering any other sense, dulling even the feeling of Keith’s hand touching his own. It was like he was outside his body, watching them both from a distance as he lifted his hand and cupped Keith’s cheek, covering his scar with his hand, thumbing aside a lock of hair from his face. Keith’s gaze trailed down from his eyes, along to the clean, neat bandages of his arm. 

“You don’t have to…be afraid of it,” Keith said, his voice so low Lotor could barely hear it over the sound of Keith’s blood rushing in his ears. He could hear his heart beating so loud and so fast as if his ear was pressed to his chest. “I know you’re not going to hurt me.” 

“I don’t want to,” Lotor said, just as soft, just as quiet. 

“You won’t,” Keith repeated. “I trust you.”

His breathing was labored and heavy in his chest. “Give me your hand.” He held out his palm.

Keith swallowed, pausing a second before lifting the hand with the bloody fingertip up and placing it in Lotor’s open palm. With a slow, careful movement so as not to startle Keith, Lotor wrapped his hand gently around Keith’s and brought the finger up to his mouth. And closing his eyes to block out Keith’s wide eyed stare, he placed a small kiss to the cut on his finger, wetting it ever so slightly and dragging the blood across the inside of his lip. 

The taste of Keith’s blood exploded on his tongue, a mix of the natural sweetness of human blood with the sharpness of the werewolf blood creating a rich taste unique to a handful of people— and Keith was no exception. Lotor hadn’t let himself even wonder what it would taste like and he was glad he hadn’t because the reality was better than anything he would have imagined. However he only allowed himself the drop, pulling his mouth back and moving Keith’s fingertip away, now completely healed of it’s cut. His eyes fluttered open, expecting to see Keith staring at him with a terrified expression, only to find his face open and vulnerable.

Slowly, Keith took back his hand, looking at the totally healed skin at the tip of his finger. He ran his thumb over the tip as if to find the cut still there but found nothing but smooth skin. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally settled on something to say. “Thank you. I didn’t know you could do that.” 

“It only works for small cuts,” Lotor said eyeing Keith’s scar on his cheek. “And I haven’t healed myself yet so it's not very powerful. I don’t really have as much energy right now.”

Keith’s eyes met Lotor’s and he was powerless to look away. “You would use your limited power on me?” It came out less like a question and more of a statement, almost an accusation. 

His words felt like they stripped back the facade and went straight to the heart of the matter. “I would do anything for you.” The words came out before he had a chance to stop them. He watched the impact on Keith’s face, the slow realization of their implication. He wanted to take them back but instead more came out. “When I said before that you frighten me, I was lying. You actually… terrify me.” 

Keith seemed to shrink back, his face unreadable. But Lotor couldn’t stop talking. 

“I don’t feel completely in control when I’m around you. It’s as if all the work I’ve put into encasing my emotions becomes useless when it comes to you because for some reason I want to share them with you. And it makes me feel vulnerable and afraid and unsure and I’m terrified all the time because I know… I know that it’s probably an unshared sentiment and as much as it pains me to accept, I wouldn’t change a thing because I meant it when I said it, I would do anything for you Keith.”

He didn’t realize he was crying until a tear slipped down his face. Everything felt like it was too much, like the walls were closing in on him and the air was stifling and the room was spinning. Keith just stood there, saying nothing, staring up at him with an expression Lotor couldn’t understand. It made him anxious, even more than he was already feeling. He still couldn’t stop talking. 

“I’m not expecting anything, in fact I wouldn’t blame you if this was too much for you. But I just need you to know that I’m not the same person I was when I first met you and for better or for worse I’ve changed and it’s all because of you. And I think you know—you have to know that I’ve felt something for you. That I feel something for you.” 

Lotor watched Keith swallow thickly and lick his lips. His mouth trembled as he tried to formulate words, his eyes searching back and forth as if scanning for something to say. “W–why me?... I’m not… There’s nothing about me—that I’ve done— for you to… to…” 

“Keith,” he breathed, sounding almost exasperated. “How could I not?” He felt another tear roll down his face. “You were the first person to not be afraid of me. You don’t treat me like something to be feared or distrusted or look at me as a monster. I wasn’t your leader, or boss, or anything of the sort— you treated me like a person… just a person.” 

“You are a person,” Keith said lamely, like he wasn’t getting the point. 

“Not to a lot of people,” Lotor sniffed. He quickly wiped away his tears. “I don’t expect you to fully understand but, just know that it means a lot to me. Your kindness and loyalty and trust mean a lot to me. And I care deeply about you, understanding that you don’t return the feelings.”

Keith began to shake his head before he spoke. “That’s not true.”

Lotor paused, waiting for Keith to continue. His heart was beating so fast in his chest he was afraid it was going to burst out from inside him.  

“Of course I feel… I feel something for you,” Keith started awkwardly. “I just never thought that you’d… I just tried to ignore it because I didn’t think anything would ever…” he trailed off, his breathing escalating into shaking, trembling breaths. “I’m nothing. I know you said I’m all these things but I’m not… I’m just… just nothing.”

“You’re not nothing,” Lotor said taking Keith’s cheeks in his hands. “You’re incredible.” 

Keith shook his head between Lotor’s hands. “I’m scared,” he whispered. His fingers found grip on Lotor’s shirt. 

“As am I,” Lotor breathed. 

They stood there a for a long moment, sharing breaths and holding tight to each other. “What now?” Keith asked, his eyes searching Lotor’s face. 

“I don’t know,” Lotor said softly. 

“Me neither.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys liked the previous chapter, you're gonna like this one.

##  **Keith**

Keith woke up curled up next to Lotor the next morning, only this time he knew exactly where he was. In the faint light of the curtain drawn bedroom he could see Lotor’s face only inches above his own. He was still asleep, his features relaxed and smooth as his even breathing rose and fell in his chest. 

There was something equally terrifying about waking up next to him again, only this time he didn’t want to run away. As he laid there with Lotor’s arm draped over his waist holding him close, his mind raced with memories of the night before. The way Lotor stood in front of him, confessing his feelings convinced he was alone in them. The feeling of ache in his chest at seeing Lotor cry for the first time. The relief he felt when Lotor’s large hands cupped his face and held him close whispering how incredible he was. 

It all felt unreal and yet here he was, cuddled up with him in his bed, as if they did this all the time. Keith’s thoughts focused in on the moments afterwards. How they held each other for a long moment before pulling back apart leaving Keith aching for more. They turned back to the broken mug, cleaning it up in silence before their hands found each other’s and they walked up the stairs and back to Lotor’s room. The way they crawled into the bed together, meeting in the center and holding tight to each other as they drifted off to sleep. 

Keith held his breath as Lotor’s eyes fluttered open. He was almost afraid that he wasn’t supposed to stay even though he knew Lotor wanted him to be there. That spike of anxiety dissipated as soon as Lotor’s eyes focused and met his in the small space between them, his lips turning up in a soft, small smile. 

“Good morning,” Lotor said just above a whisper. The sound sent a spike of warmth down into Keith’s gut. 

“Morning,” Keith said back, feeling his lips upturn into a reciprocating smile. 

Lotor’s hand slid up from around his waist to cup his cheek, thumbing back strands of hair from his face. Keith was frozen in place but not out of fear or anxiety, more as if he was in a trance, one that he wouldn’t want to break for anything in the world. Having Lotor right there, holding him and looking at him like he was something precious, it was better than anything he’d ever let himself imagine. 

“I like waking up to you,” Lotor said softly, the tips of his fingers lightly scratching at Keith’s cheek. “I was afraid last night had been a dream.” 

His eyes dipped to Lotor’s lips, only a few short inches from his own. He felt his own lips part and his tongue dart out and lick a stripe across them. They were so close. All he had to do was lean up and close the distance. 

“Last night,” Keith began, barely taking his eyes off Lotor’s mouth. “You didn’t… I thought you were gonna…”

He seemed to know what Keith was getting at. His smile slipped a little. “I don’t want to kiss you because  _ I  _ want to, I want to kiss you because  _ you _ want me to.” 

Keith’s heart raced. “I want you to,” he whispered. 

The smile on Lotor’s lips returned but Keith only saw it for a brief second before his eyes slid closed as he turned his head up. Their lips connected slow and soft at first, barely touching. Despite the small connection Keith’s whole body felt like it was lit on fire, growing hotter and hotter with every passing millisecond. 

Lotor’s hand grasped tight on his cheek as he deepened the kiss, pulling Keith’s lips between his own. There was such a palpable sense of want and desperation in their kiss, as if all this time, this was what they’d been wanting to do. Their needy little wet gasps and soft sounds filled the air between them.

Keith’s fingers dug into the fabric of Lotor’s t-shirt, finding purchase and pulling him closer. He couldn’t bare to be pushed away. Not now. Not when he was finally letting himself have the thing he’d been too afraid to say he wanted. The thing he’d been terrified to ask for. The thing he still wasn’t sure if he deserved. 

And Lotor was holding onto him like his life depended on it. With a careful push, Lotor rolled Keith back so he could lean over him, not once breaking the kiss. Keith let him take control, lying back with his fingers gripping onto Lotor’s shirt as he felt Lotor brush back his hair. He was lost in the kiss, disconnected from anything that wasn’t Lotor’s lips on his and the touch of his hand on his cheek. 

After a few moments Lotor pulled back, keeping their foreheads pressed together as they both panted out of breath. Keith was trembling, both from want and shock. He was holding onto Lotor like he was going to disappear if he let go. His eyes opened just enough to see Lotor’s mouth, lips parted and breathing heavy just above his own. 

There was a moment of hesitation before Keith leaned up and kissed him again, planting a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. Lotor twisted his head slightly to capture his lips, taking a far more slower kiss from him. For a few tender moments they shared unhurried kisses, gentler and sweeter than the ones only moments ago. Keith wanted to live in this feeling forever.

“Keith,” Lotor breathed, parting their lips for a second before taking one more kiss. “You’re sure you want this?” There was such a small uncertainty to his voice that broke Keith’s heart. The unspoken implication of if Keith wanted  _ him _ hung thickly around the words. 

“Yes,” Keith whispered, pulling at his shirt to tug him closer. 

Lotor didn’t need anymore. He leaned down and kissed Keith and he kept kissing him. They stayed there, holding each other close with their lips connected and hearts intertwined. It was as if the whole world melted away behind the walls of the bedroom and they were the only two people left. 

It wasn’t until there was a quiet knock on the outside of the bedroom door that Keith even remembered where they were. He’d been so wrapped up in the feeling of Lotor above him that he let out an involuntary whine when Lotor pulled back to respond. 

“Yes?” he said, and Keith took a little pride he hearing how wrecked he sounded.

“Hey uh boss, not to alarm you or anything but we can’t find Keith anywhere and there’s like a broken mug in the kitchen and Acxa found a little bit of blood on the floor,” Ezor’s voice said, muffled through the bedroom door. 

Lotor and Keith shared a brief amused look. Keith could feel the blush heat up his face as embarrassment poured through his veins. The thought that everyone had been looking for him while he was here making out with Lotor was too horrific to think about. 

“He’s not missing,” Lotor said after a moment. 

There was a pause. “Oh,” Ezor said understandingly. “Ok then. I’ll tell them to call off the search.” 

They both waited, listening to her steps retreating down the hall before let out their held breaths. There was a moment of pause before they both laughed. The whole situation was too absurd not to. 

“Well that’s traumatizing,” Keith sighed, staring at the door. 

“Sorry about that,” Lotor said rolling over and sitting up next to him on the bed. “I should have realized they were going to notice you weren’t where you were supposed to be.” He looked at and though his words were apologetic, his face wasn’t. He looked happy. It looked good on him. 

“I am,” Keith said running a hand through his hair. A quick grin pulled at Lotor’s lips. “I should probably get up though. Go shower and get dressed. Bad enough I have to do the walk of shame to my room.” He didn’t make any move to get up. He was quite content to lay there all day. 

“Luckily it’s only down the hall, no one might see you,” Lotor said. “I probably should get up too.” He didn’t move either. 

They stayed like that for a little while, making lame excuses to get up and leave only never actually acting on them. Keith laid there looking up at Lotor, feeling his fingers absentmindedly run through his hair as he spoke. It was surreal, a perfect moment untainted by the realities beyond the four walls of the bedroom. 

He was happy. It felt odd. 

By the time they managed to pull themselves out of bed and actually part ways, Keith was feeling dizzy from smiling so much. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed. It was kind of weird, feeling so calm and happy when he was technically in hiding in fear of a bloodthirsty werewolf who was under instructions to capture or kill him by the lead werewolf who also happened to be the father of Lotor who was his… what exactly? 

His friend? That felt so distant. Boyfriend? No, that felt way to legitimate. 

They’d done nothing but share a handful of needy kisses and sleep next to each other. Not counting the confessions from the night before. But still he wasn’t even sure what they were, or if they were anything just yet. He wished there was a word for someone he had feelings for and wanted to kiss but wasn’t in a relationship with. It was too confusing to think about and as he got into the shower he refused to dwell on it, choosing to focus on how it felt to have Lotor on top of him, kissing the breath out of his mouth. 

Keith was so preoccupied with thoughts of Lotor that when he stepped out of the ensuite into the bedroom he and Shiro had their belongings in, he was startled to find Shiro in there. 

“Oh look who’s awake,” Shiro said sarcastically, putting down the folded sweatshirt he had in his hands, dropping it onto the tall dresser along the wall. 

Keith ran a towel over his wet hair before tossing it in a corner. He pulled at his t-shirt trying to keep it from sticking to his wet skin. “Ha ha.” 

“Could you at least leave a note or something next time you decide to go get laid in the middle of the night?” Shiro said, losely crossing his arms over his chest. His words were teasing but there was a slight amusement to his expression. “I’ve kind of had a weird few days and finding broken dishware and hearing there was blood on the floor and then realizing you’re nowhere to be found kind of sets off alarms in my head.” 

“Sorry,” Keith said, grabbing a pair of jeans he’d stuffed into his duffle and pulling them on. “And I didn’t leave to go get laid,” he added, in a sort of indignant mubble. 

“It was just an added perk then?” Shiro said not even bothering to conceal his smirk. “I thought you  _ weren’t _ dating that guy?” 

“I’m not,” Keith said with a shrug, not looking up at Shiro as he gathered his dirty clothes in a messy pile and dropped them on the floor by his bag. 

“So you’re just hooking up with him,” Shiro said, his grin so audible in his voice. 

Keith couldn’t bring himself to look at him as his cheeks grew red. “We’re not hooking up,” he said rolling his eyes.

“Oh?”

Glancing up to look at Shiro across the room, Keith instantly regretted it. “Yeah,” he said with a confident nod. Shiro raised an eyebrow a him. “Nothing happened so…” 

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked, knitting his brows together. 

“We just… you know… slept next to each other,” Keith said, making vague gestures in the air. “I didn’t sleep with him I just like,  _ slept _ with him.”

“Oh my god you like him,” Shiro said, almost in a monotone realization. 

“I—that’s not… he’s—we’re—I didn’t say that I just— I’m…” Keith stuttered inelegantly. His mouth moved but no real words came out. The longer he looked at Shiro’s unconvinced gaze the less he could continue. “Yeah,” he gave in after a few seconds. “I like him.” 

“Keith,” Shiro said, his voice low and soft in awe. “I can’t believe you actually admitted it.”

His whole face contorted into a frown. He knew his cheeks were red but he refused to say anything. 

“I’m not making fun of you I promise, I’m just surprised is all,” Shiro said, sounding genuinely happy. “Also I kind of knew already.” 

“Yeah, well,” Keith frowned, going back to his bag, zipping it closed. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“Ok, that’s fine,” Shiro said holding his hands up defensively. “I don’t want to pry…” 

Keith sent him a flat glare over the edge of the bed. 

Shiro returned an innocent look. 

Keith narrowed his eyes at him. 

Shiro said nothing, holding his hands up. 

“Fine,” Keith sighed exasperated, standing up and crossing his arms. “We… we kissed.” 

“Really?” Shiro said with a wide grin. 

He exhaled, his frustration definitely a cover of how embarrassed he was feeling. “Yeah. But that’s it.” He pointed an accusatory finger at Shiro. 

“I’m happy for you,” Shiro smiled. 

Keith couldn’t help but smile back. “Thanks.” 

“So…” Shiro began, looking at Keith as if he was supposed to understand what he was leading to. “How was it?” 

He let out a huff but his embarrassed smile was too strong to make him look properly annoyed. “It was…” he paused letting himself think about it for a moment, remembering how happy and relaxed he felt just laying next to Lotor. “It was really nice. He’s… he’s really nice,” Keith said, sounding far more soft and genuine than he’d been expecting.

* * *

 

##  **Lotor**

He could barely concentrate. Only this time instead of it being because of a massive migraine or stress, it was because he was sitting across from Keith and he just couldn’t stop staring. To be fair this wasn’t the first time him staring at Keith was a reason he wasn’t concentrating, but it was the first time he had something to actually think back on. Like waking up next to Keith. And holding him close. And kissing him until they couldn't breathe. 

He cleared his throat, trying to snap back to reality. A few of them were sitting in the kitchen, the breakfast table covered in a mix of books, notes, and leftovers from lunch. Zethrid was outside, chopping and preparing firewood as Ezor sat on the edge of the deck watching her. Inside Narti and Shiro were cleaning up the dishes from lunch, while Acxa, Keith, and Lotor returned to their usual pastime of research. 

Only Lotor hadn’t really been doing so much reading. His eyes kept drifting up, looking at Keith across from him. The brief moment of awkwardness he walked into earlier when he came downstairs and he could see the knowing looks in all their faces, was nothing compared to what he felt when Keith joined them, all freshly showered, and he had to contain his urge to take him and hold him. 

He thought he was managing it well, considering the fact that he purposely sat across from Keith instead of next to him— although the plan backfired seeing as now all he wanted to do was stare at him. It seemed that their brief moment together didn’t so much as fulfill the desire to be close to Keith, but actually worsened it exponentially. His hand was itching to hold Keith’s again and his body was practically aching from wanting to kiss him. 

Lotor was almost offended that Keith didn’t seemed to be struggling like he was. Keith was so quiet and calm and normal, like nothing had really changed. Only it felt like everything changed. He was changed. 

“What exactly are you guys looking for?” Shiro asked wiping his hands on a dish towel as he came to stand behind Keith leaning over to see what he was doing. 

“It’s sort of complicated to explain,” Keith said tilting his head back to look at him. “Remember how I told you about the portal and thingy in the room and how it was glowing and stuff?” 

“Yeah.”

“Well we’re trying to find information on that,” Keith said turning back to his book. 

“Gotcha,” Shiro said. “Well let me know if you need my help, I’m a pretty quick reader which— shit reminds me that I’m totally missing class right now and I’m gonna have to deal with that later.” 

Lotor felt sort of guilty about that and offered Shiro a sympathetic look. “We welcome the help if you want to join us.” 

“Sure I don’t really have anything better to do,” Shiro said dropping down into the chair next to Keith between him and Lotor. He pulled a book close to him, flipping to the table of contents. “Anything I should look for in particular?” 

“Lotor narrowed it down to some sort of key to a door or something like that,” Keith said. “So yeah, look for that.” 

“Cool. Vague, but cool,” Shiro said skimming the first page. 

They sat in silence for a little while, the only sounds being the flipping of pages and Lotor’s occasional scribbling. He managed to keep his eyes on his work for far longer, only allowing himself brief glances up to look at Keith who was still reading diligently. Each look was exhilarating and terrifying all at once; he was the prize and the stakes all wrapped up in one beautiful raven haired boy. 

“So whose blood was it on the floor?” Ezor said, coming in with a gust of cold late October air behind her as she walked in from the outside carrying a stack of chopped firewood in her arms. She looked between Lotor and Keith who both raised their heads out of their books to glance at each other before looking over at her.

“It was mine,” Keith said after a second. “I dropped the mug and broke it. I guess I was trying to be quiet and it just slipped out of my hands.” His eyes flicked to Lotor’s for a moment before continuing. “Lotor came when he heard it break and he helped me clean up the mess but I cut my finger on one of the pieces.” 

“Oh ok cool,” Ezor nodded. “We all thought, I don’t know, you were abducted or something,” she said walking towards the living room and out of the kitchen. “Or Lotor ate you,” she added with a laugh.

Annoyed by the comment, Lotor whipped his head around to look at Acxa to confirm it. She shook her head no and returned to her book. He glanced over at Keith who, despite the comment, was biting back a smirk. 

Ezor walked back in hands now free of firewood, clearly ignoring or unaware of the light glare Lotor was sending her. “Just next time you guys wanna get all,” she made several vaguely crude hand gestures in their direction, “like, don’t leave the evidence on the floor for us to clean.” 

“It was a singular drop of blood,” Lotor said flatly. “That happened because of an accident.” 

“For all we knew you did some ancient altean blood magic on him or whatever and made him disappear,” Ezor added, still laughing as she headed for the back door. “Turns out it was just good ol’ fashion horn—”

“Wait,” Lotor said holding up a finger as he interrupted her. His thoughts were racing as things began to connect. It was so obvious. How did he not realize it before. “Say what you just said again.” 

Ezor stood frozen with her hand on the back door. “Good old fashion horniness?” 

He frowned at her. “No, before that.” 

“Altean blood magic?” she supplied. “I was just making shit up I didn’t—” 

But Lotor was already out of the room, rushing over to the bin of books he’d packed before he ran out of his apartment. He hoped he’d brought it or at least brought his notes or something because this was it. It had to be it. Nothing else made sense. 

His hands moved faster than his eyes as he pulled book after book out of the bin, tossing them on the floor and on the sofa. He was reading titles in glimpses, barely comprehending them as he set them aside. Behind him he could feel eyes on him confirmed by Keith’s gentle but concerned voice. 

“Lotor you ok?” Keith asked, taking a few steps closer. 

He pointed to the pile of books and notes on the love seat next to him, shaking his finger urgently. “I’m looking for a specific book, it should be red and gold and it’s about pre–columbian cultures and their rituals and sacrifices.” 

Behind him he could hear several people rush in, all coming to help in the search. The sound of half a dozen hands shifting books and papers around filled the room as Lotor grew more and more frustrated. He thought he brought it. It was in here somewhere—

“Is this it?” Shiro said holding up a book. 

Lotor whipped his head around seeing the red and gold cover in his hands. “Yes thank you,” he said quickly getting up and taking the book. Not even moving back to the kitchen, everyone stood around him as he quickly flipped through the pages looking for the bit he remembered reading. 

“Here,” he said excitedly, tapping the page with his finger. He began to read aloud from the text. “ _ Blood is typically seen as a very powerful and vital source of magical energy and power. Blood sacrifice was considered by the practitioners of ritual magic and spell casting to intensify the power of such activities. In pre-columbian Aztec culture, offerings of blood were used to seal pacts, strengthen spells, and increase potency of ritual magic.  _

_ “Believed to be the source of life and death, a small subset of the Aztec culture took their worship of the Sun God to a more radical level, introducing blood magic into all aspects of their cultural life. Their art of the time depicts worship of beings who needed daily offerings of blood sacrifices. Entrance to these holy spaces were granted through the placing of blood in small lit stone bowls that would, when filled to a certain weight, drop and release a mechanism and allow entrance to these hallowed chambers.” _

“Wait so—” Acxa began, processing what she’s just heard. 

“This is it,” Lotor said rapidly, tapping the page with the back of his hand. “This is what the portal is. It’s Altean blood magic. No wonder they hadn’t been figured out by the Galra, they’re using technology made by a culture that has been dead for hundreds of years.”

“That’s… really smart actually,” Shiro said nodding his head. 

“So what do we do now?” Keith said, sounding amped up and ready to go. One glance up at him and Lotor could see he looked as impatient as he felt. 

“We go to the portal and we pay the blood sacrifice,” Lotor said, his voice low and serious.

“Lotor we still don’t know what’s on the other side,” Acxa said with a frown. “For all we know it’s a trap they had made for Morvok years ago.”

“But why go through all that trouble just to trap him when he had come to them looking for help?” Ezor said, crossing her arms. “From what you guys described it sounds way more like this, our safe house, and less like an elaborate trap.”

“We won’t know until we go, and we’re going. Tonight,” Lotor said definitively. 

“Tonight?” Keith asked, his tone just a touch apprehensive. 

Lotor looked over at him, closing the book in his hands. He could see the intensity in his eyes, the way his whole body language was tense like a bow ready to snap. For a second he was reminded of that first Keith he’d met, the impatient Keith that stole a car just to follow him and had a standoff with him even though he’d just seen Lotor fight Sendak and knew there was no way he could win. That Keith that burned Lotor with such curiosity and intrigue he was willing to bend his own rules just to crack the mystery of him. He could see it all right now, in the way Keith was staring at him. It was mesmerizing. 

“Yes, tonight,” he said with a definitive nod. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sad to see this fic is almost ending, i loved writing it so much— but the good thing is there is gonna be a part two!!!!!! i'll be giving more info about that in the last chapter but for updates on this series follow me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/actuallylotor) or on [tumblr ](https://actuallylotor.tumblr.com/)!! theres more info and fanart especially by the amazing @parslynne and more to come!

##  **Keith**

There was a palpable tension in the air in the house. It was clear they were all watching the sun, waiting for it to set beyond the horizon. Nothing could be done before nightfall and they all knew it. But that didn’t make the wait any easier

He could see that Lotor was the most impatient of everyone. Keith could only imagine that he felt like they were wasting time because of him, unable to go out in the daylight. It was clear in the way he threw himself into menial tasks that he was trying to distract himself from literally winding down the clock. 

Keith tried to help as best he could, lending a hand to he cleaning up and organizing of Lotor’s books and notes, arranging things in his study. He wasn’t completely sure if he was actually doing much good since he spent most of the time guessing where things went only to realize he was wrong and then trying to place it somewhere else and then having to ask Lotor where and how to put his things which was less helpful as it was most likely annoying. But Keith at least hoped he was providing good company. 

Things had been more or less weird since the morning. Less in the sense that they finally figured out what the awkward tension was, constantly floating between them, and finally did something about it. And more in the sense that now there was a whole new tension between them. 

Keith still wasn’t sure how far he was allowed to go in their newly unexplored territory. Would it be ok if he went up to Lotor and threaded their fingers together? Or if he placed a gentle hand on Lotor’s back and leaned into him? Could he just walk over and kiss him? He had no idea. It left him feeling awkward and unsure with a myriad of impulses coursing through his mind just yelling at him to  _ do something _ . 

Giving in to one of the smaller impulses, Keith finished putting away the neatly stacked pile of notes he’d just organized on Lotor’s desk, and quietly walked over to him. Lotor was sat on the floor, rereading the page he’d read aloud to them all only a few hours before, his brow furrowed in concentration as the book lay on his lap of his crossed legs. Without trying to startle him, Keith lowered himself to the ground, sitting down beside him with his back to the desk. 

“Hey,” he said softly, crossing his legs underneath him. “You alright?” 

Lotor lifted his gaze up, his face immediately smoothing out as he looked up at Keith. “What—yes,” he said, sounding a bit distracted. “I’m fine, I’m just,” he turned back to the page, “rereading this to see if I missed anything. Again.”

“Right,” Keith nodded, leaning forward to peer over Lotor’s shoulder to look at the page. “Find anything new?” He flicked his eyes up to meet Lotor’s, finding them cast down at Keith’s lips before quickly moving upward to his gaze.

“Not particularly,” he sighed, turning away and closing the book in his lap. He leaned his head back, letting it fall with a soft thud against the side of the wooden desk, his eyelids sliding closed. “I can’t believe how long it took me to figure it out.” 

“Well it’s not like they made it easy,” Keith said, pulling his knees up close to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his forearms. “No one can blame you for not figuring it out any sooner.” 

“I suppose,” Lotor said with another sigh. “Though, I might have come to this conclusion sooner had I not been so easily distracted.” He cracked one eye open, barely twisting his head to look over at Keith, a small smirk playing at his lips. There was something so intimate about the fondness in his expression that made Keith’s face heat up, forcing him to bury his face further in his forearms.

“I didn’t realize you’d been so distracted,” Keith half mumbled into his wrist, barely able to maintain eye contact with Lotor for more than a second. 

“Terribly distracted,” Lotor said turning his head more to face him. The smirk on his face softened to playful grin, creasing his eyes. Keith felt his insides grow hot and his head go fuzzy. 

He lifted his head up, leaning it back against the desk. “Past tense?” Keith swallowed, feeling the heat of Lotor’s gaze. 

“And currently distracted,” Lotor added in a low voice, looking briefly down at Keith’s lips. 

The heat in Keith’s gut crawled up his throat. “Maybe I should go then,” he suggested, his voice matching Lotor’s volume. 

“What if I said I didn’t want you to?” Lotor whispered. He was so close. Keith hadn’t realized he’d been leaning closer until he could feel his breath on his skin. 

“Then I’d stay,” Keith said, licking his lower lip. 

“Good,” Lotor breathed just as he leaned down and captured Keith’s lips with his own. 

This kiss was almost completely different than the ones they’d shared earlier that morning. It was gentle and unhurried, with no rabid desperation. They moved slow, Lotor’s hand delicately cupping Keith’s cheek as Keith placed his hand on Lotor’s thigh, holding himself steady as the heady feeling of Lotor’s mouth on his threatened to make him dizzy.

The only sounds in the room were the wet parting of lips and the sharp intake of breaths before their lips met again. Keith practically dissolved under Lotor’s touch, feeling himself melt against him as he let Lotor take control of the kiss. It was intense, even for something Keith could tell wasn’t leading anywhere. 

When Lotor pulled back, Keith wasn’t ready to stop, his lips chasing his forward trying to reconnect them. As his eyes opened, he stared at the kiss reddened lips in front of him, wanting to taste them again. He wanted to kiss Lotor again and keep kissing him until he couldn't breathe. He wanted to forget everything for a little while and lose himself in him. He wanted him. 

“Keith,” Lotor whispered, keeping his face only centimeters above Keith’s, his breath coming out in warm puffs on Keith’s face. “I need you to know that I meant what I said to you. Every word.” 

Keith’s mouth opened and closed silently as Lotor ran his nose against his own. “I know,” he finally managed to say after a few moments. His hand gripped tighter to Lotor’s thigh. 

“I’d do anything for you,” Lotor said, his voice so soft if they hadn’t been so close Keith might not have ever heard it. 

Unable to hold back he tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Lotor’s, taking a small kiss. After a second they parted, “this still feels like a dream,” he said in awe. And it did, it was so surreal that he feared he might wake up any moment. But then again, most of his dreams weren’t like this. “I didn’t have a nightmare,” he said, separating their lips for a moment.  

“Hm?” Lotor hummed, his eyes half lidded and his lips hovering over his own. 

“Both nights I was with you,” Keith said quietly. “I didn’t have a nightmare. I didn’t wake up all transformed.” 

Lotor’s eyes opened, blinked slowly at him as if processing what Keith was saying. There was an emotion that flickered across his face Keith didn’t quite understand. “You felt safe.” It came out like a statement though here was a hint of questioning in his tone. 

“Yeah,” Keith nodded. “I did.” 

“Sometimes,” Lotor began, “Galra transform out of fear. Fear for the unknown, for protection against uncertainty. For survival. A defensive mechanism.” His swallowed, thumbing at Keith’s cheek. “But when we’re safe,” he said looking up into Keith’s eyes, “we let ourselves be at our most vulnerable. We trust.” 

“I trust you,” Keith said. It was becoming his mantra when it came to Lotor. He did, he truly trusted him. And he needed Lotor to know that.

“I know,” Lotor nodded, a hesitation in his tone, as if he didn’t think it was a wise choice. But he said nothing against it. 

“Lotor I—” he reached out his other hand to grasp his arm only to have Lotor flinch and pulled away. Keith felt the sobering realization about the injuries on his arms, remembering his gashes and how much pain he must still be in. 

“It’s fine,” Lotor said tightly, hugging his arm to his chest. He stood up, struggling slightly as he held his arms close to himself. 

The feeling of misstepping clung to the back of Keith’s throat. “I–I’m sorry,” he said rushing to his feet. “I forgot your arms were—I didn’t mean to—” 

“Keith it’s ok,” Lotor said extending a hand out to touch Keith’s shoulder. “I just haven’t gotten a chance to heal myself since we’d got here.” 

“Why? What’s stopping you?” Keith asked concerned. 

He paused, pressing his lips together for a moment before speaking. “I haven’t fed. And because of that my powers are weak.” 

Keith stared at him for a long minute. He got the feeling Lotor was trying to downplay how bad off he was. It was obvious that he wasn’t at his best; his skin and hair were pale and didn’t have their usual vibrancy, and his eyes, though expressive, looked tired and drawn. Somehow under all that he still managed to be heart stoppingly beautiful. But clearly not at his best. 

“How much do you need?” Keith asked carefully. 

Lotor began shaking his head before he went to speak. “No, it’s too much. I’m not going to take from you and make you weak or sick.” 

“But what about you?” Keith pressed. “What if that portal is a trap and we go through it and you’re too weak to defend yourself?”

He looked like that thought had already occurred to him. “I know but Keith, drinking human blood from a living host is too risky. Especially when I’m this hurt.” His face was pulled into a grimace. “When I have a finite supply in a bag I don’t have to worry about taking too much or hurting the person I’m drinking from. But from a person… there’s no guarantee I won’t take too much.” 

Keith swallowed hard, taking a step forward. He reached out and touched Lotor’s hand, holding it softly in his own. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest he was sure Lotor could hear it.  “I said that I trust you. And I want to help.” He wasn’t sure exactly what he was stepping into, but he knew he had to do it. 

Lotor gave him a long questioning stare before exhaling, looking resigned to the idea. His hand in Keith’s gave a small squeeze before he took it back to run his fingers through his hair. He gave a quick glance around the room as if he was looking for something he didn’t see. “Not here,” he said after a second. He must have seen the curious expression on Keith’s face because he added, “it won’t be comfortable for you.” 

“Oh,” Keith said with a nod. “Right.” He wasn’t even thinking about his comfort or what any of this entailed. 

As Lotor led him out of the study and quietly directed him upstairs, his mind fabricating all sorts of possibilities of what was going to happen. Scenes that he’d seen in old black and white movies of the cloaked vampire leading their charmed victim up to a gothic bedroom to be drained completely of their blood came to mind as he climbed the stairs. These cliched images of the helpless women so enthralled by their vampire love that they would follow him to their bloody death. 

Though, this didn’t feel like that. Not at all. He was positive he wasn’t being charmed, his  head didn’t feel any fuzzier than normal when he could feel Lotor’s gentle hand on his back. And as Lotor opened the door to his bedroom and held it for him to go inside, Keith didn’t feel like he was being sent to his death. Nothing about Lotor arranging the stack of pillows on his bed to accommodate Keith more comfortably said “cold blooded killer” to him. And the look of hesitation on Lotor’s face as Keith climbed onto the bed and laid back against the propped up pillows was miles away from the bloodlust of the vampires in his imagination. 

He took several deep breaths as Lotor knelt on the bed next to him. He was nervous, terrified even, but at the same time he trusted Lotor. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the absolute right thing to do.  

“You’re sure?” Lotor asked, brushing Keith’s hair aside, exposing the skin on his neck. His hand moved to hold Keith steadily by the waist. Lotor was so close to him he could feel the energy coming off him in thick waves. His violet eyes searched Keith’s face looking for a hint of doubt. But he found none.

“Yeah,” Keith said, his voice coming out only as a whisper. 

He watched Lotor’s gaze drop down to his neck. Swallowing again, the tension in his body grew as Lotor moved closer adjusting himself until he leaning over him. Racked with nerves, he saw as his eyes changed to how he’d seen them last night, glowing and purple with slitted pupils, and hungry. His heart raced as Lotor’s tongue darted out and licked across his upper lip as his fangs descended. 

Shutting his eyes tight in anticipation, Keith could feel his hot breath against him and the drag of his fangs pull at the surface of his skin. He fisted his hands in the fabric of the pillows beneath him, crying out in a choked gasp as the sharp fangs sunk into his neck and drew blood. 

White hot pain shot through him, causing him to arch his back and rake his fingers down on the bed next to him. He could feel his blood, hot and thick, drip down his neck and chest. Pulling back his mouth, Lotor moved to lick a stripe up from his collarbone to the wound, catching the drop before it touched his clothes. The pain from the bite was throbbing and Keith could feel his blood gathering at the punctures and threatening to spill. 

But just as he began to gather his voice to tell Lotor to stop, it suddenly felt different. Lotor fixed his mouth around the bite, drawing blood and drinking from him with a steady pull. Yet the pain was gone. It was like he’d never felt any. His head was fuzzy and his body grew hot and beyond any reason he started to enjoy the sensation. 

His hands unfisted in the fabric beneath him and instead he instinctively reached out to hold onto Lotor, grasping onto his shirt and pulling him close. The steadying hold Lotor had on his waist became softer, far more tender. Keith’s choked gasps morphed into breathy moans, the sound mixing with Lotor’s needy grunts. Any pain he felt was forgotten, replaced by an overwhelming feeling of want and need to be closer. A coursing heat throughout his body pushing him towards him, with an instinctive desire for Lotor to touch him and keep touching him until he could feel nothing else but their skin, slick and sliding together in heat of their bodies.

And then, it stopped. It took him a minute to float back down to reality as the emotions ebbed. His eyes fluttered open, casting an almost confused glance around the room, like he’d forgotten where he was and what he’d been doing. And above him was Lotor, looking down at him with bright curious eyes still slitted and purple. Soft shallow breaths blew out between his parted lips as his tongue pressed against the back his red stained fangs. Keith thought the image should have frightened him but it didn’t. 

“Keith,” Lotor said, his voice wet and thick. There was a question in his tone that was implied more than it was expressed. 

“I’m—” Keith began finding himself far too light headed to speak properly. He unfurled his fingers from Lotor’s shirt and placed them on the bed, trying to push himself up to sit only to find himself too weak to exert that much energy. 

“Just rest,” Lotor said softly, his eyes changing back to normal with every passing second. Keith blinked and his fangs had retracted, leaving his lips only tinted red to give any indication of what had just happened. “I’m going to go get you something.” 

“Ok,” Keith said, not really sure what that meant but not wanting to move anyway. The pain was gone but so was the euphoria. He just felt cold, yet still with a lingering want for Lotor to be close to him. He couldn’t distinguish if that was different than normal. 

Lotor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then bent down and placed a hard kiss on Keith’s forehead before getting up and leaving the room. It was odd to hear the door click closed behind him and for the complete silence of the room to surround him. The vacuum of heat and presence that formed left Keith wondering what had just happened. 

Granted he knew what had just happened but he wasn’t sure what  _ happened _ . He’d felt… good. Really good. The kind of good that makes you forget there ever was anything bad. It was intense and amazing and terrifying. He wasn’t sure if he wanted more or to never do it again but all he knew in the moment was that he wanted Lotor. 

That thought crossed his mind as the door opened and Lotor walked in, carrying a few things pulled in his arms. Keith pushed himself upright, this time supporting his weight on his arms and sitting up on the bed. Lotor dropped an arm full of packaged cookies and power bars and full bottles of Gatorade on the bed before moving over to the drawers and pulling out a cream colored knitted sweater. 

“Here,” Lotor said offering it to Keith as he sat down on the bed across from him. “You’re probably cold.”

“Thanks,” Keith said, only now noticing his teeth were chattering. The cloth was soft against his skin as he pulled it on over his shirt, relishing the instant warmth it brought him. He pulled his hair out of the collar and brushed his hand over his neck, noticing he couldn’t feel anything where the bite mark was supposed to be. Carefully he ran his fingers over the skin trying to find some welt or bruise but it was smooth and unblemished. 

“Healing magic remember?” Lotor said shaking a bottle of gatorade, opening the cap with a snap of the plastic. “Here,” he offered, handing Keith the open bottle.  

Looking at the drink he realized how dry his mouth was and he took the bottle without comment. He’d downed about half of it before he stopped and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Thanks.” He was still feeling airy and light headed and a little bit cold, but the drink and Lotor’s sweater were helping. “Did,” he lifted his head up to look up at Lotor, “did that help?” 

Blinking at him for a moment, Lotor turned down to his arms, still wrapped up in bandages. Slowly, he undid the wrappings revealing smooth unmarked skin. His arms looked as if he’d never been hurt in the first place and the only evidence to the contrary were the small drops of blood on the wrappings where his wounds were. “Yes thank you,” Lotor smiled softly. He folded up the bandages and walked them into the bathroom, returning a few seconds later to sit back on the bed next to Keith. He moved closer this time, pressing his hip against Keith’s and letting his arm fall around him. “Here,” he offered, reaching forward and dragging a package of cookies closer. 

Keith looked at him questioningly. 

“It helps,” Lotor said with a nod. 

Not needing to be pushed anymore, Keith leaned over and opened up the package, pulling out a small stack of chocolate chip cookies. He stuffed an entire one in his mouth before settling back against the pillows and Lotor, his arm slipping more firmly around Keith to hold him warmly against himself. “S’ why ‘ookies?” Keith asked, holding his hand over his mouth around as he chewed. He looked up at Lotor next to him who was watching him with an expression that was a mix between amused and disgusted. 

“They just help,” Lotor said, reaching over and taking a cookie from the stack in Keith’s other hand. “Blood sugar and all that. Also chocolate just helps with everything.” He took a bite of the cookie normally, unlike Keith had.

Keith nodded, swallowing down the large bit of cookie in his mouth. “I’m not gonna like, turn into a vampire now right?” he asked, fixing Lotor with a worried look.

“No,” Lotor said with a small laugh. 

“Is that even how it works?” 

“Not at all,” Lotor shook his head.

Keith thought a moment, taking a bite of another cookie. “Did you ever… did you ever think about making more vampires? Or uh— Alteans I mean.” He saw the look on Lotor’s face and he instantly regretted souring the mood. “I–I just mean because you’re… if you can turn people into vampires then… then they’re not gone…” He paused watching Lotor’ face. “Can you turn people into vampires?” 

Lotor’s face dropped slightly as he chewed, waiting until he swallowed to answer. “It wouldn’t be the same,” he said, his voice low and forlorn. “And... and yes. I did try. Once.” 

Something in Keith told him not to press any further and for once he listened. Instead he laid there, feeling slightly dizzy but unsure if it was from losing blood or the way Lotor’s fingers were absentmindedly drawing shapes on his arm as he held him close. Either way, Keith felt oddly ok with it. Happy even.

* * *

 

##  **Lotor**

It wasn’t so much as tension in the car, as it was anticipation. They’d spent so long leading up to this one moment and it felt like they were all heading for something momentous. That there was something at the end of this road that was going to solve or explain things. 

He glanced over at Keith in the rearview mirror as he drove steadily down the highway. The lights of the streetlamps passed them by, streaking across Keith’s face in quick flashes of amber. Lotor didn’t believe in ridiculous human concepts like fate or destiny, but this was the closest he’d ever gotten to it. There had to have been a reason why he’d stumbled upon Keith— or more accurately Keith stumbled upon him. What were the odds that the only person who he’d let go after witnessing a Galra fight would turnout to be the son of a member of the organization he was trying to contact. It just seemed too perfect. 

Tearing his eyes away he looked back at the road, watching the highway lines zip past him. He needed to focus, clear his mind at least until they got there, back to the portal. Lotor couldn’t believe he’d finally cracked it. Especially since it’d been so obvious, so simple, so—

“Hey boss can we go over the plan again?” Ezor asked, leaning forward from the back seat. “I’m still sorta fuzzy on the details.” 

Lotor sighed. “Yes of course.”   
“Alright so,” she began, listing on her finger. “You three dip on through the portal,” she said gesturing at Lotor, Acxa, and Keith. “And Zethrid and me stay behind for… how long again?” 

“At least a few hours,” Lotor answered. “Or until I contact you. Or we come back. We don’t know what’s beyond the door but if I’m not back by dawn assume something has gone wrong.” 

“Right right…” Ezor nodded vaguely. “So like what if you don’t come back and it’s dawn?” 

Lotor chanced a look over at Acxa sitting in the passenger seat beside him. She gave him a small shrug. “Then assume something has gone wrong and take the car and head back to the house and stay out of sight.” 

“Right and then what?” she pressed. 

“Wait a bit and then have Narti perform a location spell as you would when you come and find me whenever I get captured,” Lotor said getting exasperated. 

“Gotcha, gotcha,” Ezor said, still leaning forward. 

Lotor’s eyes flicker back and forth from her reflection in the rearview and the windshield. “Anything else?” 

“Yeah are we almost there?” she asked, tapping a messy rhythm on the passenger seat headrest. 

“Almost,” Lotor said with a nod, gripping tighter onto the steering wheel. 

She slumped back into her seat, leaning against Zethrid who had her arm hooked around her shoulders comfortably. The car fell back into relative silence, something Lotor appreciated. He had so many things running through his mind the quiet was welcome. 

It was hard enough trying to wade through the mind numbingly confusing emotions he was having for Keith and what they were doing, it seemed almost cruel that he had to focus on anything else. Even if those things were more important. Things he’d been trying to focus on for decades and finally he had— 

“Ok but I was thinking,” Ezor began, interrupting his thoughts again. She leaned forward once more, resting her hand and chin on the side of the passenger headrest. 

“Yes?” he said, trying not to talk through gritted teeth. 

“Wouldn’t it make more sense if we  _ all _ went with you through the portal?” Ezor said. “I mean, what if you need back up because you’re in some big brawl and we don’t know because we’re still waiting behind?” 

“I understand your concern but who would alert Narti that something has gone awry if we  _ all _ go through the portal,” Lotor explained. 

“Oh right ok, I got you,” Ezor nodded, sitting back again. 

Lotor let out heaved breath, catching Keith’s eye in the reflection of the rearview mirror. Perhaps to the casual viewer his face might have seemed expressionless, but to Lotor who knew better he could see the empathy in the slight tilt of his lip. There was a hot spike in his gut that made him grip the steering wheel even tighter. He could read Keith’s expressions from a glimpse now. That felt huge. 

The whole idea that he felt this way for someone felt huge, monumental even. He’d spent so long cutting himself off from that kind of emotion, that to feel it now was overwhelming in the most amazing way. Knowing that what he’d hoped for, that his feelings for Keith were also returned, was ten times better, ten times greater in magnitude. 

He’d spent all this time trying to convince others he was this uncaring monster, some part of him started believing he actually was. It was easier to think of himself as this broken thing, unable to reciprocate feelings like a normal person, than to dwell on the fact that no one had ever penetrated his armor deep enough to see how starved for a connection he actually was. Everyone had only ever always viewed him as either a leader or an enemy, even Acxa occasionally held him at arm's length. But Keith… he felt different. He felt special. He—

“So Lotor,” Ezor began, leaning forward one last time. 

“ _ What _ ,” Lotor snapped. 

“Jeez, relax, I was just asking how long it’ll be until we get there?” she said, sitting back into her seat. 

“I don’t know. A few more minutes most likely,” he said, gripping the steering wheel so tight he thought he might break it. 

“Ok,” she said defensively. 

The rest of the drive was actually quiet, no longer punctuated by Ezor speaking and interrupting Lotor’s thoughts. The closer they got to the portal location, the more the tension grew in the car. It was electric, the way the whole vibe in the car crackled with anticipation. 

He could tell Keith was getting anxious too, just by looking back at him in the mirror. He was way too quiet, too still. Keith was fueled by impulse and to see him sitting quietly Lotor knew he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to move. He could only imagine what was going through his mind, wondering if this was going to be the day he finally gets answers to so many of his questions. 

Lotor found himself wondering that too. His search for a way to make a real connection to the Blade of Marmora had been long and fruitless for so long and to think that it might finally come to an end was overwhelming. He’d lacked the resources and pure manpower to fight back against his father, forced to play the game as it were. But if he could make this work and forge an alliance, then they could stand a real chance of eliminating his father for good. 

They pulled up on the cracked worn road that lead down to the rundown building that held the portal. It still looked just as horrifically unsafe and dilapidated as it had over a month ago when they first came, only this time he knew it was just a facade for what was inside. 

Putting the car in park he tossed the keys to Ezor in the backseat as he stepped out into the road. “Stay here. Keep the car off,” he instructed, sticking his head back in before closing the door. 

“You got it boss,” Ezor said climbing over the middle division to clambour into the front seat. 

“Here,” Keith said, handing him and Acxa each a large floodlight flashlight from the trunk. 

“Thank you,” Lotor said, flicking the power toggle on. A bright beam of light illuminated a swath of broken chain link fence, casting crisscrossing shadows on the building beyond. “Alright, let's go. Be careful for anymore traps.” He sent a look in Keith’s direction that he meant to look chiding but it came out worried instead. In the dark his eyes glanced over the scar on his cheek briefly before forcing his eyes away. 

Quietly they headed through the fence, benefiting from Narti’s previous dismissal of the protective spells. On a hunch, Lotor carefully tried the dilapidated front steps. First scanning the ground for any hidden traps, he placed a light footed step on the first stair slowly shifting his weight. Though despite its broken and ramshackle appearance, it took his weight. 

The three of them climbed the steps, reaching the large double front door. It had whole planks of wood nailed across the front keeping it sealed shut. Gesturing at them to stand back, Lotor closed his eyes for a second, opening them up yellowed and bright and slashed his transformed claws across the wood sending it splintering off. 

Using his strength he peeled off the remaining bits of nailed wood, tossing them off to the side on the ground. Powering off his flashlight, he grabbed the handle and with a jerk of his arm, yanked the door open, creaking in its hinges. As he swung it open, the same bright yellow light beamed out from the doorway, bathing them all in an enormous bath of light. Taking a deep breath, he glanced back at a determined looking Keith and Acxa before taking a step inside. 

Instantly the sounds of the city disappeared, leaving the sudden silence ringing in his ears. He was standing in the same concrete hallway, the lights still as dim and fluorescent as he remembered. At the very end of the hallway he could see a concrete room with the small waist high slanted top pillar at the very center. 

He took a few steps forward as Acxa and Keith walked in behind him, filling the width of the hallway. Together they moved silently down the corridor to the room at the far end, their quick site steps echoing loudly against the rough concrete walls. The dim fluorescent lights casting streaming of faint shadows on the wall as they walked closer to the pilar. 

As they approached the divot in the center, the pillar began to glow again, just as Lotor had predicted. A low purple hued light emitted from the concave dip glowing brighter a they drew closer. By the time they had all gathered around it, it was glowing a beam of light upwards towards the ceiling. 

“So what now?” Keith asked looking from the light to Lotor’s face. 

“We give it the key,” he said, his voice low and serious. 

Handing his flashlight over to Acxa for a moment, Lotor reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his knife. Unsheathing it and slowing bringing it up to his wrist, his cut a small nick on his skin, just enough for some blood to bead up and gather on the line. Taking a deep breath, Lotor tilted his wrist down, holding it in the light of the light as thick drops of blood dripped down into the divet. 

They all held their breath as the soft patting sounds of the blood hitting the cold hard surface became the only sounds in the room. There was a long stretch of nothing, the stillness humming in the air. For a brief, horrifyingly frustrated moment, Lotor believed he’d gotten it wrong. 

Just as he and Keith shared a look of worry, the beam of light turned from purple to white and then thinned until it closed out of sight. Glancing down at the divet, Lotor watched as his drops of blood sunk into the surface, disappearing as if absorbed by a towel. That feeling of relief moved through all of them and left as quickly as it came as the pillar began to lower into the floor. 

“Lotor,” Acxa began taking a cautious step backwards. “Lotor what’s happening?” 

“I don’t…” Lotor said watching it sink into the ground. 

There was a tremendous shake that threatened to knock them all to the ground as the floor they were standing on also began to sink. Moving slowly along the walls like a giant elevator, the floor that had appeared to be one whole slab of concrete attached to the walls, began to slide downwards, taking them and the half sunk pillar with them. The light of the dim, flickering fluorescent lights on the ceiling above them began to fall away, growing farther and farther in the distance above them as they plunged ever further into the darkness below. 

Lotor looked around him, trying to make sense of the scrap lined walls that slipped pass them as the floor continued to sink. He almost jumped as he felt slow delicate fingers intertwine with his own, startled by the soft touch of Keith’s hand. From this distance he could hear the rapid nervous heartbeat in Keith’s chest and he gave his hand a light comforting squeeze as if to say everything is going to be alright. Although, he had a feeling Keith was trying to comfort him. 

Slowly an archway began to form as if it was growing up from the floor on the wall in front of them. Light poured in with each more inch revealed until they had to cover their eyes under the strain of the light. Blinking through the brightness, Lotor lowered his arm to see two Galra, fully transformed and snarling at them standing in a concrete room that didn’t look too dissimilar to the room they’d been in. 

They were both massive and hulking full Galra with long menacing claws and large animalistic bodies. Only they wore armor that covered them almost completely. It was a dark grey, almost charcoal color that covered them like a suit with dull spikes that jutted out from the elbows and knees. Faintly glowing in the center of their chest armor was a crescent moon symbol that looked to be almost carved into their chest with the depth of the design. But most impressively and predominantly, was the mask they wore. It was fitted over there face in a stylized image of a wolf, mouth open enough to see metal fangs ready to bite. It’s eyes were blank, as if the wearer could only see the metal in front but Lotor had a feeling it was just an enchantment meant to intimidate. 

“We mean no harm,” Lotor said quickly, letting go of Keith’s hand and holding his hands up in front of him defensively. “We are not here to fight.” 

“Who sent you?” the Galra on the right growled out between behind his mask. 

“No one sent us,” Keith said speaking up and taking a step forward, holding his hands up defensively as well. Lotor felt a spike of anxiety shoot through him as the Galra guards sent out a warning growl as Keith took another step closer. “We’re looking for someone.” 

Carefully he slowly reached into his back jeans pocket and pulled out something folded up into a little square. Lotor watched feeling his heartbeat his throat as Keith unfurled the paper to reveal the small photograph of his mother he’d seen so many weeks ago. With a steady hand Keith held the photo up for the guards to see. Lotor held his breath as the posture of the Galra changed from defensive to alert and confused. 

The two Galra exchanged glances through their masks, both having a silent conversation. Lotor couldn’t help the fear that moved through him as the Galra stood up to their full height and took a determined step towards Keith. 

“Come with us,” the Galra on the right said, gesturing for them to follow as he turned. 

The three of them all exchanged a look before following the Galra closely behind. They walked in silence as they were led down a long concrete hallway, much like the one they’d just been in, with the same rough hune concrete walls and fluorescent lights. Lotor kept close to Keith, not wanting to be any further from him than necessary. He knew he had to hang back but the urge to protect him was a lot stronger than he thought it would be. 

The long hallway opened into a central room that held a bank of doors, each massive and looming solid pieces of metal, like sides of a tank. In the center of each door was the same crescent moon glowing symbol that was on the guard’s uniforms, only on a massive scale. As they approached the door the symbol glowed brighter and brighter until it turned almost white as the leading guard pushed open the door. 

Lotor had so many questions that gathered in his mouth as they walked into an immense cavernous room. It’s ceiling was several meters high, with dripping crystal-like lights that hung like icicles illuminating the space below in a white-purple hue. The walls were the same rough concrete only these had patterns of waves and crescent moons and the Galra three slashes symbol carved in repeating designs all along the walls. At the far end of the room was a long dais on which three Galra stood, a central masked but untransformed man flanked by two hulking fully transformed Galra. Carved into the wall larger than any of the others the crescent moon symbol glowed bright and steadily above them. 

Lotor, Keith, and Acxa all came to a stop a few meters from the edge of the dais, standing side by side in front of the guards that had brought them there. There was a long moment of tension as they all stood in silence waiting for someone to speak. But just as Lotor decided to break that tension, the middle Galra spoke. 

“Prince Lotor,” he said, his voice booming in the still room.

“Kolivan,” Lotor said, recognizing the deep voice. 

“Why have you come here?” he asked. 

Lotor opened his mouth to answer but Keith’s voice came out first. 

“I’m looking for my mother,” Keith taking a sure footed step forward. Kolivan’s whole head moved to look over at Keith next to Lotor. He was standing firm, determination holding him steady. 

“How has that brought you here to our headquarters?” he asked, now addressing Keith. 

“She was stationed in New York,” Keith said. “Over 24 years ago.” 

He seemed to give a shallow understanding nod but said nothing. Lotor could feel the impatience come off Keith in waves. 

“We’ve done a lot to come here. I’ve… I’ve done a lot to get here and I’m just looking for answers,” Keith said, almostly pleadingly. “This is her,” he said holding up the unfolded photograph. “Do you know where she is?” 

Kolivan leaned forward slightly, taking the image in from his position. His posture straightened out upright and rigid. “Is this some sort of trap?” he asked, accusation thick in his voice. 

“Excuse me?” Keith said, clearly caught off guard. 

“You come into our base with Prince Lotor asking about one of our senior members and I am supposed to believe your intentions are pure?”

“I… Lotor has nothing to do with this,” Keith said. “He’s helped me come here. To find her. But this is all me. I’m just looking for my mom.” 

“Lotor has been vying to get inside this base for years,” Kolivan said, taking a menacing step forward. “Offerings deals of trust and combined forces and trying to infiltrate our operation for Zarkon.” 

“Lotor’s not—he’s…” Keith trailed of shaking his head. 

Standing frozen in place, Lotor held his head up and his shoulders back, refusing to give the satisfaction of showing that he was suddenly very nervous. His desire to defend himself and state his case was overwhelmed slightly by the growing concern that Keith was doubting his intentions. 

“Your quest to search for your mother might be true but his assistance in that is not what it seems,” he said taking a step forward. 

“I understand how it may seem that way,” Lotor began taking cautious step forward to stand beside Keith. “But I guarantee we are all working in tandem on the same side. We have the same goals.”

“Our mission is to destroy Emperor Zarkon’s chokehold on the Galra,” he said. “How can we believe and trust that his son, the one who had followed his rule for so long, is now here with true intentions of cooperation?” 

“Because it is true,” Lotor said firmly. “I came to you weeks ago trying to establish contact. And it was not the first time I’d done so. I have no loyalty to my father and I wish to release him of his power over the Galra just as you do. And what Keith here speaks is true. I am simply here to help him find his parent. That’s the truth.” 

Kolivan paused for a moment. He raised a hand and ran it over the front of his face, magically disappearing his mask with a small wave of his hand. His skin on his tanned face was heavily scarred and hardened, with heavily lidded eyes that stared narrowed and skeptical at him. His long gray hair hung loosely over his armored shoulder in a tight braid that began at the back of his neck. 

“Truth,” he said speaking to them all. “Truth is what we value above all else. The knowledge and understanding that comes from the discovery of truth is fundamental in the basis of trust.  _ Trust _ that must be earned through demonstration, not words. Through action.” 

“I want to know the truth. I need to know,” Keith said, his face pulling together in frustration. 

Kolivan turned directly towards him, leveling him a serious look. “My words of explanation would mean nothing. My answers are not what you seek. If you seek truth, you must discover it for yourselves. That truth, that knowledge, must be experienced.” 

Keith paused. “What do I have to do.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O O F ok shit's gonna get really Real in this one my dudes. those violence tags are gonna come into play right here, right now. so, just fair warning. 
> 
> ALSO theres only one more chapter of what is now called Tame Your Demons: Part One !!!  
> I'm not sure exactly when i'm gonna start posting part two, but it's gonna be a little while, since i'll want to get it mostly written first but get hype!! this story isn't anywhere near over yet!! i really hope you're all enjoying reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!!!!

##  **Keith**

He was alone in a room. It was oblong shaped, concrete, and had the same moon shaped symbol carved deep into the wall, glowing brightly and casting a hue of purple onto the polished concrete floor. Opposite each other at either end were two massive metals doors, one of which Keith had just walked through at the instruction of Kolivan. 

There had been very little explanation of what was to happen. He’d understood the bit about finding knowledge and experiencing it, but he had no idea of what was going to happen next, or how he was going to experience this knowledge. For all he knew this was the end of the line and they were just going to kill him for coming here with Lotor. 

Lotor. At the thought of him, Keith immediately went through a series of emotions. He was confused and concerned about what Koliva said about him. There was a hint of doubt in his previously unshakable trust of Lotor, and even the consideration of that doubt made him feel guilty. Lotor had done so much for him, protected him so many times, saved him, held him, kissed him, made him feel warm and wanted. Could he really do that just to use him to get to the Blade of Marmora? 

Worst of all, Keith felt afraid and in that fear he felt a pull inside him to be close with Lotor. He felt safe with him but now he wasn’t sure he could trust that feeling, even if he wanted to with every fiber of his being. There was a part of him that knew he had to go through this alone. But there was another part of him that didn’t want to. 

Pushing all that aside for now, Keith walked forward into the room, his hand fiddling with the bracers that had been affixed to his wrists before he’d entered. He hadn’t had too much experience with magic yet, but from the little he knew and read about in Lotor’s books, these bracers resonated with some kind of power Keith hadn’t come across yet. 

With a quick nervous pace, Keith walked into the center of the room heading for the door on the other side. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do in this room, but the looming metal door opposite him was the only point of interest in the room. Keith walk so fast he didn’t notice as the room began to slip away at the periphery of his sight and fall into black nothingne around him until he was reaching to push open the door and he hand fell against an empty nothing as it disappeared in front of him. 

Suddenly on alert, Keith whipped around, thinking to head back from where he came but that door had gone too. In fact the whole room had gone and he was standing in nothing, just a black vacuum of space that held no floor or walls or light or anything but himself. 

“Hello?” Keith said, his voice echoing unnaturally against the space around him. 

He took a step forward, feeling firm ground underfoot despite there being nothing there. He then took another and then another until he was walking forward again, looking for anything in the inky blackness. 

“Hello is anyone there?” Keith asked, his voice distorted and cold. 

Moving forward he began to see a shape, vague at first and then more defined. As he got closer he could see it was a figure, tall and broad, standing far in the distance, almost too far to be in the same room. Keith’s pace picked up as he began to recognize the silhouette. He called out to them. 

“Lotor,” he said, hearing himself sound distant even to his own ear. Like his voice was coming from yards away. “Lotor, what’s happening?” 

He drew closer and closer and as he did the shape began clearer and clearer until he could just make out the edges of Lotor’s face when it vanished, thinning out into a line of nothing and disappearing into the dark. Letting a frustrated gasp of air, Keith whipped his head around again, only to find himself moved. 

No longer in the vast expanse of nothing, Keith took a few shakey steps into his childhood home. It was exactly how he remembered it. The old faded wallpaper peeling at the corners of the small, but cozy living room in their cabin out in the dry lands of Arizona. He could see the overstuffed brown couch with his favorite sun and moon blanket tossed over the back, left as if just ready for him to come back and curl up in it. The wooden bookshelves that lined the back wall were filled with books and things with no space for anything new. And at the window, looking out onto the flat golden ground of the Arizona desert, was his father, tall and broad and alive. 

“Oh there you are Keith,” he said, looking over at him like he’d just noticed he’d been standing there. “I was wondering where you’d gone off too. Worried that you’d be out playing after dark.” 

“Dad,” Keith said, unsure if it was a question or just a statement of shock. 

“But I’m glad you’re here,” he said, crossing the distance giving him a small smile and placing his hands on Keith’s shoulders. The weight was heavy and physical and Keith could feel his hand through the fabric of Lotor’s sweater and it suddenly became real. “Come, I got something I wanna show you.” 

In a daze, Keith followed his father across the room, over to a wall between bookshelves. “So, I think I almost got it,” he said, keeping one hand on Keith’s shoulder and using the other to gesture to a large hand drawn map pinned to the wall. 

It depicted all of the canyon, with all it’s cliffs and valleys for miles in all directions. The points all had handwritten labels with pictures pinned along the side, strung together with lines of thread. There were notes written all over it, on post its and scraps of paper scribbled on and stuck to the wall. 

“I think I’m getting close, think I almost found it,” his dad said, nodding his head seriously. 

“Found what?” Keith asked, his throat thick with emotion.

His father looked at him confusedly. “What your mother sent me here to look for ’course.” 

“What?” 

“She sent us away to protect us,” he said, saying it like a mantra he’d repeated to himself so many times before. “But she asked me to look. Find the signs.” 

“What signs dad, what are you talking about?” Keith asked, feeling anxious and worried. 

His head was turned and his hand dropped from Keith’s shoulder. Slowly he walked back over to the window. Outside Keith could see the setting sun glinting just over the edge of the horizon. But the grounds surrounding the house wasn’t the sandy, dusty, amber dry packed dirt he remembered. No, it was changing. 

A forest of trees began to grow up from the ground fully formed and looming, climbing high above the house and covering them in a thick green canopy. The packed yellowed desert ground began to become brown and wet, packed in with a path of heavy footprints. Keith could recognize the view out the front door of Lotor’s safe house all the way in Long Island, miles away from Arizona. 

“You were safe here,” his father said shaking his head. 

Keith tore his eyes away from the window to see he and his father were standing in the entryway of Lotor’s safe house, the front door open between looking out at Lotor, Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor, and Narti all talking quietly amongst themselves. He wanted to shout, get Lotor’s attention, but even he could tell he wouldn’t hear him. 

“You never should have left,” his father said, looking over at him softly. “You weren’t supposed to go looking for her.” 

A pang of guilt and pain pulled hard at Keith’s chest. “Why not?” 

“She wouldn’t want that,” he said shaking his head. “She sent us away to protect us,” he repeated, like a holy phrase. 

“From what?” Keith asked. 

“You know, I think I’m just closing in on it,” his father said taking a step away, back into their cabin living room. Keith turned and watched him walk back over to the map on the wall. He put his hands on his hips as he took it all in. “I’m close, I tell.” 

“Close to what?” Keith asked, stepping over towards him. 

“To finding it ’course,” he said. “You know the maps of these areas are wrong. That’s why I had to go and make my own. Got all these fancy expensive drones, and satellites taking pictures up in the sky. But they don’t… don’t really see. Not really anyway. Their maps just... their maps just ain’t right. Not any of them. Not new or old. They ain’t right.” 

“What are you looking for dad?” Keith asked quietly, trying to make sense of the map in front of him. 

He stepped over to the map and grabbed a red sharpie from the bookshelf, uncapped it and drew a red circle around a cave system. “I think it’s here,” he said taking a step back and capping the marker.  “That feels right.” he tapped the map with the capped sharpie. “You have to tell him that. That that’s where it is. Don’t forget.” 

“I wont… who? Tell who?” Keith said, just as confused as ever. “Dad what’s there? What does that have to do with mom? Where is she?” 

“We’re not supposed to know,” he said, giving Keith a melancholy smile. “She sent us away to protect us.” 

“I don’t understand,” Keith said shaking his head, feeling frustration bubble up inside him. “I don’t understand any of this.” 

“Just don’t forget to tell him,” his father repeated unhelpfully. “The maps are wrong, Keith. It’s there if you know where to look.”

“But… ok—but what about mom?” Keith pressed. “What about mom? You’re supposed to be telling me about mom. You’re supposed to be helping me. I have to know, I need to know. Dad, where’s mom? Where’s—” 

“Keith.” 

He stared at his father but the voice didn’t come from him. Keith spun around in place to see Shiro standing behind him, back in the black expanse of nothing. Confused he took a step forward, feeling his father and the cabin in the desert fall away behind him like fresh snow on moving water. 

“Shiro…  what–what are you doing here?” 

“I went out,” he said, his voice distorted and distant. A white circle of light flickered behind Shiro, streaming past him in thin beams of faint light.“I thought it’d be ok. I didn’t think they knew who I was. So I left.” 

“Left… for where?” Keith asked taking a step forward. It was hard, like moving through syrup. “Where are you?” 

“Unsafe,” Shiro said. 

“What?” 

“Unsafe,” Shiro repeated. Blinking open all around him, sets of yellow eyes began to open, staring darkly at Keith. It started slowly at first, one set then two then four then eight until it seemed that the whole room was filled with nothing but yellow eyes. 

“Shiro I— I don’t understand. Where are you?” Keith asked, panic filling his lungs. 

But before he could respond, Shiro disappeared, thinning out into nothingness just a Lotor had done before. And giving him one last long look, the eyes all shut, vanishing into the darkness as well. Keith took several running steps forward, trying to catch Shiro but he was gone, and Keith was alone.

“Shiro!” he called out. “Shiro!” 

A galaxy of emotions circled through Keith’s mind as he stood there. He was cold and alone and frustrated and confused and sad and anxious, and on top of everything else, he was tired. He was so tired. 

Holding his head in his hands, he tried to scrub away the exhaustion from his face. Slowly pulling his hands away he saw the bracers clasped onto either wrist. Angrily he pulled at them, fumbling with the clasps before finally getting them off himself, sending them clanging to the polished concrete floor. 

He looked up, seeing the same room all around him, with its concrete walls and looming metal doors. His throat was dry and raw, like he’d been screaming, and each breath brought a sharp spike in his lungs. Keith felt drained, emotionally and physically, but that didn’t stop him from marching over to the doors he came in through and violently throwing them open.   

Taking shallow, labored breaths, Keith stumbled out into the hallway, barely hearing the rush of steps running towards him. He barely he realized he’d almost collapsed until he felt two strong hands holding him up. 

“Keith,” Lotor said, his voice low and worried. “Keith, are you alright?”

“I’m…” he began, blinking himself back into focus. His vision swam in front of him, the sight of Lotor and Acxa mixing into a muddied mess. “Shiro… he’s… we have to find him.” 

“What?” Lotor asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. “Shiro’s back at the safe house with Narti. He’s fine.” 

“No,” Keith said shaking his head. “No he’s not. He came to me, he told me.” 

Heavy, solid footsteps approached them, taking their attention behind him. The three of them looked up, seeing Kolivan and the two flanking masked guards approach them.

“My friend is in danger,” Keith said, still being supported up by Lotor. “I saw it. I saw it in there. He was there. There were all these yellow eyes. He said he was unsafe.” 

Kolivan stared at him for a long moment. Keith could feel the panic and impatience growing inside him at every passing millisecond but he forced himself to remain calm. 

“I think it’s Sendak,” Keith said cutting through the silence. “He’s been after us. After Lotor. He came for us, trying to get to him. And now he’s going after my friend, trying to draw us out.” 

“Then if we go we play right into his plans,” Kolivan said flatly. “We cannot fight him unprepared. It’s suicide.” 

“I don’t care,” Keith bit out. “I’m not going to let him die because you don’t want to engage with Sendak. I’m going.” 

Kolivan tilted his head in thought, taking Keith in for a moment. 

“This isn’t a trick,” Lotor said pleadingly. “We’re not trying to lure you out to fight Sendak. Understand that if you don’t help us, we will simply do it on our own.” He leveled Kolivan a flat look. “Whatever the cost.” 

Kolivan’s eyes moved from Lotor to Keith, looking between them several times before letting out a small exhale. “We need to move quickly. If it really is Sendak, this is an opportunity we cannot waste.”

* * *

 

##  **Lotor**

He wanted nothing more than to reach out and grasp Keith’s hand, look him in the eyes, and tell him he was going to make sure everything was ok. The urge was almost too strong to fight as he drove, speeding down the dark New York streets, ignoring road signs and speed limits as he sped towards their destination. But he kept his hands gripped right on his SUV’s steering wheel, his knuckles white from the strength of his hold. The drive was tense, no one in the car saying anything, their furrow brows and taught lined mouths illuminated by the strobing streetlights passing them by. 

When Lotor, Keith, and Acxa had emerged from the ruins of the facade of the building portal, Ezor and Zethrid has been shocked to see them so quickly, only a few hours after they’d gone inside. They were especially shocked to see them trailed by over a dozen Blade of Marmora members, spilling out around them in full armor and gear, disarming cloaking spells over piles of rubbish and discarded scrap revealing the vehicles hidden beneath them. 

Keith had been unmoveable in his beeline for the car, throwing himself into the passenger seat as Lotor rushed for the driver’s side. His approach was stopped only by Kolivan, placing a hand on his shoulder to inform him the Blade will follow closely behind. There was a minute sense of relief knowing they had some sort of backup and weren’t going in completely alone. He and Kolivan shared a look that communicated they both knew this was a trap, but they were going in anyway.  

By the time Lotor had slid into the driver’s seat, Keith was beyond impatient, trying to contact Shiro in someway, frantically sending texts and calling him with no success. Lotor started driving blind, unsure where he was even going at first. His eyes were just glued to the road, trying to focus on just getting out of the Bronx. 

Hands gripping the steering wheel, Lotor fought the instinct to reach out for Keith’s hand. He knew he needed to concentrate, they all did. Yet he could also feel the anxiety and panic coming off Keith in waves, filling the cabin of the car and stifling his breath. 

“Keith I’m going to need a destination pretty soon,” Lotor said, trying not to over stress Keith while still impressing upon him that he was driving without direction. “Where are we going?” 

“I dont’— I don’t know,” Keith said, staring at his phone, his hands trembling. “He’s not answering any of my texts or calls, I don’t know where he is.” 

Lotor bit his lip, trying to think. “Was there anything about what you saw that could have given you a clue or an insight as to where he could be?” 

“I…” Keith trailed off, sounding and looking lost. His eyes searched blankly into space and Lotor could practically hear the cogs turning in his brain. “Wait,” He said after a few moments. “The movie thing. The light behind Shiro was flickering like a projector. Lance had invited me to this–this movie thing like a month ago. I think that’s where Shiro is. That’s gotta be it.” 

“Ok,” Lotor said keeping his eyes on the road. “Do you know where that is?”

Keith paused a moment. “I don’t remember—in Queens I think. In Flushing maybe—the park the park! It’s at the park!” he remembered suddenly. “Let me call Lance. If Shiro’s in trouble that means they’re all in trouble.” 

Lotor frowned, trying not to think about that. Saving one person from Sendak’s grasp was going to be hard enough, saving four unharmed and alive could be near impossible. 

“Do we have a plan?” Ezor asked, leaning forward with her hands on the back of the driver’s seat. “Also what’s going on?” 

“Keith had a vision back at the Blade Headquarters,” Acxa began for Lotor. “During his Trial of Marmora. He saw Shiro and he was in trouble.”

“Wasn’t he back at the safe house and all safe and… house?” 

“Apparently he left,” Lotor frowned. 

“Narti didn’t tell us anything,” Zethrid said, sounding surprised and a touch confused. “Not even a text.” 

“Lance isn’t answering,” Keith said, panic coating his words. “I’m gonna try Hunk.” 

“Right ok, so what’s the plan though?” Ezor repeated. 

“Find Shiro, save him and whoever else, and stop Sendak,” Lotor supplied. 

“Seems overly ambitious.”

“Well do you have a better plan?” Lotor snapped, glaring at her briefly in the rear view mirror. 

“This feels like a trap,” Zethrid cut in. “I don’t like it. We’re unprepared and most likely will be outnumbered.”

“Several members of the Blade are following closely behind,” Acxa said. The other two eyed her warily. “We have their support. For now.”

“Hunk isn’t answering either,” Keith said, sounding even more frustrated. “I’m gonna try Pidge but she’s not gonna answer.”

“But isn’t it weird that Narti didn’t tell us he’d left?” Zethrid continued. 

“It’s fine, we’re almost there,” Lotor said, pressing his foot down more firmly on the gas, whipping the SUV in and out of lanes, trying to go as fast as he could. 

“What if by the time we get there he’s already d—”

“Ezor,” Lotor interrupted curtly. He sent a quick glance in Keith’s direction, glad to see he was too busy concentrating on contacting his friends to hear anything. “If we get an opportunity on Sendak we take it, no matter what. We knew he wasn’t going to take our evasion of him a few days ago lightly, and this is likely him retaliating.”

“Didn’t we not fight him last time because we were unprepared,” Ezor said dryly. 

“We’re prepared this time,” Lotor said trying to get himself to believe it. 

“Pidge isn’t answering either,” Keith said, his voice and strained. Lotor could still feel the pull in his chest telling him to reach other to him, but he ignored it, focusing on the road instead. 

“They might be hiding and they can’t answer their phones,” Acxa offered kindly, cutting through the fears circulating Keith and Lotor’s mind. 

“Yeah or they’re de—”

“Ezor,” Lotor bit out sharply, not letting her finish. He caught a glimpse of Keith’s face next to him, pale and sallow with nervous. “We’re going to save them,” he added quietly to Keith, forcing himself not to take too many glances at him, worried he won’t be able to look away. 

Keith said nothing. He just stared out the windshield as Lotor drove them off the highway, taking the looping exit to the park. 

Before they got any closer he shut off his headlights, not wanting to be seen approaching in the pitch black night. Only the streaks of light beaming down from the weak streetlights illuminated the roof of the car as Lotor pulled to a crawl as he drove silently into the parking lot, only the snapping of twigs and the crunching of leaves alerting their presence as he pulled into a spot tucked into the back. It didn’t take long to notice the lack of cars in the parking lot, with just a few smattering in the distant corners of the lot hidden by shadow and fallen leaves. 

The car had barely stopped moving and Keith was already unbuckling himself, throwing open his door and heading out into the dark lot. Lotor scrambled to unstrap himself, only just remembering to turn off the engine as he jumped out to follow Keith. He could hear the muffled sound of the other doors shutting behind him as the three others followed him chasing after Keith into the park. 

_ I knew he’d do something stupid like this _ , Lotor thought as he picked up the pace easily catching up to Keith with his superior speed. Reaching out a hand, he clasped Keith’s wrist stopping him from going any further. 

“Let go of me, I need to go save Shiro,” Keith said, barely keeping his voice at a whisper. The sounds of the wind whipping through the still leaf covered trees were the only noise in the dark parking lot. His eyes were glued to a point just past the trees. 

“Running in alone is suicide,” Lotor said shaking his head. He met Keith’s gaze for a brief moment before looking past him, studying the area he’d been staring at. Despite the darkness Lotor could see well into the park, past the cluster of trees that were being faintly illuminated by a white glow of flickering light. He could tell there were figures standing in some sort of clearing, lit by the same light on the trees. Sendak was waiting for them. 

“We’re wasting time, Sendak has him and I need to save him,” Keith said trying to pry his hand free from his grasp, but Lotor just held tighter. 

“Keith I promise you we’re going to get him back but I can’t do this if you’re going to put yourself in danger, please you need to trust me,” Lotor pleaded as Keith struggled to free his hand. Light footsteps approached of the others catching up to them, standing a few feet behind Lotor as he held Keith’s wrist. “Please,” he mouthed, begging Keith to listen.

Slowly his struggle became less and less until he stopped moving his arm entirely. “Fine,” he swallowed thickly. 

“What do we do?” Acxa asked quietly. 

Lotor released Keith’s wrist from his hand, keeping his fingers lightly touching his hand as he turned his head to speak. He met Acxa’s gaze head on. “The three of you split up, take a side and keep an eye out. We can’t afford to wait for the Blade to arrive and risk getting caught hiding here.” They all gave him short, understanding nods though their furrowed expressions betrayed their hesitation. “Keith and I are going to go in.” 

The three of them gave him nods once more and then silently spread out, moving towards the tree lined area, staying clear of the open space. Lotor turned back to Keith who was staring back at the faint flickering lights against the trees, practically vibrating from restraining himself from just jumping and rushing towards his friend.

“Let’s go,” Lotor said, taking his hand back and walking a few deliberate steps forward. 

He could hear the crunch of the leaves and ground underneath Keith’s feet as he followed closely behind. Lotor made sure to keep an even pace, not wanting Keith to get an ideas of running up ahead of him. But as they approached and the light grew brighter and the tree line thinned, they could see what they were up against. 

Just beyond the part  in the tree line, a bit further in from the park’s meandering path, was what looked like it had been a theater set up. However, where near rows of chairs sat in curved lines around a slight stage that held a large projection screen, was a mess of broken and missing chairs with abandoned snacks and belongings all over the floor. Standing stereo speakers flanked each side of the stage and thick braids of cords were bound and laid along the ground leading to a small tent with a generator humming away. From behind the last broken row of seating the projector had been toppled over, laying haphazard and sideways on the ground and spitting light in all directions. 

And standing just in the middle of the stage, with distorted images projecting onto his face and body as his yellow eyes cast a glare over the whole of the empty and disastrous theater space, was Sendak. His clawed hand held a crumpled figure by the scruff of their neck, their body limp and unconscious in a heap on the stage floor beside him. Though he stood alone on the platform, it didn’t take long for Lotor to pick out the flanking transformed galra, hiding along the perimeter. 

_ This was a trap.  _ Bile raised up into his throat at the thought.

“Shiro!” Keith shouted, moving past Lotor at a run before he could stop him. 

Lotor reached out for him but Keith breached through the line of trees, shouting Shiro’s name just out of his reach. Instantly he took off at a run to catch up to Keith, but he was too late. A large brawny Galra grabbed Keith with a clawed hand and snached him up by the neck with ease, as if he weighed nothing more than a few pounds. The choked scream that ripped from Keith’s throat sent every nerve in his body on edge as he burst through the line of trees, running a full speed at the Galra who had him. 

“Release him or I’ll kill you,” Lotor growled, transforming his hand and bringing his claws up to the throat of the Galra soldier. He could just barely reach his neck but the tips of his claws scraped against his furred skin enough that he knew he could do damage if he wanted to; and he wanted to. But he did nothing but snarl down at Lotor, his grip tightening around Keith’s neck who was attempting to free himself, grasping with panicked movements at the hand and kicking wildly at the armored chest of the Galra. 

“Prince Lotor,” Sendak spoke from the stage, his voice booming and dripping with malice. “So good of you to finally join us.” 

Lotor turned a dark glare to him, his eyes fully yellowed and his body transforming into his full galra form. His up lip snarled up, revealing his fangs, sharp and gritted. “Release him or I’ll kill your lackey and then you.” 

Sendak stared at him for a moment, his expression not displaying any of his inner thoughts. Lotor’s snarl grew. 

Growing impatient Lotor raked his claws across the Galra’a throat, blood spurting out in a burst and slowing to a runny waterfall down his chest. He stumbled back, his hand losing its grip on Keith and dropping him onto the ground in a heap. Not wanting to waste the opportunity and risk him getting up and attacking, Lotor leapt on him, digging his claws under the armor and ripping it off in one easy movement and then streaking them down the Galra’s chest. Deep red marks leaked pools of blood as the Galra choked on his own blood. 

Shaking off the excess carnage from his claws, Lotor rushed over to Keith’s side. He was gasping for air, clutching at his throat that was already forming a heavy bruise. Lotor dropped to his knees, careful not to touch him with his hands, feeling slightly helpless as Keith struggled for breath. 

Lotor turned his head to Sendak, sending him a menacing glare. His lip curled up in anger as he spoke. “I’m going to kill you.”

“This was almost too easy,” Sendak said, his voice a prideful growl. “I knew you’d come running behind your little…  _ pet. _ ” 

“I spared your life before, but I’m not making that mistake again. I’m going to rip your heart out,” Lotor snarled, standing up next to where Keith knelt on the ground gasping for breath. “Assuming there’s some sort of petrified husk pumping vicious slime where that’s supposed to be.” 

“You’re weak Lotor,” Sendak said, tossing Shiro’s unconscious body onto the stage floor a few feet from him. “You’re distracted by petty human interests— as if you were one of these pathetic lower beings.” 

Anger brewed in Lotor’s chest like nothing he’d ever felt before. He couldn’t even form words in the moment. He could only taste his vile hatred on his tongue as the fire of frustration licked at his insides. 

“To think you fled from a fight because of that,” Sendak laughed, pointing a Keith heaving on the ground. He was still clutching at his neck, breaths coming in slow ragged croaks. “To save a human. How weak you’ve become. A disappointment to our race and a stain on our pristine empire.” 

“An empire built on the corpses of another,” Lotor spat out, finally finding his voice again. “The only stains are my father and his band of lunatic commanders who think ruling by their fist is the only way to true power.”

“Emperor Zarkon has led our people to prosperity and wealth, beginning by wiping the Altean scum off the face of the earth.” 

“How prosperous you are hiding and concealing yourselves in the daylight,” Lotor snapped back. “The wonders my father has achieved, how magnificent.” He took a step forward, keeping his yellowed eyes trained on Sendak. “Zarkon is nothing but a cowardly old man too afraid of his own shadow to fight me outright and so he sends you, a pathetic excuse for a soldier, to lure me out of safety with cheap and dirty tricks. Do not think for one moment your commander believes you will succeed in your task. He is gambling with your life knowing full well I can and will kill you. So tell me, how does being a meaningless pawn feel?” 

“I will rip the throat of your human pet in front of you and you will watch him die before I kill you myself,” Sendak snarled, taking a heavy step forward. 

“So it feels terrible I imagine,” Lotor continued. His eyes caught a glimpse of a movement in the treeline beyond the stage. “How frightened of me you must be.”

“I fear nothing,” Sendak growled, his claws extending out as his body grew larger in it’s transformation. His features became more animalistic and his fangs elongated with each subsequent word. “Victory or Death.” 

“You will only have the later.” 

“I will relish in crushing you between my teeth.” 

“Unfortunately we will never give you the chance,” Lotor said darkly with a smirk. 

“We? You mean your other half-breeds?” he scoffed. With flick of his thick claw towards the dark treeline to the right of him, several snarling Galra brought out Ezor, Zethrid, and Acxa, each bound and gagged and forced to kneel on the ground. Briefly Lotor’s gaze met Acxa’s, and he could see an almost imperceptible nod. “You’re a fool if you thought you could surround us undetected with your miserable excuse for a pack.” Sendak let out a laugh that was as dark as it was condescending. “Did you really think these three could get the drop on us?” 

“No,” Lotor said calmly. “But they could.” 

Sendak barely had time to react as over a dozen Blade members burst through the dark treeline, acting all in practised formations, cutting down his soldiers with ease. Quickly Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid were released from their bindings as the Galra that had been holding them were relieved from their bodies. Over a dozen more members, all covered in their signature lycanthropic armor, poured out and overwhelmed the Galra. 

Lotor barely had a second to react as Sendak came barreling towards him at top speed. He had just enough time to take some quick steps forward to get away from Keith before they crashed into each other, sending a loud thwack into the air. Sendak immediately was thrashing at him, raking his claws at Lotor’s chest forcing him backwards. Using all his force, Lotor pushed back against him and then quickly released and dipped out of the way, letting Sendak’s own weight send him stumbling forward. 

But he swiftly recovered, whipping around and grasping Lotor by the arm, wrapping his thick clawed hand around his forearm and rearing back to toss Lotor several meters. He went skidding across the dirt, knocking down several chairs that had still been in rows. Halting in a heap of broken chairs, Lotor scrambled back up to his feet, pushing up his sleeves as he readied himself for Sendak’s next attack. 

He planted his feet firmly on the ground, watching Sendak charge at him like a bull, his head ready to connect with his chest. Lotor waited until Sendak was almost just in front of him before he cocked back his fist and then connected it right with Sendak’s face. The fist only stopped his head, but it did nothing to stop Sendak’s claws from scratching at his chest again, this time shredding through the fabric of his shirt and creating a gash on his skin. 

Lotor let out a loud yell as he was struck, using his anger and pain to fuel a powerful kick that he launched right at Sendak’s abdomen. Just as his foot connected with his chest Sendak grabbed onto his leg, pulling him towards him as they both fell to the ground. Not wanting to give up the upper hand, Lotor didn’t hesitate to hold himself up on his hands, leaning back and rearing his foot back and then launching it forward to strike Sendak square in the face, causing a satisfying wet crunch as the sole of his shoe hit his nose. 

Throwing his legs up to get his balance back, Lotor jumped up and readied himself for Sendak’s next attack. Swiping the back of his clawed hand across his broken and bleeding nose, Sendak let out a roar that Lotor could feel rattle inside his chest. But he didn’t let it show that shook him, baring his fangs up at him. 

With a great shout Sendak launched himself at him, tackling him firmly to the ground. The movement knocked the air out of Lotor’s lungs and he gasped, feeling the back of his head smack hard into the ground beneath him. His claws dug and scratched at Sendak’s armor, making sickening metal screeches with each motion. 

Placing his large clawed hand on the side of Lotor’s head, Sendak pushed his face, twisting it towards the ground, his covering his mouth and nose. Struggling to breathe, Lotor tried to kick upwards desperate to get Sendak off him. In an attempt to free himself, he managed to turn enough to slip Sendak’s hand off his face, allowing him a moment to catch his breath. 

Instantly across the expanse is dirt and grass and between the broken and haphazard chairs, he could see Keith scrambling up into the stage toward Shiro. Around him, the Blade of Marmora members were keeping the few Galra soldiers still alive away from him, giving him the opportunity to remove Shiro from danger. Despite the pressure on his chest and the pain coursing through his body, Lotor felt a momentary bit of relief as he saw Keith start to pull Shiro to safety. 

Whipping his head around to see what he was looking at, Sendak turned back to Lotor, affixing his clawed hand back onto his face and pushing him back into the ground. Lotor could hear him snarling above him as he struggled to under the weight and pressure of Sendak’s body crushing him. 

“Your little pet might live through this night but you most certainly won’t,” Sendak growled angrily, digging his knee into Lotor’s gut. “I will pull your fangs out and send them to your father.”

Lotor didn’t have the breath or the capability to give a response even if he wanted to. He simply tried to claw at Sendak, his sharp points catching bits of the armor and only just scratching some of Sendak’s face. The harder Sendak pressed on him the more he feel the air choking in his lungs. 

“This fight doesn’t even feel fair,” Sendak bellowed darkly as something popped in Lotor’s chest under the pressure he was forcing on him. 

Pain seared through him but he couldn’t even think to move. The only consolation he could think of was if Sendak was focused on him, he couldn’t get to Keith. And Keith was alive and safe and that’s all that mattered. The realization that he was willing to get so hurt and possibly die for Keith was terrifying and liberating at the same time. 

“Your time with the humans has made you weak,” Sendak continued, his knee digging into Lotor’s ribcage. He spoke right up against Lotor’s face, his hot breath coating Lotor’s ear in a cloud of sickening heat that made his skin crawl. Sendak dug the tips of his claws into the side of Lotor’s face, creating a long gash and streaking his cheeks and hair with blood. “Weak and blind.” 

Lotor gasped for air, only able to fill his lungs enough for a short reply. “Fuck off,” he croaked. 

“Still smart mouthed right to your bloody end,” Sendak snarled. “One would think you’d learn to die with some dignity.” He dug his knee harder into Lotor, pulling a choked gasp from his mouth that was covered by his thick clawed hand. “But you’ve always been an ignorant fool, and now you will die at my hands, knowing that once you do I will go after your little pets and tear them apart one by one—excluding Narti of course. Her reward for her valuable intel.” 

Though on the verge of passing out, Lotor’s ear perked up at his words. His brows knitted together as the weight of what Sendak had said settled into his chest harder than the pressure of Sendak’s knee. He had felt nauseous before but now he was feeling unfathomably ill. Like his stomach was trying to work it’s way up his throat and out his nose. 

Sendak tisked at him reproachfully in the most condescending tone. “So desperate to trust and so blind. You really thought a druid would be loyal to you? Even a halfling scum like her could see there’s true power in the Galra empire and Haggar’s magic could never be eclipsed by your insurrection and weak leadership.” 

Reeling from the reveal, Lotor felt his head spin and his sight began to grow fuzzy and clouded around the edges. Everything was suddenly louder and harder and harsher and more painful, and he was angrier. His attempts at freeing himself that had weakened with each application of pressure from Sendak, suddenly grew to full forced and Lotor thrashed back at him, making a solid effort to throw him off from on top of him.  

Catching Sendak slightly off guard Lotor managed to pushed him off just enough to grab a lung full of air and choke out a reply. “What did she tell you?” 

Sendak said nothing, his lip curling up into a toothy dark grin. 

Lotor launched himself at him, ignoring the searing pain in his gut, chest, and arm. He wrapped his claws around Sendak’s throat, throwing his head onto the ground with a hard thwack. “ _ What did she tell you!? _ ” he asked again, coughing up blood as he screamed. 

“Everything,” Sendak growled out. 

In the moment of panic that sunk into Lotor’s chest, his attention slipped just a second. It was enough for Sendak to fight back, throwing Lotor off him and sending him crashing into the ground. He almost blacked out from his head hitting the ground as two clawed hands wrapped around his throat and a knee dug back into his rib cage. He felt something snap into him as Sendak lowered his head to speak.

“I’m going to tell Haggar everything she told me,” he whispered, his breath puffing hot and foul onto Lotor’s face. “Your plans, your secrets, your hideaways… your weaknesses…” Lotor could feel himself unable to catch a breath and his eyes began to unfocus. “But before I do I’m going to find that human and rip him apart and—” 

The next sound that came from Sendak didn’t come from his mouth, but rather his chest. It was a wet crunch sort of noise that cut him off mid sentence. He looked stunned and a series of choking gasps came sputtering out of his mouth as he looked down to see a wide curved blade sticking out from his chest. His grip on Lotor loosened enough for Lotor to claw away his hands from around his neck and scrambled backwards and out from under him. 

Anger and confusion crossed on Sendak’s face as he tried to stand up but failing, his legs too weak to hold him up. He weakly grasped at the blade sticking out from inside him, almost as if he was trying to brush it away, with no luck. Lotor’s eyes were glued to him as Sendak made a few more half attempts to stand up only to collapse entirely when the blade was unsheathed from his chest and he fell face down in a heap, dead. 

Still struggling for breath, Lotor weakly touched his injured neck before looking up to see a hand extended out to him, offering him help to stand up. He took it without really seeing who the hand belonged to. And found himself shocked and surprised, watching the Blade member in front of him disarm their mask with a wave of their hand and he was face to face with Thace, looking at him with an earnest expression. 

“Consider your favor returned,” he said with a brief nod. 

Stunned, he stood there in dumbstruck silence for a moment. “Thank you,” Lotor said, only his voice came out rough and hoarse and barely audible. 

Thace gave him another nod, reactivating his mask. He paused just for a moment before returning to the fight, though it was now dwindling down with Sendak now defeated. The Galra soldiers were scattering, afraid of meeting the same grisly end. Blade members and Lotor’s companions were easily taking the upper hand, cutting down Sendak’s fighters with ease. 

Suddenly no longer fighting, all the pain of Sendak’s attack hit him all at once and he almost collapsed under the pain of it all. Every inch of his body hurt and he could barely stand. He could only just move out of the way, dragging himself out of the fray. Twisting his neck as much as he could, he looked around for Keith, feeling panic swell in his chest with each passing second that he couldn’t find him. The thought of him being dead now after everything he just went through was too much to bear. 

Holding himself across the ribcage, Lotor shuffled out of the break in the trees, through the treeline, and down the path back towards the cars. Behind him he could still hear the crashing of bodies as the fighting continued but they soon began to sound more distant the further he walked. Each step shot agonizing pain up his body and each breath felt like knives were carving his lungs but he wouldn’t stop moving until he found Keith. He had to see him again. He had to. 

By the time he was stumbling into the parking lot, the sounds of fighting dying behind him, he finally caught a glimpse of Keith lifting Shiro into the backseat of the SUV. “Keith,” he croaked, his voice broken and strained, no louder than whisper and impossible for him to hear across the lot. “ _ Keith _ ,” he tried to call out again.  But his throat was too hurt and his voice was too low and he could barely walk. 

Crumbling under the pain, he fell to his knees, collapsing onto a patch of grass. His vision swam in front of him from the pain, and he could barely take in a steady breath. In the distance he could almost see Keith though everything was becoming blurry and unfocused and he was so tired. So tired. If he could just sleep for a moment he could heal. He’d close his eyes just for a moment… 

“—wait fuck, that–that’s Lotor!” 

“And that’s Keith over there!” 

“He’s got Shiro! He’s alive!” 

In his state of half consciousness Lotor could hear familiar voices shouting and the rapid pounding of footsteps growing closer but he was too tired and in too much pain to recognize them. It wasn’t until he saw the faces of Hunk and Pidge come into view above him that he realized it was the voices of Keith’s friends. 

“Oh my god,” Hunk said looking down at Lotor’s bloodied face and body. “He’s so… so—oh my god.” 

“Quick let’s move him,” Pidge said bending down to hoist Lotor up. 

“Are you sure we should move him?” Hunk asked apprehensively. “I thought you weren’t supposed to move injured people.”

“Well we can’t just leave him here come on!” Pidge insisted. She carefully lifted Lotor’s broken arm and tucked it around her tiny shoulders. Though the movement itself wasn’t difficult, the pain of shifting his ribs and bending of his arm caused him immense pain, And Lotor let out a wet choked gasp as he moved. “Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry,” she said as she slowly stood up. “Hunk, get his other side. We gotta get him over to the car.” 

“Ok,” Hunk nodded, gingerly taking Lotor’s other arm and placing it around his shoulders. Being much taller than Pidge, Hunk held Lotor up high and angled down in a way where his body hung uncomfortably to one side. “Let’s move quickly.” 

Lotor could do nothing but shuffle his feet as they practically carried across the lot over to the car. His head lolled forward helplessly as he struggled to wheeze through each breath. The whole of his surroundings felt uncomfortably distant, even Hunk and Pidge were miles away in the blurred and hazy numbness of his body. Each step forward was weaker and he was starting to lose consciousness when he heard the panicked voice of Keith shouting his name. 

“Keith?” he said, his voice so strained and hoarse. He lifted his head to see Keith rushing towards him, coming into focus in a burst of energy. 

“Oh my god,” Keith said, his voice thick and broken. His hands hovered over Lotor’s cheeks, hesitating as if he wasn’t sure where or how to touch him. “Lotor…” he trailed off, his breath catching. 

“We need to set him down,” Hunk said, his tone serious but gentle. 

“Yeah—uh come here,” Keith said waving them forward to follow him back over to the car. 

Lotor’s vision came in and out of focus as he was moved to the SUV, placed gingerly in the open trunk and propped up against the side. Moving was agony but at least leaning his head onto the cool glass of the window alleviated some of the pounding pressure in his head. But the sitting upright position he’d been placed in only made each breath more torturous. In the background he could hear Hunk, Pidge, and Lance all talking but they seemed too far away for him to make out what they were saying.

Though as if he was feeling the touch through a thick layer of fabric, he could weakly feel Keith brushing his hair aside from where it stuck to the wet blood still dripping down his face. Trying to control his breathing, he forced his gaze upwards to meet Keith’s eyes which were looking down at him with such unabashed concern. 

“Is Shiro ok?” Lotor asked, wrapping a trembling arm around his midsection. His broken ribs felt like they were threatening to jab through his lungs and he was on the verge of passing out. 

Keith stared at him dumbfounded for a second before shaking his head to recover. “Yeah he’s fine— he’s been knocked out but he’s alive and he doesn’t look too injured.” 

“And your friends? Hunk, and Pidge, and Lance?” 

“Fine, they’re fine,” Keith said quickly, as if dismissing the questions. His hands were still hovering over his face and neck,unsure where to touch. “Lance said they all tried to get way in the crowd when Sendak showed up, but they grabbed Shiro before he could run. The rest of them tried to hide and stay out of the way but they didn’t want to leave until someone came to help.”

“Good… good,” he said, nodding his head. Lotor felt so weak and exhausted, though marginally better now knowing everyone is safe. 

Keith’s eyes searched Lotor’s face. “I’m so sorry.” 

Lotor took in a croaking breath before speaking. “Keith you don’t have to—” 

“I shouldn’t have run in. You told me not to and I ju–just I did and I’m— I’m so sorry.” He looked to be on the verge of tears. “You’re so hurt…” 

“I’ll be fine,” Lotor said, knowing he didn’t sound believable at all. Truthfully he wasn’t even sure if he would be fine. He’d heal but he still didn’t know the extent of his injuries. But he didn’t want to alarm Keith. “It’s just a few broken ribs.” 

Keith looked at him as if he’d told him that Keith personally injured him. “Lotor…” 

Lotor’s eyes dipped down to his neck, seeing a bruise forming in on his skin from where the Galra had held him up by the throat. “What about you?” 

“Wha—who cares about me? I’m fine,” Keith said in a rush. 

“I care.” 

Keith let out a strangled breath. Taking a second to search Lotor’s eyes, Keith leaned up and captured his lips with his own. Carefully, his hands grasped either side of Lotor’s face, just barely avoiding pressing on his wounds that were still dripping blood down his neck. 

Lotor let himself be kissed, not having enough energy to kiss back the way he wanted. But just feeling Keith so close to him again was more than sufficient. He never wanted Keith to let go. 

With a gasping breath Lotor pulled back, letting his forehead rest against Keith’s, just drinking in the feeling of them both being safe and alive. “Keith,” he whispered, voice strained with both pain and emotion. “I’m glad you’re safe.” 

He could feel Keith’s lips trembling as he tried to keep himself from crying. “I’m so sorry Lotor. I brought us all here and you got hurt because of me and—” 

“No Keith, Sendak did this to get to me. I’m just sorry you and your friends had to get dragged out in the middle of this. You should have never been involved.” Lotor tried to focus on anything but his overwhelming feelings for Keith. He blinked, suddenly recalling what Sendak had said to him. He leaned back so he could looked Keith in the eye. “It was Narti.” Keith tilted his head in questioning. “She—she was working with Haggar. She gave us all up. Everything, she told him everything. That’s how he knew to find me—how to find you, your friends… she betrayed me…” 

Keith shook his head in confusion. “But… but why?” 

“I don’t know,” Lotor sighed, feeling the pain in his lungs growing. “But Sendak told me.” 

“Do you think it’s the truth?”

“I have no reason not to believe it,” Lotor said. He was losing steam and this was a conversation better held when he wasn’t on the edge of unconsciousness.  

Keith seemed to tell he was fading and he didn’t press any further. Instead he gently brushed his fingers down Lotor’s non–injured cheek. “I’m going to go find Kolivan ok? I’m going to get you some help.” 

“No please,” Lotor whispered, reaching out a weak hand and grabbing onto the edge of his own sweater Keith was still wearing, though now it’s soft cream color was tinted with dirt and blood. “Stay.” 

Keith looked at him like he was going to protest but sighed and gave him a slow, shallow nod. Carefully, he climbed up into the trunk, sitting down next to Lotor wrapping his arm around the back of him, letting Lotor shift to lean against him. With a gentle hand, Keith ran his fingers tenderly through Lotor’s hair, pressing small kisses to the top of his head. 

It only took a few minutes before Lotor’s eyes slid closed and fell into unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey if you love keitor as much as reading 100k of a keitor fic would imply that you do, you should come follow me on tumblr or twitter @actuallylotor and let's scream about it together.  
> thank you. 
> 
> i love you


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so part one has come to an end and im crying. i just loved writing this fic so much and im sad to see this part's over but!!! I'm working on part two!!! so there's so much more to come!!! we're not done yet!!!! 
> 
> thank you to everyone who's read an left kudos ad comments, i would die for you

##  **Keith**

**_Several days later_ **

The past several days had been hard. It seemed like their excursion to fight Sendak had caused a ripple effect even Lotor couldn’t have predicted. 

After the altercation Keith quickly informed Kolivan of the information Lotor had learned about their betrayal, leading to the horrified anger of Ezor, Zethrid, and Acxa. They’d protested, saying Lotor must have gotten it wrong, not willing to believe their friend would sell them all out to Haggar. But when they’d later investigated the safe house they found she’d gone, with no trace as to where she’d left. 

In light of the information, Kolivan concluded none of Lotor’s usual safe houses were truly safe; if Narti really had given them all up, then who knows to the extent she told.  Here was nowhere they could go hide in any of Lotor’s usual places. Kolivan offered protection detail for Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, letting them return to their homes with clandestined Blade members acting as guards for the time being. And for Keith, Shiro, Lotor, and his three remaining companions, he offered a temporary shelter at the Blade of Marmora underground headquarters there in the wild pine barrens of West Virginia. They’d be safe there while they recovered. 

And they were, though it was hard for Keith not to feel like an imposition. Even as he was being taken care of by the Blade of Marmora medics back at the base, he tried to force himself not to downplay his injuries and deny help—mostly only because he knew Shiro and Lotor would rebuke him for it. So he bit down his uncomfortableness and dealt with the attention, knowing it’s what they would have wanted. 

Not that either of them expressed it at the time. Shiro was immediately brought into the medbay and carted off into a healing chamber. Keith had insisted on seeing him and making sure he was ok but he was not let in for the entire first 24hrs, being told Shiro needed rest and the magic they were using to heal him needed time. Still new to concept of healing magic, Keith remained skeptical but decided to pick his battles. 

The same was with Lotor. He tried to see him too but was also kept away, being told Lotor’s injuries were severe and needed extensive care. He’d spent hours trying to convince them to let him give him blood, that that’s what he’d need to heal. But after a heated argument with one of the medics resulted in Keith being carted off by Zethrid, carrying him away by throwing him over her shoulder, Keith finally calmed down once they agreed to retrieve blood from a local blood bank. 

It took two days before Shiro awoke, concussed and exhausted but otherwise fine, his other physical injuries healed by whatever magical means the Blade had used. Keith had been too stressed to learn the intricacies of quintessence but he trusted the Blade to know what they were doing. He didn’t have any other choice. 

Keith almost broke down when he went in to see Shiro, apologizing profusely for getting him involved and hurt, taking all the responsibility and wishing he could have spared Shiro all of this. He almost didn’t hear Shiro telling him it was ok and that he wasn’t angry over his own rambling about how he would understand if Shiro wanted nothing to do with him anymore after this. It took Shiro literally shaking him out of his thoughts to get him to stop. 

“Keith,” he’d said, looking at him with a mix of fondness and annoyance. His hand was on Keith shoulder as he sat up in the hospital bed he’d been placed in. “If you think I’m abandoning you now after all this time you’re stupider than I thought.” 

He’d let out a half laugh that morphed into a sigh of relief. Keith wasn’t sure why he’d expected Shiro to leave him but it was nice to hear it contradicted aloud. Warmth and affection filled his veins and he suddenly felt very grateful for having Shiro in his life. 

“You know I love you right?” Shiro had said to him, giving him a small smile that lit up his entire face. 

“Yeah,” Keith had croaked out, emotion clogging his throat. “I love you too.” 

He’d stayed with Shiro for a long while, just sitting with him and talking. At first they talked about the fight, what had happened, who’d gotten hurt, Narti’s apparent betrayal, Lotor’s condition, what they were going to do now. But after a while they just couldn’t discuss it anymore. It was too raw, too recent and they just let the conversation lapse and fall into easier topics. 

They talked about their friends, and Lotor, and relationships in general. Keith listened to Shiro speculate on his relationship with Lotor, too entertained to interrupt for the accuracy of his statements. It was mindless talk, about dates and hookups, and past relationship failures on both their sides, and friendships and hardships, and just how fucking long they’d known each other. And for the first time in a very long time, Keith felt totally and completely himself. 

It took four days before he could see Lotor. His injuries had been such that he’d fallen unconscious for a few days, and when he had woken up its been for brief bits of time with not much awareness to where he was. But after missing Lotor wake up twice, even just briefly, Keith insisted on staying by his side until he awoke again. 

He’d been sitting for just over 18 hours, in a chair he’d dragged in himself and placed right at the side of the bed. Empty cups of coffee were littered on the floor space around him and he had his legs pulled up under him as he just started to drift off to sleep. Lotor was laid back against a few pillows that propped him up slightly. His silver hair was pulled to the side and lay over his shoulder, covering a few of the remaining bandages that were still on his chest. Most of his more superficial cuts had healed already thanks to his healing capabilities and whatever magic the Blade had access to that Keith still didn’t understand. But the more deeper marks were still closing, most covered in scarred pinkish skin. The marks and bruises around his neck and face where Sendak had held him down and choked him were only now just beginning to fade, still creating deep purple rings on his skin. 

The worst of his injuries was his several broken ribs and arm. Those still hadn’t completely healed yet but the one medic who Keith had basically accosted in the medbay told him he was sure Lotor would be healed within the week, and he just needed to be patient. Which was not Keith’s strong suit. But for Lotor, he supposed he’d have to give it a shot. 

Luckily he hadn’t needed to wait another day as Lotor’s eyes fluttered open, squinting in the mostly dim light of the closed off section of the medbay they were sequestered in. Realizing he was awake, Keith quickly rubbed sleep from his eyes and sat up from where he’d been slumped in the chair, just about dozing off. Mouth dry from from slight dehydration combined with exhaustion made him hold back on speaking for a moment as he watched Lotor’s eyes search the room before settling on him. 

Once Lotor’s gaze found him it was like a soft warmth sunk deep into his bones, filling him with a radiant glow of affection. Though Lotor still looked pallid and injured, just seeing the light in his eyes broke through the layer of worry that held onto Keith’s heart. Instinctively his hand reached out and took Lotor’s hand in his, giving him a light squeeze that he hoped conveyed the depth of his feelings. Feelings that were filling his heart and clogging his throat, preventing him from even attempting to speak. 

“You look like shit,” Lotor said, a small smile pulling at his lips. 

A laugh fell from Keith’s lips before he could stop himself. It felt good to laugh, so good. “Yeah, you’re one to talk,” he said after a few moments. 

Lotor gave a slight one shouldered shrug he half winced through. “I’m sure however bad it looks, I feel ten times worse.” 

Keith’s face fell slightly, looking at him with an empathetic expression. “How bad is it?” 

“Well I’ve certainly felt better,” Lotor said, pulling his hand from Keith’s grasp so he could use it to leverage himself up into a seated position. Holding his casted arm across his bandaged rib cage, he used his good hand to push himself up, letting out a few low pained groans as he did. “That… that’s quite painful.” 

Keith got up in a rush, almost kicking over his most recent cup of coffee he’d left half finished and abandoned on the floor in front of him. “Can I get you something? Or–or help you with something? Or can I—”

“Keith,” Lotor said cutting his rambling off. He stuck out his good hand, now that he’d fixed himself, and held Keith’s wrist keeping him from walking away. “Please sit down. I’m fine. Well, not fine but you don’t need to go get me anything at the moment.” 

“Sorry,” Keith said dropping back into the chair. 

“You don’t have to keep apologizing.”

“Sor—I mean… ok,” Keith sighed, sitting back into his seat. He twisted his hand in Lotor’s grasp so he could interlock their fingers as their hands rested on the bed space between them. “I just… feel like I should be doing something.”

“You are,” Lotor said, holding their intertwined hands up and indicated to them. “This is incredibly important to my recovery.” 

Keith let out a short laugh. “I meant… you know… something more than just this.” He gestured to their hands. 

“I’m fine with just this,” Lotor said with a shallow shrug. Keith said nothing as he felt Lotor’s thumb rub his hand softly, as if he was the one who needed comforting. “How’s Shiro?”

“He’s good, he’s awake,” Keith said with a soft sigh. “It took him about two days to heal and wake up, but he’s ok now and out of the medbay.” 

“Good,” Lotor said with a nod. 

“Kolivan gave us all a few spare rooms here at the Blade headquarters for the time being, so everyone could heal up here. Though luckily I haven’t spent much time in mine because it shares a wall with Ezor and Zethrid and they’re—”

“Loud,” Lotor finished for him. 

“Uncomfortably loud,” Keith grimaced. Lotor just let out a huffed laugh. He watched as thoughts developed in Lotor’s expression, his smile dropping slightly. “It’s been about four days,” Keith added quieter. 

Lotor lifted his eyes up and met Keith’s gaze. “That long? I must be getting old.” Keith smiled. “A couple hundred years ago all I would have needed was a good night's rest and a bottle of vodka for the pain. Four days though…I suppose we all get old.” 

“Well,” Keith began, bringing his other hand up and placing it over their joined hands on the bed. “You still look pretty good for a thousand year old man.” 

Lotor gave him an indifferent shrug but nodded in agreement. He swallowed, looking down at their hands for a couple seconds before speaking. “And your friends? Are they alright as well?” 

“Yeah they’re ok,” Keith said. “A bit shaken up but, you know, not injured or anything. Kolivan’s got some kind of security detail on them making sure no one's going after them. But it’s been a few days and the coast as been clear so far. Still, we can’t be too careful especially since we don’t know what Haggar knows now that we know Narti—”

He cut himself off, seeing Lotor’s face contort into a painful withered expression. Keith hadn’t meant to spring the topic up in him, it just spilled out. He’d forgotten for a second that, unlike the rest of them who’d had several days to deal with the information, it was very much still fresh to Lotor. 

“Sorry,” he whispered after a moment. 

“It’s not your fault,” Lotor sighed. “I’m just… I don’t know. I’m not quite sure how I feel about this yet. I think I just need time to sort it out in my head.” 

“Of course,” Keith nodded. 

Silence fell between them, not awkward but a bit strained. Keith didn’t want to misstep like that again. Lotor has just woken up and he was already reminding him of his friends betrayal. He thought it better to stay quiet for a little while, just letting the steady beeping of the medical equipment monitors fill the silence. 

“I know I said this before,” Lotor said breaking the silence after a while. “But I’m glad you’re safe.” 

Keith lifted his eyes to met his, seeing the genuine truth in them. It sent a warmth coursing through Keith that wasn’t quite sure how to react to. He remembered how Lotor had said those exact words only a few days prior, his voice strained with both pain and emotion and still breathless from their kiss. How he had leaned their foreheads together and whispered those words to him like it was the thing he most meant in the world. Just remembering it pulled at Keith’s heart. 

“I don’t…” Lotor paused, his mouth opening and closing as if he wasn’t sure how to continue. “I don’t know what I would have done if you had gotten seriously hurt.” 

“Lotor,” Keith began, trying desperately to squash the instinct to push away any form of attachment and affection from someone. He had no idea what to say. On one hand he wanted to tell Lotor he wasn’t worth that. But on the other hand hearing Lotor say that about him made his whole body feel ablaze in the best possible way. 

He had no idea what to say. So Keith leaned up and kissed him. 

He could feel Lotor smiling against his lips before kissing back. It was soft and gentle and only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to get his feelings across. Keith pulled back slowly, letting their lips part and opening his eyes as he sat back down, seeing the image of tenderness expressed on Lotor’s face. It made him feel warm. 

There was a knock on the door as it opened, taking both of their attentions off each other. Keith knew he hadn’t really recovered his expression of contentment when he saw Acxa step in hesitantly into the small room. 

“Hey Keith I’m here to relieve you for a few hours so you can get some— oh, you’re awake,” Acxa said noticing Lotor sitting upright in his bed. 

“I am,” Lotor nodded, a small friendly smile pulling at his lips. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked, stepping in further into the room. She had small a container of take out in her hands and a bottle of soda perched on top that she carefully set down on the side table where Keith had his graveyard of half empty coffee cups. 

Lotor paused, looking at her for a moment, his smile slipping only for a second. “I’m definitely awake.” 

“So that bad huh?” Acxa said putting a hand on her hip. She shared a look with Keith. “He’s not good with pain.” 

“Apparently,” Keith said with a slow nod. He could see in his periphery Lotor roll his eyes, but he looked more amused than upset. Keith thought perhaps he was just happy to see his friend.

Acxa turned a bit more forwards Keith. Her eyes quickly flicked between his and Lotor’s hands before looking at his face. “I don’t know if you wanna stay here a bit longer, but I can come back a little later if you want?” 

“No it’s fine,” Keith said with a shake of his head. He suddenly felt sort of exposed, realizing how blatantly the two of them were holding hands. It suddenly dawned on him that they’d never really disclosed their…whatever they were. “Stay.”

“Ok,” Acxa said perching on the edge of Lotor’s bed. “Oh but before I forget, Kolivan asked me to tell you he’d like to speak with you.” 

A spike of anxiety shot through Keith. He’d been expecting as much but that didn’t mean he was quite ready for it yet. “Did he say when?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “He didn’t say, but whenever you’re ready I guess.”

“Yeah—I just… yeah I should probably go,” Keith sighed. Slowly he stood up stretching his legs and back, pulling his hand out of Lotor’s grasp who let go with a reluctant frown. His eyes found Lotor’s and he held his gaze for a moment. “I’ll be right back,” he said, though not moving away just yet. 

“I’ll still be here,” Lotor said, as if sensing his reluctance. 

“I’ll sit with him until you come back,” Axca said reassuringly, opening up her container of food. The smell of burgers and fries filled the room and Keith’s stomach instantly reminded him he’d eaten nothing but coffee and stress for a few days. 

“Actually if you could bring me some food when you come back, I’m positively starving,” Lotor said, reaching for a fry from Acxa’s container. He popped the whole thing in his mouth, chewing on one side and talking from the other. “If we are where I believe we are, then there should be a diner right above us.” 

“Yeah” Keith said with an affectionate smile that grew on his face beyond his control. “Yeah it’s up above ground. I’ll get you something.” He took one last look at Lotor, playfully stealing for fries from Acxa’s container, before he opened the door and stepped through. 

Walking through the medbay, Keith headed out down the concrete hallway towards the direction of Kolivan’s office. He’d only been there once before, just two days ago. Overtired and overstressed he’d stomped straight up to Kolivan’s door, blocked from banging on the surface by a few guards that had chased him down. Instead he took to yelling, demanding to be allowed to see Shiro and Lotor who were unconscious at the time. 

Now instead he walked unimpeded up to the door and rapped a short knock on the outside. He held his breath a second waiting to hear Kolivan’s deep voice say “come in” before he took the handle in hand and swung the door open. 

Slowly, Keith stepped inside the office. Having not been paying too much attention the first time, Keith took a good look around the space. It was made from the same rough hewn concrete that all the walls in the headquarters were made from, with the same dripping crystal like lights that hung like icicles illuminating the space below in a white-purple hue that lit all the other spaces in the headquarters mixed with the fluorescent lights. The walls had the same patterns of waves and crescent moons and the Galra three slashes symbol carved in repeating designs that the main hall had only smaller and in less ornate detail. 

The room wasn’t extremely large and ostentatious despite the ornamental looking lights and wall designs. At the center by the wall opposite the door sat a desk covered in stacks of papers that stood in mostly organized piles around a small bit of clear space in the center that held an open MacBook. Behind the desk Kolivan sat, reading from the screen of the laptop with his brow furrowed in concentration that smoothed as Keith stepped in. 

“You wanted to speak with me?” Keith said, closing the door behind him. He took a hesitant step forward, watching Kolivan close the laptop and gestured for him to sit at one of the two chairs placed in front of his desk. Taking a few quick strides, Keith crossed the room, dropping down into one of the seats. His leg bounced anxiously as Kolivan took a moment to bring his hands together, elbows leaning on the desk in front of him. 

Kolivan eyed him, thumbing at his lower lip for a moment before speaking. “I heard your friend Shiro is awake.” It came out like a question he was waiting for Keith to confirm. 

“Yeah,” Keith said, his leg still bouncing. “Lotor too. Just now.” 

He nodded, looking down at his desk for a second. “ Good, good.” 

Keith swallowed, unsure of what to do next.

“I have just got intel that your friends—” he paused to look down at a sheet of paper on his desk, “Lance, Hunk, and Pidge—have had no further incidents threatening their safety.” He set aside the paper, refolding his hands with his arms resting on his elbows on the desk. 

“That’s good,” Keith said nodding. There was a long pause as Keith’s gaze followed the lines of the symbols carved in the concrete wall just behind Kolivan’s head. He had so many questions but he wasn’t sure where or how to begin. 

“I’m sure you have many questions,” Kolivan spoke, breaking the silencing and seeming to have read Keith’s mind. “But let me start off by saying I can not, for the safety of her mission, tell you your mother’s current location. It could jeopardize her position and those around her— but what I can say is she is alive.” 

There was a small sense of relief that Keith felt ease off his chest. It was still frustrating knowing there was still distance and obstacles between them. But knowing she’s alive, knowing that the thing that separated them wasn’t an endless list of unknowns but the simple problem of time, of waiting to see her, that was priceless to him. 

Keith could wait. He had no problem waiting. He’d waited for 24 years he could wait a little bit longer. 

“Thank you,” Keith said, surprised at how low and emotional his voice sounded. He met Kolivan’s gaze head on, finding it curiously earnest. 

Kolivan watched him for a moment before clearing his throat and looking away. He seemed to busy himself with adjusting some paperwork and collecting a few pens on his desk until he let out a small breath and looked back at Keith again. “Keith I suppose there’s no right way to ask this, being that your coming here was a bit unorthodox to begin with.” 

Keith raised his eyebrows in question. 

“Usually people don’t show up at our base demanding our attention, no less with the son of the man we are trying to defeat in tow. But,” he rubbed at his chin with the pads of his fingers, scratching at the short trimmed beard along his jaw, “your mother was never one to do things by the book either, so this feels almost right for you.” Kolivan gave him a dry, but slightly amused look Keith had no idea what to do with. 

But hearing that he was like his mother sent a spark of happiness through Keith that he couldn’t explain. It was like a conformation of his existence, that he didn’t just come from this vacuous ether. That he had a mom, a real mom, with a personality and quirks and flaws— some of which he shared. He felt  _ real _ . 

“What are you asking?” Keith pressed, leaning forward a bit in his seat. 

Kolivan eyed him a second, bringing his hands back together on the desk. “How did you feel Keith? Back in that park, with all those Galra attacking. What did that feel like for you?” 

The question threw him. Keith hadn’t been expecting Kolivan to ask him anything like that. He had to think for a minute. 

“Afraid,” he settled on. “And frustrated.” 

“Why?” 

Keith’s face scrunched up as he tried to gather the right words. Images of that night circled his thoughts as he tried to pin down an explanation.  “I couldn’t… I couldn’t do anything. No matter how much I tried to fight back, I just… I wasn’t strong enough.” 

Kolivan said nothing, bringing his folded hands up and resting his chin atop them, waiting for Keith to continue. 

“I thought I could protect myself and my friends if I kept them in the dark about all this,” he gestured up vaguely. “But that backfired. Horribly. And then I told them everything and they were still in danger. I just feel like I’m not doing any of this right.” 

The words were just bubbling over now, with no control. He wasn’t sure why here, why now, but he knew that if he stopped talking now it might never come out. 

“But the worst part was when I tried, and I ran in after Shiro, I still fucked up,” he frowned, furrowing his brow. “Shiro got hurt. I got hurt. Lotor— he was almost dead. And I couldn’t do anything to stop that. To help them… nothing.” Keith turned his head down towards his lap, looking at his hands. “So yeah, I was frustrated… and afraid.”

“What are you afraid of exactly?” Kolivan asked after a few beats of silence. 

Keith fisted his hands in his lap. “That I won’t ever be able to be strong enough.” He swallowed thickly, keeping his gaze down away from Kolivan. “When that Galra snatched me up out of thin air like I was nothing… I’d never felt so powerless. I hated it. And I never want to feel like that again.” 

He finally brought his gaze up, catching the understanding expression on Kolivan’s face. There was something about his calm, stoic quietness that put Keith at ease. 

“Well Keith,” Kolivan began, unclasping and clasping his hands, “we here at the Blade of Marmora can provide means for you to never have to feel powerless again.”

The words took a minute to sink in. “You… You want me to train here? Join the Blade of Marmora?” 

“The choice is yours,” Kolivan said, sitting back in his chair. “I’m by no means forcing you, and it’s your decision to make.” He paused, his eyes searching Keith’s face. “Take some time. Think about it. Come to me when you’re ready.” 

Keith started nodding before he spoke. “I will. Thank you.” 

He got up out of the chair, feeling a bit light headed and a lot tired. There was a lot to think about and he wasn’t even sure he could process it all yet. As he left the office the only clear thought in his mind was that he wanted to see Lotor again.

* * *

 

##  **Lotor**

Lotor stood in the center of his library, running his good hand through his hair and surveying he disaster around him. Though he’d left in a hurried when he cleared out of his apartment over a week ago, he hadn’t left it like this. Shelves and drawers had been overturned, books and papers tossed every which way, whole pieces of furniture moved and displaced. 

There was a distinct sense of violation he felt while staring at the mess of his things, touched by unknown assailants. It gathered in the back of his throat and dripped down his spine, pooling in a sickening puddle of vulnerability and discomfort that was annoyingly familiar. Seeing all his books and notes he’d so lovingly preserved treated with such apathy and carelessness made it all the worse. 

Not only had someone broken in to his home and ransacked it, but they destroyed his things. That felt cruel. More malicious than just a burglary; this was done to hurt him, personally. And he hated to admit it worked. 

“Lotor?” Keith’s voice said coming from the hallway beyond the open library door, drawing closer with each word. “Hey I just checked the living room and nothing seems to be missing but we— oh… ” He paused in the doorway, standing right at the edge of the disaster. 

“Sendak’s people must have done this,” Lotor said, swallowing thickly. He rolled his shoulder, both to relieve some of his angry tension and the discomfort from the sling his arm was currently in. It didn’t help. 

He could hear the careful crunch of papers as Keith made his way over to his side, trying hard not to step on anything. “Were they looking for something or was this just opportunistic destruction?” 

A soft hand touched the small of his back and he felt some of his tension leave him. Lotor cleared his throat before speaking, turning his head towards Keith. “I don’t know. It could be either. I would have to go through all of this to make sure, which… could take weeks…” 

“We’ll get through it,” Keith said giving him a small nod, his hand rubbing almost imperceptibly at his back. “I’ll help.” 

Keith looked up at him with such a sure expression Lotor almost forgot how angry and upset he was. But the taste of discomfort and vulnerability still was bitter on his tongue and he could only nod back. Still, Keith gave him a half smile.  

“I’ll tell the blade guards outside to pack all this up too,” Keith said taking back his hand and dropping it to his side. Lotor immediately missed the touch. “We’ll take it back to headquarters and go through everything there. It’s just not safe for us to be here for too long. They’ll be expecting us to come back.” 

“I know,” Lotor sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. 

Despite being mostly healed, save for his still broken arm, he felt exhausted and despondent. The healing process had been slow and arduous, taking extreme amounts of energy and strain from him, more than he’d expected. Even with the blood the Blade eventually provided for him, he wasn’t healed back up to full strength, spending most of his power on mending his broken ribs and punctured lung and leaving his arm broken and in pain. 

Though the one bit of light in this valley of darkness was Keith. Seeing him safe and alive was enough to remind him why he’d done what he’d done, and that he would have made the same choices again. In the past few days as he’d healed in the medbay of the Blade’s headquarters, Keith had not left his side for a moment, sitting at his bedside for days on end. 

He wished he could express how much he appreciated it, how much it meant to him that Keith cared enough about him to worry about him and want to be there with him. But he found in all his extensive vocabulary, the words never came. He only hoped Keith could understand by his actions. 

“Come,” Keith said, interrupting his thoughts. “Let’s go pack all your clothes and stuff.”

He nodded but didn’t move, still staring out at all the debris and mess. Everything. Years of collecting and note taking and care organization, discarded and tossed like garbage. He was angry. 

“Lotor, I know this sucks and I’m sorr—… I wish it hadn’t happened… but this isn’t over ok? We’re gonna regroup, come up with a new plan, fight back… And with The Blade… who knows, maybe this could all end soon.” 

“Yeah,” Lotor said thickly, his voice like syrup in his mouth. “Maybe.” 

There was a long pause as Lotor stared blankly at the empty shelves devoid of their contents. It wasn’t until he heard the telltale wet drop of a tear hitting a piece of paper on the ground that he realized he was crying. He wasn’t even sure what for. It could have been from pain, or trauma, or frustration, or just the idea of the sheer massive undertaking of their goals. But either way, he didn’t want Keith to see, and so he quickly wiped his eyes with the palm of his good hand, making sure he was free of tears before turning around to face him. 

Keith was looking up at him with such an expression of worry and affection that Lotor almost couldn’t meet it head on. Instead he reached out his hand, taking a step forward in the mess on the floor and grasping Keith’s outstretched hand. Threading their fingers together, Lotor brought their hands to his side as he bent down and pressed a hard, quick kiss to Keith’s forehead. 

Tilting his face up to see him, Keith gave him a soft smile that Lotor tried his best to return. He could feel his want to be affectionate with him starting to overtake the melancholy sitting heavy in his chest. Though, not completely yet. 

They moved to his bedroom, crossing Acxa in the hallway who was helping a Blade member put up warding runes up on the apartment entrance. They couldn’t risk some opportunistic thief or especially another Galra coming back here again. Though seeing Acxa do her best to transcribe guarding symbols and standy by as the druidic Blade member put up the magic, Lotor felt a pang in his chest when he thought of Narti. He still hadn’t really dealt with that, and he wasn’t sure he was planning on starting soon. It was just another thing to put aside. 

Once in his room, the two of them slowly packed some of Lotor’s clothes into suitcases, Keith doing most of the packing as Lotor stood by accommodating his things with his one good hand. It was quiet work, the two of them folding and walking back and forth to the drawer and closet in relative silence. Occasionally Keith would hold up an item of clothing as if to ask if it should be packed and Lotor would give his opinion. 

If he wanted to be honest part of him didn’t even want to be there doing this. He would have just bought a whole new wardrobe just to leave the apartment at that very moment. He was feeling claustrophobic and uncomfortable, a feeling he kept squashing down though it kept rising up to the surface like a slow rolling boil. Lotor didn’t want Keith to see him like this, cold and unlike himself. But he couldn’t shake himself out of it. 

“I’m gonna take this stuff down to the car,” Keith said once everything was packed.

Lotor stood, looking at the now empty drawers feeling slightly removed from the situation. As if it was happening to someone else and he was just watching. Memories of throwing all he owned into a bag and fleeing filled his mind. The same terrified actions again and again, different times and places but all the same in the end. Just another place he was leaving because things became unsafe. 

The actions were so familiar in the worst way. Countless times his father’s chokehold on him had forced him to upend his life and run. It was different when it had been years of lonesome traveling, not taking in any strays or making any real connections with anyone. But now… he had his friends, he had Acxa, he had Keith.

_ Keith. _ His mind pulled out that one word and laid before him like a banner. A one point list of everything he had to gain, and lose. It was reason enough for him to leave. 

“Lotor?” Keith said again after Lotor had not responded. “Is everything… are you alright?” 

_ No. _ “Yes I’m fine,” Lotor sighed, turning around. He picked up one of the bags in his non-broken hand and gestured with his chin towards the door. “Let’s go.” 

Keith gave him a sort of half smile, half sympathetic look as they walked out towards the elevator doors. Lotor could feel his eyes searching his face, but he tried his best to control his emotions so Keith wouldn’t see how poorly he was handling this. 

In front of doors Acxa sood with the Blade guard that had accompanied them. Glowing somewhat unconfident lines, gleamed streaks of violet runes that they’d finished casting to ward the apartment. They stood brightly against the sleek shine of the metal doors, a visage of old magic in their modern life. 

“Is that everything?” Acxa asked, taking the bag from Lotor’s hand. 

“Yes,” he nodded, still looking at the runes. 

“We should head out now,” Keith said. “Sun’s gonna come back up soon and we still gotta head back up to The Bronx to get back the portal before sunrise. We’ll send some Blades up to pack all your books and notes and things.”

“You all start down,” Lotor said taking a slight step back as the rest of them turned for the elevator. “I'll meet you there in a minute.” The thought that they were all going to be locked in a car for an hour and then sent into the concrete underground West Virginian headquarters of the Blade of Marmora with no other break in between suddenly felt a bit stifling. He just needed a moment alone. 

They all looked at him curiously. “Do you want me to wait here for you?” Keith offered. 

“No it’s ok,” Lotor said, touching his arm lightly as the bell rung for the arrival of the elevator. “I’m just gonna double check some things, maybe grab a book from that mess.”

Keith looked understanding though unsure, yet he didn’t press any further. Lotor waited until the three of them loaded up into the elevator before walking back to the library. 

With his hand pressed flat on the wood of the door, Lotor carefully pushed it open a bit more. Leaning across himself to flick on the light on the wall, the damage of the room came into full view under the soft warm yellow lamp lights. He stood there a moment, taking in the disarray, eyes drifting from broken book to ripped pages to scattered notes. 

Frustration and that feeling of having his personal space impeded on crawled up his throat, choking him from the inside. It was a sort of sticky feeling, knowing someone had been in his home, touching his things, destroy his books and notes. One that clung tighter the more he struggled against it. 

Lotor took a few steps forward, clearing some floor space with the point of his shoe so as to not step on anything too important. He bent down, picking up a couple of books with his good hand, closing the covers and lightly tossing them towards the sofa. At first it was just a handful until he found he’d gone and picked up several dozen books, falling into his habit of cleaning as a way to deal. 

He almost laughed at himself for being so odd when he heard the sound of a paper slip out between the pages of the book he’d just picked up and fall back onto the floor in front of him. Lotor blinked, looking from the half sized envelope sitting blankly on the floor to the book in his hands. It wasn’t a book he’d picked up recently, or even used in his investigating in the past month. The cover was a sort of dull brown that held no visual interest save for the almost decorative font of an equally boring title that read “Ancient Maps and Routes: An Atlas of the Columbian Era Cartography Work of the Western Hemisphere” in embossed faded gold lettering. 

Lotor’s attention turned from the book to the envelope on the ground. Tossing the book over to the sofa, Lotor bent back down and picked the envelope up, surprised to see his name appear in scratchy, quick handwriting as soon as his fingers touched the paper. Turning it over in hand, he took a moment's hesitation before carefully peeling back the flap and pulling out a small torn note that had been hastily stuffed inside. 

His eyes read the half dozen words almost too quickly to comprehend, and then again and again until their shapes began to take meaning before his eyes. More curious that the words was the fact that he recognized the handwriting as Narti’s, causing his stomach to drop as the meaning began to sunk in. Stuffing the note into his pocket, Lotor left the room, heading back to the elevator, those words running through his mind. 

 

_ Throk’s dead. _   
_ she knows.  _   
_ watch out. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again!!!!! look out for part two in the future and follow me on tumblr and twitter at @actuallylotor on both for content about the fics and keitor in general!!! i really hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to part two!!!

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! if you wanna scream about keitor come yell with me @actuallylotor


End file.
